La Misión
by BirdsandStars
Summary: La vida de Ana había cambiado mucho en solo una noche. En una noche se había acostado con su jefe y en otra él le había revelado sus secretos. Y se le acababa de complicar la vida. Tras descubrir que Christian, el hijo de Grace está vivo y que es un agente encubierto de la CIA, la vida de Ana nunca volverá a ser la misma.
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta es la continuación de la historia El secreto. Espero que les guste. Si no han leído El Secreto léanla antes de leer esta.**

 **gracias,**

 **BirdsandStars**

 **Si quieren leerla en inglés búsquenla por el mismo seúdonimo por el nombre The Mission**

Hoy es jueves, han pasado tres días desde el incidente con mi auto y dos desde que Ryan me contó su secreto. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho en las últimas tres semanas.

Y el cambio mayor había sido conocerlo a él.

A mi jefe.

Habíamos pasado muy rápido de una relación de asistente-jefe a una de…

Bueno aún no estaba muy segura del tipo de relación que teníamos. A la vista de todos éramos una pareja normal. Había pasión, deseo, lujuria, éxtasis, sexo… aunque últimamente lo estaba haciendo sufrir un poco, pero amor…solo de mi parte.

Sí.

Estaba enamorada de él. Y él me deseaba, pero solo eso.

Deseo.

Desenfrenado, puro, crudo deseo.

Me estaba protegiendo hasta que terminara con su misión y se asegurara de que mi vida no corría peligro alguno.

Ni la de su madre.

Grace.

Si, definitivamente mi vida había dado un giro de 180°.

La semana casi se había terminado, solo me quedaba el día de hoy y el de mañana. Solo espero que no sea tan difícil como los últimos dos días.

Me ha costado un poco de trabajo hacerme a la idea de que mi auto ya no está y que mi vida peligra, que a cada rato y sin percatarme me veo mirando sobre mi hombro, para cerciorarme que nadie nos viene siguiendo. Sé que Ryan se ha percatado de esto y me ha prometido que no me sucederá nada. Pero me siento intranquila, inquieta. Siempre con la misma sensación de que estoy siendo vigilada y nunca veo a nadie. O no sé qué buscar exactamente.

Pero tan o más difícil que eso ha sido mentirle a mi madre y a Katerine con respecto a la relación que Ryan, o mejor dicho Christian y yo tenemos. Si, aun me estoy adaptando a llamarlo por su nombre verdadero. Solamente lo hago cuando estamos solos.

Hoy al igual que todos los días vamos en el auto de Christian hacia el trabajo. Debo recordar no llamarlo por ese nombre en público, solo en nuestro apartamento, donde ha instalado un sofisticado sistema que impide que alguien escuche lo que hablamos.

Al igual que los últimos días está nevando. Me gusta la nieve. Pero la odio al mismo tiempo.

Odio no poder conducir cuando está nevando.

Christian parquea en el garaje subterráneo y tras bajar nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor.

—Buenos días Sr. Chasting. —lo saluda un ejecutivo que sube junto a nosotros en el ascensor.

—Buenos días. —le contesta mientras presiona el botón de nuestra planta.

—Buenos días Anastasia. —me saluda muy sonriente.

En los últimos días esto pasa mucho. Todo el mundo me saluda y me sonríe. Bueno no todos. El mundo se reduce solamente al sexo masculino en general. Y no sé si será porque todo TecFall ya sabe que estoy liada con el jefe e intentan ser más cordiales conmigo.

—Buenos días. —lo saludo de vuelta.

Lo que más me gusta de todo esto es la reacción de Christian.

La misma todos los días.

En cuanto alguien me saluda así, tan sonriente, se pega más a mí, entrelaza su mano con la mía y me sonríe ladinamente.

Al menos algo bueno he sacado de toda la ola de desastres por la que he pasado en la última semana.

He logrado que me tome de la mano para ir hacia la oficina, y para salir. En general he logrado que me tome de la mano por todas partes. Y la verdad, no voy a negar que me encanta.

Sobre todo ver la cara que ponen las mujeres cuando vamos a almorzar y nos sentamos juntos, y él me pasa el brazo por los hombros.

Pero también sé, que no solo lo hace por demostrar su supremacía y que yo soy suya ante los ojos de los demás, aunque en realidad no sea así.

Lo hace como una forma de lograr un objetivo.

Sexo.

El último día que tuvimos sexo fue el domingo pasado, en New York. Y yo lo he estado evitando desde el martes en la noche en que me contó su secreto y quien era en realidad. No es que no quiera, o no tenga ganas, todo lo contrario. Simplemente es una especie de castigo para él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en nuestro piso y salimos tomados de la mano rumbo a nuestras oficinas.

—Buenos días Sr. Chasting, hola Ana. —nos saludó Katerine cuando pasamos frente a su escritorio.

—Hola Katerine, adiós Katerine. —le dije despidiéndome con la mano mientras era arrastrada literalmente por la mano de Christian que tiraba de la mía.

En cuanto entré a mi oficina, Christian me giró entre sus brazos y me acorraló contra la puerta.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas tenerme así? —me dijo mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío.

— ¿Así como? —pregunté inocentemente.

—Sin besos, sin caricias, sin sexo.

—Hasta que tu pierna esté mejor. —dije apartándome de él. —Voy por su café. —abrí la puerta y desaparecí rumbo al pantry.

Me estaba costando mucho trabajo resistirme a él, pero tenía que lograrlo. Él tenía que entender que cuando le mientes a una persona, tiene consecuencias, y él tenía que pagar por haberme mentido.

—Estás muy pensativa esta tarde. —dijo a mi lado haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

Nos encontrábamos en el apartamento, después de un agotador y extenuante día de trabajo. Christian se sentó a mi lado en el sofá poniendo mis piernas sobre las suyas y apartando un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.

Se había sacado la americana, la funda con la pistola y la corbata. Deslizaba lentamente la mano por mis piernas y me miraba fijamente. Sabía lo que pedía su mirada.

Sexo.

Y yo estaba evitándolo, siempre buscando algún pretexto. No nos bañábamos juntos, dormíamos en habitaciones separadas. Ni siquiera había aceptado que me besara, aunque él lo había intentado en incontables ocasiones.

Y lo que más bien era un castigo para él, por haberme engañado y mentido durante tanto tiempo, se había convertido en una tortura para mí. Christian rápidamente comprendió lo que yo estaba haciendo y puso en marcha su propia estrategia para torturarme.

Y esta, era una de ellas.

—No es nada. —le contesté mientras continuaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

Christian tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Sé qué podría hacerte sentir mejor. —me decía mientras deslizaba sus dedos por mis mejillas.

Creo que mi autocontrol estaba a punto de resquebrajarse.

No podía continuar más tiempo negándole a mi cuerpo lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos. El suyo sobre el mío.

O viceversa.

Habíamos conversado de todo un poco en estos días. Pero aún no le había agradecido por los regalos que me había hecho.

Me quedé mirando su mano fijamente mientras se deslizaba ahora por mi muslo.

—Creo que nunca te di las gracias en persona por la rosa, y el vestido. Me encantó el vestido. —dije poniéndome de pie para ir hacia la cocina y así escapar de sus caricias.

Pero él se levantó rápidamente y tomó mi mano entre la suya.

—A mí también me gustó vértelo puesto, aunque no te voy a mentir, me gustó más quitártelo. —dijo mientras llevaba mi mano a sus labios y la besaba.

Aún estaba enfadada con él. Pero mientras sus labios besaban mi piel, el enfado se iba disipando un poco.

—No creas que te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente simplemente porque me excite el contacto de tus labios contra mi piel.

Christian me miraba ahora con curiosidad. Cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca, se me olvidaba pensar antes de hablar.

—Te excita...esto. —dijo mientras sus labios ahora ascendían dando besos por mi brazo.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante el contacto cálido de sus labios sobre mi piel a medida que iban ascendiendo lentamente por mi brazo.

No iba a detenerlo, no esta vez, ya había estado muchos días sin sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío. Y pude ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Para el momento en que sus labios iban llegando a mi cuello yo casi estaba derretida entre sus brazos. De no ser porque él me estaba sujetando, seguro estaría en el suelo.

Habían sido tres días.

Tres días sin sus caricias.

Sin sus besos.

Sin sentir su calor.

No podía más.

Muy en el fondo sabía que le había perdonado todo desde el momento en que me lo había contado. Y en ese momento lo que más deseaba era sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Y como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento acercó sus labios a los mío.

Posesivos.

Sedientos.

Tentadores.

Justo como yo los recordaba.

Su lengua invadiendo mi boca. Su cálido aliento mezclándose con el mío, mientras sus manos bajaban por mi cuerpo y me apretaban por las nalgas contra su miembro duro y listo para mí.

Sus labios dejaron mi boca y siguieron un camino hasta mi cuello.

Apartó el cabello a un lado, y cuando sacó la lengua y la deslizó desde la clavícula hasta debajo de mi oreja todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y sin quererlo se me escapó un gemido.

—Humm. —sí, mi cuerpo solía traicionarme cada vez que estaba cerca de él, estaba consciente de ello.

— ¿Estás excitada?—me preguntó mientras tiraba del lóbulo de la oreja y me giraba entre sus brazos.

—No. —contesté rápidamente en un jadeo.

—Entonces si meto una mano en tus jeans no estarás mojada. —me dijo con voz sensual mientras deslizaba una mano dentro de mis jeans y mi ropa interior.

¡Mierda!

Esta era la primera vez que él me hacía algo así. Y su voz era tan sensual, y erótica.

—Creo que estas mintiendo. —dijo introduciendo un dedo en mi interior. —Estás muy, muy mojada.

Susurró en mi oído mientras movía el dedo en mi interior y yo me aferraba fuertemente a sus hombros con ambas manos para no caer al suelo.

—No crees que deberíamos conocernos más antes de hacer esto. —dije en un jadeo mientras el tocaba un punto sensible dentro de mí y se me escapaba otro gemido.

— ¿De veras quieres que deje lo que estoy haciendo? —dijo con voz sensual mientras comenzaba a sacar el dedo lentamente de mi interior.

— ¡No!—le grité agarrando su mano. —Si lo sacas, te mato. —él sonrió y volvió a introducir el dedo mientras yo me arqueaba de placer contra su mano.

Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, detrás de mí, por lo que podía sentir su miembro duro, dentro del pantalón, presionando contra mi trasero.

Introdujo un segundo dedo en mi interior haciéndome jadear aún más de placer. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Lo necesitaba urgentemente dentro de mí.

Empujé mis caderas contra su mano para sentirlo más profundo.

—Alguien está muy ansiosa. —dijo mientras sacaba la mano y me giraba rápidamente entre sus brazos. —Pero a menos que tengas preservativos creo que vas a tener que escoger.

— ¿Escoger? ¿Escoger qué?

Me sonrió con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras pegaba sus labios a los míos.

—Con qué quieres que te folle. —dios esta forma de hablar definitivamente era algo nuevo en él, nunca antes me había hablado de esta forma.

¿Acaso era la misma persona? O es que apenas lo estaba conociendo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta es la continuación de la historia El secreto. Espero que les guste. Si no han leído El Secreto léanla antes de leer esta.**

 **gracias,**

 **BirdsandStars**

—No sabía que hubiese opciones. —dije mientras él me apretaba por las nalgas una vez más.

—Dos en realidad. Con mis dedos…o con mi boca.

¡Oh Dios!

Solo de pensar en su boca o en sus dedos dándome placer...un estremecimiento recorría todo mi cuerpo. Podía sentir mis pezones tensarse contra la ropa ante las imágenes que sus palabras evocaban en mí.

—No tengo preservativos. —le dije rápidamente.

Aunque no era del todo cierto.

El día de la consulta con la ginecóloga, ella me había dado unos preservativos que en estos momentos se encontraban en la segunda gaveta de la mesita de noche. Junto a los gemelos y el consolador. Las pastillas son efectivas, pero no comenzaban a hacer efecto hasta el próximo lunes así que lo mejor sería prevenir.

Simplemente se lo dije porque quería ver que era capaz de hacer con su boca entre mis piernas. Tan solo de pensarlo, todos los músculos bajo mi vientre se contrajeron deliciosamente en anticipación.

— ¿No tomas anticonceptivos?

—Comencé a hacerlo desde el lunes, pero hasta dentro de una semana no surten efecto.

Entonces recordé el correo con el resultado de mis análisis. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de los jeans y se lo mostré.

—Aquí. —le dije mientras buscaba el correo y se lo enseñaba. —El lunes me hice unos análisis y estos son los resultados. —le dije mientras él me devolvía el teléfono sonriendo.

—No puedo creer que te diga esto pero... —metió una mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y me tendió un papel. —…estos son los míos. —tomé el papel de sus manos donde estaba el resultado de los análisis que se había hecho hacía apenas unas horas. ¿Cómo había logrado que estuviesen tan rápido?

Ah, se me olvidaba. Trabaja para la CIA.

—Entonces... ¿estás segura de que no tienes preservativos?—asentí mientras él me sonreía ladinamente.

Puse el teléfono y el papel en la mesita. No sabía porque, pero la forma en que me miraba en esos momentos me decía que no los iba a necesitar por el momento.

—Bien...si tú lo dices. —y en un rápido movimiento me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta mi habitación donde me lanzó sobre la cama haciendo que se me escapara un grito.

— ¿Con que quieres que comience?—dijo mientras me zafaba los jeans y los sacaba por mis piernas junto a mi ropa interior.

— ¿Qué comiences qué? —dije haciéndome la tonta.

—La tortura por supuesto. —dijo mientras lo veía sacarse la camisa.

—Pensaba que ya habías comenzado con tus dedos. —le dije ansiosamente.

Se tumbó a mi lado en la cama. Me subió ambas manos sobre la cabeza y las inmovilizo con una de las suyas.

—Ah, tú dices con esto.

Deslizó un dedo lentamente por mi húmedo clítoris y después lo introdujo en mi interior haciendo que se me escapara un gemido.

Intenté mover mis manos pero me era imposible.

—Pero no recuerdo si fue éste. —dijo haciendo círculos en mi interior. — ¿Fue éste?—me preguntó.

Acaso él quería que le contestara mientras continuaba moviendo el dedo de esa forma.

—No...lo...se. —contesté con la respiración entrecortada. —Creo,…creo que fue el…otro. —le dije en un arrebato cuando su dedo pulgar presionó contra mi clítoris.

—Tú dices este. —dijo sacando ese dedo e introduciendo otro.

¡Dios!

Aferré mis manos a la sábana mientras él le daba vueltas, lo metía y lo sacaba, mientras poco a poco yo iba perdiendo la capacidad de pensar algo coherente con claridad.

—O quizás…fueron ambos. —dijo mientras introducía el segundo dedo y yo me arqueaba de placer casi a punto del orgasmo.

Soltó mis manos. Me subió la camisa dejando mi vientre al descubierto y comenzó a dar besos y lengüetazos por todo mi vientre, mientras sus dedos giraban y giraban en mi interior. Con la mano libre hizo que abriera una de mis piernas y entonces comenzó a bajar desde mi vientre. Y cuando sentí su lengua deslizándose sobre mi clítoris solté la sábana con un profundo gemido y me agarré de su cabello.

Sacó los dedos de mi interior y mantuvo abiertas mis piernas con ambas manos mientras su lengua no me daba tregua. Una y otra vez mientras mis gemidos se volvían cada vez más incontrolables.

Y cuando sentí su aliento soplando sobre mi vagina, supe lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Hundió la lengua en mí y no aguanté más. Mis paredes se apretaron, se contrajeron, y el clímax me devastó mientras el continuaba con la tortura.

Su lengua no dejó ni un momento de atormentarme mientras sentía como mi orgasmo crecía una vez más en mi interior. Y cuando deslizó un dedo sobre mi clítoris sentí que iba a convulsionar una vez más. Y me olvidé de todo a mí alrededor mientras su lengua, y su dedo me conducían poco a poco al abismo.

— ¡Christian…!—grité su nombre mientras me rendía a un orgasmo arrasador.

Pero quería más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, poseyéndome, como solo él sabía hacerlo. No podía negarle más a mi cuerpo que lo había extrañado.

El sacó su rostro de entre mis piernas y me sonrió. Llevó sus manos hacia mi camisa y en un tirón la rasgó haciendo que los botones salieran disparados en todas direcciones. Me giró rápidamente haciendo que quedara acostada boca abajo en la cama. Me zafó el ajustador y entonces lo sentí mordiendo mis nalgas. Primero una, luego la otra, mientras introducía y movía un dedo en mi vagina. Y después deslizó la lengua desde las nalgas por toda mi columna vertebral hasta llegar al cuello.

No podía más, necesitaba sentirlo en mi interior ya.

—Hay preservativos en la segunda gaveta. —le grité en un arrebato de pasión.

—Como ves mis métodos de tortura funcionan a la perfección. —me susurró en el oído.

Se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche. El dedo moviéndose aún dentro de mí, abrió la segunda gaveta.

Pero mi cerebro se demoró en reaccionar. Intenté evitar que no la abriera, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Que tenemos aquí? — cerré mis ojos.

¡Oh dios! Encontró el gemelo.

—Nunca imaginé que tuvieras uno.

¡Mierda!

Sacó el dedo de mi interior, me giró boca arriba haciendo que mis espejuelos se cayeran y se sentó sobre mis piernas.

— ¿Lo has utilizado pensando en mí? —me preguntó con curiosidad y un brillo peligroso en su mirada mientras me lo mostraba.

Veía borroso, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que me mostraba no era el gemelo de su camisa que yo había robado.

Era mi consolador.

—Lo he utilizado porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti. —le contesté sinceramente.

Lo puso a un lado en la cama mientras me colocaba los espejuelos y volvió su atención a la gaveta.

—Mmm, creí que se me había perdido, pero mira por donde estaba. —dijo sacando el gemelo y mostrándomelo. —Algo que quieras confesar.

—Me lo llevé de recuerdo. —contesté sonriendo.

Volvió a meter la mano en la gaveta y sacó una caja de preservativos.

—Bien, creo que voy a torturarte un poco más.

— ¿No crees que ha sido suficiente ya?

—Apenas estoy comenzando, tú lo has hecho durante tres días, al menos deja que yo lo haga una noche.

Puso la cajita en la cama y se levantó. Se sacó rápidamente el resto de su ropa y se acostó a mi lado en la cama sonriendo perversamente.

¿Qué estaría planeando?

Me senté en la cama. Saqué un preservativo y lo abrí. Bajé mi vista hacia su miembro.

— ¿Puedo?

—Soy todo tuyo.

Deslicé mi mano por su miembro. Christian cerró los ojos estremeciéndose ante mi contacto. Esta era mi oportunidad de vengarme. Me incliné hacia su miembro y lo introduje en mi boca.

Caliente.

Duro.

Delicioso.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura y tiró de mí para quedar sentada sobre su pecho. Deslicé la lengua desde la base hasta la punta. Chupé fuerte.

Christian gimió.

Yo sonreí.

Nunca había hecho esto, y me sentía poderosa. Todo el control de su cuerpo en mi mano y mi boca.

Volví a succionar fuertemente mientras sus manos acariciaban mis nalgas e introducía un dedo en mí, haciendo que perdiera algo la concentración. A cada momento su miembro se endurecía más en mi boca.

Y yo me estaba volviendo loca con su dedo moviéndose en círculos, haciendo que fuera imposible concentrarme en mi labor.

Retiró el dedo.

Mucho mejor.

Continué con lo que estaba haciendo, succionar, deslizar la lengua, apretar, morder. Sus manos apretando mis nalgas me decían que estaba perdiendo el control.

Pero entonces sentí algo invadiendo mi vagina. Cada vez más profundo.

¡Dios! —No lo enciendas. No lo enciendas. —Recé silenciosamente para que me escuchara. Pero él no lo hizo.

Y lo encendió.

Y entonces la sentí nuevamente. Esa deliciosa sensación que comenzaba a crecer en mi interior y me llevaba al abismo. Se me escapó un gemido mientras continuaba succionando su miembro fervientemente, introduciéndolo profundamente en mi boca.

Apreté mis labios sobre su miembro, cada vez más duro en mi boca, mientras aumentaba la succión y movía mis caderas sobre el consolador. Jamás ni en la mejor de mis fantasías me hubiese imaginado haciendo esto.

Me faltaba poco.

Mis paredes se contrajeron.

Casi...

Entonces lo retiró, tiró de mí por la cintura y me acostó en la cama. Me quitó el preservativo de la mano, se lo colocó rápidamente, me giró de lado. Levantó una de mis piernas sobre las suyas.

—No te creas ni por un segundo que tenías el control de la situación. —susurró en mi oído.

Y sin esperar nada más, se introdujo en mí de una sola vez.

Gemí. Lo había extrañado. Mucho.

Y con dos movimientos de sus caderas alcancé el orgasmo más arrasador de mi vida. Christian continuó y con unas cuantas estocadas más se dejó caer a mi lado abrazándome por detrás. Su aliento en mi cuello. Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

—Buena técnica. —susurró en mi oído enviando escalofríos por toda mi piel.

—Mmm. —murmuré aún metida en mi nebulosa de placer.

—Casi me haces perder el control. —me dijo besándome el cuello. —Nunca nadie me ha hecho perder el control.

— ¿De veras?—dije girándome entre sus brazos haciendo que saliera de mi interior.

Christian me colocó bien los espejuelos, no me había percatado que estaban desacomodados.

—Sí. — se sacó el preservativo haciéndole un nudo y poniéndolo en la mesita.

—Quería que perdieras el control. ¿Porque me detuviste?

—No quería terminar en tu boca. —se me quedó mirando fijamente. — ¿Tú querías que me corriera en tu boca?

—No lo sé, nunca antes lo había hecho, solo me dejé llevar por el momento, no quería que esa sensación de placer acabara. —le dije mientras él me miraba incrédulo.

— ¿Nunca habías practicado sexo oral?

—No.

— ¿Soy el primero?

—Una vez más, lo eres.

— ¿Por qué nunca te interesó el sexo?

—Más bien nunca había encontrado a la persona correcta. —le contesté deslizando mi mano por las plumas del fénix en su pecho.

— ¿Y después de tu primera vez no tuviste pareja?

—No, decidí centrarme en el trabajo y nada más.

— ¿Estás segura? —me dijo sonriendo perversamente. — ¿Acaso esto no cuenta? —dijo mostrándome el consolador.

—Bueno, solo una pareja. —contesté mientras ambos reíamos.

— Ahora tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo se sintió lo que acabamos de hacer?

—Extraño. —me sonrió. —pero excitante. —se inclinó sobre mi haciendo que quedara debajo de él.

— ¿Quieres repetir? —sus labios se dirigieron hacia mi cuello y bajaron hacia mi pecho.

Mi respiración se disparó.

Se metió un pezón en la boca y chupó fuertemente arrancándome un gemido. Mis manos aferrándose a sus hombros fuertemente. Su erección dura una vez más presionando contra mi cadera.

— ¿No puedes hablar? —dijo tirando del pezón.

— ¡Christian! —exclamé mientras enterraba las uñas en su espalda.

—Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios. — se colocó rápidamente otro preservativo. —Muy bien. —me miró fijamente a los ojos. — Ahora quiero oírte gemir. —dijo enterrándose en mí una vez más.

— ¡Ah! —fui a quitarme los espejuelos y él me detuvo.

—Déjatelos.

Y no hablamos más. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Altos y claros.

Como a él le gustaban.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Dos horas más tarde aún estábamos desnudos sobre la cama. Estaba sudorosa y satisfecha.

No creo que pudiera levantarme de aquí. No tenía energías para nada.

Estaba recostada sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba el acompasado latir de su corazón.

—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba por mi nombre. Creo que la última persona que lo hizo fue mi madre. ¿Crees que me perdone? —me le quedé mirando fijamente.

—Las madres le perdonan todo a sus hijos. —dije mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Extrañas a tus padres? —me preguntó de repente.

— ¿Cómo puedes extrañar algo que no recuerdas? — nunca nadie me había preguntado si extrañaba a mis padres.

— ¿Nada?

—Solo los conozco por fotos que Grace me ha mostrado. Pero en mi mente, es como si hubiera nacido el día que conocí a Grace en el hospital. Todos mis recuerdos son a partir de ese día. Tengo diez años de mi vida desaparecidos.

Christian se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensativo. Imaginaba que estaba pensando si contarme algo o no.

—Recuerdo algunas ocasiones en que Grace me llevó a tu casa de visita.

— ¡En serio! ¿Y cómo era yo?

—Molesta. Insistente. No parabas de preguntar cosas. —me le quedé mirando con curiosidad. —Y curiosamente no salías de encima de mí.

—No me digas. Creo que eso no ha cambiado. —le dije mientras deslizaba mis dedos por su pecho.

—Se volvía algo molesto sabes…—detuve el movimiento de mi mano sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba fijamente. —En aquel tiempo, ahora no deseo que salgas de encima de mí. —me dijo mientras ambos reíamos.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. —Christian me miró fijamente. — ¿Por qué no sabías que Grace me había adoptado?

—No podía investigarla. Y mis superiores no me pasaron esa información. Al parecer no era necesaria para mi misión.

—Y si lo hubieses sabido. ¿Te habrías acostado conmigo?

Christian se me quedó mirando pensativo, y ahora me miraba serio.

—No.

Genial.

Con una sola palabra acababa de destrozar mis ilusiones. Aunque por otra parte, de esta forma nos hemos acostado cuatro veces, si contamos hace dos años. Sí, he estado contando las veces que hemos tenido sexo.

—Me alegra entonces que no lo supieras. —le contesté con mi mejor sonrisa.

Christian me devolvió la sonrisa.

Y no entendía porque a pesar de que mi vida corría peligro, en ese momento, recostada contra su pecho. Me sentía feliz.

—Deberíamos comer algo no crees.

Me senté en la cama, eran casi las 10:00 pm y aún estábamos acostados, desnudos.

—Le pediré a Elliot que nos envíe algo, o si lo prefieres vamos hasta allá.

—No creo que pueda dar dos pasos sin caerme al suelo. —le contesté mientras él me sonreía levantándose de la cama.

—Ordenaré algo ligero entonces. —me miró sonriendo. — ¿Bizcocho helado?

—No es mala idea. —dije mientras lo veía ir hacia el baño y después salía desnudo de la habitación buscando su teléfono.

Regresó rápidamente y se acostó a mi lado en la cama. Marcó un número, lo puso en altavoz y esperó.

—Que necesitas Ryu.

—Voy a necesitar un bizcocho helado lo más rápido posible.

—Todos los días me pides lo mismo, me vas a dejar a los clientes sin postre.

No pude evitar reírme ante lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Hay alguien contigo ahí?

—Ana, y estás en speaker.

—Hola Ana.

—Hola Elliot, salúdame a Katerine.

—Lo haré. Lo enviaré porque es para Ana, porque si es para ti olvídalo.

—Si puede, que tenga relleno extra.

—Si, como sea. — colgó.

Lo miré ahora intrigada.

— ¿Todos los días? Ordenas el bizcocho helado todos los días.

—Digamos que he descubierto una cierta fascinación por ese postre últimamente. —dijo mientras enroscaba un mechón de mi pelo en su dedo. —Es mi segundo postre favorito sabes.

— ¿El segundo?

—Si, y en estos momentos siento curiosidad por saber a qué sabrían los dos juntos.

— ¿Cuál es el primero?

—Eso, es un secreto.

— ¿No me lo contarás?

—Más tarde quizás. —se levantó de la cama. —Ahora qué tal si nos bañamos antes de que llegue el postre. —dijo tirando de mis piernas y después cargándome en sus brazos.

Y no me opuse mientras él me conducía hasta allí. Cuando me bajó me percaté que la bañera estaba casi llena.

—Pensé que te gustaría un relajante baño de espuma.

—No creo que contigo sea muy relajante.

—Te prometo un masaje también. —dijo parado al lado de la bañera tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a entrar.

—Suena más tentador cuando lo dices de esa forma. —puse mi mano en la suya y entré a la bañera.

Christian me quitó los espejuelos y entró después recostándose a un extremo. Tiro de mí hasta que yo quedé recostada a su cuerpo. Cogió una botellita de aceite que había en el costado de la bañera, vertió un poco sobre mis hombros y comenzó a masajear lentamente.

Cerré mis ojos. Sus manos apretaban y relajaban mis hombros tensos. Y fueron bajando hacia mi espalda. Y después hacia mis senos.

Entonces sentí su erección contra mis nalgas.

Abrí los ojos.

— ¿Pensaba que nos estábamos bañando?

—Y lo estamos haciendo.

—Mm hum.

—Que yo esté excitado es solo por tu cuerpo caliente pegado al mío. —susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

Sus manos masajeaban mis senos lentamente. Pero sabía por experiencia propia que esta forma de acariciarme no tenía nada erótico. Se diferenciaba mucho a cuando lo hacía para excitarme. Me estaba mimando. Y me olvidé de todo y dejé que sus manos se deslizaran por todo mi cuerpo, bañándome, aliviando la tensión de los músculos. Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse salimos.

Christian se estaba secando cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Debe ser el aperitivo. —y salió del baño envolviéndose una toalla en la cintura.

Me puse los espejuelos y cuando terminé de secarme salí hacia la habitación. Me puse la primera ropa que encontré. La camisa de Christian que estaba en el suelo. Estaba terminando de abrochármela cuando sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. Christian se encontraba parado a unos metros de mí y traía una bandeja en la mano con algo tapado.

El bizcocho.

Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en su torso denudo. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el medio.

—Ven aquí. —me dijo palmeando a su lado. Y no lo dudé ni un segundo. Corrí rápidamente y salté sobre la cama mientras Christian reía.

—Veo que has recuperado las energías. —le sonreí. — ¿Hambrienta?

—Mucho.

Christian destapó la bandeja y al instante el olor a chocolate inundó mi nariz. Cogí la cuchara que había en la bandeja y tomé una porción. Pero a diferencia de la que había comido en las otras dos ocasiones esta tenía crema de chocolate en el interior. En cuanto había cortado la crema se escurrió hacia la bandeja. Llevé la cuchara a mi boca.

Delicioso.

Exquisito.

Sin palabras.

— ¿Rico? —me preguntó pero yo no podía hablar.

— ¡Mmm! —exclamé tomando otra porción y cerrando mis ojos para saborearlo mejor.

Al abrirlos Christian me miraba sonriendo. Tomé otra cucharada, y otra, y otra más, hasta que quedé satisfecha. Al mirar el postre aún estaba por la mitad. ¿Por qué quedaba tanto?

Entonces me percaté que solo había una cuchara y que Christian aún no había comido nada.

—Lo siento. Ya puedes comer. —le tendí la cuchara.

Él la tomó y la colocó en la bandeja.

— ¿No vas a comer? ¿Pero dijiste que era tu segundo postre favorito?

—Sé lo que dije, pero también te dije que quería ver como sabía con mi favorito.

—Oh cierto. ¿Entonces lo comerás más tarde?

—Por el contrario, lo voy a comer en este mismo instante, solo necesito algunas cosas.

Puso la bandeja a un lado de la cama, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Regresó un minuto más tarde retorciendo una corbata entre sus manos. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, puso la corbata a un lado y la bandeja la puso en una de las mesitas. Dirigió sus manos hacia los botones de la camisa y comenzó a zafarlos uno a uno, y después me quitó la camisa.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, las besó y mientras las sostenía con una mano con la otra cogió la corbata.

Mi cerebro estaba medio entumecido por el chocolate y el licor del dulce. Pero una corbata y mis manos así juntas solo podía significar una cosa.

Me iba a amarrar.

Y en ese momento yo no moví mis manos.

Tomó un extremo de la corbata e inmovilizó mis muñecas con un nudo no muy apretado.

—Imagino que nunca te han hecho esto.

No, nunca me lo han hecho, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera lo que iba a suceder a continuación. En este momento me sentía como la protagonista de una novela a punto de someterse a algo nuevo y excitante. Y quería descubrir lo que se sentía en realidad.

No tenía miedo.

No con él.

Me empujó en la cama haciendo que quedara acostada. Estiró mis manos por encima de la cabeza. Amarró el otro extremo de la corbata al cabecero de la cama y después se sentó sobre mis piernas.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — le pregunté mientras reía.

Al parecer este bizcocho tenía un licor más fuerte que los anteriores.

Cogió la bandeja y la puso a mi lado en la cama. Tomó la cuchara y cogió una porción que llevó a su boca.

—Mmm, delicioso.

Tomó otra cucharada más y otra.

—Pero pudiera mejorarse.

Entonces lo vi coger la crema de chocolate. La cuchara iba camino a mi boca. ¿Me iba a dar de comer? Pero se detuvo. Me sonrió y después la volteó haciendo que la crema cayera entre mis pechos. Tomó otra cucharada y esta la vertió sobre mi vientre.

En este momento ya mi respiración se había acelerado. Las manos no las podía mover, y los pies tampoco. Estaba completamente a su merced.

—Creo que es suficiente por ahora. —dejó la cuchara a un lado y me miró pícaramente.

Se inclinó sobre mí y deslizó la lengua por mi vientre, quitando el chocolate de mi cuerpo. Tiré de mis manos para halarlo hacia mí, pero las tenía atadas.

Su lengua caliente lamía lentamente el chocolate de mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer y jadear de placer. Su lengua fue subiendo hasta llegar a mis senos de donde quitó todo rastro de chocolate, sin desviar el rumbo, solamente deslizaba la lengua donde había chocolate.

Cuando terminó yo estaba más que excitada, deseosa de tocarlo, de que su cuerpo poseyera al mío una vez más.

Se separó de mí sonriendo.

—No es como imaginaba...es mucho mejor.

— ¿Qué es mucho mejor?—inquirí con curiosidad con la respiración acelerada.

—Mis dos postres saben mejor juntos.

Sus dos postres. Uno era el bizcocho. Eso quería decir...

— ¿Yo soy uno de tus postres?

—El favorito. —me contestó mientras cogía la cuchara y vertía más crema sobre mi esta vez hacía abajo de mi vientre.

Y cuando vertió el suficiente chocolate repitió el proceso. Su boca se deslizaba por mi vientre mientras su lengua caliente lamía todo el chocolate.

Y cuando se deslizó sobre mi clítoris casi convulsioné.

—Exquisito.

Se separó solo un poco, lo suficiente para verter crema nuevamente sobre mí y continuar. Y cuando sentí su lengua entrando en mi vagina un gemido escapó de mis labios.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar su lengua sin darme tregua y sus manos acariciando mis senos.

Apretando mis pezones erectos.

Haciéndome gemir.

Cerré los ojos.

Todos los músculos debajo de mi vientre se tensaron en deliciosa anticipación. Y me dejé envolver en un delicioso orgasmo. Sus manos apretaban mis piernas fuertemente mientras su boca continuaba devorándome.

En medio del estado de éxtasis sentí que su boca se separaba de mi cuerpo. Se acostó a mi lado en la cama y desató mis manos del cabecero, me ayudó a sentarme, y las frotó ligeramente.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Mmm. —deliciosamente bien.

Christian cogió la cuchara y yo me le quedé mirando fijamente. Los músculos debajo de mi vientre se volvieron a tensar en anticipación.

Christian me sonrió.

— ¿Quieres más?—dijo llevando la cuchara a su boca.

—Creo que es suficiente por ahora.

Tomó otra cucharada y la llevó a su boca.

— ¿Quieres algo más?

—Creo que necesito un baño, no puedo acostarme así, toda embadurnada de chocolate.

—Vamos. —dijo poniendo el postre con la cuchara a un lado, quitándome los espejuelos y cargándome en sus brazos hacia el baño.

Me bajó en la ducha, la abrió. Cogió una esponja y le echó gel. Y después comenzó a frotar mi cuerpo lentamente. Se sentía como una caricia. Coloqué las manos en sus hombros y cerré los ojos.

—Listo.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su rostro frente al mío. Cerró la ducha y me secó con una toalla, me cargó nuevamente y me llevó hacia la cama.

Me dejó sobre la cama, me coloqué los espejuelos y él se acostó a mi lado cubriéndonos a ambos con el edredón. Me acurruqué en su pecho y deslicé mis dedos por su hombro, donde estaba la cicatriz oculta bajo las alas del fénix.

— ¿No fue una herida de cacería verdad?

—En realidad si, solo que la presa era yo.

—Debió de dolerte mucho.

—Nada que no pudiera soportar y arreglar con unas puntadas.

— ¿Tu mismo te diste los puntos?

—Sí. Debes saber que estoy preparado para eso y mucho más. —deslizó la mano tiernamente por mi mejilla. —Ahora qué tal si nos acostamos a dormir. —me quitó los espejuelos.

Me apretó contra su pecho.

Su pecho cálido y confortante.

Lo abracé y cerré mis ojos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Desperté muy descansada, demasiado diría yo. Como si hubiese dormido más de lo que debería. El sol entraba a raudales por los ventanales de mi habitación. Me giré hacia el otro lado buscando a Christian, pero no estaba. Me senté en la cama y busqué mis espejuelos en la mesita de noche donde él los había dejado la noche anterior. El reloj marcaba casi las 8:00 am.

— ¡Mierda! Que tarde es. —salté de la cama rápidamente en dirección al baño.

Me lavé la boca, me di un rápido baño y salí hacia la habitación rápidamente. Fui al armario por una ropa que ponerme y me peiné. Cuando iba a comenzar a vestirme me percaté de una nota en la mesita de noche.

 ** _Estoy en el estudio haciendo unos cambios, hoy no vamos a trabajar en la oficina…tengo otros planes._**

 ** _Christian_**

¿Otros planes? ¿Qué planes?

Y entonces sentí unos ruidos provenientes del estudio.

Me dirigí hacia allí mientras me colocaba solamente la blusa.

Christian se encontraba sin camisa, con un pantalón de chándal, colgando un saco de boxeo del techo. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó mi atención. Había todo tipo de implemento para hacer ejercicios. Había convertido el estudio en un gimnasio completamente equipado con lo último para hacer ejercicios.

¿De dónde había sacado todo esto?

Dejó el saco en su lugar y cogió unas guantillas, se las puso en las manos y comenzó a golpear vigorosamente el saco.

Aun no me había visto, estaba de espalda a mí. Me recosté al marco de la puerta y me quedé mirando como entrenaba. Daba varios pasos y golpeaba el saco, y así repetía el mismo proceso mientras le daba la vuelta al saco. Hasta que quedó de frente a la puerta y al verme dejó de golpear el saco. Tenía la respiración acelerada, el sudor corría por su cuerpo y se quedó parado sosteniendo el saco con una mano y mirándome fijamente.

—Buenos días. —me dijo con la respiración acelerada.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi estudio?

—Le he dado un buen uso. Necesito mantenerme en forma y no quiero alejarme de ti ni un segundo. Así que como tenías espacio decidí convertirlo en un gimnasio.

— ¿Y no podías haberme preguntado primero? —Estaba un poco molesta porque no me hubiera informado lo que iba a hacer. Al final era mi apartamento.

—Lo iba a hacer pero llevas varios días distrayéndome y se me ha pasado.

— ¿Distrayéndote? —de qué forma lo estaba distrayendo que no pudo informarme lo que iba a hacer.

—Sí. —soltó el saco y se acercó lentamente a donde yo estaba quitándose las guantillas por el camino. —Me has distraído y no podía quemar energías ni con tu cuerpo ni en un gimnasio. ¿Te molesta?

—Sí. —Christian se me quedó mirando fijamente y le sonreí. —Aunque desde hace tiempo estaba pensando en poner algunos equipos de ejercicio para Katerine y para mí. Así que gracias.

Era la verdad. Katerine y yo lo habíamos pensado y planeado en varias ocasiones, pero no encontrábamos el momento para hacerlo.

Miré alrededor todos los equipos sofisticados que Christian había instalado. ¿Cuánto habría costado todo esto?

—No creo que necesites conocer cuánto costó todo esto. —dijo llegando frente a mí.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?

No me contestó, solamente me sonrió. Soltó las guantillas en el suelo a mi lado sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —no le contesté. —Veo que estas casi vestida ya, perfecto porque vamos a salir.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa. —contestó sonriéndome.

Y allí me quedé parada en medio del estudio viendo como su ancha espalda desaparecía por la puerta. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y para mi sorpresa ya estaba preparado el desayuno. Terminé de desayunar y me dirigí hacia la habitación para terminar de vestirme.

Para cuando terminé de cambiarme Christian salía del baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura y mirándome perversamente mientras se dirigía al armario. Me senté en la cama y descaradamente lo observé mientras él se sacaba la toalla y se vestía con unos jeans, una camisa oscura y una chaqueta de cuero negra que ocultaba la funda de su arma.

— ¿Nunca sales sin ella verdad?

—No, nunca. —me dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, haciendo que quedara más desordenado.

No se había afeitado y una ligera barba cubría su rostro. Caminó hasta donde yo estaba. Me tomó por las manos e hizo que me levantara y diera una vuelta.

—Nunca te he dicho como me gustan estos jeans. —dijo mientras me apretaba contra él por las nalgas.

— ¿En serio? —ahora que me fijaba bien era el mismo que traía puesto el día que me caí en el lobby de TecFall. — ¿Algún motivo especial por el cual te gusten?

—Eran los mismos que traías el día que nos conocimos. —me dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sonriéndome.

¿Cómo podía acordarse de eso? Entrelazó su mano con la mía y la apretó levemente.

—Vamos. —dijo tirando de mí.

Nos montamos en su auto. Afuera estaba nevando y el conducía lentamente por la ciudad. Después de pasar el parque Lincoln entramos en el garaje subterráneo de un edificio de apartamentos y Christian apagó el auto.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Ya lo veras. —me dijo mientras salía del auto.

¿A qué venía tanta intriga?

Christian le dio la vuelta al auto y me abrió la puerta. Su celular sonó, lo miró, sonrió y lo volvió a guardar. Salí y lo seguí hasta el ascensor mientras él me tomaba de la mano. Al entrar presionó el botón PH, y después de unos segundos este se iluminó en verde y las puertas se cerraron. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la última planta y las puertas se abrieron en esta.

Salimos directo a un recibidor que daba a una enorme sala de estar. Sin puertas, sin nadie esperando por nosotros.

—Qué poca seguridad tiene este apartamento. —dije mientras nos adentrábamos en el apartamento.

—Por el contrario. —me le quedé mirando sin entender. —El ascensor tiene un sensor de huella dactilar en el botón de la planta, si tú huella no está registrada las puertas no se cierran.

—Por lo que veo todo de última tecnología. —Christian tiraba de mi mano por todo el apartamento rumbo a la cocina.

—Sí, sobre todo la cocina. —me dijo mientras llegábamos allí.

Tenía una enorme encimera con una enorme cocina de inducción incrustada, eso sin contar con todo los accesorios de cocina ultra modernos.

— ¿Compraste este apartamento? —era la única explicación lógica para que tuviese acceso y lo conociera tan bien.

—No. —contestó mientras abría una puerta en un extremo de la cocina y entraba.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia allí y al observar bien me percaté que era una cava. Christian se quedó parado frente a un estante, cogió una botella y salió cerrando la puerta.

Abrió otro estante y sacó dos copas poniéndolas sobre la encimera. Abrió una gaveta y sacó un sacacorchos con el cual comenzó a descorchar la botella y después sirvió ambas copas.

— ¿Me dirás de quién es este apartamento? —le pregunté cogiendo la copa que él me tendía.

Él no contestó, solamente me sonrió.

En ese momento sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y me giré hacia la persona que se acercaba.

— ¡Katerine! —exclamé asombrada mientras dejaba la copa en la encimera y corría hacia donde ella estaba.

Katerine soltó las bolsas de compras que traía en las manos y nos fundimos en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

— ¿No fuiste a trabajar? —le pregunté con curiosidad

—No, Elliot me lo impidió, veo que tú tampoco.

—Ahora entiendo por qué. —dije mientras miraba a Christian que me sonreía.

Al parecer los dos habían planeado esto.

No nos veíamos desde el jueves en la mañana, pero no era lo mismo. La extrañaba, mucho, sobre todo ahora que no vivíamos juntas.

—No sabía que vendrías, me has sorprendido.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, Ryan no me ha dicho a dónde íbamos. —contesté mirándolo fijamente.

—Quisimos darles una sorpresa. —dijo Elliot llegando junto a nosotras. —Hola Ana. —me saludó pasando por mi lado con compras en las manos que puso sobre la encimera.

Katerine me soltó, recogió las bolsas nuevamente y las colocó en la encimera.

—Gracias. —le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Elliot y después regresó donde yo estaba. —Vamos, tenemos que ponernos al día. —dijo tomándome por el brazo y conduciéndome al interior del apartamento, hacia su habitación.

Buscó el teléfono e hizo una breve llamada de la cual no entendí ni la mitad.

—Acabo de planear lo que haremos hoy. —dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono y me miraba sonriendo.

—Eso ha sido rápido.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, así que vamos a relajarnos. —dijo tirando de mi mano fuera de la habitación.—Nos vamos al SPA.

Christian que estaba preparando el almuerzo con Elliot se me quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Cómo lo iba a decir a Katerine que no podía salir del apartamento sin él? Creo que su plan era una mala idea.

— ¿Dónde es el SPA? —inquirió él con curiosidad.

—Aquí en el edificio.

—Muy bien. ¿Tienes tu teléfono? —me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—Sí. —dije mostrándoselo.

—Diviértete. —se despidió de mi con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Cuando salimos del apartamento Katerine se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—Eran ideas mías o Ryan se ha vuelto muy protector.

—Después del incidente de mi auto no quiere que salga sola a ningún sitio.

— ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

—Solo quiere protegerme Katerine.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, pero no hablemos más de ello. Olvidémonos de todo y pasemos un rato divertido. —dije abrazándola.

Katerine me llevó al SPA de donde salimos totalmente relajadas después de un masaje de tejidos profundos con aroma de lavanda. De allí fuimos hacia un salón de belleza donde nos hicieron, una depilación completa, una manicure, una pedicura y nos arreglamos el cabello.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Regresamos al apartamento tres horas más tarde, completamente felices y arregladas como para un desfile de modas.

Entramos riéndonos al apartamento. Christian y Elliot se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, cada uno con una botella de cerveza en la mano mientras veían un partido de baloncesto.

— ¿Se divirtieron mucho? —preguntó Christian mientras dejábamos de reír.

—Sí, nos divertimos. —contesté mientras me sentaba a su lado y le daba un beso en los labios.

Nos habíamos tomado una copa de champagne en el SPA, así que estaba un poco…, no llegaba a estar achispada, pero si esta desinhibida.

— ¿Tienen hambre? —preguntó Elliot.

—Estamos hambrientas. —contestó Katerine mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Elliot.

—Pues almorcemos, ven, ayúdame a poner la mesa. —dijo Elliot tomando a Katerine de la mano y llevándosela rumbo a la cocina.

— ¿Estaba bueno el champagne con fresas? —me susurró Christian en el oído.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Pasó la nariz por mi cuello y aspiró.

—Porque hueles a champagne y a fresas. —me dijo mientras se separaba de mi sonriéndome.

— ¿Qué has hecho mientras no estaba?

—Ver la televisión con Elliot.

—No sabía que te gustara el baloncesto. —dije señalando la Tv.

—No, no me gusta el baloncesto, solamente estaba sentado aquí pasando el tiempo.

— ¿Y qué deportes te gustan? —inquirí con curiosidad.

— ¿No lo sabes? —me dijo muy bajito.

— ¿Debería saberlo? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

No recuerdo que me lo haya contado en ningún momento.

—Supuse que lo podrías deducir por mi profesión. —me dijo jugando con un mechón de pelo que caía en mi rostro.

Y lo pensé por un momento. Su profesión implicaba tener una buena forma física. Por no decir el subidón de adrenalina que debía producir todo eso de las persecuciones. ¿Qué deportes provocaban un buen subidón de adrenalina? Ya lo tengo.

— ¿Los deportes extremos? —le pregunté mientras le sonreía.

—Exactamente. En mi profesión tener una buena forma física y mental es muy importante. Y parte del proceso de entrenamiento implica hacer paracaidismo. Y llega un momento en que no puedes vivir sin hacerlo.

—Entonces lo que te gusta es practicar paracaidismo.

—Y salto base.

— ¿Salto base?

—Sí. ¿No te gustan los deportes extremos?

—Lo más extremo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido montar patines cuando niña.

—Algún día te voy a llevar.

—Primero tendrás que convencerme para que me suba al avión.

—Puedo convencerte, y lo sabes. —dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos.

—Eso lo veremos. —le sonreí mientras lo besaba lentamente.

—Los tórtolos, vamos a almorzar. —nos gritó Katerine desde el comedor.

Me separé de Christian sin muchas ganas y me levanté del sofá seguida por él.

Almorzamos entre risas y acompañados de varias botellas de vino. Y después pasamos la tarde y parte de la noche viendo películas en la sala acompañados por cerveza y vino. La cena había estado deliciosa, al igual que el postre. No teníamos que preocuparnos por el regreso ya que nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche en su apartamento, en la habitación de invitados.

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras sonreía. Christian regaba besos por mi espalda desnuda haciéndome estremecer. Su barba de dos días hacía cosquillas en mi piel. Me incliné hacia la mesita de noche, me coloqué los espejuelos y después me giré entre sus brazos.

—Buenos días. —le contesté muy feliz colocando mis manos en su cuello.

Casi no habíamos dormido la noche anterior, pero no me importaba, mientras estuviese entre sus brazos, era feliz.

—Buenos días. —me contestó acercando sus labios a los míos.

Me dio un beso en los labios y después comenzó a descender por mi cuello.

—Christian, deberíamos levantarnos. —le dije con la respiración acelerada.

—Humm. —continuó descendiendo por mi cuerpo.

— ¿No te fue suficiente con anoche?

—No. —me contestó rotundamente mientras sus manos y sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuerpo. —Aun no me es suficiente.

Y me rendí a sus caricias con un gemido, olvidándome de todo.

Para la hora en que salimos del cuarto eran más de las 10:30 am y al llegar al comedor estaban Katerine y Elliot terminando de desayunar. No éramos los únicos que se habían levantado tarde.

—Buenos días. ¿Durmieron bien? —nos preguntó Elliot.

—Estupendo. —contesté mientras Christian me sonreía.

—Será mejor que se apresuren. —Nos dijo Elliot mirando su reloj mientras yo lo miraba sin entender nada.

— ¿Porque deberíamos apresurarnos? —inquirí con curiosidad mientras Christian y Elliot intercambiaban una sonrisa cómplice.

—Sí. ¿Porque deberíamos apresurarnos? —le preguntó esta vez Katerine a Elliot mientras ella lo miraba inquisitivamente.

—Es una sorpresa. —le contestó Elliot mientras miraba a Christian. — ¿No querrán arruinarla verdad?

Me quedé mirando a Christian fijamente pero el solamente sonreía. ¿Qué era lo que habían planeado? Katerine y yo nos miramos fijamente sin entender nada.

Salimos del apartamento los cuatro juntos en el auto de Elliot. Ni Katerine ni yo teníamos idea de a dónde nos llevaban. Hasta que media hora más tarde llegábamos al aeropuerto y entrábamos directo a la pista.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté mientras el auto parqueaba al lado de un jet privado.

—De vacaciones. —me contestó Christian mientras se bajaba del auto y sostenía la puerta abierta para mí.

Katerine y Elliot se bajaron del auto y después de Elliot sacar una mochila del maletero del auto se encaminaron hacia la escalerilla del avión.

— ¿Cómo que de vacaciones? No puedo coger vacaciones nuevamente, ya las he cogido, recuerdas. —le dije a Christian sin bajarme del auto.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero también recuerdo lo que sucedió el lunes pasado. Y en estos momentos, lo que necesitas son unos días relajantes junto a tu mejor amiga.

—Pero no he venido preparada, ni siquiera he traído ropa.

—Yo tampoco. —me dijo sonriéndome perversamente.

— ¿Acaso crees que voy a estar todo el tiempo desnuda? —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía más abiertamente ahora.

Por la forma en que me miraba en ese momento imaginé que eso era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Ya sabía yo que eras un pervertido. —le dije mientras me bajaba del auto.

— ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta ahora? —me dijo mientras me daba una nalgada que me hizo chillar y saltar.

—No, lo sé desde que nos conocimos. —le contesté sonriéndole. —Tenías esa aura sobre ti que gritaba peligro por todas partes.

— ¿Te gustan los chicos malos Ana? —me preguntó mientras abría el maletero y se quedaba mirándome.

—Sí, me gustan los chicos malos. —le dije sonriéndole.

—Veremos qué puedo hacer para comportarme como tal.

Christian sacó una mochila del maletero del auto y después de tomarme de la mano nos encaminábamos hacia la escalerilla del avión.

— ¿No llevarás tu auto? —le pregunté cuando vi que no se había preocupado tanto esta vez por el transporte.

—No, donde estaremos no lo vamos a necesitar.

Junto a la escalerilla del avión privado de color blanco y azul había dos guardias de seguridad.

Subí los pocos escalones de la escalerilla y al entrar me encontré con un interior decorado en tonos cremas y marrones. Más que lujo el pequeño jet era pura comodidad. Tenía cuatro asientos dos en cada extremo ubicados uno frente al otro. Detrás, en el extremo izquierdo, dos asientos ubicados de forma vertical formando un enorme sofá, y en el derecho dos asientos más. Más allá había un escritorio y cuatro asientos más unos frente a otros con una mesa en medio. Había algo más después de los últimos cuatro asientos, pero no podía percibirlo bien desde aquí.

Decidí sentarme en uno de los asientos frente al sofá, específicamente el que quedaba de frente. En el que iba de espalda no podía hacerlo pues sabía que me marearía. Christian se sentó a mi lado. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

Cerraron la puerta de acceso y el avión comenzó a desplazarse por la pista cogiendo cada vez más velocidad. Y unos minutos más tarde ya estábamos en el aire. Cuando llevábamos media hora en el aire Christian se levantó del asiento y fue hacia la parte de atrás del jet. En ese instante Katerine se sentó a mi lado.

—Tengo una pista con respecto a dónde vamos.

—Pues suéltalo ya que me tienes intrigada.

—Escuché a Elliot hablando con el piloto algo sobre Barcelona.

— ¿Nos llevan a España?

—No lo sé. —me dijo mientras se levantaba y regresaba a su asiento cuando vio a Christian regresar por el pasillo.

Christian traía varias copas en una mano, cada una con una fresa dentro y una botella en la otra.

—Nunca tomo bebidas alcohólicas en los vuelos.

— ¿Ni siquiera champagne y fresas?

— ¿Champagne y fresas? ¿Estás intentado emborracharme? —le pregunté mientras cogía una copa de su mano.

Hoy no iba a rechazar lo que me estaban ofreciendo.

—No, solo quiero verte avivada y desinhibida. —me dijo mientras vertía champagne en mi copa.

Pasamos la mayor parte del vuelo conversando o viendo alguna que otra película. Estaba cansada, pero no quería dormirme, quería ver hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Casi ocho horas después de despegar anunciaron que aterrizaríamos en el aeropuerto de Barcelona. Así que nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y nos abrochamos los cinturones.

Después de tocar tierra y que el avión se detuviese Christian se zafó su cinturón y poniéndose de pie me tendió la mano.

—Vamos.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A cenar algo en lo que reponen combustible para continuar.

— ¿Vamos más lejos? —le pregunté, pero él como era costumbre ya, solamente me sonrió.

Christian tomó mi mano y tiró de mi rumbo a la escalerilla del avión. Afuera estaba completamente oscuro.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Horario de Chicago 7:30 pm, de España 2:30 am. —me dijo mientras me conducía hacia algún restaurante de la terminal donde los cuatro cenamos tranquilamente.

Dos horas más tarde ya estábamos en el aire rumbo algún lugar que solamente Christian y Elliot conocían.

¿A dónde iríamos? No me lo quería decir, ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera le había avisado a mi madre de que viajaríamos. No me gustaba salir así sin avisar.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —me preguntó al notarme inquieta.

—Estoy algo inquieta y preocupada.

— ¿Porque?

—Por mi madre. —le dije sabiendo lo que significaba que yo dijera aquello para él.

—No te preocupes, yo le he contado lo que pretendía hacer y ella me ha apoyado.

— ¿Planeaste esto con mi madre a mis espaldas?

—Disculpa, no era mi intención escondértelo, solamente quería darte una sorpresa.

—Necesitarás más que una palabra para lograr que yo te perdone por ocultarme tantas cosas. —le dije sabiendo que el entendería perfectamente a que me refería.

Una hora más tarde el cansancio del viaje comenzó a afectarme y comencé a cerrar mis ojos. Intenté mantenerme despierta, pero me fue imposible.


	6. Capítulo 6

— _Nos estamos aproximando al Aeropuerto Internacional de Melé, por favor abróchense sus cinturones._

La voz se sentía a lo lejos. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el techo difuso del avión mientras alguien me abrazaba por la cintura. Me removí debajo del brazo de Christian y este se despertó.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —le pregunté aún somnolienta mientras me sentaba y trataba de ubicarme en donde nos encontrábamos.

—Espera. —me dijo mientras me colocaba los espejuelos.

Y como mismo había imaginado, estábamos en una cabina privada y en una cama. Imaginaba que Christian me había cargado hacia aquí después de quedarme dormida. Pero ni me enteré. Puede ser que la cena y tanto champagne con fresas hayan tenido algo que ver.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— ¿Bien? He dormido estupendamente. —le contesté mientras enredaba las manos en su cuello.

En ese momento se volvió a escuchar la voz del capitán anunciando que estábamos aproximándonos al aeropuerto.

—Vamos, ya casi estamos en nuestro destino. —Christian me ayudó a levantarme y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros asientos. Katerine y Elliot aún estaban durmiendo.

—Estamos llegando, debemos prepararnos. —le dijo Christian tocándole el hombro a Elliot mientras este se despertaba.

Me senté hacia la ventanilla y cuál fue mi sorpresa al divisar debajo de nosotros una infinidad de atolones e islas que desaparecían en el horizonte. La vista era espléndida.

— ¿Me dirás ahora dónde estamos? —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía.

—Bienvenida a las Islas Maldivas.

¿Islas maldivas? Jamás había venido a las islas maldivas. Pero solamente con ver la vista debajo de nosotros ya imaginaba que era lo que nos esperaba.

En cuanto salimos del aeropuerto nos recibió el calor, y la hermosa vista del océano índico mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Wau. Olvídense de New York o Chicago. Este es el mejor atardecer que he visto en mi vida.

Katerine al igual que yo se había detenido a mi lado admirando aquella fabulosa vista.

—Creo que estamos en el paraíso. —me dijo Katerine a mi lado.

Yo no podía hablar, me había quedado muda y estupefacta.

— ¿Piensan quedarse ahí paradas? —la voz de Christian hizo que saliera de mi trance y continuara caminando.

Katerine y yo nos miramos y lo seguimos.

Cuando llegué a su lado entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y juntos cruzamos la carretera rumbo al mar. Justo frente a nosotros había un puerto en el que había varias embarcaciones atracadas en los muelles. Katerine y yo nos mirábamos sin entender nada. Christian me condujo por los muelles hasta llegar a donde había un elegante yate de unos veinte metros de largo.

Miré a Katerine fijamente sin entender absolutamente nada, y ella me devolvió la misma mirada.

Christian subió primero a la parte de atrás del yate y después me ayudó a subir a mí. En cuanto estuvimos los cuatro abordo, Christian nos condujo por una pequeña escalerilla y después se detuvo frente a un pasillo del costado del yate.

—Entren ustedes por esas puertas, Elliot y yo iremos preparando todo para zarpar. —me dijo mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo del lado derecho del yate.

Me encaminé hacia las puertas de cristal y las abrí entrando al interior del yate. Me quedé parada justo a la entrada. El interior estaba decorado en blanco y gris. A mano izquierda un enorme sofá en forma de L invertida con una mesita al frente y otro sofá al frente de este sobre el que había una enorme Tv de pantalla plana. Todos los muebles eran de color blanco con cojines grises. Continué caminando hasta detenerme en medio de la estancia. Después del sofá en L estaba la cocina y frente a esta otro sofá en L con una mesa plegable delante. El yate tenía enormes cristales panorámicos que te daban una vista absolutamente asombrosa por donde quiera que miraras. Todas las ventanas tenían persianas eléctricas.

— ¡Esto es fabuloso! —me dijo Katerine mientras se tiraba de forma dramática en el sofá.

Me reí ante su reacción. Parecía una niña pequeña.

— ¿De quién es este yate? ¿De Elliot? —le pregunté mientras admiraba todo a mi alrededor.

—No lo creo, el no mencionó nada. ¿Será de Ryan?

—No lo sé.

Conocía tan pocas cosas de Christian.

—Este viaje debe haberles costado una fortuna. —me decía Katerine mientras yo continuaba mi exploración.

Caminé hasta donde había una barandilla, justo a la izquierda un pequeño pasillo detrás del sofá desde donde había una escalera para bajar al piso inferior donde imaginaba que estarían los camarotes. Más allá de la barandilla había dos asientos con la cabina de mandos. Entonces una puerta justo a la derecha de la cabina se abrió de repente y entró Christian. La puerta por la que habíamos entrado nosotras se abrió y Elliot entró unos segundos más tarde.

Christian se sentó en uno de los asientos y después de apretar algunos botones y revisar los paneles se giró hacia mí.

¿Acaso él sabía manejar el yate?

— ¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó mirándome fijamente con esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba.

—Tanto como puedo estarlo. —le contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Christian se giró hacia el panel de controles y tras mover la palanca de velocidad hacia atrás el yate comenzó a moverse lentamente separándose de los muelles y dejando el aeropuerto atrás. Creo que eso respondía mi pregunta.

¿Cuántas cosas más sabría hacer que yo desconocía?

Me senté en uno de los sofás mientras Christian dirigía el yate hacia el horizonte, hacia la hermosa puesta de sol que se extendía frente a nosotros. Saqué mi teléfono y asomándome por una de las ventanas tomé una foto. Miré hacia Christian que iba muy concentrado en su labor y le saqué una foto también.

Una hora y veinte minutos más tarde nos aproximábamos al muelle de una pequeña isla apartada de todo y de todos. Venía tan entretenida viendo todo a mí alrededor que el viaje se me había pasado volando. Observé con curiosidad como Christian aparcaba con maestría el yate en el muelle y Elliot saltaba hacia este para amarrar el yate. Christian apagó el yate y tomando mi mano me condujo fuera.

Del hermoso atardecer ya no quedaba rastro alguno, solamente algunos leves restos de naranjas en el cielo, apenas imperceptibles. El muelle estaba completamente iluminado por pequeñas lámparas colocadas estratégicamente cada un metro de distancia.

Caminamos por el muelle tomados de la mano. La casa a lo lejos, completamente iluminada, se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Y aunque no podía apreciarla bien por la iluminación se podía ver que era completamente abierta de cristal y madera. Ya mañana en la mañana la apreciaría mejor. El interior de la casa estaba decorado con colores claros y los muebles combinaban en blanco y color arena.

Elliot y Katerine se fueron en una dirección mientras Christian me conducía por la casa hasta la que sería nuestra habitación. Era completamente abierta con una espaciosa terraza en la que había un enorme banco acolchado sobre el que había varias toallas dobladas. Ya me imaginaba allí acurrucada viendo las estrellas.

Justo en frente de la terraza había una piscina infinita completamente iluminada que te invitaba a tomar un chapuzón nocturno.

— ¿Qué te parece? —me preguntó Christian captando mi atención mientras dejaba la mochila a un costado de la cama.

—Me dan ganas de bañarme desnuda. —le contesté mientras caminaba hacia el borde.

— ¿Y porque no lo haces?

— ¡Estás loco! No estamos solo.

—En teoría si lo estamos, Elliot y Katerine están en el otro extremo de la isla donde tienen su piscina y playa privada. —me decía mientras comenzaba a sacarse la chaqueta de cuero negra.

Y entonces me percaté de algo.

— ¿No traes tu arma?

—Está en la mochila. —me contestó mientras continuaba ahora sacándose la camisa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté mientras miraba atónita como Christian se sacaba toda la ropa quedando desnudo frente a mí.

—Yo no he sido el de la idea. —me contestó mientras se lanzaba de cabeza a la piscina. —Vamos, el agua está excelente. —me decía mientras comenzaba a nadar de un extremo al otro.

Y por un momento me quedé observando cómo nadaba desnudo. Mi respiración se había comenzado a acelerar. Christian regresaba nadando y se detuvo frente a mí.

— ¿Te ayudo? —me preguntó mientras yo lo miraba sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo desnudo.

Y aún no entendía porque no me había desnudado y saltado al agua con él.

— ¡Al carajo! —exclamé mientras me sacaba la ropa rápidamente.

Pero por muchas ganas que tenía de saltar al agua no podía hacerlo por los espejuelos. Y si me los quitaba no veía nada.

¡Dios!

Me estaba comenzando a hartar de llevar espejuelos. Caminé hasta la orilla y bajé los escalones de la piscina. A diferencia de lo que yo imaginaba el agua estaba cálida. Christian se acercó rápidamente a donde yo estaba y me acorraló entre sus brazos y la pared de la piscina.

— ¿Nunca habías nadado desnuda? —me preguntó mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

—Creo que eres una mala influencia para mí. —le contesté sonriendo.

—Entonces…—se quedó mirándome fijamente. — ¿Sexo en la piscina? —me dijo pegando su cuerpo tentadoramente al mío. — ¿O no quieres experimentar más primeras veces? —me susurró ahora en el oído.

— ¿Estas intentando volverme loca?

—Eso es lo que planeo mientras estemos aquí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? —le pregunté con la respiración entrecortada.

—Una semana. —me contestó mientras sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello. —Una semana para que te olvides de todo…—me decía en un susurro mientras yo me derretía entre sus brazos.

— ¿De quién es esta casa? —pregunté con curiosidad mientras sus labios calientes devoraban mi piel.

—Mía. —susurró contra mi piel.

— ¿Tuya? —pregunté jadeando.

—Sí…, eres completamente mía. —me contestó deslizando la lengua por mis hombros desnudos.

Sí, eso lo sabía, pero el aún no me había contestado.

— ¿Esta casa es tuya? —le pregunté con la respiración entrecortada.

Pero no me contestó mientras sus labios calientes ascendían por mi cuello hasta tomar lo míos. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello mientras me rendía completamente a su beso olvidándome de todo a mí alrededor. Olvidando que estábamos desnudos en una piscina.

—Ryu, voy preparando la cena vienen a...—separé nuestros labios al sentir la voz de Elliot demasiado cerca.

—Si, en un rato vamos. —le contestó mientras Christian me apretaba más contra el muro de la piscina y yo me aferraba a sus hombros fuertemente escondiéndome entre el muro y él.

—Ustedes sí que no pierden tiempo, nos vemos en la cena. —dijo mientras sentía sus pasos alejándose.

— ¿Ya se marchó? —le pregunté aun aferrada a él.

—Sí. —me contestó riéndose. —No te preocupes no llegó a verte.

—No sé qué le encuentras de chistoso. —le dije empujándolo por el pecho.

—Nunca te había visto tan ruborizada. —me dijo mientras continuaba riendo y yo me tocaba las mejillas.

Sentía mi rostro arder.

— ¿Te imaginas que hubiese llegado unos minutos más tarde? —me preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Dios! No quiero ni imaginarme eso. —le contesté escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos.

—Eso lo dices porque no lo has experimentado. —saqué el rostro de entre mis manos y lo miré fijamente.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Muy en serio.

— ¿Has practicado sexo en público?

—No hay nada más excitante. Pero no es como te imaginas. No he sido sorprendido ni nada por el estilo. He asistido en alguna que otra ocasión a un club donde los que asisten se dedica a este tipo de práctica.

—Ah. ¿Y te gustó? —pregunté ahora con curiosidad.

—No me desagradó. Pero prefiero más la intimidad entre dos personas, ya sea en una habitación…o en una piscina. —me dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

—Ah no, ahora sí que no. —le dije mientras me escapaba de entre sus brazos. —No quiero arriesgarme a que me vean desnuda en la piscina, y mucho menos teniendo sexo.

Salí de la piscina rápidamente cogiendo una toalla y envolviéndome en ella, recogí mi ropa y me encaminé hacia la habitación. Sentí a Christian saliendo de la piscina y me giré hacia él. Caminó en mi dirección mientras se secaba con la toalla, pero a diferencia de mí, él no se envolvió en ella y se detuvo frente a mí.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado desnudo? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo muy seguro de su desnudes.

— ¿Algún problema?

—No ninguno, ya veo que no te molesta que te vean desnudo.

—Nadie va a verme desnudo excepto tú, te aseguro que Elliot no regresará por aquí, y dudo que deje a Katerine venir a buscarte. A estas alturas ya debe haberle contado en lo que andábamos tú y yo en la piscina.

—Nunca imaginé que Elliot fuera tan indiscreto.

—No lo es, pero imagino que tuvo que contarle algo a Katerine para convencerla de que no viniera por ti.

Él tenía razón. Conociendo a Katerine debe haberle hecho un interrogatorio. Tomé la mochila del suelo y la puse sobre la cama. Necesitaba darme un baño.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Abrí la mochila en busca de una ropa que ponerme. Comencé a sacar ropa de allí, pero no reconocía ninguna de esa ropa como mía.

Abrí completamente la mochila y la vacié sobre la cama. Comencé a separar la ropa que era de Christian y cuando terminé me encontré con tres short extremadamente cortos de mezclilla lavada, algunos desgastados y otros desflecados, tres juegos de bikini todos de diferentes colores y cinco bragas de encaje de diferentes colores.

No me imaginaba a Christian comprando ropa interior para mí. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos mientras él me sonreía.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Nuestra ropa del viaje. —contestó como si fuese lo más obvio.

—Sí, es lo que me imagino pero…esta ropa no es mía.

—Ahora lo es.

— ¿En qué momento la compraste?

—En el que estabas en el SPA con Katerine.

Me quedé mirando la ropa asombrada.

—No te la vas a probar. —me preguntó mientras caminaba en mi dirección.

Miré la ropa sobre la cama y entonces me percaté de algo que antes se me había pasado por alto.

— ¿Esto es lo único que me trajiste de ropa? —le pregunté mientras él llegaba a mi lado.

—Sí.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió traerme ninguna blusa?

—No, no pasó por mi mente.

— ¿Qué acaso pretendes que ande en bikini por toda la casa? —le pregunté enfadada mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—En realidad la idea era que anduvieses desnuda todo el tiempo, pero eso fue antes de invitar a Katerine y Elliot.

— ¿Cómo piensas que voy a ir a cenar? —Christian se quedó serio por un momento y después se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo, fue una broma pesada, abre el compartimento escondido de la mochila.

— ¡Eh! —exclamé mientras Christian cogía la mochila y abría un zipper que no había visto del cual sacó varias blusas para mí.

—Y bien, crees que con esas te sea suficiente. —me dijo mientras yo le sonreía de vuelta.

—Pienso que sí. —le contesté mientras cogía una muda de ropa y me dirigía hacia el baño.

A medio camino solté la toalla al suelo. Cuando estaba en la puerta del baño me giré hacia atrás. Christian aún se encontraba parado en medio de la habitación, completamente desnudo, y sin perderme de vista.

— ¿Te vienes? —le pregunté mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

— ¿Solo? No, me gusta más en compañía. —me contestó mientras caminaba en mi dirección.

—No te entien…—le estaba diciendo pero entonces caí en cuenta de lo que le había preguntado y lo que él había entendido. —Me refiero al baño.

—Si, a eso también. —me dijo mientras llegaba a mi lado.

Christian se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Me atrajo contra el por la cintura mientras con la otra mano me acariciaba la mejilla lentamente. Acercó sus labios a los míos, rozándolos ligeramente, haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara en anticipación. Introdujo la lengua en mi boca haciéndome jadear. Le devolví el beso mientras el tiraba de mi labio inferior y a mí se me escapaba un gemido. Pegó su cuerpo al mío dejándome sentir lo excitado que estaba y me empujó dentro del baño.

Veinte minutos más tarde salíamos de la habitación rumbo al comedor. Allí estaba Elliot preparando la cena mientras Katerine lo miraba cocinar sentada en una banqueta de la barra.

—Esta es la mejor parte de traer un chef con nosotros, no tenemos que preocuparnos por quien cocine. —Christian me susurró al oído mientras yo reía. —Voy por algo de beber. —me dijo mientras desaparecía de mi vista.

Me senté al lado de Katerine, que apenas y se había percatado de mi presencia, y cuando lo hizo se me quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué tal la piscina? —me preguntó mientras yo sentía mis mejillas arder.

¿Acaso Elliot le había contado?

Elliot se encontraba en un extremo apartado de la cocina, lejos de nosotras.

—Cálida. —le contesté mientras ella me sonreía y se quedaba mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Sucedió algo en la piscina?

—No, nada. —le contesté honestamente mientras ella continuaba observándome.

— ¿Entonces porque te has ruborizado?

—Nada en particular. —en ese instante Christian regresaba con una botella de vino y se sentaba a mi lado. Uf, salvada por la campana.

Katerine no preguntó nada más, pero sé que se había quedado intrigada con el tema de la piscina, y que más tarde tendría que responderle.

Después de terminar de cenar y ayudar a recoger la cocina busqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi madre. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Al segundo tono respondió.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje? —me preguntó mientras yo sonreía y me dejaba caer en una butaca.

—Agotador, pero ha merecido la pena, esto es precioso.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Sí, es un lugar donde me gustaría vivir…—pero entonces me percaté de lo que ella me había dicho. — ¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, la isla es de mi propiedad, así que también lo es de mi heredera. Iba a ser un regalo de bodas para ti, pero creo que necesitabas desconectar un poco.

—Wau. —fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

Entonces en teoría la isla si era de Christian, no mía.

—Gracias mamá.

—Disfruta tu estadía.

—Lo haré. —fue lo último que le dije antes de colgar.

Me levanté del sofá dispuesta a sentarme un rato en la terraza cuando a Katerine se le ocurrió una genial idea.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa. —dijo mientras se levantaba del lado de Elliot.

—Estupenda idea. —dijo Christian.

Pero antes de que Christian tuviese tiempo de tomar mi mano Katerine ya había tirado de mi rumbo a la playa dejándolos a ellos detrás de nosotras.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Sexo húmedo y salvaje? —preguntó mientras me golpeaba el hombro.

—No sucedió nada. —casi le grité.

—Pero te ruborizaste, algo tuvo que suceder. —no sabía cómo contarle lo siguiente.

Bueno, allá iba.

—No sucedió nada porque Elliot nos interrumpió. —le dije muy bajito.

— ¿Los interrumpió? ¡No me digas que te vio desnuda! —exclamó impactada.

— ¡No Dios! Gracias a Ryan eso no sucedió.

Y me había quedado con deseos de experimentarlo. Continuamos caminando por la orilla de la playa, la luna cuarto creciente apenas iluminaba el cielo y se podían apreciar cientos y miles de estrellas hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar. A lo lejos se veía el muelle con el yate a su lado.

Entonces sentí sus dedos entrelazarse con los míos y la característica corriente eléctrica comenzar a recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

—Vamos. —me susurró en el oído mientras tiraba de mi mano. —No nos esperen. —les gritó a Katerine y Elliot mientras nos separábamos de ellos a paso veloz.

— ¿Dónde me llevas? —le pregunté mientras lo veía dirigirse rumbo al muelle.

—Creo recordar que te debo una cita.

— ¿Una cita?

—Sí, creo recordar que te debo una cita desde el baile de máscaras y no quiero tener cuentas pendientes, así que eso es lo que vas a tener.

—Bien, estoy lista entonces, pero creo no estoy vestida para mi cita.

—Estas perfectamente así.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

— ¿Lista para un paseo nocturno? —me dijo mientras llegábamos al yate.

Christian saltó dentro y me tendió la mano.

— ¿Vienes? —me preguntó sonriéndome malévolamente.

—Sí. —le contesté mientras tomaba su mano.

No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde íbamos, pero sabía que junto a Christian estaría segura y a salvo.

El yate surcaba el océano velozmente. No tenía idea de adonde nos dirigíamos. Frente a nosotros no había nada más que el mar abierto y el cielo estrellado fundiéndose uno con el otro.

— ¿Cómo sabes hacia dónde vamos? —le pregunté sentada a su lado mientras lo veía maniobrar el yate como si estuviese conduciendo su auto.

—Ven aquí. —dijo tirando de mí y haciendo que me sentara entre sus piernas.

El timón quedaba justo entre mis piernas. Tomó mis manos y las colocó en el timón junto a las suyas.

—Ves esta pantalla, es un GPS. Tiene programada la ruta y te da una alerta cuando te sales del curso.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto un mar de estrellas? —me susurró en el oído.

—No. No creo que exista tal cosa. —le contesté pero sentí a Christian reírse detrás de mí.

—Perfecto, seré el primero que te lo muestre.

Cerca de las 11:00 pm comenzamos a aproximarnos a una isla. El trayecto había durado dos horas y veinte minutos pero no me había percatado, hasta que había visto la hora en una de las pantallas del panel.

Entonces Christian detuvo el yate y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

—Necesito vendarte los ojos.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunté intrigada.

—Es una sorpresa. —me dijo mientras me mostraba una corbata.

La misma con la que me había amarrado las manos en el apartamento. Tragué en seco.

¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Asentí con la cabeza. Fui a sacarme los espejuelos pero él me detuvo.

—No es necesario. —me dijo mientras yo me dejaba vendar los ojos.

No podía ver absolutamente nada.

Christian arrancó el yate nuevamente y cinco minutos más tarde nos detuvimos.

—Espera aquí. —me dijo mientras sentía sus pasos alejarse de mí.

Y allí me quedé sentada esperando que el regresara sin tener ni puta idea de que iba todo esto. Sentí la puerta abrirse.

—Listo, vamos. — dijo tomándome por las manos.

Christian iba guiándome todo el trayecto por el pasillo del costado del yate.

—Bien, sujétate. —me dijo colocando mi mano en un pasamanos. — No te sueltes…—lo sentí separarse de mí. —estira la otra mano hacia adelante, bien. —dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano. —Ahora salta hacia adelante.

Hice lo que me pidió y me estrellé contra su pecho con una carcajada.

— ¿Hasta dónde debo caminar con los ojos vendados?

— ¿Quien dijo que vas a caminar? —en ese momento Christian me cargo en sus brazos.

Christian caminaba conmigo, sin poder saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Podía sentir el resonar de sus pasos sobre el suelo de piedra. Hasta que en un momento dejé de sentir el sonido de sus pasos, pero el continuaba caminando. Podía sentir el resonar de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, así que supuse que iba caminando por la orilla de la playa. Caminó cerca de diez minutos. Entonces se detuvo.

—No los abras aun. —me dijo mientras me bajaba. Apoyé mis pies en el suelo, aún con los ojos cerrados mientras él me quitaba la venda de los ojos. Sentí la mano de Christian en mi tobillo, sacándome los zapatos. Primero uno, después el otro. La arena debajo de mis dedos se sentía fría y húmeda mientras el aire cálido golpeaba mi rostro y me alborotaba el cabello.

—Listo, abre los ojos. —me susurró en el oído mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

Abrí mis ojos, me tomó unos segundos para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Y entonces lo vi. Delante de mí, a lo largo de la costa de la playa. Era completamente de color azul y centellante. Como cientos de estrellas en el agua que llegaba a la orilla. Toda la playa brillaba en la oscuridad.

El agua tocó mis pies y miré hacia abajo. Di un paso atrás. Y donde habían quedado mis huellas marcadas ahora se veía perfectamente la silueta de ellas. Eran como luces de neón iluminándolo todo. Me agaché y cogí agua en mis manos.

El flash de un relámpago hizo que mirara hacia el cielo, pero no veía nubosidad por ninguna parte. Raro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté girándome impresionada a Christian que se encontraba parado a unos metros de mí.

—Se conoce como bioluminiscencia, pero aquí todos lo llaman _"Mar de Estrellas"_.

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Con la magia de internet. —me contestó mientras yo reía.

—Es asombroso. —dije mientras corría hacia el agua para ver cómo se veían mis pies debajo del agua y así estuve un rato admirando aquello maravillada.

— ¿Sabes que es incluso mejor que esto? —me susurró en el oído.

Ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar a mi lado.

— ¿Que puede ser mejor que esto? —entonces Christian me cargó rápidamente en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté mientras el comenzaba a caminar hacia dentro del mar.

Pero Christian no me contestó. Continuó caminando mientras el agua, cada vez más, lo iba cubriendo. Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero era imposible.

— ¿Puedes quedarte quieta? Ya te voy a bajar. —me dijo mientras me fijaba que el agua le daba a él por el pecho.

—No se te ocurra soltarme aquí. —le dije mirándolo fijamente.

Pero él no me hizo caso y me soltó. El agua me daba por el cuello así que comencé a dar salticos. Christian no hacía más que reírse.

—No veo que le encuentras de chistoso. —le dije mientras caminaba un poco más a la orilla donde podía estar de pie sin dar salticos.

—Mira hacia abajo. —me pidió acercándose a mí.

Entonces me percaté de algo fantástico y extraordinario, mucho más que la línea de estrellas en la orilla de la playa. Todo mi cuerpo estaba alumbrado debajo del agua. Podía ver mi cuerpo completamente. Ahora entendía perfectamente el nombre de la playa. Me estaba bañando en un mar de estrellas. Moví mis brazos de un lado a otro observando cómo las pequeñas partículas azules se adherían a mi cuerpo.

Saqué el brazo fuera del agua y desapareció.

—El efecto se produce cuando se agita el agua. —me dijo Christian mientras movía el agua a su alrededor.

Se podía ver completamente su cuerpo en movimiento debajo del agua. Y aproveché para lanzarle agua mientras él me sonreía divertido. Christian comenzó a tirar agua en mi dirección mientras yo corría fuera del agua. Christian salió detrás de mí atrapándome por la cintura y haciéndome girar mientras yo reía.


	8. Capítulo 8

—Ven conmigo. —entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y se dirigió hacia una mochila que había en la orilla, de la cual sacó una manta y la colocó en la arena.

Me senté entre sus piernas a la orilla de la playa mientras la leve brisa comenzaba a soplar y yo me estremecía.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—No. —mentí.

La verdad era que si sentía un poco de frío pero no quería aceptarlo.

Christian sacó otra manta de la mochila que tiró por mis hombros y después me abrazó.

Y nos quedamos allí, sentados, viendo como las olas rompían en la orilla formando una estela de estrellas a todo lo largo de la costa, mientras el agua se secaba sobre nosotros. Un momento mágico y que sin duda guardaría permanentemente en mi memoria. Cuanto me hubiese gustado sacar una foto de este momento.

Y mientras Christian me envolvía en su abrazo me pregunté si habría algún motivo oculto detrás de este viaje. Pensando, si quizás, había despertado sentimientos en él, además de lujuria y deseo.

¿Y si le preguntaba? ¿Acaso me contestaría?

—Deja de pensar tanto. —me dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza y apartando mi cabello me daba un beso en el cuello.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en algo?

—Porque todo tu cuerpo se ha tensado completamente. ¿En qué piensas?

¿No podía decirle en que estaba pensando verdad?

—Cosas. —le contesté a la deriva.

—Humm, creo voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto. —me dijo deslizando sus labios húmedos y calientes por mi cuello.

— ¿Con respecto a qué? —le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos sintiendo como su mano ahora bajaba de mis caderas hacia la unión entre mis piernas.

—Para que dejes de pensar en…cosas. —me dijo mientras sentía sus dedos deslizarse por encima de mi short.

Se me escapó un gemido involuntario mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a mi cuello. Pero esto no era suficiente para Christian. Me empujó hasta hacerme quedar acostada sobre la manta mientras sus labios ahora se dirigían hacia los míos y sus manos exploraban mi piel apartando la manta que tenía sobre mis hombros a un lado.

Ya no tenía frío. Este había sido remplazado por un creciente calor que comenzaba a inundar todo mi cuerpo a medida que sus labios se separaban de los míos y se deslizaban por mi piel.

Solamente nos besábamos, nos acariciábamos, sin segundas intenciones. Deslicé mis manos hacia su torso e introduje mis manos debajo de su camisa para sentir como sus músculos aún mojados se tensaban ante mi contacto. Lo empujé lentamente intercambiando lugares y haciéndolo acostarse sobre la manta. Y entonces comencé a zafar su camisa. Christian colocó una mano bajo su cabeza y la otra la introdujo por el cuello de mi blusa, acariciando mi espalda.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —me preguntó cuándo me vio muy determinada en mi trabajo.

Pero como tantas veces ya, que él me había hecho lo mismo. Solamente le sonreí.

Terminé de zafar su camisa y mientras me agarraba de sus jeans con una mano, acerqué mis labios hacia su abdomen y deslicé la lengua. Comenzando sobre la cinturilla de sus bóxers y subiendo por todo su torso. Su torso caliente y salado que se tensaba a medida que iba subiendo. Casi que había quedado acostada sobre Christian y podía sentir su creciente erección dentro de los jeans, debajo de mí.

Para cuando mis labios llegaron a su cuello ya estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Christian. Junté nuestros labios y Christian se sentó quedando uno frente al otro. Sus dos manos ahora viajaban por mi espalda, dentro de mi blusa. Podía sentir su respiración jadeante al igual que la mía.

— ¡Ana! ¿Te das cuenta de donde estamos?

—Humm. —no atinaba a pensar con claridad en estos momentos.

En lo único en que podía pensar era en su cuerpo caliente pegado al mío. No me importaba nada más.

—No estamos en una isla privada y la playa es pública.

—Mmm. —lo empujé nuevamente mientras el reía y mis labios bajaban por su torso.

Mis manos fueron hacia sus jeans zafando el botón superior.

—Ana, no quisiera detenerte, pero si no lo haces vamos a dar un espectáculo fabuloso a quienes viene caminando. —me dijo mientras yo me separaba abruptamente de él.

Entonces miré en todas direcciones. Y pude ver a los lejos una pareja que caminaba en nuestra dirección.

¡Mierda!

Podía sentir mis mejillas arder. No quiero ni imaginar que hubiese sucedido si Christian no hubiese dicho nada.

—Disculpa, me dejé llevar por la pasión del momento.

—No te disculpes, entiendo lo que se siente. Estar en un lugar abierto, público, sabiendo que alguien podría sorprenderte en cualquier momento. Podemos continuar aquí si deseas... —me quedé mirándolo atónita.

— ¡Estás loco! —casi le grité mientras sentía mis mejillas ardiendo.

—O prefieres continuar en el yate.

—En el yate. —le contesté mientras me ponía de pie rápidamente.

—Alguien tiene prisa. —dijo mientras recogía las mantas y las metía dentro de la mochila.

—Mucha. —le contesté sonriéndole.

Nos tomamos de la mano y Christian prácticamente tiraba de mi mano a paso veloz hacia donde había dejado el yate. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado al igual que el mío. Nos miramos y sonreímos. Los dos teníamos el mismo objetivo en mente. Llegar rápidamente al yate.

Subimos de un salto, Christian abrió las puertas y entré seguida por él. Solamente sentí el sonido de la mochila caer al suelo antes de verlo abalanzarse sobre mí.

Nuestros labios se encontraron mientras nos besábamos desesperadamente, caminando a trompicones por el yate. Las manos de Christian en mi cintura, mientras subía mi blusa sacándola rápidamente por mi cabeza tras una breve pausa de nuestro beso. Retomamos nuestro beso mientras deslizaba mis manos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros sacándole su camisa desabrochada. Christian continuó empujando mi cuerpo con el suyo hasta que choqué con algo y de pronto me vi recostada sobre la mesa plegable, —que estaba abierta— mientras Christian regaba besos ahora desde mi cuello y bajando por mi vientre. Sus manos deshaciéndose rápidamente del short y rasgando mis bragas. Enredé mis manos en su pelo mientras las suyas me acariciaban entre las piernas. Abrí las piernas para darle mejor acceso, sintiendo como él enterraba un dedo en mi interior y yo gemía.

— ¡Ana! Me vuelves loco. —dijo contra mi vientre mientras movía el dedo en círculos en mi interior.

—No. Tú me vuelves loca a mí. —le contesté mientras reprimía un gemido mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Christian detuvo el movimiento del dedo en mi interior y separó sus labios de mi cuerpo, sonriéndome malévolamente. Sus ojos fijamente en los míos. Sabía por su forma de mirarme que estaba planeando algo. Sus labios subieron por mi vientre dando besos.

Cerré mis ojos mientras sus labios se deslizaban por el costado de mi cuerpo. Y entonces rápidamente me cargó sobre su hombro mientras yo ahogaba un grito y sostenía mis espejuelos en su lugar para que no cayeran al suelo. Su dedo aún en mi interior.

— ¿Se está volviendo una costumbre que me cargues sobre tu hombro? —le pregunté mientras Christian se encaminaba por las escaleras hacia la cubierta inferior.

Su dedo se movió en mi interior a medida que bajaba los escalones y se me escapó un gemido ahogado. Pude sentir a Christian sonreír.

—Es mucho más rápido que ir dando trompicones por el pasillo. —me decía mientras me conducía por un pasillo estrecho.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta que había justo al final la abrió y me bajó, sacando el dedo de mi interior y quedando de pie frente a una enorme cama. Le sonreí. No tenía tiempo que perder en observar todo a mí alrededor. Me pegué a él y zafé sus jeans aún mojados, tirando de ellos hacia abajo junto a sus bóxers, dejando su erección libre ante mis ojos. Me le quedé mirando mientras deslizaba la lengua por mis labios. Tentada por tenerlo una vez más en mi boca. Christian me levantó del suelo tirando de mis manos y juntando nuestros labios.

—Se cuáles son tus intenciones, pero ahora no. —dijo contra mis labios mientras me empujaba haciendo que cayera en la cama.

Christian se arrodilló frente a mí, abrió mis piernas y me sostuvo por las rodillas, evitando que me moviera de mi lugar mientras mis pies quedaban apoyados en el suelo.

—No me molestaba continuar en la mesa, pero sería muy incómodo para ti. —me decía mientras levantaba una de mis piernas con una mano.

Que considerado de su parte pensar en mi comodidad para el sexo. Aunque no me hubiese importado que me tomara allí mismo.

Por un momento lo miré y lo vi sonriéndome. Y entonces comenzó a dar besos desde el empeine de mi pierna, subiendo cada vez más. Dejé caer mi cabeza en la cama cuando lo sentí por mi muslo, haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara. Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí su respiración cerca de mi sexo. Pero entonces no lo sentí más. Pero sentía el agarre de sus manos en mis piernas. Bajó esa pierna y subió la otra repitiendo el mismo proceso. Llegaba hasta mi sexo, ignorándolo completamente y regresaba hacia el empeine. Abrí mis ojos de repente. Esta tortura me estaba volviendo loca.

— ¿Estás intentando volverme loca?

—Precisamente. —me dijo con su sonrisa perversa mientras desliaba sus labios una vez más por mis piernas.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Me estaba volviendo loca completamente. A medida que su boca se acercaba a mi sexo lo que deseaba era que me devorara.

Continuó repitiendo el mismo proceso varias veces. Pero quería más, necesitaba más de lo que fuera de él. De su boca, de sus dedos hábiles, de su miembro en mi interior. Necesitaba algo para lograr saciar esta ansia que iba creciendo cada vez más en mí y me devoraba lentamente.

Entonces decidí tomar las riendas de la situación. Si él no iba a hacer nada…yo sí.

Lo necesitaba.

Cerré mis ojos y deslicé una de mis manos por mi cuerpo hasta mi sexo. Lentamente. Como si estuviese acariciando algo suave y delicado. Me acaricié entre los pliegues húmedos e hinchados por la excitación. Reprimí un gemido que escapó de mis labios cuando acaricié mi clítoris y otro más cuando introduje un dedo en mi interior. Me aferré con la mano libre a la cama y me mordí el labio inferior mientras comenzaba a mover el dedo contra mis paredes frontales, sintiendo como se apretaban a su alrededor. Sabía que no iba a necesitar mucho, las caricias de Christian me habían llevado casi al borde y lo que necesitaba era la liberación.

Introduje un segundo dedo, sintiendo como se apretaban mis paredes ahora mucho más a su alrededor. El rostro de Christian vino de repente e mi mente. Y pretendí que era él quien me acariciaba.

El calor comenzó a crecer, más y más en vientre, mientras continuaba bombeando ambos dedos en mi interior. Solté la sábana y con la otra mano comencé a acariciarme el clítoris. Mi respiración acelerándose ante lo que estaba por venir. Me mordí el labio inferior, aún más, intentando en vano reprimir un gemido audible que escapó de mis labios cuando el orgasmo me golpeó de repente arrasando con todo mi sistema nervioso.

Mi cuerpo completo convulsionaba, podía sentir los fuertes espasmos de placer recorrer mi cuerpo completamente tras un orgasmo arrasador. Dejé caer las manos a mi lado en la cama mientras dejaba que mi respiración se acompasara.

Entonces abrí los ojos de repente y me senté en la cama de golpe cuando me percaté de lo que acababa de hacer. Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras miraba a Christian fijamente a los ojos.

Ni siquiera me había percatado que él había dejado de tocarme, de deslizar sus labios por mis piernas. Estaba tan absorta en mi fantasía y en la excitación que sentía, que me había olvidado de que él se encontraba conmigo. Christian estaba sentado en una banqueta mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos más azules de lo normal, la excitación marcada por todo su rostro. Pero también había sorpresa e incredulidad.

— ¿Te divertiste? —me preguntó mientras deslizaba una mano por su miembro.

Tragué en seco mientras lo veía deslizando su mano por su extensión sin yo poder apartar la mirada del movimiento de su mano arriba y abajo.

— ¿No te quedan energías para contestar? —me dijo mientras se colocaba un preservativo y se aproximaba a donde yo estaba.

No podía hablar, no encontraba las palabras. Esta había sido la primera vez que hacía algo tan atrevido frente a él.

Se paró frente a mí y levanté la vista hacia sus ojos.

—Creo que es mi turno de divertirme. —me dijo mientras tomándome por la cintura me sentaba más al centro de la cama y después me empujaba.

Cerré mis ojos brevemente y me reí mientras caía acostada sobre el colchón. Sentí a Christian moverse en la cama, subir y abrir mis piernas una vez más mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y sin preámbulo alguno, sentí el calor de su lengua deslizándose sobre mi sexo.

— ¡Oh dios! —exclamé mientras aferraba mis manos a su cabeza.

Estaba preparada para su invasión inminente, pero no estaba preparada para sentir su lengua ahí, tan caliente, húmeda, dando vueltas en círculos, entrando y saliendo, saboreándome completamente.

Devorándome.


	9. Capítulo 9

Apreté mis manos más fuertemente y cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que las sensaciones se incrementaran una vez más, ahora mucho más rápido en mi interior. Sintiendo como otro orgasmo comenzaba a acrecentarse rápidamente en mí. Mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse y entonces dejé de sentir sus labios. Abrí mis ojos de repente para ver cómo me giraba rápidamente haciendo que quedara boca abajo. Mis espejuelos desaparecieron de mis ojos. Sus manos fueron rápidamente hacia mis muslos y tiró de ellos haciendo que quedara arrodillada en la cama.

Me apoyé en mis manos mientras sus labios iban hacia mi espalda, besándome, despertando las terminaciones nerviosas que aún estaban dormidas mientras sus dedos rozaban mi sexo dolorido y necesitado.

Y entonces sentí su miembro entrando rápidamente en una sola estocada en mi interior arrancándome un gemido audible. Sus antebrazos apoyándose en mi espalda mientras sus manos se aferraban de mis hombros tirando de ellos hacia él. Haciendo que entrara más profundo en mí. Y no necesité más. Otro orgasmo arrasó con mi conciencia y nubló todos mis sentidos mientras Christian continuaba envistiendo cada vez más rápido en mi interior.

Me tomaba salvajemente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los espasmos de mi reciente orgasmo estaban desapareciendo cuando otro comenzaba ya a formarse nuevamente con las veloces envestidas de Christian. Una de sus manos dejó mi hombro y me apretó por una nalga masajeando a la vez. Todo se volvió más intenso.

Su mano en mi hombro enviaba un cosquilleo por toda mi columna, la mano en la nalga me apretaba y masajeaba sintiendo como se intensificaban las sensaciones. Podía sentir como su miembro se endurecía cada vez más en mi interior mientras mis paredes lo apretaban cada vez más. El agarre de su mano aumentó en mi hombro y la mano se movió de la nalga a mi cintura, apretándome fuertemente. Incrementando más rápidamente aún las envestidas.

Mis manos no aguantaban más, me apoyé en los antebrazos.

— ¡Ana!

Mi nombre escapó de sus labios como un gemido apenas inaudible.

— ¡Ana! —exclamó una vez más en un gemido ahogado mientras me daba una dura y fuerte envestida que me arrancó un gemido.

Intenté morderme el labio para evitarlo. Pero me era imposible. Los gemidos se escapaban cada vez más frecuente de nuestros labios. Me aferré fuertemente a la sábana de la cama mientras su nombre escapaba de mis labios en un grito ahogado.

— ¡Christian!

— ¡Mierda!... ¡Ana vente conmigo! —me dijo en un gemido.

Y no pude más. Me vine con un grito ensordecedor sintiendo como Christian dejaba escapar el aliento tras llegar al orgasmo y poco a poco reducía el agarre en mis hombros y mi cintura. Enredó sus manos en mi cintura mientras descansaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Su cabeza descansaba en mi espalda. Podía sentir su corazón, latiendo desbocado en su pecho, mientras su respiración, al igual que la mía, poco a poco se iba acompasando. Christian salió de mi interior haciéndome sentir un enorme vacío en mi interior. No tenía fuerzas para nada más y me dejé caer exhausta sobre la cama.

Pude sentir a Christian acostarse a mi lado mientras sus labios besaban mi piel desnuda, un reguero de besos por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos fueron hacia mis hombros masajeando.

Esto se sentí celestial.

Nada mejor que un masaje después de sexo salvaje y posesivo. Sí, porque eso es exactamente lo que sentí. Sentí que Christian me estaba poseyendo, marcándome salvajemente como de su propiedad…aunque sabía que eso era algo que jamás iba a suceder.

Él era mío, pero yo nunca iba a ser suya.

Eso solo podía suceder en mi mejor sueño.

Y allí fue a donde me fueron llevando poco a poco sus deliciosas y lentas caricias.

El sonido del agua rompiendo contra el yate hizo que abriera mis ojos. El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas del yate calentando mi piel desnuda y el olor del agua salada se sentía bienvenido.

— ¿Dónde quedaron mis espejuelos anoche? — Me pregunté mientras me giraba hacia la mesita de noche y después de buscar con mis manos los encontraba.

Me los coloqué y me giré hacia mi lado con una sonrisa en mis labios. A mi lado Christian dormía plácidamente, boca abajo, el fénix devolviéndome la mirada. Y por primera vez admiré bien su diseño.

El fénix estaba levantando vuelo, o quizás dispuesto a utilizar sus garras para atrapar algo. Las enormes plumas de su cola se extendían hasta el final de su espalda. Deslicé mis dedos por su espalda sintiendo los trazos de su tatuaje bajo mis dedos. Y entonces me pregunté qué significaba su tatuaje. Nunca le había preguntado, y me imaginaba que debía tener algún significado. No creo que Christian fuera una persona que se hace algo solo porque sí.

Christian se retorció debajo de mí toque y abrió los ojos con un gemido.

—Buenos días. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Muy, muy buenos días. —me contestó mientras tiraba de mi hacia su lado y atacaba mis labios ferozmente.

Y por un momento me olvidé de lo que tenía en mente hasta que sus labios se separaron de los míos y me sonrió.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dije mientras deslizaba mis dedos por las plumas de su pecho.

— ¿Tienes curiosidad por saber qué significa el fénix? —me preguntó mientras detenía mi mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Se interpretar los gesto Ana, puedo saber cuándo alguien está nervioso, o molesto, cuando miente, y tú, eres mucho más fácil de leer que el resto de las personas.

—De veras.

—Sí, tu rostro refleja mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

Siempre he sabido que tengo un rostro muy transparente, pero nunca había imaginado que tanto podía leer alguien en mi rostro.

—Entonces, porque un fénix, no creas que me ha pasado desapercibido que los gemelos que usas también tienen uno. —Christian solamente me sonrió antes de hablar.

—Cada agente tiene su sobrenombre, uno que se gana cuando dejan de ser una persona y se convierten en otra. El mío, es El Fénix.

— ¿Tu nombre de agente es El Fénix? ¿Pero porque tatuarlo en tu piel? —Christian solamente me sonrió y continuó con la historia.

—La forma en que Christian murió fue muy peculiar, una explosión donde no quedaron ni cenizas. De donde irónicamente nació Ryan.

—Igual que el fénix que renace de sus cenizas.

—Exactamente. Y me gané verdaderamente el nombre después de varios años. Todas las misiones las he terminado siempre con riesgo para mi vida, en más de una ocasión. Y siempre he regresado de la muerte. —cogió una de mis manos y la movió hacia el disparo en su hombro. —Esta no es la única cicatriz que tengo Ana. Te aseguro que si prestas atención en mi espalda y deslizas las manos podrás sentir las cicatrices allí. —me dijo mientras se acostaba boca abajo invitándome a tocar.

¡Que! Me senté a su lado y deslicé cuidadosamente las manos por el fénix. Esta era la primera vez en realidad que deslizaba mis manos prestando atención, por su tatuaje. Y lo que mis dedos supuestamente tocaban y reconocían como los trazos del tatuaje, eran las cicatrices.

Una…dos…tres… una incluso más grande que las demás.

No sabría decir donde terminaba una y comenzaba la otra. Y tampoco sabría decir cuántas eran.

— ¿Cuantas? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Ocho, la más grande es la del pecho del fénix, esa fue con ácido. —me contestó.

Deslicé mis dedos por el pecho del fénix donde podías sentir una enorme cicatriz, una quemadura. Pero a la vista quedaba imperceptible por el tatuaje.

—Después de eso y como me había ganado mi sobrenombre, con creces, decidí hacérmelo.

— ¿Dolió? —pregunté mientras me acostaba a su lado.

—Cuando has pasado por los infiernos que he pasado yo y resucitado nuevamente, nada te resulta doloroso nunca más. Así que acudí a uno de nuestros tatuadores encubiertos y le pedí que me diseñara un fénix que cubriera todas mis cicatrices. Y la verdad, me ha traído suerte.

— ¿Suerte?

—Si, después que me lo hice no he tenido más cicatrices.

—Excepto por la de la pierna.

—Me refiero en la espalda. —me contestó mientras ambos reíamos.

Y me quedé mirándolo fijamente, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Era muy fácil hablar con él, sentirte conectada…enamorarse. Pero imagino que las personas que lo han conocido se han enamorado de un ideal, de Ryan, el Empresario. Ni siquiera su ex-prometida había conocido al verdadero él. Y eso era algo. Imaginaba que debía significar algo para él también.

Pero sabía muy en el fondo que esto terminaría más tarde que pronto. Y cuando sucediera, sabía que iba a sufrir. ¿Cómo te puedes alejar de una persona que en tan poco tiempo te ha llegado tan hondo? Que ha conquistado con sus acciones cada parte de tu ser.

—No lo pienses tanto, solo disfruta el momento. —me dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por mi mejilla y yo dejaba a un lado mis pensamientos para sonreírle.

— ¿A qué hora regresamos a la isla? —le pregunté cambiando de tema y el curso de mis pensamientos.

—Ya lo hemos hecho.

— ¡Que! —me giré hacia la ventanilla.

Nos encontrábamos atracados en el muelle de la isla.

— ¿Cómo?

—Después que te dormiste anoche, supuse haría mejor la trayectoria para ti si regresabas durmiendo.

Wau, ni siquiera me había percatado.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las 10:00 am, que tal si nos duchamos y bajamos a desayunar, imagino que Elliot debe haber preparado un buffet. —me dijo robándome un beso y arrastrando mi cuerpo junto al suyo rumbo al baño

Elliot y Katerine se encontraban en la terraza cogiendo sol y se quedaron mirándonos cuando llegamos tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

—Nos estábamos preguntando cuanto tardarían en bajar del yate. —nos dijo Katerine con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

—Imagino que se divirtiendo dejándonos solo en una isla desierta verdad. —nos dijo Elliot con sarcasmo.

—Mucho. —contestó Christian mientras yo me ruborizaba tímidamente recordando la noche anterior. —Imagino que ustedes también al tener la isla para ustedes solos. —en ese momento pude ver el rostro de Katerine pasar por todos los tonos de color.

—Tu rostro me lo dice todo Katerine. —le dije mientras ella se tocaba el rostro.

—Como imagino que no han desayunado…dejé algo preparado para ustedes. —nos dijo Elliot cambiando el tema de conversación.

Christian tiró de mi mano rumbo al comedor mientras Elliot y Katerine no hacían otra cosa que reírse.

Pasamos la mayor parte del día los cuatro juntos en la playa, disfrutando del sol, de la arena, las cálidas aguas y él delicioso asado que Elliot había preparado. Eran cerca de las 5:00pm, casi estaba atardeciendo, estábamos bailando en la sala cuando Christian se alejó de nosotros en busca de su teléfono que estaba sonando. Contestó frunciendo el ceño y se alejó de nosotros. Me le quedé mirando su cara de preocupación mientras desaparecía dentro de la casa. Y me pregunté qué habría sucedido.

Me disculpé con Katerine y Elliot y salí en su búsqueda. Lo encontré parado junto a la piscina infinita. Aún estaba hablando por teléfono, aunque ahora se encontraba sin camisa, su silueta resaltando contra la hermosa puesta de sol. Me paré a una distancia prudente mientras lo observaba hablar. Lucía molesto y frustrado por algo.

—Aun no entiendo cómo han desaparecido del mapa. —y cómo si hubiese sentido mi presencia se giró en mi dirección.

Nos miramos fijamente por un momento y decidí darle algo de espacio, así que me giré nuevamente para dejarlo a solas. Solamente había caminado unos pasos cuando sentí su mano tomar la mía. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente como pidiendo que no me marchara.

—Sí, no pienso perderla de vista. —dijo mirándome fijamente y con una sensual sonrisa ahora en sus labios mientras caminaba conmigo hacia la piscina.

¿Estaba hablando de mí?

—Si…sé lo que eso implica…no, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces…de acuerdo…mañana me reporto. —y colgó lanzando el teléfono al sofá.

— ¿Hablabas de mí? —inquirí con curiosidad mientras enredaba mis manos en su cuello.

—Sí, mi supervisor está preocupado por tu seguridad.

— ¿De veras?

—Si, como mismo lo estaría por la seguridad de cualquier ciudadano. —me contestó apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y enredándolo en sus dedos.

Acomodó el mechó detrás de mí oreja, sus ojos traspasando los míos. Me sacó los espejuelos lanzándolos junto con su celular.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Sabes que no veo nada sin ellos verdad? —sentí sus manos enredándose en mi cintura y su respiración haciendo cosquillas en mi oreja.

—Para lo que tengo en mente no los necesitaras. —me susurró haciendo que una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Y entonces me cargó en sus brazos.

— ¿Lista?

— ¿No te atreverías? —le dije mientras el solamente me sonreía.

Pero sabía por su sonrisa que nada lo iba a detener de saltar conmigo hacia la piscina. Y no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, saltó conmigo en sus brazos hacia el agua mientras yo me aferraba fuertemente a su cuello y aguantaba la respiración.

Me retiré el agua de la cara, y aunque veía borroso, sentía a Christian riendo mientras me bajaba en el agua. Sus brazos aferrando los míos mientras mis pies tocaban el fondo de la piscina y mi espalda se pegaba a la pared fría de la piscina. Sentí el musculoso cuerpo de Christian pegándose al mío, sus manos ahora enredadas en mi cintura. Y entonces me percaté de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar desnudarme aquí? —le pregunté mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho deteniendo su proximidad.

Pero eso solamente hizo que mi mano sintiera el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

— ¿Y quién dijo que necesito desnudarte? —me contestó mientras pegaba su frente a la mía.

Sus labios casi pegados a los míos, pero sin besarme. Podía sentir su respiración, y como su corazón aceleraba los latidos debajo de mi mano.

— ¿No vas a besarme?

—Solo cuando digas que sí.

— ¿Qué si? —no entendía a qué se refería.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Y que implicaría que yo dijera esa palabra? —pude sentir su risa reverberar bajo mi mano.

—Implicaría, esencialmente, que puedo hacer cualquier cosa contigo… —me dijo mientras un estremecimiento me recorría completa.

Sus palabras hacían que todos los músculos debajo de mi cintura se apretaran en deliciosa anticipación.

—…que te olvidaras de todo a nuestro alrededor…—sus manos ya iban por mi cintura, deshaciéndose del short. —…que anhelarás mi toque…—me decía mientras sentía como rasgaba mi ropa interior y se me escapaba un gemido.—… que me suplicarás por que esté dentro de ti…—me decía mientras sus manos me sostenían por la cintura y sus pulgares daban vueltas en círculos en el vértice de mis piernas enloqueciéndome.

—Si…—dejé escapar en un jadeo apenas audible de mis labios mientras cerraba los ojos y me entregaba a la sensación de sus dedos despertando todos mis sentidos.

Como era posible que con solo palabras ya me tuviera excitada y lista para él.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —me preguntó deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre mi piel.

Abrí mis ojos y lo mire fijamente.

—Si…a todo…solo bésame, tócame, toma lo que desees de mi…pero hazlo ya…porque voy a explotar si no terminas esta tortura y…—no me dio tiempo a nada más.

Sus labios chocaron con los míos, su lengua invadiendo mi boca desesperadamente haciendo que me olvidara de todo a mí alrededor y solo lo sintiera a él. No existía nada más que nuestros cuerpos calientes tocándose y poseyéndose desesperadamente. Aprovechando el momento como si el mañana, fuera algo inseguro.


	10. Capítulo 10

Ya era lunes, después del mediodía, Katerine y yo nos encontrábamos acostadas en unas balsas inflables en la piscina infinita. Sin rastro de chicos a nuestro alrededor. Solamente un biquini, gafas de sol, una jarra de margarita frente a nosotras y cada una con una copa en la mano.

— ¿Me contarás a donde fueron la otra noche? —me preguntó mientras yo sonreía recordando aquella noche.

—Me llevó a ver un mar de estrellas. —le contesté con lo mismo que me había respondido Christian.

— ¿Un mar de estrellas?

—Sí, es algo espectacular. Quisiera haber podido tomar una foto. —le dije dándole un sorbo a mi margarita.

— Entonces… ¿El sexo es espectacular también? —me dijo mientras yo me atragantaba con la margarita y comenzaba a toser.

Tenía que acostumbrarme a las preguntas subidas de tono de Katerine, siempre en el momento menos oportuno.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal es el sexo con Ryan? —me preguntó una vez más cuando calmé mi tos.

Pero yo me quedé callada buscando las palabras exactas que describieran como era nuestra relación.

—Vamos debes contarme algo, el tipo desprende sexo ardiente por donde lo mires. —miré en su dirección a pesar de que no la veía bien.

— ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? Acaso no tienes una vida sexual activa de la que preocuparte como para estar preguntando por la mía.

—La tengo, y es fantástica, pero la tuya siempre ha sido más…cual es la palabra…entretenida.

Si, más bien aburrida, hasta que conocí a Christian.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo describirías el sexo con él?

—Ardiente, posesivo…alucinante. —le contesté sin pensar, perdida en mis recuerdos de la noche anterior.

— ¿Y qué pasó con que no se acostaba con la misma mujer dos veces?

Había olvidado eso ya. Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde que él me había dicho eso.

—No lo sé, al parecer cambió de idea conmigo. —le contesté a la defensiva mientras ambas reíamos.

Cambió de idea cuando se percató que mi vida corría peligro y ahora estaba protegiéndome y aprovechándose literalmente de la situación. Pero no me iba a quejar. Porque yo también estaba disfrutando con que él me protegiera.

—Felicidades entonces. —me contestó mientras reíamos y ella rellenaba mi copa.

— ¡Ana!—Christian me llamó parado desde el borde de la piscina.

Me acerqué a donde él estaba quitándome las gafas de sol y sustituyéndola por las mías. Y pude ver por su expresión sería, que algo había ocurrido.

—Debemos regresar.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunté mientras veía a Elliot llegar ahora también donde estábamos nosotros.

—Un pequeño problema con él prototipo. —me contestó mirándome fijamente y en ese momento supe que era algo más, pero no me lo podía decir delante de Katerine y Elliot.

— ¿A qué hora regresamos? —le pregunté mientras salía de la piscina.

—Ya. Debemos empacar y salir hacia el aeropuerto.

— ¿Se van? —preguntó Katerine mientras salía de la piscina también.

—Sí, hubo un problema en la compañía y debemos regresar. Pero ustedes se pueden quedar si lo desean.

—No, creo que lo mejor será regresar. —contestó Elliot mientras le tiraba una toalla a Katerine por los hombros.

—Entonces será mejor ir recogiendo nuestras cosas. —le dije mientras Christian me miraba fijamente.

—Si, en cuanto terminemos de recoger nos encontramos en el yate. —nos dijo Elliot mientras él y Katerine iban rumbo a su habitación.

Después de ellos marcharse me quedé mirando fijamente a Christian.

—Imagino que no sucedió nada con el prototipo en realidad.

—No. —me contestó mientras caminaba hacia nuestra habitación y yo lo seguía.

Christian comenzó a guardar las cosas y yo hice lo mismo. Y por una vez decidí no preguntarle nada, darle su espacio y la oportunidad de que él me contara lo que había sucedido por su cuenta. Hasta ahora había compartido cosas privadas conmigo, cosas que imaginaba no había compartido con nadie fuera de su círculo social de agentes de la CIA.

—Han intentado penetrar el sistema de seguridad para robar el prototipo. Hubo una pequeña explosión en el primer perímetro, pero no lograron llegar a la bóveda de seguridad.

— ¿Resulto herido alguien?—pregunté asustada.

—No, no hubo ningún herido.

— ¿Capturaron al que lo hizo?

—No, se escaparon.

— ¿Y las cámaras? ¿No detectaron nada?

—Lograron evadir todo el circuito cerrado.

—Qué extraño, eso solo sería posible si conocieran los planos, diseños y contraseñas del sistema de seguridad. Los cuales conocen muy pocas personas.

Christian dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró fijamente.

—Voy a necesitar un listado del personal con acceso a los diseños, planos y contraseñas del sistema de seguridad así como del personal que ya no trabaja con nosotros.

—En cuanto lleguemos será lo primero que haga.

— ¿Qué tan buenas son tus habilidades con una computadora? —me preguntó de repente mientras cerraba la mochila y me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Acaso él sabía de mis habilidades de hacker? Eso no lo sabía casi nadie. No creo que se lo hubiesen informado en el expediente que debe haberle pasado la CIA sobre mí.

— ¿Acaso no hiciste tus deberes? —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía levemente levantando la comisura de sus labios.

—Oh, si los hice. Sé que terminaste una de las mejores en tu clase, por eso me preguntaba si tenías otras…habilidades ocultas de las que yo desconozco.

— ¿Como cuáles? —le pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

Christian dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a donde yo estaba. Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, pegó su frente a la mía y me susurró muy bajo.

—Habilidades como para hackear el sistema y sacar la información sin que nadie lo sepa.

— ¿Y porque no lo haces tú mismo? —Christian apartó su rostro unos centímetros del mío y me miró enarcando una ceja. —No creas que no me he percatado de tus habilidades para eliminar correos del servidor, o para desbloquear mi teléfono. —Christian solamente me sonrió.

—Eso son habilidades básicas que nos enseñan en la academia, pero algo me dice que las tuyas son mucho mejores que las mías. —me dijo deslizando una mano por mi mejilla mientras yo cerraba mis ojos ante su caricia. — ¿O me equivoco? —abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, azules, mirándome fijamente.

Y por un momento pensé mentirle. Pero al final sabía que él lo descubriría.

—Veré que puedo hacer por ti. —le dije con una sonrisa mientras me separaba de él dándole la espalda. —Pero me vas a tener que pagar por mi esfuerzo y dedicación. — le dije girándome brevemente mientras continuaba recogiendo el resto de mis cosas.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer que valga la pena cada maldito minuto de tu trabajo. —me dijo mientras sonreía.

Podía ver el brillo peligroso en su mirada al otro lado de la habitación. Una mirada que prometía que iba a cumplir su parte del trato si yo cumplía la mía. Y ya estaba imaginado como iba a disfrutar de mi pago.

El viaje de regreso a Chicago había sido diferente. Dormimos durante todo el trayecto, solamente nos despertamos para reponer combustible en Barcelona y después de despegar el avión volvimos a dormir.

No sabría decir a qué hora llegamos a Chicago. Sé que era de madrugada y estaba nevando. Después de tanto sol y mar y arena, había olvidado el clima de aquí.

Habíamos ido directo hacia el apartamento de Elliot donde estaba el auto de Christian y por insistencia de ellos nos quedamos a pasar la noche allí.

— ¿No se quedan a almorzar? —me preguntó Katerine mientras nos veía en la sala con nuestras mochilas.

—Debemos marcharnos, tengo una enorme pila de ropa que lavar, nos hablamos más tarde.

Nos despedimos de Katerine y Elliot y salimos del apartamento hacia el auto en el parqueo subterráneo.

Christian conducía lentamente por la carretera con una mano en el timón y la otra en mi rodilla, deslizándola levemente por esta, enviando descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel. Al llegar al apartamento me cambié de ropa, me puse un top de hacer deporte y un short corto. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Christian, que también se cambió de ropa y se fue rumbo al gimnasio. Cogí el mp3, saqué toda la ropa sucia y me la llevé al pequeño cuarto de lavado que habíamos mandado a construir en un extremo de la terraza.

Estaba sacando la primera carga de ropa y escuchando _Heartbeat Song_ de _Kelly Clarkson_ cuando lo sentí detrás de mí. Sentí su presencia antes de verlo. Me giré hacia la puerta y allí se encontraba, recostado con un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta empapada de sudor y una deslumbrante sonrisa. Rápidamente sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

— ¿Deseas algo? —le dije sacándome los audífonos.

—Estaba buscando mis trajes. ¿Los has visto?

—Sí, los envié a la tintorería, hay que recogerlos dentro de dos horas.

Se quedó mirándome muy pensativo. Se alejó de la puerta y caminó en mi dirección.

—Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta.

—No. —dije cuando él se paró delante de mí.

—Que eres muy eficiente, hasta fuera del trabajo.

—Gracias.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerte una contrata a tiempo permanente cuando termine esta misión.

—Lo siento, pero me encanta mi trabajo. —le contesté girándome brevemente hacia él.

—Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto a los intereses se refiere.

—Seguro que sí. —dije sin girarme mientras metía más ropa en la lavadora.

Terminé de meter la ropa, cerré la lavadora y la encendí. Christian estaba equivocado si creía que podría chantajearme a cambio de sexo.

— ¿Te queda mucho? —me giré hacia él.

Aún estaba ahí. Pensaba que se había marchado pues no lo sentía.

—Lo que acabo de meter y terminé. —le contesté mientras sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba ante su presencia.

—Entonces… —dijo avanzando sobre mi e inconscientemente yo retrocedí hasta topar con la encimera.

Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me alzó hasta sentarme en la encimera. Apoyé las manos en la encimera, junto a mis piernas. Christian me quitó el mp3, lo puso a un lado en la encimera y después colocó las manos junto a las mías, bloqueándome el paso.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, me examinó de abajo hacia arriba y cuando nuestras miradas conectaron me sonrió sutilmente.

—Creo que podemos hacer algo mientras esperas a que termine.

Metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un preservativo que colocó en la encimera. Mi respiración se aceleró aún más.

—No tardará mucho, solo son 15 minutos.

—Puedo hacer algo en menos tiempo. —dijo acercando sus labios a los míos pero sin juntarlos.

En muy poco tiempo me había vuelto adicta a él, a sus besos, a su toque que enviaba descargas eléctricas por mi piel, a su radiante sonrisa que me desarmaba por completo y me hacía perder la capacidad de pensar coherentemente.

Como en este instante en que sus brazos no me tocaban pero me impedían moverme. Sus labios no me besaban, pero yo no me atrevía a moverme del lugar, esperando.

Pero el no hacía movimiento alguno. ¿Acaso pensaba estar así los quince minutos?

El tiempo pasaba, pero ninguno de los dos hacía movimiento alguno, solamente nos mirábamos. Retándonos a ver quién hacía el primer movimiento. Intenté acercar mis labios a los suyos, pero él se retiró sonriéndome.

¿A que estaba jugando?

Acerqué mis manos hacia la faja de su pantalón de hacer ejercicios, pero él me las retuvo.

—El tiempo está corriendo.

—Lo sé.

—Se te va a acabar.

—Quiero intentar algo. —dijo mientras miraba el contador de la lavadora.

—Si es lograr que yo pierda la paciencia, los estas logrando.

Volvió a mirar el contador y me sonrió.

— ¿Lista?

— ¿Para qué?

—Para suplicar. —me dijo mientras sus manos iban hacia el botón de mi short.

Al mismo tiempo sus labios tocaron los míos y me olvidé hasta de mi propio nombre.


	11. Capítulo 11

La alarma sonaba muy a lo lejos. La sentía pero no era capaz de levantarme de la encimera. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba con los últimos espasmos de un maravilloso orgasmo. Tenía que levantarme, lo sabía. Y terminar con la colada. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas me senté en la encimera y Christian me ayudó a bajarme.

Aún las piernas me temblaban y mi corazón golpeteaba fuertemente en mi pecho.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me dijo cuándo me aparté de su lado.

—Debo terminar la colada. —caminé hacia la lavadora y saqué la ropa que ya estaba seca.

Al mirar al suelo vi la ropa que teníamos puesta hacía apenas unos minutos. La recogí y sin pensarlo dos veces la metí en la lavadora.

Si, estaba consciente de que estaba haciendo la colada desnuda.

— ¿Haces esto muy a menudo? —me preguntó recostándose a la encimera.

— ¿La colada? Cuando tengo mucha ropa acumulada.

— ¿Desnuda?

—No, es la primera vez que hago la colada desnuda. —cerré la puerta y le puse un ciclo corto.

— ¿Solo cinco minutos? —me preguntó mirándome pícaramente.

—Ni se te ocurra. —le dije levantando una mano.

No entiendo porque le he dicho eso si ya mi respiración se ha acelerado una vez más.

—Yo no he dicho nada, pero al parecer tú tienes una idea para pasar el tiempo.

Se aproximó lentamente hacia mí. No me moví del lugar, no podía, no cuando él me miraba de esa forma. Había llegado a un punto en que no podía dejar de pensar ni un segundo en él.

Me había vuelto adicta a él. A sus besos, a sus caricias, a su extraño sentido del humor. Al sexo.

Se paró frente a mí y me vi obligada a alzar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, no te voy a tocar.

— ¿No?

—No. Hasta que no termine ese reloj de contar y saques la ropa no te voy a tocar. —me dijo acercando sus labios a mi oído. —Pero cuando lo haga vas a sentir mucho calor…te vas a quemar…—me decía mientras escalofríos recorrían toda mi columna. —…una y otra vez…y vas a renacer de las cenizas igual que un fénix…solamente para quemarte otra vez…y otra, hasta que lo único que sientas sea un calor abrazador que te consuma desde el interior y no te deje vivir.

¡Dios! Me muero.

Ya siento calor, mucho calor y lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es mirar fijamente la pantalla que aún le faltan tres minutos y medio.

Otro día de trabajo. Después de las deliciosas e interrumpidas breves vacaciones esto se sentía irreal.

De vuelta a la realidad.

Estando junto a Christian el tiempo pasaba volando sin siquiera darme cuenta. Habíamos pasado el día de ayer prácticamente desnudos. Al parecer teníamos una adicción mutua por el sexo y por el cuerpo del otro. Como ahora mismo en el auto mientras el manejaba y no dejaba de mirarme de reojo. Ya iba conociendo bien sus miradas y esta era la de "tengo ganas de ti".

Christian manejaba rápidamente rumbo a la oficina mientras la nieve caía levemente.

— ¿Puedes manejar más despacio?

Manejaba como un loco entre los vehículos. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos y ahora íbamos apurados.

— ¿También te entrenaste en conducción temeraria?

Solamente me sonrió. Así que di por sentado que si se había entrenado en eso también.

Llegamos en tiempo a la compañía y tras salir del auto en el parqueo subterráneo y tomarme de la mano me condujo rumbo al ascensor. Era una suerte que estuviese vació completamente, porque la puertas aún no se habían cerrado cuando se abalanzó sobre mí y acercó su rostro al mío. Mi respiración acelerándose.

—Me vas a correr el maquillaje. —le dije mientras sostenía su rostro entre mis manos.

Hoy se había afeitado y su rostro estaba limpio e impecable. Extrañaba el picor de su barba contra mis dedos.

—No es mi intención hacerlo, pero necesito al menos un beso para comenzar el día.

—De acuerdo. —le dije mientras le daba un ligero piquito.

Christian me arrugo el ceño inconforme, y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tendrás que conformarte con eso hasta más tarde. —le dije mientras las puertas se abrían en la planta baja.

Se acomodó a mi lado entrelazando su mano con la mía. Me encantaba cuando nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Me encantaba sentir esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Llegamos a nuestra planta y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra oficina. Se detuvo frente a su puerta y se me quedó mirando.

—Tienes algo ahí. —me dijo mientras me miraba al rostro fijamente.

— ¿Dónde? —le pregunté mientras me tocaba el rostro.

—Aquí. —me dijo deslizando una mano por mi mejilla.

Y entonces en un veloz movimiento pegó sus labios a los míos. Deslizó la lengua por mis labios y se separó de mí.

Después de robarme un beso entró en su oficina dejándome literalmente en las nubes. Él no tenía remedio, siempre se salía con la suya.

Encendí la computadora y me dirigí a preparar su café. Cuando estuvo listo se lo dejé en su escritorio con una sonrisa y salí hacia mi oficina. Me senté frente a la computadora y comencé a revisar los correos.

Hubo uno que rápidamente llamó mi atención. Lo abrí.

De: Benjamín Thomas Wilkins

Para: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: Martes, 17/11/2015 9:25 AM

Asunto: URGENTE.

Buenos días:

Con vista de que el próximo viernes tendrá lugar la convención de tecnología donde se pondrá a prueba el prototipo de inteligencia artificial basado en nanotecnología estamos solicitando la presencia del CEO de TecFall.

Saludos,

Benjamín Thomas Wilkins

Presidente TecFall Londres.

Este correo era de ayer. No tenía conocimiento de que necesitaran su presencia en Londres también ¿Por qué estarían solicitando su presencia en Londres? ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo sucedido ayer? Lo estaba anotando en la agenda cuando sonó el teléfono, era Christian.

Sonreí.

—Dígame Sr. Chasting.

—Venga a mi oficina para discutir la agenda.

—Enseguida Sr. Chasting.

Colgué el teléfono, lo desvié hacia la oficina del Sr Chasting. Era algo extraño llamarlo por ese nombre cuando tantas veces ya me había hecho gritar su verdadero nombre. Cogí la agenda y me dirigí hacia su oficina.

Ya no necesitaba respirar profundamente antes de entrar a su oficina. Ya no estaba nerviosa por hacerlo. Aunque las piernas continuaban temblándome en su presencia, ahora, era por un motivo diferente.

—Cierra la puerta, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. —me dijo en cuanto entré.

Me giré hacia la puerta y le puse el seguro.

Ahora si estaba nerviosa.

Caminé con paso firme hasta su escritorio.

Su mesa hoy estaba perfectamente organizada, no había un solo documento sobre ella. Lo único que ocupabas un espacio era la computadora, una agenda y un bolígrafo.

—Ahí no. —me dijo cuando fui a sentarme frente a su escritorio. —Aquí. —se corrió hacia atrás en su silla y palmeo su escritorio justo frente a él.

— ¿No íbamos a discutir la agenda? —inquirí levantando una ceja.

—Sí, pero te quiero literalmente sentada frente a mí.

Me miré la ropa. ¿Porque se me ocurrió ponerme hoy la falda que tanto me gustaba? Rodee su escritorio y me paré frente a él. Christian solamente me miraba recostado en su silla. Apoyé las manos en el escritorio dispuesta a sentarme sobre este.

—Espera. —se levantó de la silla me acorraló contra la mesa y acercó sus labios a mi oído. —Quítate las bragas primero. —me susurró muy bajo, casi imperceptiblemente.

Se separó de mí y se sentó nuevamente en su silla.

— ¿No estás hablando en serio verdad?

—Muy en serio, no me haga esperar Srta. Steele, sabe que no soy muy paciente.

Me encantaba cuando se ponía todo serio, en plan de jefe y hombre de negocios. Lo mejor era salir de esto de una vez. Metí las manos bajo la falda y me bajé la ropa interior lentamente. En cuanto me las saqué por las piernas Christian me la quitó de las manos.

—Se la devolveré cuando terminemos con la agenda. —me dijo mientras la olía y se la guardaba en la americana.

Lo miré fijamente sin poderme creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿El acababa de oler mi ropa interior?

—Siéntese Anastasia. —me dijo señalando la mesa detrás de mí.

Apoyé las manos y me senté en la mesa, cerrando fuertemente mis piernas.

Christian solamente sonrió.

—Comencemos.

Abrí la agenda y comenzamos la discusión. Estaba nerviosa, ahora más que antes ya que estaba discutiendo la agenda sin ropa interior. A cada rato me removía en la mesa, pero sin separar las piernas y Christian solamente me miraba entrecerrando los ojos, muy serio. Ya llevábamos cerca de quince minutos, no podía más estar sentada en esta posición.

Separé un poco mis piernas y Christian me sonrió por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado.

—Creo que ahora si estamos avanzando. —dijo mientras se recostaba en la silla.

Continué con la agenda, ya ni siquiera recordaba que estaba sin ropa interior. Aunque me encantaba la reacción de Christian cada vez que me movía, o abría más las piernas. Como se removía en su silla, o se acomodaba el notable bulto en sus pantalones.

Cuando llevábamos media hora ya Christian se había desabrochado la americana y se había aflojado la corbata.

— ¿Tiene calor? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Estoy ansioso.

— ¿Ansioso?

—Si, por terminar. ¿Algo más en la agenda?

—Sí, algo de último momento. Están solicitando su presencia en la puesta a prueba del prototipo de inteligencia artificial basado en nanotecnología que será en Londres el próximo viernes.

—Bien, confirme nuestra asistencia y no se preocupe por los preparativos del viaje y el hospedaje, yo me encargaré de todo eso. —dijo poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a mí.

Apretó un botón en su reloj y me sonrió.

—Ahora qué tal si arreglamos un asunto pendiente que nos quedó esta mañana y que no vi como primer punto en la agenda. —dijo pegando su nariz a la mía.

—No recuerdo que haya quedado algo pendiente. —dije apoyando las manos en el escritorio e inclinándome hacia atrás para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Al parecer tendré que recordártelo. —dijo mientras ponía ambas manos sobre mis muslos.

Deslizó las manos hacia arriba subiendo la falda hasta mi cintura. Ambos dedos pulgares rozando entre mis piernas, enviando señales eléctricas por toda mi piel. Uno de los dedos me rozó ligeramente sobre el sexo y dejé escapar un jadeo echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Christian apartó la otra mano de la pierna para agarrarme por el cuello.

Entonces sentí sus labios calientes rozando la piel ardiente de mi cuello mientras el introducía un dedo en mi interior y yo me arqueaba contra su mano dejando escapar un gemido.

—Sabes que me gusta escucharte gemir, pero las paredes de la oficina no están insonorizadas y van a pensar que te estoy matando. —dijo mientras movía el dedo en círculos.

Gemí nuevamente, esta vez mordiéndome los labios.

— ¡Me estas matando! —le dije mientras el reía contra mi cuello.

—Shhh. —me colocó el dedo pulgar contra los labios. —Has silencio. —apretó el dedo contra mis labios.

Entonces los entreabrí e introduje su dedo en mi boca. Christian comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente contra mi cuello.

Genial.

Me encantaba tener este poder sobre él.

Succioné más fuerte mientras el introducía otro dedo dentro de mí.

—Dos podemos jugar este juego nena, ¿no crees?

No podía contestar. No cuando tantas sensaciones nublaban mis sentidos.

Dos dedos en mi interior, uno en la boca, sus labios calientes contra mi cuello.

Sentí mis paredes contraerse alrededor de sus dedos y me aferré fuertemente a la mesa mientras continuaba chupando su dedo.

Entonces el teléfono sonó. Aparté su dedo de mi boca.

—Tengo que contestar. —dije con la respiración entrecortada.

El teléfono sonó una vez más. Christian no apartó sus manos de mí y me miró fijamente.

—Contesta.

El teléfono sonó una vez más.

Tenía que responder.

Si no fuera urgente se hubiese caído después del segundo tono.

Levanté la mano y respondí el teléfono mientras Christian se agachaba a mi lado sin sacar los dedos de mi interior.

—TecFall buenos días.

Y comenzó a regar besos desde mi tobillo ascendiendo rápidamente por mi pierna. Esto era peor. Y no me dejaba concentrarme en la conversación que estaba teniendo. Bueno, que intentaba tener, porque no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

— ¿No tiene cita para hoy? —cerré los ojos para intentar concentrarme.

Era muy difícil hacerlo cuando él ya iba dando besos por el muslo.

— ¿Es muy urgente? —Christian abrió más mis piernas lo que hizo que me apoyara en el antebrazo y quedara casi acostada sobre la mesa.

¡Dios!

Sus labios sobre mi clítoris.

—Dígale que suba.

Y colgué el teléfono.

—El CEO de Londres está subiendo, así que a menos que tengas súper velocidad y puedas terminar en menos de 30 segundos creo que lo tendremos que posponer.

Christian separó sus labios de mí y retiró los dedos rápidamente de mi interior.

— Deberíamos dejarlo para después entonces, aun no tengo súper velocidad y creo que Benjamín estaría escandalizado si nos viera en este estado.

Se levantó del suelo y metiendo la mano dentro de su americana sacó mi ropa interior.

—Creo que necesitarás esto.

Me colocó la ropa interior y la subió rápidamente por mis piernas hasta mis muslos. Tomó mis manos y me ayudó a bajarme de la mesa. Se agachó una vez más frente a mí y terminó de subir mi ropa interior.

—Listo. — dijo parándose frente a mí y sonriéndome ladinamente. —Ropa interior puesta y mejillas sonrosadas, perfecto. —me dijo mientras se chupaba los dedos que unos minutos antes tenía en mi interior. —Deliciosa. —me dijo acariciándome la mejilla y yo cerré los ojos ante el cálido toque de su mano.

—Será mejor que salga a recibir al Sr Benjamín. —dije acomodándome la falda.

Salí de la oficina y en cuanto me senté detrás de mi escritorio se abrió la puerta de mi oficina y entró el Sr. Benjamín.

—Buenos días Sr. Benjamín, entre, el Sr. Chasting lo está esperando.

—Buenos días, gracias.


	12. Capítulo 12

Después de entrar ordené que les sirvieran un café. Y traté de concentrarme en el trabajo. Pero me era imposible. En lo único que lograba pensar era en Christian metiéndose los dedos en su boca, saboreándome y en la locura que casi estuve a punto de hacer. Y en estos momentos lamentaba que nos hubiesen interrumpido. Entonces recordé lo que tenía pendiente hacer y me puse a trabajar en ello, ya más tarde le cobraría mis honorarios. Y lo haría doble.

Solamente necesité media hora para pasar los cortafuegos y acceder al servidor principal donde se encontraba toda la información. Asegurándome de borrar todo rastro de mi incursión allí después de copiar todo lo necesario y salir. Como si nunca hubiese entrado. Después de encriptar toda la información la copié en una memoria flash y la guardé en mi bolso.

Estaba revisando los correos cuando la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Chasting se abrió y Benjamín salió. Habían estado reunidos casi una hora

—Nos vemos Srta. Steele.

Y sin decir nada más abandonó la oficina.

El teléfono de mi escritorio sonó.

—Ven a mi oficina. —y colgó.

Su tono de voz había sido frio, serio y demandante. Me levanté rápidamente y entré en la oficina. Me senté frente a su mesa.

—Necesito que convoque una reunión urgentemente con todos los directivos de TecFall. Los quiero en quince minutos en el salón de reuniones.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Nada de importancia, solo unos ajustes que debo hacer con motivo de la visita a Londres. Esto es de máxima prioridad, necesito a todos los directivos sin excepción de ninguno.

Christian se había sacado la americana y se estaba sacando la corbata. Decidí no preguntarle qué había sucedido y mucho menos contarle que había cumplido con su encargo, más tarde lo haría.

Salí de su oficina y rápidamente convoqué a todos los directivo a una junta de urgencia en el salón de reuniones. Diez minutos más tarde todos los directivos se encontraban en el salón, incluso Benjamín el CEO de Londres. Cuando estuvo todo acomodado, decidí marcharme. Iba a salir por la puerta cuando Christian me agarró por el brazo. Mi giré hacia él. Traía los dos botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados y las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos. Se podría decir que estaba estresado.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A mi oficina. —le contesté como si fuese lo más obvio.

—Quédate, debes tener conocimiento de esto también ya que estas involucrada.

Entonces vi a mi madre entrar en el salón de reuniones y sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sé que es una decisión muy repentina. —dijo mirando su reloj. —Siéntate junto a mi madre. —me dijo muy bajito mientras tiraba de mi brazo hasta el lado de Grace. —Comencemos. —dijo en alta voz captando la atención de todos.

Los asistentes comenzaron a sentarse en su asiento correspondiente. Christian se mantuvo de pie entre Grace y yo con una pose muy protectora. Cuando todos estaban sentados Christian comenzó la reunión.

—Les pido disculpas por convocar esta reunión con tan poca antelación, pero he tenido que hacer unos reajustes urgentes.

¿Qué reajustes?

— Como todos sabrán esta semana se hará la primera prueba del prototipo de inteligencia artificial basado en nanotecnología y tendrá lugar en Londres. Esta mañana recibí la visita del CEO de Londres... —todos los ojos se giraron hacia Benjamín sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa—...y después de estar reunidos una hora, hemos tomado una difícil decisión con la que no estoy muy contento pero es necesaria.

Todos los asistentes se miraron unos a otros y comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. Miré a Christian pero su rostro no reflejaba emoción ninguna.

—Habrá un cambio temporal en la dirección de la empresa.

Los murmullos aumentaron.

—Esto no es algo que se haya hecho sin pensar. —miró a Grace y esta le sonrió. —Grace me ha dado su apoyo incondicional y está de acuerdo con la decisión que he tomado.

Grace estaba metida en esto también. Miré a mi madre fijamente y ella me sonrió.

—El próximo jueves será la prueba del PIANANO **1**. Y a partir de mañana la dirección de TecFall quedará a cargo del CEO de Londres, Benjamín Thomas Wilkins y yo me haré cargo de la dirección de Londres.

¿Qué? Esto era inesperado, muy inesperado. Miré a Grace y ella me sonreía tiernamente. ¿Por qué me sonreía así? ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando Christian con este cambio repentino en la agenda? ¿Qué sucedía con lo de protegerme?

Necesitaba repuestas a todas mis preguntas. Y cuanto antes mejor. Pero este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para eso.

—Mañana en la mañana él se pondrá en contacto con ustedes y les dará todas las informaciones necesarias. ¿Alguien tiene algo que comentar?

Nadie movió los labios.

—Eso será todo, gracias, pueden retirarse.

Los directivos comenzaron a levantarse y salir del salón de reuniones. Grace me dio un beso y se levantó, se despidió de Christian con un beso en la mejilla y al igual que todos se marchó.

Yo no me podía levantar de la silla. Aún no creía lo que acababa de suceder.

Christian se marchaba mañana para Londres.

Un día.

Solo nos quedaba un día juntos.

—Vamos. —Christian interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Al mirar a mí alrededor me percaté que estábamos solos. Me levanté de mi asiento y Christian entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, y me miró fijamente.

—Sígueme.

Y yo lo seguí sin protestar.

Salimos del salón de reuniones rumbo al ascensor. Ya no había nadie allí. Christian presionó el botón y las puertas se abrieron. El ascensor estaba vacío. Entramos y antes de que las puertas se cerraran Christian sacó la llave del ascensor, la introdujo y me condujo rumbo a la habitación secreta.

En cuanto entramos, presionó un botón en su reloj y se me quedó mirando.

—Sé que te debo una explicación, y que debes tener cientos de preguntas que hacerme, así que intentaré resumírtelo todo rápidamente. —me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el borde de la cama.

—De acuerdo. —dije mientras le prestaba atención.

—Antes de que entrara el CEO de Londres esta mañana recibí una llamada de mi superior. Interceptaron una llamada telefónica y descubrieron que intentarán robarse el prototipo una vez más en Londres.

— ¿Qué?

—Y no solo eso, creen que el sospechoso trabaje en Londres en conjunto con alguien de aquí. Es por eso que tuve que hacer estos cambios repentinos, que te involucran a ti.

—No veo de qué forma. —inquirí sarcásticamente.

—De veras crees que te voy a dejar aquí abandonada a tu suerte, te vienes conmigo para Londres.

— ¡Estás loco! No puedo dejar todo aquí e irme contigo para Londres. ¿Qué dirá mi madre?

—Tu madre está de acuerdo con la decisión.

— ¿Has hablado con mi madre sobre llevarme para Londres contigo? ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para hablar con ella antes que yo? —exploté, como se le ocurría hablar con ella antes que yo.

—Su hijo.

Cierto lo había olvidado.

Pero a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo podía dejar toda mi vida aquí e irme a vivir a Londres con Christian?

Y cuando todo terminara. ¿Cómo iba a quedar yo?—Destrozada. —me reprimía mi subconsciente.

Si, iba a quedar destrozada.

Como lo veía solo tenía una opción. Irme con él para Londres, donde Christian me protegería. Había otra opción, pero esa la descarté rápidamente.

Quedarme aquí abandonada a mi suerte, con el corazón destrozado y con una amenaza de muerte, no era una opción.

No tuvimos tiempo para mucho cuando llegamos esa noche. Ordenamos una pizza cerca de las 11:00 pm y después de comerla acompañada por una soda, rápidamente nos pusimos a preparar las maletas para el viaje. Christian se había hecho cargo de todos los preparativos del viaje y nuestro vuelo salía a las 8:30 am. Tenía tanto que preparar y tanto que dejaría atrás.

¿Por cuánto tiempo estaríamos en Londres? lo mismo podrían ser semanas que meses. ¿Cuánto podía durar una misión?

Estaba terminando de preparar la primera maleta cuando sonó mi teléfono. Lo busqué entre la ropa que tenía esparcida encima de la cama.

Era Katerine. Puse el teléfono en altavoz. Christian estaba bañándose.

—Hola Katerine.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Londres?

—No lo sé Katerine, no es algo que pueda preguntarle y ya.

— ¿Entonces va muy en serio la relación?

—Sí, no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. —literalmente.

— ¡Wau! No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, nunca creí que pudieras olvidar al idiota.

Si, había sido difícil. Pero lo había logrado.

—Yo tampoco.

—Veo que estas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

—Sí, Katerine. Lo haría. Si ahora el me pidiera que saltara de un avión lo haría sin dudarlo dos veces.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame como tú a él.

—Sí, yo igual.

— ¿Ya terminaste de preparar el equipaje?

—Estoy haciéndolo mientras hablamos.

—Bien, no te molesto más. Termina con tus maletas y no te olvides de mí.

—No lo haré Katerine, o mejor tú no me dejarás.

—Que bien me conoces. Te dejo que termines Ana, buenas noches, ten un buen viaje.

—Gracias, te llamo en cuanto me instale en Londres. —y colgué.

Y me quedé mirando fijamente el teléfono sobre la cama.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría que él me amara como lo amo yo a él. —le dije al teléfono.

Respiré profundamente.

No me gustaba mentirle a Katerine. Pero que otra opción tenía. Ella no podía saber la verdad oculta detrás de la relación que tenía con Christian. Limpié una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

Entonces sentí la puerta del baño abrirse. Christian salió con una toalla enredada en la cintura.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, necesito una ducha. —dije escapando rápidamente hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Eran demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas emociones. Demasiados cambios en tan poco tiempo. Abrí la ducha y me metí debajo del agua mientras las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos.

Mañana a esta hora estaría comenzando una vida nueva, en un país prácticamente extraño para mí, junto a un hombre que amo con todo mí ser pero que no me ama. —Pero te desea. —me gritaba mi subconsciente.

Si, el sexo con Christian era estupendo. Pero no todo se podía reducir a eso, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso podía estar con él solo por sexo? Bueno hasta el momento era así, y me iba estupendamente. Y así sería hasta que el terminara su misión que lo mismo podía terminar pasado mañana que dentro de tres años.

Pero la mayor parte de mi quería más, necesitaba más. Y sabía que tarde o temprano no iba a poder continuar con este acuerdo y tendría que renunciar a él completamente. Pero por ahora, mientras pudiera y me sintiera capaz, iba a disfrutar al máximo los momentos que teníamos juntos.

 _1: Prototipo de Inteligencia Artificial basado en Nanotecnología_ _._


	13. Capítulo 13

Cuando terminé de ducharme y regresé a la habitación no había señales de Christian por ninguna parte. Pero sentía unos golpes provenientes del estudio-gimnasio.

No lo iba a molestar. Así que terminé de preparar mis maletas y las llevé hacia la sala junto con las de Christian.

Para mi sorpresa el solamente había preparado una mochila. ¿Acaso no iba a llevarse nada más? Decidí no darle importancia. Los golpes en el estudio habían cesado. Me asomé y Christian se encontraba recostado a los cristales panorámicos con ambas manos apoyadas en el cristal.

— ¿Te queda mucho? Voy a descansar.

—No, enseguida voy, tengo que hacer una última llamada antes de acostarme.

Me sonrió de lado mientras iba por su teléfono. Decidí dejarlo solo para que realizara la llamada. Regresé a la habitación. Ni siquiera miré la hora del reloj.

Puse los espejuelos en la mesita de noche y me recosté boca arriba en la cama. Cerré los ojos. Los volví a abrir. Y mientras miraba fijamente el techo sentí los ojos cada vez más pesados. Me giré de lado. Cerré los ojos una vez más.

Solo sería un pestañazo.

—Ana.

Una dulce voz me llamaba a lo lejos.

—Vamos, despierta.

Estaba muy calientica aquí acurrucada, no quería abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la realidad.

—Se nos va a ir el avión.

Y la realidad entonces cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua helada.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada azul, y la sonrisa de hoyuelos de Christian. Aunque un poco distorsionada.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama y Christian me colocaba los espejuelos.

No recuerdo a qué hora me había acostado, solo sé que me sentía muy cansada como si no hubiese dormido prácticamente nada.

—La hora de marcharnos. —dijo mirando su reloj.

Ya él estaba completamente vestido. Al mirar la hora en el reloj de la mesita vi que eran las 7:00 am.

— ¡Esa es la hora! —exclamé levantándome rápidamente de la cama.

Se nos iba a ir el vuelo.

—No te apresures. —dijo sosteniéndome por ambas manos. —Tomate el tiempo necesario. —me dio un beso en los labios. —Te espero en la sala. —y se marchó.

Terminé de asearme y vestirme en un tiempo record. Al llegar a la sala no vi el equipaje por ninguna parte.

— ¿Y el equipaje?

—Ya Sawyer está de camino con él hacia el aeropuerto. ¿Vamos?

Y tras darle un último vistazo a mi apartamento cerré la puerta y no miré atrás.

Christian conducía precavidamente rumbo al O'Hare suponía, mientras yo miraba por la ventanilla sin saber cuándo volvería a ver a mi querido Chicago, o a mi madre o a Katerine.

—Llegamos. —me dijo haciendo que apartara de mi mente tantos pensamientos.

Christian tenía la puerta del auto abierta para mí y por un momento tuve un déjà vu.

Al mirar bien a mí alrededor me encontré nuevamente en un extremo de la pista al lado de un jet privado.

— ¿Otro jet privado? ¿En serio?

—Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, creo que es más seguro aquí que en un vuelo comercial. ¿Vamos? —dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Tomé su mano y salí del auto. Junto a la escalerilla del avión privado de color blanco y azul había nuevamente dos guardias de seguridad. Y cuando llegamos a la escalerilla Christian le tendió la llave de su auto a uno de ellos.

— ¿Sabes dónde dejarlo?

—Sí señor.

—Bien. Evan, nos vamos. —le dijo al otro que rápidamente subió al avión antes que nosotros.

Subimos rápidamente la escalerilla del avión.

—Puedes sentarte donde desees. —me dijo Christian cuando vio que no me movía de mi lugar.

Nos acomodamos en nuestro asiento y rápidamente cerraron la puerta de abordaje.

Miré mi reloj, 8:32 am. Miré por la ventanilla. Comenzaba a nevar. Después de unos minutos el avión comenzó a desplazarse por la pista auxiliar hasta la pista de despegue para tomar velocidad y cinco minutos más tarde estábamos en el aire.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Me preguntó Christian levantándose de su asiento cuando llevábamos un rato ya en el aire.

Negué con mi cabeza.

— ¿Nada? No desayunaste cuando salimos.

—No como nada pesado cuando vuelo. —le contesté vagamente pero mi estómago se reveló ante mis pensamientos.

—Ahora te preparo algo. —dijo dirigiéndose al fondo del avión.

Me quedé mirándolo por un momento. Estaba haciendo algo allí. Ahora tenía curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo.

Me zafé el cinturón y me encaminé hacia donde se encontraba Christian. Allí había una pequeña encimera en un extremo, con un pequeño fregadero y en el otro extremo una barra con una despensa y varias copas colgando justo encima. Comenzó a abrir las gavetas de la despensa y poniendo cosas sobre la encimera. Sacó un pomo de jugo de manzana de la nevera.

—Vamos a desayunar. —dijo cogiendo las cosas y acomodándolas en la mesa.

Nunca me ha gustado comer nada antes de volar y mucho menos durante el vuelo. Soy más bien de comer unas galleticas y un jugo, algo ligero. Pero Christian había preparado un desayuno completo. Tostadas, mantequilla, sándwich de pavo y jugo de manzana.

Me senté a desayunar mientras Christian terminaba de colocar las cosas en la mesa y se sentaba a mi lado.

—Este es mi primer desayuno a más de cinco mil pies de altura. —dije mientras me preparaba una tostada con mantequilla.

— ¿En serio? —Christian sirvió jugo en dos vasos sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho en tu vida? —me preguntó de repente.

¿Lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida? no tenía que pensarlo mucho. La respuesta había llegado rápidamente a mi mente.

—Acostarme con un extraño estando borracha.

Christian se echó a reír.

—Tú y yo somos tan diferentes Ana. —me dijo mientras se preparaba una tostada aun riendo.

Si. Eso lo sabía. Éramos de mundos completamente diferentes. Dos mundos que nunca debían haber colisionado. Pero nos hemos involucrado involuntariamente en la vida del otro y ya no hay marcha atrás. Solo queda enfrentarse con lo que sea que nos deparara el futuro cercano.

— ¿Cuántos somos a bordo? —le pregunté con curiosidad sentándome en el sofá.

—Esta vez somos solo cuatro. Tú, yo, el piloto y el copiloto. —Christian se sentó a mi lado.

—Nunca me imaginé montando un Jet Privado, y ya lo he hecho dos veces en menos de una semana. —dije mirando por la ventanilla la inmensidad del océano atlántico.

—No solo lo hice por el tema de protección. —me contestó pegándose más a mí y apartando un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.

— ¿No? —inquirí entrecerrando los ojos.

—También lo hice por privacidad y comodidad. —me dijo acercando sus labios a los míos. —En un vuelo regular molestaríamos a los demás si hiciéramos esto. —me dijo mientras yo le devolvía el beso. —Además lo mejor de todo esto es…—dijo levantándose del asiento y tirando de mi mano para ponerme de pie.

Se agachó junto al sofá y tiró de los compartimentos que había debajo convirtiendo el mismo en una cama espaciosa donde cabían dos personas. Después se dirigió hacia un compartimento, lo presionó y sacó unas mantas.

—Creo que debemos descansar, no hemos descansado nada preparando el equipaje. —dijo tomando mi mano e invitándome a acostarme.

Y no me negué.

Estaba muy cansada y el viaje era de casi 8 horas. Me acosté en la cama improvisada. Christian se desabrochó los botones superiores de la camisa. Antes de acostarse a mi lado fue rumbo a la cabina. Me giré hacia él y me acurruqué contra su pecho. Me sacó los espejuelos poniéndolos en una mesita. Nos cubrió con la manta. Aspiré su olor a colonia cara y cerré mis ojos.

Desperté con una fuerte ansia de orinar. Christian aún dormía a mi lado. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarlo. Cogí los espejuelos de la mesita y después me dirigí rumbo al baño. No tenía idea de cuánto había dormido. Al salir Christian estaba sentado frotándose el rostro. Se me quedó mirando cuando me vio acercarme hacia él.

—Debemos sentarnos, ya estamos llegando. —dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la cabina.

Me senté en mi asiento y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Al mirar por la ventanilla me percaté que era de noche ya. Se me había olvidado el cambio de horario. ¿Qué hora sería?

Christian regresó y se sentó frente a mi poniéndose el también su cinturón. El vuelo había resultado más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

A diferencia del clima que habíamos dejado atrás al salir de Chicago, en Londres no estaba nevando. Pero como es costumbre aquí, estaba lloviendo levemente. Antes de bajar la escalerilla Christian abrió un paraguas que sostuvo para mí.

—Gracias.

—Es un placer. —me dijo con su acento británico que tanto me encantaba.

Le sonreí mientras bajábamos la escalerilla. Junto al avión nos esperaba una SUV en la cual estaba un guardia de seguridad terminando de montar nuestro equipaje.

— ¿Tuyo?

—No, este es prestado. —me dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

Christian dio la vuelta, le tendió el paraguas al guardia y montó en el auto con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba. Cerró la puerta, se puso su cinturón mientras yo me ponía el mío, me sonrió y arrancó el auto.

Christian conducía con precaución y sabía que a cada rato me miraba. Podía verlo con el rabillo del ojo. Y yo solamente le sonreía.

La mayor parte del trayecto fui mirando por la ventanilla, no estaba prestando atención a nada en particular. Las gotas de lluvia corriendo por la ventanilla del auto y el cielo gris y aplomado de Londres me distraían por completo.

De lo único que me percaté durante el trayecto de casi una hora de viaje fue que cruzábamos el puente Westminster.

No estaba acostumbrada a tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo. Y mudarme a Londres con alguien a quien prácticamente no conocía—excepto en el plano sexual—no estaba en mis planes más próximos.

—Hemos llegado. —me dijo mientras parqueaba en el garaje subterráneo de un alto edificio de la calle Stamford.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Te dije que me encargaría de nuestro hospedaje en Londres. —dijo saliendo del auto.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y bajé del auto. Mientras Christian sacaba nuestro equipaje.

— ¿Nos hospedamos aquí?

—Aquí es donde vivo. —dijo mientras cargaba mis dos maletas y su mochila en el hombro.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—No, yo las llevo, vamos. —dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a los ascensores y yo lo seguía.

Presioné el botón de llamada y las puertas se abrieron rápidamente. Entramos y Christian puso una de las maletas en el suelo. Después presionó el botón que decía PH, se sacó una tarjeta magnética del bolsillo, la introdujo en el panel y solo cuando la retiró las puertas se cerraron y comenzamos el ascenso.

— ¿Tienes un serio problema con la seguridad?

—No lo puedo evitar, si conocieras todo lo que yo, te aseguro que harías lo mismo.

—Seguro. —contesté sarcásticamente.

Ya me imaginaba su apartamento, no debía ni tener ventanas por miedo a algún francotirador. He imaginaba que no tenía nada de última tecnología por miedo a los hackers. Solo con ver todo lo que hay que hacer para acceder al ascensor. No me imaginaba que habría que hacer para acceder a su apartamento. En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo, y sonó la clásica musiquita cuando para en un piso. Miré hacia el panel. Estábamos en nuestro piso, el 40.

—Bienvenida. —me dijo saliendo y poniendo las maletas en el suelo al lado del ascensor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en un recibidor. Me adentré en el apartamento hasta la barandilla que había llamado mi atención. Se podía divisar perfectamente el piso inferior desde aquí. Estaba dividido uno del otro por una barandilla de cristal que hacía función de balcón interior.

No podía ser. Nada de esto era real. Este apartamento no podía existir en realidad.

 **Nota:** El apartamento se encuentra en South Bank Tower, un edificio de gran altura en Stamford Street.


	14. Capítulo 14

FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN

Me había equivocado. No me había acercado siquiera a la descripción de cómo era su apartamento. Y estaba infinitamente lejos de lo que yo me había imaginado.

—Vamos te voy a dar un rápido tour. —me dijo tomando mi mano.

Me condujo hacia la escalera que había a mi izquierda y que aún no había visto. La escalera conducía hacia el piso inferior, y el pasamanos era transparente.

—Living, comedor, cocina. —me iba señalando en las direcciones a medida que mencionaba las diferentes estancias.

Los cristales panorámicos que dominaban el apartamento y habían captado toda mi atención. El inmenso living, con las paredes decoradas de color blanco y gris al igual que el elegante piso de mármol del apartamento quitaba el aliento.

Justo debajo de la escalera había un enorme sofá en forma de medialuna, de color blanco, con mullidos cojines grises y blancos sobre este. Frente a este una mesa maciza de mármol con forma de gota junto a la que estaba un asiento de mármol igual que la mesa pero más pequeño. En el extremo opuesto al sofá una butaca casi negra junto a la que había una mesita en forma de X sobre la que había un pequeño bonsái.

Me solté de la mano de Christian y me adentré en el apartamento.

Caminé hasta los cristales panorámicos.

Debajo de nosotros se encontraba Londres completamente iluminada. Podía verse desde aquí La Noria del Milenio completamente iluminada y asombrosamente cerca. Era una vista absolutamente deslumbrante. En estos momentos estaba atónita.

Aparté mi vista del panorama de Londres de noche y continué admirando el apartamento.

A mi derecha incrustada en una columna de color blanco había una enorme mesa de mármol negro en la que cabían ocho personas. Sobre la mesa había varios jarrones estilo griego de color blanco, todos de formas diferentes. Frente a la columna donde estaba incrustada la mesa, se levantaba un enorme muro de color blanco en el cual estaban incrustadas las lámparas detrás de triángulos y otras figuras geométricas de diferentes tamaños. En la base de la columna había una pequeña aunque sofisticada chimenea.

Después de la mesa había una barra de color dorado detrás de la que había dos sillas negras. Sobre la barra había un cuenco con frutas.

Justo frente a la barra estaba la impotente encimera de la cocina de color plateado.

En la parte de atrás de la escalera y junto a la barra había macetas con enormes bambúes que se extendían hasta el techo del apartamento.

Me quedé mirando el techo. En el medio de la estancia formando figuras geométricas encajadas entre sí, de cristal con los bordes en dorado se encontraba la elegante iluminación de la estancia.

— ¿Qué te parece?

Había olvidado que Christian se encontraba conmigo.

Estaba demasiado impresionada con tanta elegancia a mí alrededor.

—No es lo que esperaba.

—Imagino que no. Vamos te mostraré el piso superior.

Christian tomó mi mano nuevamente y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

Al terminar la escalera había un lounge donde había dos sofás iguales al del piso inferior, uno frente a otro, separados por una mesa de madera maciza.

Pero eso no era lo que más impresionaba. En la pared de la derecha se encontraba el bar. Con la barra de mármol, el estante con las botellas detrás hasta el techo, y el suelo frente a la barra era transparente, de cristal con una piscina por debajo de este. Las luces que había en el fondo de la piscina hacían que con el movimiento del agua se reflejaran en el techo de la estancia.

Del techo colgaban cientos de figuras en forma de media luna, donde se reflejaban las luces de la piscina y las que había en el techo sobre la barra. Tenían la misma forma de los sofás, y eran de color dorado.

Sencillamente extraordinario.

La piscina continuaba hacia lo que suponía era la terraza que estaba separada del lounge por una enorme puerta de cristal transparente. Iba a continuar hacia la terraza para explorarla pero Christian me llamó.

—Vamos, te mostraré la habitación, tendrás tiempo de ver la terraza más tarde.

Aparté la vista de la terraza y me giré hacia Christian que ahora caminaba hacia el lado de la escalera donde había una puerta junto a esta. Abrió la puerta y lo seguí dentro de la habitación.

Lo primero que vi al entrar fue la enorme cama que dominaba la estancia. Caminé hasta pararme frente a la cama. Sobre esta y colgando del techo que era completamente negro habían veinte lámparas, que al igual que las del lounge estaban colgando del techo. Pero estas eran bombillas. Estaban divididas en cuatro filas, de cinco lámparas cada una. Exactamente sobre la cama.

Christian le dio la vuelta a la cama y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la cama, justo frente a donde yo estaba.

Ahí había una puerta corrida totalmente hacia un lado.

—Este es el guardarropa. —dijo dejando las maletas en el suelo. —Y por si necesitas usarlo, ese es el baño. —dijo señalando hacia su izquierda.

Giré mi vista hacia la derecha, donde él me señalaba.

Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir el baño.

— ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? —me encaminé hacia el baño para verlo mejor de cerca.

Era completamente de cristal transparente y tenías una perfecta vista de toda la ciudad mientras te bañabas en la enorme bañera que se encontraba en medio de este. A la derecha había una encimera con dos lavamanos y enormes espejos sobre ellos. Y a la izquierda estaba la ducha y el váter. Todo el suelo del baño estaba decorado en mármol gris y blanco.

—En serio, un baño completamente transparente.

—Creo que él único que te va a ver desnuda aquí arriba seré yo.

Tenía razón en eso.

—Ponte cómoda, puedes acomodar tu ropa en el armario. Estaré abajo preparando algo ligero de cenar.

Christian salió de la habitación.

Me senté en la cama y me quedé mirando fijamente la tina de forma oval y de color negro. Pero lo haría más tarde. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el armario donde Christian había dejado mis maletas.

Y tuve que sentarme en la banqueta que había en cuanto entrabas justo debajo de un espejo de pared completo.

Esto no era un armario, era una habitación para guardar ropa. No sabía por dónde comenzar. Entonces algo llamó mi atención. Había una parte del armario en donde no había ropa colgada. Un espacio entre tantos trajes de diseño y ropa cara. Las gavetas que había debajo, que abrían a presión, también estaban vacías.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces me saqué el sobretodo que aún llevaba puesto y comencé a acomodar mi ropa en ese espacio. Y los zapatos los acomodé también en un espacio vacío que había en el armario.

Una hora más tarde ya había terminado de acomodar todo en el armario. Salí de allí y me quedé mirando la enorme cama.

¿Cuántas mujeres habrán pasado por ahí?

Y después miré hacia la tina.

¿O por ahí?

Lo mejor sería olvidarme de eso.

Así que salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. Pero mientras lo hacía no puede evitar mirar hacia la terraza. ¿Qué tendría de especial ese lugar que me llamaba tanto la atención?

Terminé de bajar las escaleras, pero no veía a Christian por ninguna parte.

— ¡Christian! —grité.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —me dijo asomándose brevemente por la encimera de la cocina.

Me encaminé hacia donde él estaba.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —dije recostándome a la encimera.

— No, ya terminé. — dijo poniendo dos platos con sándwiches sobre la encimera.

Cogí los platos y los llevé hacia la barra. Ya Christian había preparado todo. Había dos vasos y en ese momento venía en mi dirección con un pomo con jugo de naranja.

—No quise preparar nada pesado por la hora.

Miré hacia afuera, sí que estaba oscuro.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Aunque no lo creas son las 12:30 am.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que en unas horas debemos ir a trabajar?

—Exactamente, así que lo mejor será comer algo, bañarnos y tratar de descansar algo.

—Creo que eso será imposible.

—Bueno debemos adaptarnos al cambio de horario, vamos a comer.

Christian se sentó a mi lado y nos comimos el sándwich de media noche.

—Bien, hora de bañarnos. —dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando una de mis manos entre la suya.

— ¿Cómo mantienes tan limpio este apartamento?—le pregunté cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras.

—Hay alguien de la agencia que viene a limpiar en el horario que estoy en el trabajo.

Terminábamos de subir las escaleras y me quedé mirando hacia la terraza.

—Déjame mostrarte la terraza. —me dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano.

Y lo seguí con mucha curiosidad ansiosa por descubrir que era lo que me llamaba tanto la atención. Que era lo que había después de la doble puerta de cristal.

Me condujo rumbo allí. Pero no era lo que yo me había imaginado. Al salir a la terraza allí no había mucho espacio. Había un banco forrado y sobre éste varios cojines. La baranda alrededor del balcón era transparente dejando ver completamente la ciudad. El muro del apartamento estaba completamente cubierto por helechos y de las piedras sobresalían unas diminutas lucecitas.

Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de allí. La terraza era inmensa. Pero no había espacio porque lo que dominaba aquella estancia no era otra cosa que el invernadero.

— ¿Lo tienes en tu apartamento?

—Pues claro, donde más lo iba tener.

—Pensaba que estaría en otro lugar.

—No dejaría mis plantas mucho tiempo lejos de mí.

— ¿Y todo este tiempo que has estado fuera quien ha atendido las plantas?

—Déjame mostrarte.

Christian se acercó y abrió las puertas del invernadero.

—Adelante. —me hizo un gesto para que pasara.

Dentro había mucho colorido. Todo tipo de plantas exóticas, en todas partes.

—Tienen un sistema automatizado instalado, no necesitan mucho cuidado con respecto al agua. —me decía mientras me mostraba las diminutas mangueritas que alimentaban a las plantas como si fuera un gotero.

—Mientras estuve en Chicago alguien se encargaba de las malas hierbas, aunque no debí haber estado tanto tiempo fuera. —decía mientras acariciaba una planta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque las plantas necesitan, cariño… —abrió una bolsa que había en el suelo y tomó un poco de lo que sea que había allí y lo esparció en una maceta. —…necesitan ser mimadas… —dijo arrancándole una hoja amarilla a otra. —…y cuando su dueño les falta por mucho tiempo pueden ponerse tristes... —dijo mientras le echaba un poco de agua a otra planta. —…necesitan amor…

Dejé de escuchar lo que decía. Creo que sus plantas y yo teníamos cierto parecido. Entonces una planta llamó mi atención. Estaba al fondo del invernadero. Era la más grande de todas y aparentemente la que menos llamaba la atención por estar apartada. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba la inusual planta. Al acercarme me percaté que era una planta de rosas. Tenía varias y eran de un color rojo intenso, casi negro.

—Veo que la has encontrado.

— ¡Eh!

—La planta más especial de este invernadero.

— ¡Esta! ¿Qué tiene de especial una planta de rosas?

—No es cualquier planta de rosas, es la que da las rosas negras.

—Pero yo las veo rojas. —me giré hacia Christian que se encontraba parado detrás de mí.

—Sí. Normalmente las da rojas, solamente en verano son negras.

— ¿Normalmente?

—Sí. He logrado adaptarle el hábitat para simularle un verano permanente.

—Para que las dé negras todo el año.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Y porque están rojas?

—Antes de irme desconecté ese sistema pues hay que tenerlo bien controlado. Pero ya que hemos regresado... —dijo dirigiéndose hacia un panel de controles ubicado en una pared, oculto por los helechos. —…creo que lo mejor sería si lo conecto nuevamente. —presionó un botón en el panel.

Rápidamente la iluminación del invernadero cambió de una luz blanca a una amarilla, que daba más calor.

— ¿Ves ese botón que aún no se ha abierto? —me dijo señalando un capullo de una rosa que había en un extremo de la planta.

—Sí.

—Puede ser que si tienes suerte, dentro de dos días se abra y sea de color negro. Ahora que tal si nos bañamos. —dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Tomé su mano y salimos del invernadero rumbo a la habitación.

— ¿Estas cansada del viaje? —me preguntó ya dentro de la habitación.

—Un poco.

Aunque había dormido todo el viaje, el cambio físicamente me tenía agotada.

— ¿Te apetece un baño de espuma? —me preguntó frotándome ligeramente los hombros.

Cerré los ojos ante la sensación.

—Humm. —un baño en de espuma no sonaba mal en lo absoluto.

—Espera, voy a preparar las cosas. —me dijo separándose de mí y regresando rápidamente.

Me abrazó por detrás y me giró entre sus brazos, deslizó las manos hasta donde comenzaba la blusa y me la sacó por la cabeza mientras yo levantaba las manos. Hizo lo mismo con mis jeans deslizándolo hacia el suelo. Y después me quitó rápidamente el ajustador y la ropa interior.

Ya me tenía desnuda completamente, era mi turno. Dirigí mis manos hacia su camisa, pero él me detuvo.

—No, nada de tocarme hasta que haya terminado contigo. —me dijo agarrando mis manos. —Ven vamos a bañarnos.


	15. Capitulo 15

Me tomó por la mano y me condujo hasta el baño. La tina estaba casi por la mitad. Christian se separó de mí y se dirigió hacia la encimera del lavamanos. La presionó y esta se abrió. Sacó un pomo y regresó donde yo estaba. Abrió el pomo de gel de baño y lo vertió justo debajo del chorro de agua caliente haciendo que la espuma fuera aumentando cada vez más. Pero entonces algo llamó mi atención, no veía donde se cerraba el grifo de la tina.

Christian dejó el pomo a un lado y se paró frente a mí sonriéndome.

— ¿Dónde se cierra el grifo? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Pasa la mano por debajo del agua.

Y al deslizar la mano por debajo del chorro cálido de agua esta se detuvo. Me quedé mirando aquello asombrada.

—Hazlo una vez más. —me pidió mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

Lo hice nuevamente. Deslicé la mano por debajo del grifo y este se activó y comenzó a echar agua una vez más.

Asombroso.

—Todos los grifos funcionan de la misma forma, tienen un sensor de movimiento integrado. —me giré hacia el que ya se encontraba sin camisa parado junto a mí. —Entra. —me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a entrar en la tina.

Tomé su mano y entré en el agua cálida sentándome en un extremo de la tina.

— ¿No vas a entrar?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no te perderías por nada del mundo? —le pregunté mientras el terminaba de desnudarse y yo lo miraba sin perderme un detalle.

Christian me sonrió, pero no de la forma que a mí me encantaba. Me sonrió como quien esconde un secreto y no lo quiere compartir. Apartó su ropa a un lado con el pie. Y me le quedé mirando fijamente la pierna.

— ¿Cuándo te quitaste los puntos? —le pregunté mientras apartaba mi mirada de su pierna y la dirigía ahora a su rostro.

—Anoche antes de acostarme.

Pasó la mano por debajo del grifo y después entró en el agua.

Se los había quitado el mismo, no me extrañaba.

Christian se sentó frente a mí con el agua hasta el cuello y cerró los ojos. Sus piernas rozaron las mías y las levanté para apoyarlas sobre las de él. Así estaba más cómoda.

—La verdad es bastante cómoda.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A la tina.

— ¿Nunca la habías utilizado?

—No, nunca llegué a hacerlo.

Eso quería decir que era la primera mujer que se bañaba en su tina.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes este apartamento?

—Casi cuatro meses. — ¿cuatro meses y nunca había utilizado la tina? — En realidad adquirí el apartamento antes de que estuviese terminado. Me mudé unos días antes de marcharme a Chicago.

— ¿Soy la primera mujer que metes en la tina? —inquirí con curiosidad.

Christian me sonrió antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme fijamente.

—Eres la primera mujer que entra al apartamento en general.

— ¿La primera?

—La primera.

Christian cerró los ojos nuevamente y yo hice lo mismo. Lo mejor era no continuar indagando más. Con ser la primera en algo para él, me era suficiente. Y sonreí para mis adentros mientras me relajaba con la espuma, la cálida agua y el delicioso aroma a uva que emanaba del agua.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir movimiento en el agua. Christian había cogido una esponja y ahora le estaba echando gel.

— ¿No te quitarás los espejuelos? —me preguntó mientras sentí su mano agarrar una de mis piernas.

Y la verdad que en este momento deseaba poder ver bien y no tener que usar los espejuelos todo el tiempo.

Tenía dos opciones en este momento. Me los quitaba y no podría verlo. O me los dejaba puestos aunque se mojaran.

Sonreí.

—No quiero dejar de verte. —le dije sinceramente.

Christian me sonrió.

Me levantó la pierna por encima del agua y comenzó a deslizar la esponja por la pierna hasta la altura del muslo. Al llegar ahí se detuvo y regresó nuevamente hasta el empeine. Realizó la misma operación con la otra pierna y cuando terminó. Soltó la esponja en el suelo.

Y entonces con sus manos comenzó a masajear los dedos de mis pies, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, disfrutando como sus manos me acariciaban. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí las manos de Christian explorando por mis muslos. Primero una pierna, después la otra. Mi respiración acelerándose. No volví a cerrar los ojos. Disfrute cada momento viendo como su ceño se fruncía mientras masajeaba profundamente.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes?

—Hace unos años. Ven, date la vuelta. —dijo tomando mi mano.

Me giré y me senté entre sus piernas. Christian comenzó a masajear mis hombros apartando el cabello a un lado. Podía sentir su miembro presionando contra mis nalgas.

—No creo que te pueda dar un masaje como es debido aquí, sería mejor en la cama.

—Pues vamos a la cama. —dije en un jadeo mientras sus manos fuertes presionaban mis hombros.

—Terminemos el baño entonces. —me dijo mientras dejaba de masajear mis hombros y recogía la esponja del suelo.

Le echó gel nuevamente y comenzó a lavarme el cuello, los hombros, la espalda. Sus manos bajaron por mis caderas y después las paso al frente, hacia mi vientre. Soltó la esponja y deslizo sus manos suavemente, subiendo hacia mis senos mientras los masajeaba y apretaba ligeramente. Me mordí el labio inferior en un intento desesperado de contener un gemido. Su cabeza apoyada en mi cuello. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada mientras sus labios rozaban mi piel.

Pero por más que me gustara que el continuara yo también quería bañarlo. Así que me giré entre sus brazos y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Christian me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Que planeas?

—Nada. —contesté inocentemente mientras cogía la esponja y le echaba gel.

Deslice la esponja por sus hombros bajo su atenta mirada. Tome uno de sus brazos y lo lave, y después hice lo mismo con el otro. Después comencé a lavar su pecho. Las alas doradas rojizas del fénix. Solté la esponja y deslice mis dedos por sus cicatrices, apenas imperceptibles. Quité el gel de su hombro con mis manos y bese la cicatriz de su hombro. Sentí como a Christian se le escapaba el aliento. Podía sentir su miembro duro entre los dos, presionando contra mi vientre. Continúe dando besos en su pecho ahora hacia el otro lado.

—Creo que será en otro momento. —dijo enredando sus manos bajo mis nalgas y levantándose de repente.

Salió de la tina cargándome como si no pesara nada y caminó hacia la cama. Puso una rodilla y después sentí mi espalda apoyándose en medio de la cama.

—Ahora, vamos a terminar ese masaje.

Me dio la vuelta rápidamente haciendo que quedara boca abajo en la cama. Se sentó sobre mis nalgas y comenzó a frotarme los hombros, la espalda. Se bajó de mí y masajeo mis piernas, y después subió nuevamente. Se sentó sobre mis piernas y comenzó a masajear las nalgas. Las apretaba, deslizando los pulgares por el interior de estas, rozando mi sexo, haciéndome estremecer. Repetía el mismo movimiento, una y otra vez haciéndome perder la cordura. Entonces sentí como me daba una nalgada.

— ¡Hey!—me apoye en los brazos y gire mi rostro para verlo.

Christian me sonreía. Me tomó por la cintura y me acostó boca arriba, sentándose sobre mí.

Sus labios dirigiéndose a los míos, mordiéndolos, tirando de ellos, su lengua explorando mi boca. Bajó dando besos por todo mi cuello, mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su pelo. Sus labios bajaban entre mis senos, excitándome, no podía soportarlo más. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí urgentemente.

Tiré de su rostro hacia el mío y abrí las piernas invitándolo a entrar. Ni siquiera me había tocado entre las piernas, y estaba a punto del orgasmo.

Christian se inclinó sobre mí, tomo su miembro en la mano y tras acomodarse, entró en mí de una sola vez. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura, presionando sus nalgas con los talones para que entrara más profundamente.

Podía sentir su miembro caliente palpitando en mi interior.

Christian se movió.

¡Dios!

Se sentí tan diferente a las otras veces. Volvió a envestir. Todo era completamente diferente. Las sensaciones eran totalmente distintas, podía sentir el ansia de Christian en cada envestida, en la forma en que su dedo pulgar se deslizaba por mi labio inferior. Entonces en la neblina de sensaciones me percaté porque se sentía todo tan diferente. Debía decirle algo, pero no podía detenerlo, no podía hablar, no cuando lo veía tan excitado sobre mí. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esta forma. Tomó una de mis piernas y la subió sobre su hombro, sosteniéndola ahí, mientras continuaba moviéndose en mi interior. Entonces subí la otra pierna. Christian sostenía mis piernas y se movía cada vez más rápido.

De esta forma entraba tan profundo. Me aferré fuertemente a la sábana de la cama mientras sentía como mis paredes se apretaban cada vez más alrededor de su miembro, cada vez más duro en mi interior. Las manos de Christian se aferraban fuertemente a mis piernas.

— ¡Ana...! —me decía entre jadeos. — ¡Ana...!

Dejé de escucharlo en ese momento mientras sentía como me inundaba completamente. Aferré mis talones a sus hombros mientras me dejaba ir con un grito en un delicioso y estremecedor orgasmo.

Mi cuerpo convulsionaba con la explosión del orgasmo más arrasador de mi vida mientras Christian se desplomaba a mi lado después de varias envestidas más.

Respiraba entrecortadamente. Mi pecho bajaba y subía tratando de normalizar mi respiración acelerada. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero podía sentir la respiración errática de Christian a mi lado. Estuvimos varios minutos normalizando nuestras respiraciones.

—Finalmente has logrado tu objetivo. —me dijo haciendo que abriera mis ojos.

Me giré hacia él. Christian me miraba muy serio.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y cuál era ese? —inquirí con curiosidad mientras deslizaba mi mano por su torso desnudo. No tenía idea de que estaba hablando.

Christian se giró inclinándose sobre mí, haciendo que quedara acostada en la cama y el sobre mí. Sus labios a centímetros de los míos, su mirada ardiente en la mía.

—Has logrado que por primera vez en mi vida pierda el control.

— ¿De veras?

—De veras. Y antes de que lo preguntes estoy consciente de que no usamos protección. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que perdiera el control.

—Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, estoy tomando las pastillas.

—Lo sé, desde más de una semana si no me equivoco, pero jamás había perdido el control de la situación como hoy.

No sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—Especialmente para ti.

— ¿Por que para mí?

No me contestó.

Solamente me sonrió.

Su sonrisa de niño travieso. Esa que hacía que se le formen los hoyuelos que tanto me gustan. Inclinó su rostro hacia mis labios y me besó en la comisura. Cerré los ojos. Deslizó la lengua tentativamente por mis labios y yo me derretí debajo de su cuerpo. Se separó de mis labios cuando yo entreabría los míos.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su sonrisa radiante y una mirada pensativa.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Estoy pensando si debería dejarte o no dormir esta noche.

No me dejes, no me dejes. Me gritaba mi interior. Además ya había dormido en el avión, no estaba muy cansada. Pero sabía que si no dormía aunque fuera dos horas me levantaría peor en la mañana.

—No sé si pueda dormir después de dormir en el viaje.

—Creo que sí, además conozco un método infalible para lograr conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Me cantarás una canción? —le pregunté mientras el reía a carcajadas.

—No, no te cantaré. —me dijo mientras acercaba sus labios nuevamente a los míos, sonriendo perversamente. —Pero tú si gritarás. —dijo cubriendo con sus labios los míos.

Y me rendí con un gemido ante su beso voraz.


	16. Capítulo 16

Podía sentir su aliento cálido junto a mí, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por mi vientre. No tenía ni idea de que hora era, pero estaba segura que no había dormido lo suficiente. Sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente por mi vientre trazando círculos.

Abrí mis ojos y giré mi rostro hacia el lado para encontrarme con un Christian borroso y desenfocado. Entrecerré mis ojos.

Entonces lo sentí moverse y después colocarme los espejuelos y me encontré con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Buenos días. —me dijo muy feliz.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 7:00 am.

Me senté en la cama.

—Según mis cálculos, tenemos el tiempo justo para bañarnos, vestirnos, desayunar, salir rumbo a la empresa y llegar a tiempo.

—Perfecto. —le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Bien, vamos a bañarnos entonces. —me dijo tentadoramente mientras enredaba las manos en mi cintura y besaba mi cuello.

—De casualidad en tus cálculos tenías planificado sexo matutino. —le pregunté cuando sus labios ya iban por mi pecho y yo comenzaba a jadear.

—Por supuesto, no hay nada mejor para comenzar el día y espabilarse. —dijo mientras se metía uno de mis senos en la boca y yo gemía.

—Pero habías dicho que servía para dormirse plácidamente.

—El sexo de anoche es muy diferente al que tengo pensado esta mañana. —dijo mientras sus labios continuaban el recorrido por toda mi piel.

Y él tenía razón.

Era muy diferente el sexo de la noche anterior a este. Anoche había sido sexo rudo, salvaje, extenuante y agotador. Y este más bien lo que estaba haciendo era despertando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, poniendo cada nervio a flor de piel. Para el momento en que estábamos en la ducha ya estaba más que despierta y mi piel estaba hipersensible. No hubo un solo lugar de mi cuerpo que su lengua o sus dedos no hubiesen tocado.

Terminamos de bañarnos y en cuanto Christian terminó de vestirse salió de la habitación. Terminé de vestirme unos minutos después que él y bajé a desayunar.

Y entonces al llegar a la barra me percaté que ya el desayuno estaba preparado. Era imposible que lo hubiese preparado en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿En qué momento preparaste todo esto?

—Estoy despierto desde las 6:00 am.

— ¿Por algún motivo en particular?

—Nada importante, vamos, desayunemos.

Pero sabía que esa respuesta significaba algo más. Significaba que tenía algo que ver con su misión. Y que no me podía contar. Así que decidí aceptar la respuesta que me daba y desayunar tranquilamente.

Terminamos de desayunar y recogí mi bolso antes que cogiéramos el ascensor.

Ambos estábamos en silencio. Sobre todo Christian. Las puertas se abrieron en el parqueo subterráneo y Christian sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. Apretó un botón en el mando a distancia y las luces de un auto que estaba a unos diez metros de nosotros se encendieron. A medida que nos acercábamos al auto, más familiar me parecía.

Entonces apretó otro botón y las puertas se abrieron hacia arriba. Ese era su auto, el mismo de Chicago.

Me senté en mi asiento, cerré la puerta y me puse el cinturón mientras Christian hacía lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo has hecho para que llegue tan pronto?

—La agencia se encargó de eso.

—Pero según recuerdo, cuando viajaste a Chicago tuviste problemas con tu auto, que no llegó en tiempo.

—Sí, pero esta vez la agencia se ha encargado personalmente de traerlo.

—Ah.

Christian arrancó el auto y salimos rumbo a TecFall.

La Sucursal de TecFall en Londres se encuentra en la calle New Oxford. A diferencia de la de Chicago está no es tan grande e imponente. Es un edificio de diez pisos que mantiene el mismo diseño arquitectónico de la sede principal.

Me quedé parada en medio del lobby admirando todo a mí alrededor. Solamente había venido una vez, y había cambiado tanto desde entonces.

—La última vez que te quedaste admirando un lobby terminé ayudándote a levantarte del suelo. —me susurró en el oído haciéndome estremecer.

Lo miré fijamente y después miré los zapatos que llevaba puestos hoy.

—Espero que no se me rompan estos, les tengo mucho cariño. —le contesté sonriente mientras él me devolvía la mirada travieso.

—En ese caso, podríamos hacer algo para evitar que eso ocurra. —dijo enredando sus manos en mi cintura.

—Ni se te ocurra. —lo reprendí mientras veía con claridad reflejado en sus ojos sus intenciones.

Miré brevemente mi ropa. Por suerte aún traía el sobretodo que me daba por debajo de las rodillas. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y no importara nada más. Nos desafiábamos con la mirada.

— ¿Crees que podrás impedírmelo?

—Sé que no, pero si podría desquitarme más tarde. —lo desafié.

—Bien. —y en un rápido movimiento me vi cargada en sus brazos sin siquiera poder protestar. —Intenta desquitarte más tarde.

Me aferré con ambas manos de su cuello y simplemente lo miré fijamente. Todos nos miraban a nuestro alrededor mientras Christian me cargaba rumbo al ascensor.

—Serías tan amable de presionar el botón. —dijo cuando llegamos frente a la puerta del ascensor.

—Con mucho gusto. —le contesté siguiéndole el juego.

La verdad era que no me importaba lo que pensaran todos. En estos momentos no quería que él me soltara. Y entonces comencé a planear mi venganza.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y en cuanto Christian entró conmigo me puso en el suelo.

—Gracias.

—Siempre es un placer. —me dijo sonriente mientras presionaba el número de nuestro piso y después entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

El ascensor se detuvo en varios pisos antes de detenerse en el último.

Salimos a un pequeño recibidor donde una muchacha rubia y muy sonriente salió rápidamente a recibirnos.

—Buenos días Sr. Chasting, Srta. Steele.

—Buenos días Audrey. —contestó el con su mejor sonrisa haciendo que la muchacha se derritiera en el suelo.

—Todo está listo en el salón de reuniones para las 8:30 am como pidió. —le dijo ella aún sonriente.

¿Siempre tenía ese efecto en las mujeres? Pero su rostro cambió de expresión al ver nuestras manos juntas. Fue leve, pero pude notar el cambio en su expresión.

—Gracias, por favor que nos traigan dos café.

—Enseguida Sr. Chasting.

Christian tiró de mi mano y me condujo más allá de la puerta que estaba detrás de la recepción.

Abrió y cuando esperaba encontrarme con mi escritorio me encontré con un local completamente vacío. Me quedé mirando aquello asombrada.

—Todo tiene una explicación. —me susurró en el oído.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y entonces lo entendí.

—Pedí que mudaran tu escritorio para mi oficina, espero que eso no sea un problema.

—No es ningún problema. —contesté mientras me quitaba el sobretodo.

Christian al igual que en el apartamento se quedó mirando una vez más el vestido que traía puesto. Un sencillo vestido de color negro. Era de encaje en la parte superior y con un fino cinturón en la cadera. Que mi escritorio estuviese en su oficina me iba a facilitar más las cosas para mi venganza, sobre todo por la posición en la que se encontraba mi escritorio. De frente al de él.

— ¿Dónde está el baño? —le pregunté mientras colocaba el sobretodo en el espaldar de la silla.

—Por el pasillo a la derecha al final. —me dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla.

—Si me disculpas un momento, necesito ir al baño. —dije cogiendo mi bolso y saliendo de la oficina.

Me encaminé por el pasillo rumbo al baño y al llegar allí entré rápidamente en uno de los servicios. Tenía la respiración acelerada. Estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero sin pensarlo dos veces me saqué la ropa interior y la guardé dentro del bolso. Salí del baño y me quedé parada frente al espejo mirándome. Mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la travesura que estaba haciendo.

Sonreí y tomando una respiración profunda regresé nuevamente hacia la oficina. Guardé el bolso y me senté en mi silla. Cerré las piernas. No quería que el supiera nada hasta que fuera el momento perfecto.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. —contesté evadiendo su mirada.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos en estos momento, porque si lo hacía sabía que iba a flaquear y arrepentirme de lo que iba a hacer.

Faltaban solamente cinco minutos para la reunión. Este era el momento perfecto para mostrarle mi "plan de Venganza"

—Deberíamos ir hacia el salón de reuniones, es casi la hora. —le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente y abría mis piernas.

Christian levantó la vista de la computadora, miró su reloj.

—Sí, deberíamos ir caminando hacia…—se estaba levantando de su silla y volvió a sentarse.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Se te olvidó ponerte ropa interior esta mañana? —me preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado.

—Nop.

— ¿La perdiste en algún sitio?

—Puede ser.

— ¿Piensas ir así a la reunión?

Nos miramos fijamente. Sus ojos iban alternadamente de mi rostro hacia mis piernas. Miré el reloj.

—Creo que deberíamos ir caminando, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera reunión. —le dije poniéndome de pie.

Caminé hasta la puerta. Christian se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y llegó donde yo estaba.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?

—Sí, voy a una reunión. —le contesté sonrientemente.

Abrí la puerta. Christian caminaba detrás de mí. Y juraba que podía sentir su respiración acelerada.

No podía creer que estuviese haciendo esta locura. Nunca jamás en mi vida se me hubiese ocurrido caminar sin ropa interior y mucho menos ir a una reunión. Entré al salón de reuniones y me senté en la silla junto a Christian. Y en cuanto miré hacia la mesa me percaté que esto había sido un error.

La mesa era transparente.

Apreté fuertemente mis piernas.

Christian me miró y me sonrió ladinamente.

—Quise advertirte, pero no me dejaste. —me susurró en el oído mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Ya el salón estaba lleno y en cuanto Christian se sentó todos los participantes hicieron lo mismo.

—Bien. —miró brevemente hacia mis piernas y después nuevamente al frente. — Comencemos…

Christian hizo las presentaciones y puso a todos al tanto de los nuevos cambios en la empresa en cuanto a la dirección. Yo la verdad era que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que él decía. Me removía incómoda en el asiento. Esto había sido una mala idea.

—…el sábado será la convención de tecnología y pienso asegurarme personalmente de todos los preparativos finales.

Me le quedé mirando pues sabía exactamente porque él quería hacerse cargo de esto.

—Bien. —dijo poniéndose de pie y apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio. — ¿Alguien quiere añadir algo?

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada.

—Eso es todo entonces.

Y todos comenzaron a levantarse y marcharse. Me levanté de mi asiento y salí como todos los demás mientras Christian me seguía de cerca. Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su presencia como una sombra sobre mí. Abrí la puerta de su oficina y sentí la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí. Me giré hacia la puerta y me encontré con la mirada traviesa de Christian mientras este se zafaba la americana y se aflojaba la corbata.

— ¿Te divertiste bastante con tu travesura? —dijo caminando en mi dirección.

—La verdad no, pensaba desquitarme de ti pero creo que no me salió.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido sabiendo que estabas sentada a mi lado sin ropa interior?

—No me pareció que sufrieras mucho. —le contesté cuando se detuvo frente a mí.

—Saber lo que yo sabía y todos ignorantes de tu estado de desnudes. Es muy difícil concentrarse en algo sabiendo que la mujer que está sentada a tu lado no trae bragas puestas.

— ¿De veras?

—Ya has dejado claro tu punto, creo que te puedes poner las bragas nuevamente.

Logré desconcentrarlo. No me pareció.

—Paso. —dije sentándome en la silla detrás de mi escritorio.

— ¿Pasas? ¿Acaso piensas estar el día entero sin bragas? —me preguntó aún parado en medio de la oficina.

Lo pensé por un breve momento.

—Sip.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

—TecFall buenos días. —crucé las piernas bajo su atenta mirada.

Y después de un breve momento mirándome dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su silla negando con la cabeza.

Yo solamente le sonreí. Mientras anotaba lo que me decían en una agenda. Y así disfruté de mi día haciéndolo sufrir. Sobre todo cuando descruzaba las piernas y Christian se me quedaba mirando fijamente.

A la hora del almuerzo digamos que pidió que nos trajeran algo. No quería que saliera del edificio en estas condiciones. Y yo solamente me reía.

—Pide que me traigan un café. —me dijo haciendo que levantara la vista de la computadora.

Miré el reloj. Era casi la hora de irnos.

— ¿A esta hora?

—Sí, aún tengo unos documentos pendientes.

Tomé el teléfono e hice lo que él me pidió. A los cinco minutos una muchacha entraba con su café y lo ponía en su mesa. Le sonrió y después salió de la oficina dando media vuelta.

—Sabes me gustaría saber porque tienes ese efecto en las mujeres.

— ¿Qué efecto? —dijo sonriendo ignorando por completo mi pregunta.

Le dio un sorbo al café y después hizo una mueca.

— ¿No te gusta?

—Creo que he llegado a acostumbrarme al tuyo, que ya los demás me saben horribles. —me contestó sonriendo mientras daba otro ligero sorbo y lo ponía a un lado.

Llegaron las 5:30 pm.

—Te envié un documento al correo.

Abrí la bandeja de entrada y en efecto, ahí tenía un correo suyo.

De: Ryan Chasting

Para: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: Jueves, 19/11/2015 5:29 PM

Asunto: URGENTE.

Necesito que revises este documento, lo imprimas y le saques cinco copias.

Ryan Chasting Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente. ¿A esta hora? ¿Acaso lo había hecho a propósito? Decidí responderle.

De: Anastasia Steele

Para: Ryan Chasting

Fecha: Jueves, 19/11/2015 5:30 PM

Asunto: ¿En serio?

¿No pudiste enviarme esta información en todo el día?

Anastasia Steele Asistente Personal de Ryan Chasting.

Christian me sonrió y respondió rápidamente.

De: Ryan Chasting

Para: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: Jueves, 19/11/2015 5:31 PM

Asunto: Distraído.

No he podido concentrarme en todo el día porque a mi asistente se le ocurrió andar sin bragas.

Ryan Chasting Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall.

No pude evitar reírme. Y sentí otro mensaje entrar.

De: Ryan Chasting

Para: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: Jueves, 19/11/2015 5:32 PM

Asunto: Castigo.

Más le vale cumplir con su trabajo, porque puedo castigarla severamente.

Ryan Chasting Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall.

Levanté la vista de la computadora y lo miré. Pero me miraba muy serio. Así que lo mejor sería ponerme a trabajar.


	17. Capítulo 17

Comencé a revisar la documentación que me había pasado. Una solicitud de contrato de ocho páginas para un nuevo cliente. Le corregí algunos errores y después lo mandé a imprimir. Me levanté de mi silla y recogí el documento de la impresora. Me encaminé hacia su mesa y se lo puse sobre el escritorio.

—Aquí tiene lo que me pidió Sr. Chasting.

Christian me miró entrecerrando los ojos pero no dijo nada. Revisó los papeles y después de firmarlos me los entregó.

—Sácale cinco copias.

— ¿A quién hay que enviárselo? —le pregunté mientras ponía los papeles en la fotocopiadora y comenzaba a sacarle las copias.

—Mañana, creo que por hoy ya nos podemos ir. —dijo mirando su reloj.

Terminé de fotocopiar los documentos y los puse sobre mi escritorio. Me puse el sobretodo y después recogí mi bolso.

—Ya podemos irnos. —le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Pues vamos. —dijo tendiéndome su brazo.

Me enganché de su brazo mientras salíamos de la oficina.

Eran casi las 7:00 pm y no había absolutamente nadie en las oficinas, solo quedábamos nosotros dos. Bajamos en silencio hasta el garaje subterráneo y nos montamos en nuestro auto.

Afuera el cielo estaba completamente despejado, algo extraño en Londres y admiré el panorama que me ofrecía Londres a esa hora. Incluso me pareció ver alguna estrella. Presioné el reproductor y comenzó a sonar _Leaving out all the rest_ de _Linkin Park._

Me encanta este tema.

Y comencé a cantar la canción.

— ¿Conoces Linkin Park?

—Algo. —le respondí mientras continuaba cantando.

Iba muy entretenida cantando, Christian me miraba y sonreía. Pero entonces me percaté de algo. No íbamos hacia el apartamento.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—A cenar.

— ¿No estarás hablando en serio?

—Muy en serio.

—Pero estoy sin bragas.

—No te ha importado en todo el día, porque iba a importarte ahora.

—Christian, detente por favor, no es lo mismo en la oficina donde estábamos solos que en un restaurante.

—No.

Esta era su venganza por estar todo el día sin bragas.

Christian parqueó en el restaurante y bajó del auto dando la vuelta y abriendo mi puerta. No quería bajarme del auto. Ni siquiera me había quitado el cinturón.

— ¡Vamos! —me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

—No. —me negué cruzándome de brazos. —Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—En realidad si puedo hacer algo al respecto. —me dijo inclinándose sobre mí y sonriéndome malévolamente.

Y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos fijamente por un breve momento.

— ¿Que vas a hacer cargarme sobre tu hombro como un cavernícola? —inquirí mientras el solamente me sonreía.

Y pude leer en su sonrisa que eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. Solo había un pequeño problema. Si lo hacía entonces si estaría desnuda. Me zafé rápidamente el cinturón y tomando su mano bajé del auto.

—Sabia decisión.

—Lo hice por conservar mi integridad, no por darte la satisfacción. —le dije sonriéndole mientras tomada de su mano el me conducía rumbo al restaurante.

El restaurante era muy elegante, decorado en colores pasteles. Nos sentaron rápidamente en una mesa para dos. Era una suerte que la mesa tuviese un enorme mantel blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo y cubría completamente mis piernas mientras otro negro más corto cubría solo la mitad de esta. Durante toda la cena Christian no hizo otra cosa más que mirarme, no quitaba los ojos de mí.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirí con curiosidad después de que retiraran nuestros platos de la mesa.

—Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque no has dejado de mirarme durante toda la cena.

—Me gusta mirarte. —me contestó mientras su mirada traspasaba la mía.

Esto era algo bueno imaginaba. Él en ningún momento había dado señales de que le gustara algo de mí. Y que le gustara mirarme, era un avance.

Le sonreí mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos fijamente. Aparté un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? —me preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Tomé un sorbo de vino.

—No lo estoy. —le contesté mientras me acomodaba los espejuelos.

—Si lo estás, se te olvida que te conozco completamente.

Si, había momentos en los que se me olvidaba que él me conocía muy bien. En tan poco tiempo, me conocía igual o mejor que Katerine.

—Nunca en mi vida había ido a cenar sin bragas. —le dije muy bajito mientras el reía.

—De veras, veo que has tenido muchas primeras veces desde que nos conocemos.

—Sí, al parecer eres una mala influencia.

En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por el camarero con nuestro postre.

—Que lo disfruten. —dijo el camarero retirándose de nuestro lado.

Me quedé mirando el postre. ¿Acaso podían existir dos postres similares?

—Se parece mucho al que hace Elliot. —le dije mientras tomaba una cuchara y tomaba una porción.

—No se parece, es el mismo. —me dijo mientras yo metía la cuchara en mi boca.

Tenía el mismo sabor y estaba extremadamente delicioso.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —dije mientras tragaba

—Este restaurante es de Elliot.

— ¿Y porque él está en Chicago?

—Porque decidió ampliar su restaurante, comenzando por Chicago.

Nunca me cansaría de comer este dulce. Tomé otra cucharada, y otra más. Christian me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? —le pregunté de repente.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Tú y Elliot.

—Aunque es probable que no lo creas, el me salvó la vida.

— ¿De veras? Imagino que hay una historia interesante detrás.

—No la verdad, fue en las afueras de un club nocturno. El salía de celebrar la inauguración de su restaurante y yo estaba afuera con Giselle. Y un idiota se metió con nosotros y sacó una navaja. Elliot estaba detrás y tomándolo por sorpresa lo noqueo. —me quedé mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿En serio? Es una gran historia. —le dije sabiendo que él podía haberse defendido perfectamente de aquel idiota, pero tenía que mantener su cobertura intacta. —Se nos ha terminado el postre. —le dije mirando el plato vacío.

—Si tú lo dices…pero ese no era el postre. —me dijo sonriéndome mientras hacía una seña para que le trajeran la cuenta.

Salimos del restaurante tomados de la mano y nos montamos en el auto.

—Me tienes intrigada. ¿Cuál es el postre?

—El verdadero postre te espera en el apartamento. —me dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y conducía rumbo al apartamento.

El viaje me pareció más rápido de lo que debería e imaginaba que se había debido a la vertiginosa velocidad a la que conducía por las calles de Londres. Parqueó el auto en su plaza correspondiente con una destreza típica de corredores profesionales.

— ¿De casualidad también te entrenaste en carreras de autos?

—No. —ha bueno eso era una suerte. —Pero recuerda que me gustan los deportes extremos, así que más bien es un hobby personal.

—Lo imaginaba.

Presionó el botón del ascensor y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron Christian presionó el botón de PH, se sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo, la introdujo en el panel y la retiró. El ascensor cerró las puertas y comenzó el ascenso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté mientras lo veía acercarse peligrosamente a mí como una fiera.

—Lo que he deseado hacer desde New York.

Vagamente recordaba que había prometido desnudarme en el próximo ascensor que no tuviese cámaras.

—No creo que este sea un buen lugar para esto. —le dije retrocediendo hasta una de las paredes del ascensor.

—Es el mejor de todos. —dijo parándose frente a mí.

—Hay cámaras. —le dije señalando hacia la parte superior del ascensor donde había cuatro cámaras.

—Mmm. —dijo mientras acercaba sus labios hacia mi cuello y comenzaba a besarme.

—Christian, que alguien nos podría ver.

Se separó de mí en ese mismo instante.

—Primero, el ascensor es privado, así que nadie nos va interrumpir. — me decía mientras se zafaba la americana y la tiraba al suelo. — Segundo…—se sacó la pistola poniéndola en el suelo cuidadosamente—…las cámaras de seguridad son mías, así que solamente tú y yo podremos ver ese video. —me decía mientras señalaba una de las cámaras y se zafaba los gemelos seguidos de la camisa tirándolo todo al suelo.

Christian me miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios mientras yo me quedaba mirándolo hipnotizada. Se encontraba desnudo para arriba, solamente le quedaban los pantalones y los zapatos.

— ¿No hay tercero? —le pregunté tragando el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta mientras lo veía ahora zafarse los pantalones y sentía como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía de la cintura para abajo.

—Y tercero. —dijo mientras se sacaba los pantalones y pegaba su cuerpo al mío dejándome sentir su enorme erección. —Me tienes así desde esta mañana y no aguanto ni un jodido segundo más sin estar dentro de ti. —me dijo mientras sentía que mi cuerpo se deshacía completamente entre sus brazos.

—Pues, soy toda tuya. —le dije separándome de él un poco y sacándome el sobretodo.

— ¿Te gusta mucho ese vestido?

—Me gustan más los jeans. —le dije no sabiendo a que venía su pregunta.

Y entonces tras poner sus manos rápidamente sobre mis hombros tomó el vestido y lo rasgó desde arriba hasta abajo completamente, deslizándolo hacia el suelo hecho añicos.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Tampoco traías sujetador?

Miré hacia abajo a mi cuerpo completamente desnudo frente a él.

— ¡Ups! Olvidé mencionarlo. —ni yo misma me acordaba que con este vestido no lo había necesitado.

—Creo que llegó el momento de mi venganza. —dijo mientras se bajaba los bóxers liberando su erección. —Olvida mi nombre verdadero y recuerda quien soy para ti ante todo el mundo. ¿De acuerdo? — me susurró en el oído haciéndome estremecer.

Asentí no podía contestarle, no encontraba las palabras en ese momento.

—Espero que estés lista para mi nena. —dijo dándome la vuelta.

Apoyé mis manos en la pared del ascensor y me incliné hacia él. Pegó su cuerpo al mío. Su erección se sentía pulsante y caliente pegada a mi cuerpo. Deslizó dos dedos desde mi vientre hasta mi sexo mientras regaba besos por mi columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer.

Estar lista. Estaba más que lista. Estaba deseosa que me poseyera como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Introdujo un dedo en mi interior y mi cuerpo se arqueo involuntariamente hacia él. Abrí más mis piernas. Christian sacó su dedo y sentí su miembro posicionarse en mi entrada, rotando, tentándome, jugueteando conmigo. Y como sabía que él lo hacía como tortura y castigo, me incliné más hacia atrás, apoyando ahora mis manos casi en el suelo. Y entonces lo sentí entrar lentamente en mí.

— ¿Imagino que esto también es una primera vez Srta. Steele? —dios porque él me tenía que hablar con ese tono de voz justo ahora.

El tono de voz que tanto me gustaba, el de peligro, el que sonaba sexy por teléfono, el tono de voz del que me había enamorado desde que lo había escuchado hablar por primera vez.

Se retiró lentamente y volvió a envestir. Pero no se volvió a mover. Intenté moverme yo pero él no me dejó mientras con sus manos y sus piernas inmovilizaban mi cuerpo.

—Necesito que me contestes nena, o no continuaré. —me susurró al oído.

¿De veras quería que le contestara? En estas condiciones. En estos momentos no sabía si iba poder encontrar las palabras que decirle. Intenté concentrarme lo mejor que pude mientras sentía su miembro caliente y palpitante en mi interior y le seguí el juego.

—Sí, Sr. Chasting. —sentí a Christian reírse detrás de mí.

—Bien, pues hagamos de su primera vez algo inolvidable. —dijo mientras me daba una ligera nalgada y comenzaba a moverse en mi interior.

Pero no comenzó con movimientos lentos, no. comenzó a moverse desesperadamente como si no pudiese aguantar más. Bajé mis manos hasta apoyarlas en el suelo del ascensor. Tenía mis ojos apretados y me mordía los labios conteniendo mis gemidos.

— No lo hagas. — me dijo entre envestidas. — Vamos nena, sabes lo que me gusta, déjame oírte. — y no pude aguantarlos más.

Se me escapó un gemido, y otro, y otro más. Y ya no hubo forma de volverlos a contener mientras Christian envestía cada vez más rápido. Mis paredes se apretaban alrededor de su miembro cada vez más duro dentro de mí. Estaba cerca, y el también. No podía más. Y cuando lo sentí explotando dentro de mí, llenándome, comencé a mover mis caderas contra él hasta que exploté con un glorioso y delicioso orgasmo.

Mis piernas y manos me temblaban y no puede evitar que se doblaran y ambos caímos al suelo del ascensor.


	18. Capítulo 18

Nos miramos fijamente y comenzamos a reírnos como tontos.

—Esta ha sido una memorable primera vez, Srta. Steele. —me dijo mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

— ¿Tuya también? —pregunté asombrada.

—Sí. ¿Porque te asombra?

—Supuse que al no acostarte con la misma mujer dos veces, a esta altura, te habías acostado con cientos y miles de mujeres. Y tener sexo en un ascensor, no sería nada nuevo para ti. —le dije rápidamente mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

—Aunque no lo creas, no me he acostado con medio Londres, ni nada parecido. Y aún quedan unos cuantos lugares en los que no he practicado sexo. —me dijo pensativamente apartándome un mechón de pelo del rostro.

Me encantaba estar así apretada contra su pecho, sin pensar en nada más que no sea en nosotros. Pero estábamos en el suelo del ascensor, desnudos.

—Creo que deberíamos levantarnos en algún momento. —le dije mientras enredaba mis dedos en su pelo.

—En algún momento. —fue lo único que contestó.

Al parecer no tenía mucho apuro en levantarse del suelo del ascensor. Así que, yo tampoco.

No sé decir que tiempo estuvimos abrazados allí en el suelo del ascensor, sin hacer nada más, solamente escuchando el latir acompasado del corazón de Christian, mientras deslizaba mis dedos por su cabello, suave y sedoso. No hablábamos, no hacía falta en ese momento.

Christian deslizaba su mano por mi brazo desnudo y ese gesto hacía que me relajara completamente.

— ¿Estas cansada? —me preguntó de repente.

—Un poco. —le confesé mientras sentía mis parpados pesados.

Pero sabía que la pesadez de mis ojos tenía más que ver con el vino y el licor de la cena que con cansancio.

—Qué tal si nos levantamos y recogemos toda esta ropa entonces.

Christian se levantó del suelo del ascensor y me tendió la mano. Tomé su mano y me puse de pie, para después recoger los restos de mi vestido.

—Me debes un vestido nuevo.

—Te puedo comprar otro. —me dijo mientras él recogía sus cosas. —Solo si me dejas hacértelo trizas nuevamente.

Y no pude evitar reírme ante su comentario. A él, lo dejaría romperme y dejar hecha girones toda la ropa que quisiera. Porque la mejor parte, siempre llegaba después. El sexo desenfrenado. Y junto a Christian, era excepcional.

Entré al apartamento desnuda con la ropa en la mano. Y Christian hizo lo mismo.

—Si quieres darte un baño puedes hacerlo, necesito ir a entrenar un rato. —me dijo mientras dejaba la ropa sobre la cama.

— ¿Desnudo? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a su ropa.

Eso sí sería algo digno de ver. Christian entrenando desnudo.

—No sé en qué estás pensando que sonríes de esa forma, pero no, no voy a entrenar desnudo. —me contestó mientras daba la vuelta a la cama.

Se dirigió al armario y salió unos segundos después con un short deportivo que le colgaba muy sexy de sus caderas mientras mostraba su pecho desnudo y sus musculosas piernas. Se acercó a donde yo estaba.

—Este cuerpo no se mantiene en esta forma solamente con sexo desenfrenado. —me dijo sonriendo.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me robó un rápido beso.

—Estaré en el piso de abajo. —me dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Y allí me quedé yo, como una idiota viendo como el salía por la puerta. Sabía que él no tenía sentimientos de amor por mí, que solamente era puro deseo. Pero eran estos detalles los que hacían que a veces dudara de su palabra. Detalles como el beso que me acababa de robar, eran los que hacían que cada día me enamorase más de él. Si es que esto era posible.

En ese instante sentí el sonido inconfundible de mi teléfono. Abrí mi bolso y comencé a buscarlo, pero mientras lo hacía encontré la memoria con la información que Christian me había pedido. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en los últimos dos días que había olvidado por completo que la tenía. Debía recordar dársela. La puse a un lado en la cama.

Encontré mi teléfono. Al mirar el identificador vi que era Katerine, y sonreí. Contesté.

— ¿Estabas durmiendo? —me preguntó y me la podía imaginar levantando una ceja.

—No, aún no, es temprano.

— ¿Temprano?, eso sería para mí que son casi las 3:00 pm, pero para ti son casi las 10:00 pm.

— ¿Son las 10:00 pm?

— ¿Pero en qué mundo estas que ni siquiera sabes qué hora es? —estoy en el mundo post—orgásmico de Christian. —Hola Katerine, cómo estas, disculpa por no llamarte, he estado…ocupada.

—Sí, me imagino con qué. —me dijo mientras la sentía riendo. — ¿Qué tal Londres?

—Bueno ya sabes, lluvioso, nublado, nada diferente. —le dije mientras ella reía. — ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

—Bien, ya sabes, nueva dirección y de vuelta a la rutina.

— ¿Estas almorzando sola?

—No, con Elliot.

—Me alegro por ti Katerine.

—Sabes que es lo que más voy a extrañar, nuestras salidas los fines de semana.

—Yo también. —le dije recordando todas las salidas que habíamos tenido y cuanto nos habíamos divertido.

— ¿Aún no sabes cuánto tiempo estarás allá?

—No, pero imagino que debe ser hasta que se termine la convención Ryan quiere asegurarse que todo salga bien.

—Entonces voy a ir planeando una súper salida.

—Sí, ve pensando. —le contesté riendo.

—Llámame o mándame un correo, no te olvides de mí.

—No lo haré, tú no me dejarás.

—Sabes que no. Te tengo que dejar.

—Nos hablamos en estos días.

—De acuerdo, chao.

—Chao. —y colgué.

Necesito un baño. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la ducha. La abrí y dejé que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo. Tomé el gel y me bañé. Salí del baño y después de secarme el pelo y vestirme cogí la memoria, mi teléfono y salí de la habitación en busca de Christian. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando lo sentí hablar. Terminé de bajar las escaleras y entré por la puerta que había a la izquierda de las escaleras. Y allí estaba él en medio del gimnasio sudado completamente mientras hablaba por teléfono. No me había visto aún.

—Sí, eso es correcto, voy a necesitar al menos quince agentes a partir de mañana y hasta el sábado…si, mañana mismo lo haré…no quiero dejar la seguridad en manos de nadie más… —en ese momento Christian se giró y me vio. —…si estoy consciente de ello…—comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. —…sí, yo mismo me aseguraré de su protección…—dijo mientras llegaba a mi lado y me sonreía. —…si tengo aquí todo lo necesario, no señor, de acuerdo. —y colgó.

Me le quedé mirando mientras él me sonreía. Dudé si preguntarle o no quien lo había llamado pues no sabía si me respondería. Pero al final desistí, imaginaba que era con sus superiores.

—Tenía la esperanza de verte ejercitándote, pero creo que llegué tarde.

—En realidad, no he terminado, la llamada interrumpió mi entrenamiento.

— ¡Ah!

— ¿Te quedas?

—Sí. —no me perderé esto por nada del mundo.

—Te puedes sentar allí. —me dijo señalándome un enorme equipo de hacer ejercicios que tenía un banco.

Me senté allí mientras Christian continuaba con su entrenamiento. Esta vez con un saco de Boxeo al que le daba patadas y piñazos. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, su cuerpo ahora lucía más musculoso que antes. Esto era mucho mejor que ver una película de acción. Sin darme cuenta Christian terminó su entrenamiento y se acercó a donde yo estaba con una botella de agua en la mano.

— ¿Y bien?

—Mmm. —contesté hipnotizada por su cuerpo musculoso y sudoroso frente a mí.

— ¿Qué te pareció?

—Muy entretenido. —le contesté sin apartar la vista de sus abdominales bien esculpidos frente a mí.

—Porque me da la impresión que lo que menos hacías era verme entrenar.

—Te estaba viendo.

—Sí, no lo dudo. —me dijo mientras se agachaba a mi lado quedando ahora sus ojos a la misma altura que los míos. — ¿Tienes idea de que estaba haciendo? —inquirió levantando una ceja y sonriéndome.

— ¿Entrenando? —Christian solamente me sonrió.

Y entonces me acordé.

—Esto es para ti. —le dije tendiéndole la memoria.

Christian miró la memoria y después me miró intrigado.

— ¿Qué es esto? —me dijo tomando la memoria de mi mano

—La información que me habías pedido. —le contesté mientras él me sonreía traviesamente. —Espero que sepas como desencriptar un archivo. —le dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior reprimiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Y si no sé? —me dijo acercando su cuerpo al mío.

—Bueno, creo que tendría que hacer un trabajo extra y subir mis honorarios.

— ¿Y si no puedo pagarte lo que me pides? —ahora deslizaba una mano por mi mejilla.

—Bueno…entonces tendríamos que buscar otra forma de pago…que me satisfaga. —le dije cerrando mis ojos y dejando escapar un gemido.

Christian pegó su frente a la mía, y abrí mis ojos. Su mirada azul traspasaba la mía. Y por un momento me pregunté cómo sería el verdadero color de sus ojos.

— ¿Algún día podré ver el verdadero color de tus ojos? —le pregunté de repente y al instante me arrepentí en cuanto las palabras salieron de mis labios.

La expresión de Christian había pasado de una sonriente a una más seria. Sus ojos aún fijos en los míos, preguntándose a que se debía mi pregunta.

—Olvida lo que te pregunté. —le dije mientras me levantaba del banco separándome de él y salía de allí corriendo, alejándome lo que más pudiese de él.

Y no sé porque sentí que me había metido donde no debía. Sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder. Nunca lo iba a conocer como era en realidad.

Me dirigí hacia la terraza. ¡Mierda! Lo había arruinado todo, lo sabía. Solo con ver la expresión de su rostro, había sido suficiente. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Conocía mucho de Christian, pero seguía luciendo exactamente como cuando lo conocí, como Ryan Chasting. Mi jefe.

Sabía que todo esto era muy difícil para él, no podía confiar en nadie, ni podía cambiar drásticamente su apariencia, o mucho menos que a alguien se le escapara su verdadero nombre en público. Solamente con que confiara en que yo no iba a delatarlo era suficiente.

Miré hacia el cielo gris de Londres. Y no sé por cuánto tiempo estuve allí sentada, solamente mirando el cielo y algún que otro avión o helicóptero que pasaban.

Entonces sentí mi teléfono sonar. Era Christian.

— ¡Sí! —contesté aun dudando.

— ¿Ana? ¿Dónde estás?

—En la terraza. Olvida lo que te dije, por favor.

—No lo puedo olvidar, porque te prometí que conocerías al verdadero Christian y hasta el momento solamente has conocido su historia y los detalles íntimos, aún no has conocido como luce físicamente. —hizo una pausa en la conversación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero que me conozcas como soy en realidad. Estaré justo bajando la escalera. —y colgó.

¿Yo había entendido bien lo que él había dicho?

Con solo escucharlo mi corazón se había acelerado y ahora golpeteaba fuertemente en mi pecho.

Me levanté del banco y entré al apartamento. Me dirigí hacia la escalera y tras respirar profundamente comencé a bajarla. No tenía idea de lo que me iba a encontrar cuando llegara abajo.

A medida que bajaba pude verlo, parado al final de las escaleras, sabía que era él porque me había dicho dónde estaría. Pero no porque lo hubiese reconocido.

Traía unos jeans desgastados y una camisa de color gris, junto a unos converse. Su pelo, lo traía exactamente como me gustaba. Desordenado, con unos mechones cayéndole en el rostro. Pero no era el mismo color al que me había acostumbrado, su cabello no era negro, ahora era castaño claro con unas ligeras iluminaciones.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y me paré frente a él. Su rostro lucía una ligera barba. Pero eso no fue lo que más me llamó la atención. Sus ojos lucían diferentes. Ya no eran azules. Ahora eran grises. Pero no cualquier gris. Un gris con destellos blancos y un poco de color avellana alrededor de su iris, aunque casi imperceptible. Jamás en mi vida había visto un color de ojos tan hermoso. Cuando los tenía azules esos detalles se perdían completamente. Deslicé mis manos por sus mejillas y atraje su rostro hacia el mío para besarlo.

— ¿No era que tenías un especialista para hacerlo? —le dije mientras deslizaba mis manos por su cabello.

—Sí, pero no siempre puedo depender de él, se cambiar de un personaje al otro sin tener que salir del apartamento.

—Ya veo, ahora si te pareces más a la foto que tiene Grace en la casa.

—Esa era la idea. —me contestó sonriéndome. —No hay mucho más que mostrarte, quien soy en realidad lo conoces desde que te confesé la verdad, solamente faltaba la apariencia física.

—Sabes me estoy percatando de algo en estos momentos. —le dije mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Algo importante?

—Sí. ¿Esta apariencia solo será hoy verdad?

—Sí, mañana debo volver a ser el Sr. Chasting. —me dijo mientras yo reía.

—Bien, entonces no nos demoremos. —le dije mientras tiraba de su mano rumbo a las escaleras.

— ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Sexo loco y desenfrenado teniéndote completamente como eres en realidad. —le dije mientras el reía a carcajadas.

—Sabes que el sexo será igual, tenga el aspecto que tenga. —me contestó mientras entrábamos en la habitación.

—Sí pero quiero grabarme bien en mi mente la imagen del verdadero color de tus ojos y tu pelo cuando me haces el amor. —le dije mientras le daba un ligero empujón haciéndolo caer en la cama.

—Bien, pero para eso no podrás cerrar los ojos.

—No lo haré. No esta noche. —le dije mientras me sentaba ahorcajadas sobre él y Christian reía.

—Bien, si crees poder hacerlo. —me dijo mientras dejaba caer sus manos en la cama. —Soy todo tuyo.

Sonreí mientras dirigía mis manos hacia su camisa para desabrocharla. Christian se dejó hacer todo lo que yo quise, sin poner oposición. Y ni un segundo aparté mis manos ni mis ojos de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera cuando él tomó el control de la situación y me vi acostada en el colchó debajo del imponente cuerpo de Christian, rindiéndome, como era usual, a sus besos, sus caricias y a sus deseos.


	19. Capítulo 19

Odio los espejuelos.

Y este nuevo odio apareció recientemente.

Después de ver y conocer oficialmente a Christian.

Odio depender de ellos para poder verlo. Y quiero verlo a todas horas. Pero es muy difícil bañarse e incluso dormir con ellos puestos. Así que mientras me lavaba la boca frente al espejo me estaba planteando la opción de someterme a cirugía y así terminar de una vez por todas con esta dependencia. Ya había pensado en otras ocasiones en cirugía. Pero nunca había estado tan segura de querer hacer algo como lo estaba hoy.

Ya había tomado mi decisión. En cuanto regresara a Chicago me operaría.

Terminé en el baño y después de vestirme bajé a desayunar. Christian se encontraba terminando de preparar el desayuno. Aún no traía puesto ni el arma ni la americana, solamente la camisa blanca con los gemelos de fénix. Y hoy se había afeitado. En cuanto terminé de bajar las escaleras se me quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Hoy no hay vestido? —me preguntó mientras yo me miraba mis jeans ajustados.

—No. —ni vestido ni bragas quitadas, pero eso me lo guardaba para mí.

—Bien, desayunemos entonces, tendremos un ligero cambio en la agenda del día sobre el que te quiero poner al tanto.

— ¿Un cambio? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba en una banqueta.

Christian comenzó a poner el desayuno en el mostrador y después se sentó a mi lado.

—Sí, sé que escuchaste parte de la conversación de ayer en la noche. Era con mis superiores. —al final había decidió contármelo.

— ¿Que querían? —le pregunté mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

—Yo fui quien los llamó. Voy a hacerme cargo personalmente de la seguridad de la convención.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Nos vamos directamente desde aquí hacia la convención, hoy tiene que quedar todo listo para mañana.

— ¿No confías en nuestra seguridad?

—Confío. Pero no quiero arriesgar la seguridad del personal. Por eso pedí agentes entrenados para la seguridad. —Christian se me quedó mirando fijamente. —Y tú también necesitarás protección extra.

— ¿Vas a ponerme más guardaespaldas? —le pregunté mientras me terminaba de comer las tostadas y tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

—No, creo que yo solo puedo hacer el trabajo. —me dijo mientras terminaba de desayunar. — ¿Terminaste?

—Sí. —le contesté mientras apartaba mi plato y me terminaba el jugo.

—Nos vamos entonces, cuando regresemos debo darte unas instrucciones necesarias. —me dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Me puse de pie y lo seguí. Christian cogió la funda de su pistola y se la puso sobre la camisa, para después ponerse la americana y abrochársela. Me coloqué el sobretodo, y me tomé del brazo de Christian mientras subíamos las escaleras.

— ¿A qué te refieres con instrucciones necesarias? —le pregunté mientras terminábamos de subir las escaleras y Christian me sonreía.

—Lo sabrás cuando regresemos. —me dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

En cuanto nos bajamos del auto en donde sería la convención nos encontramos rodeados por 15 hombres con gafas oscuras, trajes negros, auriculares en la oreja y expresión seria.

—Buenos días Sr.

—Buenos días, ya todos tienen la información. —todos asintieron. —Pues pongámonos en camino. —dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia la entrada del centro de convenciones.

El lugar donde sería la convención de Tecnología era inmenso y en la puerta se quedaron dos de los guardias que nos acompañaban. A medida que íbamos caminando por todo el lugar los guardias se iban quedando en diferentes posiciones que imaginaba todos había estudiado. Recorrimos toda la estancia mientras Christian a mi lado se aseguraba que todo estuviese perfecto, y las diferentes entradas a la convención perfectamente vigiladas tanto por guardias como por cámaras de seguridad. En ningún momento me solté de su brazo. Pero no era como si tuviese opción, ya que Christian no soltaba mi mano y me aferraba fuertemente.

Al medio día, imaginé que habíamos terminado con los preparativos pues sentí a Christian más relajado en su agarre.

Un gruñido de mi estómago me anunció que era la hora de almorzar.

— ¿Podemos almorzar? —le pedí con una sonrisa y una súplica. Tanto caminar me había despertado el apetito.

—Sí, solo nos queda un último detalle y podemos marcharnos. —dijo mientras me conducía por un pasillo.

Al final del pasillo había dos guardias apostados en la entrada de una puerta. Lucían como fieros guardianes custodiando algo preciado y valioso.

— ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta? —le pregunté a Christian mientras nos acercábamos a los guardias.

—Ya lo verás.

En cuanto llegamos uno de los guardias tecleó un enorme código en el panel que había al lado de la puerta, y después puso su mano. La pantalla se iluminó en azul y después en verde.

—" _Acceso garantizado."_

La puerta se abrió y Christian tiró de mi mano hacia adentro.

Justo en medio de la habitación, en una enorme vidriera custodiada por cámaras de seguridad y alarmas de última generación estaba la razón por la que mi mundo se había vuelto patas para arriba últimamente. El motivo por el cual mi vida peligraba en estos momentos y por lo cual Christian había contratado seguridad extra.

El PIANANO.

Me acerqué a la vidriera. Nunca lo había visto. Había escuchado hablar, había visto fotos. Pero jamás me había imaginado que iba a estar parada frente a él.

—Pensaba que sería más grande. —confesé mientras admiraba el dispositivo.

No era más grande que un microprocesador de una computadora.

—Eso es lo mismo que piensa todo el mundo. Como ves tenemos lo más sofisticado en tecnología para protegerlo. Sensores de peso en el suelo, láseres, cámaras de alta seguridad y una puerta de acero reforzada.

Era lo más lógico que si teníamos una empresa de tecnología de seguridad, lo mejor de lo mejor lo tuviésemos nosotros.

— ¿Piensas que podrían robárselo aquí?

—No lo sé, pero es difícil que lo hagan aquí, si lo intentan esperaran a la exposición para hacerlo. Vamos.

Salimos de allí y Christian me llevó a almorzar a un local cerca de allí y después nos dirigimos hacia la Empresa, aún teníamos cosas pendientes que realizar.

Christian me pasó las direcciones y envié los documentos que había escaneado y habían quedado pendientes del día anterior. Pero todo lo hacía mecánicamente, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera lo que me había dicho en la cámara de seguridad donde se encontraba custodiado el PIANANO. —… _es difícil que lo hagan aquí, si lo intentan esperaran a la exposición para hacerlo…_

Hoy a diferencia de ayer salimos temprano de la oficina, según Christian aún quedaban algunos preparativos de los que tenía que hacerse cargo cuando llegara al apartamento.

—Has estado muy callada toda la tarde. ¿Te sucede algo? —me preguntó cuándo las puertas del ascensor del apartamento se cerraron.

— ¿Estás muy seguro de que se robaran el Prototipo?

—Sí, es por eso que he tomado todas las precauciones. Y aún me quedan algunas cosas que ajustar. —me dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. —Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo.

Tomó mi mano entre la suya y me condujo escaleras abajo. Cuando llegamos a la chimenea Christian me quitó el sobretodo y después se paró a un costado de la chimenea mirándome fijamente.

—No has visto nada, de acuerdo. Pero debes conocerlo por tu seguridad.

—De acuerdo. —le dije mientras asentía.

—Ven aquí. —Christian tiró de mi mano y me paró delante de él.

Cogió una de mis manos entre la suya e introdujo la mano detrás del muro de la chimenea.

—Aquí hay un botón, lo sientes.

—Sí. —le confirmé mientras sentía el botón con mis dedos.

—Presiónalo.

Presioné el botón. Entonces sentí el sonido de un mecanismo y para mi sorpresa desde atrás de la chimenea, la pared se desplazó hacia un costado dejando un espacio para que entrara una persona.

—Entra.

Hice lo que me pidió y entré en la habitación que se iluminó en cuanto di un paso dentro. Christian se paró detrás de mí mientras yo asimilaba todo aquello.

Era una pequeña habitación que no mediría más de 2x4mts. Pero todas sus paredes eran vestidas con vidrieras en las cuales colgaban diferentes modelos de pistolas y fusiles. Me había quedado de piedra mientras miraba todo aquello impresionada. Había armas de todo tipo y tamaños, y había estantes y gavetas que ni quería imaginar lo que tenían dentro. Christian caminó dentro de la habitación hacia unos estantes. Presionó una de las gavetas y esta se abrió. Sacó algo de adentro de esta y me lo tendió.

—Pruébatelo. —me dijo mientras me entregaba una camiseta negra que me sonaba muy familiar. —Es un chaleco antibalas.

— ¿Recuérdame por qué me tengo que probar un chaleco antibalas? —le pedí examinando el chaleco.

—Porque si estarás a mi lado todo el tiempo, necesitas protección extra.

¿A esto era a lo que se refería con protección extra?

— ¿Ahora? —inquirí con curiosidad apartando mi mirada del chaleco y mirándolo a él.

—Sí, déjate solo el sostén, quiero ver si se nota mucho cuando te pones algo sobre él.

Me quité la blusa que llevaba puesta y me puse el chaleco, que para mi sorpresa se amoldaba a la forma de mi cuerpo. Christian me ajustó el chaleco y se me quedó mirando.

—Bien, ahora ponte la blusa. —hice lo que me pidió. —Date la vuelta. —me di la vuelta y terminé parándome nuevamente frente a Christian.

—No se nota, bien. Además necesitarás otros accesorios.

— ¿Accesorios? ¿Me darás un arma? —le pregunté mientras miraba con curiosidad las vidrieras con los diferentes modelos de pistolas.

— ¿Sabes disparar con un arma?

—Nunca he tenido esa necesidad.

—Entonces no, no te daré un arma. —me dijo mientras presionaba otra gaveta y sacaba una cajita que me puso en las manos. —Necesitarás esto mañana. —me dijo mientras abría la cajita.

Dentro de la cajita había dos audífonos diminutos y transparentes y dos botones negros del tamaño de la punta de un lápiz.

—Esto es un audífono. —dijo mientras sacaba un diminuto taponcito transparente.

Me apartó el pelo hacia un lado y me lo colocó en el oído.

—Perfecto. —dijo mientras me sonreía. —Y también necesitarás esto. —me dijo mientras me mostraba un diminuto punto negro que parecía la punta de un lápiz. —Esto es un micrófono, te lo colocas cerca del cuello de la blusa y estará bien.

— ¿Porque necesito todo esto?

—Porque por más que me gustaría, no voy a poder estar todo el tiempo a tu lado mañana.

— ¿Por el discurso inaugural?

—No solo por el discurso, debo supervisar toda la seguridad y puede que haya alguna sesión privada en el evento a la que no puedas entrar. Así que quiero asegurarme de que estés bien protegida y poder comunicarme contigo en todo momento. Ves esto. —me dijo mostrándome el otro juego de audífono y micrófono. —funcionan igual que los walkie—talkie, solo yo podré escucharte. Entendido.

—Sí. —Christian me quitó el audífono de la oreja y lo colocó nuevamente en la cajita.

¿A qué venía tanta preocupación? Continué caminando por la diminuta habitación y me encontré con otra cajita que había en una esquina apartada.

— ¿Esto qué es? —le pregunté con curiosidad mientras sostenía la pequeña cajita con una especie de bolígrafo dentro. —Y no me digas que es un bolígrafo porque imagino que es cualquier cosa menos eso.

Christian se echó a reír.

—Esto… —decía mientras la abría y me lo mostraba. —…es un inyector de epinefrina, entre otras cosas, pero no necesitas conocerlo ya que no lo necesitarás. —me dijo mientras cerraba la cajita. Seguí con mi vista donde el guardaba la cajita en una gaveta.

— ¿No es mejor si me quedo aquí con un guardaespaldas?

—Estaré menos preocupado si te tengo a mi lado. Si te quedas aquí no podré concentrarme en mi misión preocupándome por ti.

¿Preocupándose por mí? ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse por mí? ¿No era que solamente me deseaba? Aquí había algo más. Tanta protección no era porque solamente se preocupara por la hijastra de Grace. ¿Acaso el sentía algo por mí y no me lo había dicho para protegerme? Pues si era así, en estos momentos iba a averiguarlo.

— ¿Preocupándote por mí? —Christian se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—Sí, me preocupa mucho que te suceda algo mañana.

— ¿Pensaba que solamente me deseabas?

—Te deseo y también me preocupo por ti. —sabía que había algo más.

Me le quedé mirando entrecerrando los ojos. Esta vez no había dicho nada sobre que era un activo importante.

La forma en que me miraba mientras me lo decía, era diferente a la que yo conocía. Ahora me miraba con verdadera preocupación grabada en su rostro, como si de verdad tuviese miedo de perderme. Pero eso no podía ser, porque si fuera así solamente significaba una cosa. Y hasta el momento él no me había confesado sus sentimientos.


	20. Capítulo 20

— ¿Tienes miedo de perderme? —le pregunté mientras Christian intentaba en vano cambiar la expresión de su rostro. —No intentes engañarme Christian, conozco esa expresión de tu rostro mejor que tú mismo. La he visto millones de veces en el rostro de Grace cuando contemplaba alguna una foto tuya.

—No entiendes…es que no puedo…—pero lo interrumpí acercándome a él y poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—Shhh.

Sabía lo que él estaba arriesgando y no podía permitir que confesara lo que ya yo sabía, lo que me demostraba cada vez que teníamos sexo. De esa forma solamente se arriesgaba a que alguien lo supiese y mi vida correría más peligro. Sabía lo que le había costado llegar hasta este punto. Es muy difícil cuando pierdes un gran amor volver a enamorarte. Y si se está repitiendo la misma historia, aunque de formas diferentes, eso haría que cualquiera se callara sus sentimientos solamente por proteger a las personas que ama.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Entendía porque se había alejado de Grace, porque no quería decirle que era su hijo. Por qué se aguantaba las ganas de correr a sus brazos y confesarle quien era en realidad. Lo hacía para protegerla.

Y en estos momentos, yo era la que estaba en esa posición. Por eso él no me confesaba nada. Siempre manteniendo sus sentimientos fuera, nunca confesando nada en sí. Solamente pasión, deseo y lujuria en todas nuestras relaciones. Nunca jamás ni una pequeña confesión de amor. Solamente algunos pequeños detalles.

La foto que me había tomado en New York, los besos robados. Las largas conversaciones que habíamos tenido sobre nuestra infancia.

— ¿Puedo ver tu teléfono? —le pedí mientras él se lo sacaba del bolsillo y me lo tendía.

Lo encendí y lo desbloque. Y justo como yo me imaginaba allí estaba. La foto que me había tomado en New York sentada en el balcón. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó mi atención. De repente la foto cambió, y apareció otra foto mía en el Observatorio, mirando hacia el horizonte, no me había percatado de que él me tomara esta foto. Y así continuaron apareciendo más fotos. En las islas Maldivas, yo agachada mientras el mar de estrellas bañaba mis pies. Yo durmiendo, semidesnuda en la cama, otra duchándome. Y hubo una que llamó más mi atención que todas, en esa estábamos los dos, yo dormida recostada sobre su pecho mientras él me daba un beso en la frente. Eso había sido suficiente para mí. Si eso no era una confesión de amor era que Christian era un psicópata acosador. Y sabía que un psicópata acosador no era.

Le devolví el teléfono con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Ya viste suficiente como para satisfacer tu curiosidad?

—Sí. —le contesté sonriendo. —Curiosidad satisfecha. ¿Podemos ir a preparar algo para cenar? —le pregunté mientras me quitaba la camisa y el chaleco, devolviéndoselo.

—Pues vamos a preparar algo. —me dijo mientras guardaba las cosas y yo salía de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

— ¿No te piensas vestir? —me preguntó cuándo me vio sin camisa solamente en ajustador y jeans en la cocina preparando algo para cenar.

— ¿Esperamos visitas?

—No que yo sepa.

—Entonces cual es el problema, no es como si tuviésemos vecinos que nos puedan espiar. —le contesté mientras me zafaba los jeans y Christian se reía y se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba.

—Bien, cenemos algo entonces. —me dijo mientras me ayudaba a preparar la cena.

Llegó el día.

Estaba nerviosa.

Tantas precauciones que Christian había tomado no debían ser por gusto. Hoy había renunciado a mis gafas sustituyéndolas por mis lentes de contacto. Me coloqué el chaleco antibalas que me había dado y sobre este una blusa azul y negra de manga larga que me quedaba holgada, la combiné con unos jeans negros ajustados y unos botines negros que no tenían tacón. Me dejé el pelo suelto, y después de maquillarme un poco salí de la habitación en busca de Christian. Me lo encontré sentado en una banqueta de la barra mientras tenía un vaso con whisky, suponía, en la mano.

Caminé en su dirección mientras él se tomaba el trago de un solo golpe y después se giraba en mi dirección. Se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo cuando me acerqué sonriendo hacia donde él estaba. Lucía perfecto. Con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata. Cuando llegué donde él estaba me colgué de su cuello mientras le sonreía y el enredaba sus manos en mi cintura.

—Le queda muy bien ese traje Sr. Chasting.

—Gracias, pero no mejor de lo que le quedan a usted esos jeans Srta. Steele. —me dijo mientras bajaba las manos y me apretaba las nalgas.

—No me tiente Sr. Chasting, porque puede que lleguemos tarde al evento si continúa haciendo lo que hace.

—Yo no he hecho nada. —me dijo sonriendo mientras subía las manos nuevamente hacia mi cintura.

—Mucho mejor.

— ¿Tienes todo puesto en su sitio? —me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo si quieres. —le dije mientras él subía las manos por debajo de mi blusa y tocaba el chaleco.

—Bien, solo nos falta esto. —dijo mientras abría la cajita.

Sacó un audífono, me corrió el pelo hacia atrás y me colocó el audífono en el oído. Después me colocó el micrófono y rápidamente se colocó los suyos.

—Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos. —me dijo mientras me tendía su brazo.

Y así salimos del apartamento rumbo a su auto y hacia donde sería la convención. El local estaba repleto de personas de todas partes del mundo, todas ansiosas e interesadas por los diferentes avances tecnológicos que allí se mostraban. Pero el comentario generalizado, lo que más llamaba la atención y el motivo principal por el que había tantas personas allí era principalmente por ver la primera prueba del PIANANO. Por donde quiera que caminases, ese era el tema principal de conversación.

Caminábamos por todo el salón y a cada paso Christian era detenido por diferentes personas que le hacían preguntas.

Estábamos en medio de una conversación con el CEO de alguna compañía tecnológica, cuando todos prestaron atención a lo que se estaba anunciando por los parlantes.

— _Por favor todos los participantes dirigirse al salón principal para la conferencia._

Christian entrelazó fuertemente sus dedos con los míos mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la sala de conferencias principal. Cuando entramos nos dirigimos por el pasillo hacia las primeras filas donde estaban localizados nuestros asientos. Me senté en el mío y Christian se quedó de pie.

— ¿No te vas a sentar? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba fijamente y después se agachaba frente a mí.

—La primera conferencia será la mía.

— ¿Me dejarás sola?

—No tengo muchas opciones, pero no te preocupes que te estaré vigilando desde allí. —me dijo mientras señalaba el podio desde el que tendría que dar el discurso en solo unos minutos. —Además hay dos guardias en cada salida, no tienes de que preocuparte. —me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y las besaba.

—No estoy preocupada, sé que no dejarás que nada me suceda. —le dije infundiéndole confianza.

Christian me sonrió. Me dio un ligero beso en los labios y después se levantó y se encaminó hacia detrás del escenario.

Me quedé mirándolo mientras se alejaba y justo antes de desaparecer detrás del escenario se me quedó mirando fijamente. Sabía lo que su mirada decía en esos momentos. Christian desapareció detrás del escenario y las personas continuaron entrando y sentándose en sus asientos correspondientes. Yo miraba en todas direcciones.

Estaba asustada. Pero no quería decírselo a Christian. No quería que se preocupara más. Me quedé mirando el asiento a mi lado, vacío. Solo esperaba que no se sentara nadie aquí.

—" _No te preocupes."_ —me dijo una voz inconfundible en el oído. —" _Nadie se sentará a tu lado así que puedes dejar de mirar el asiento."_

Miré en todas direcciones del escenario tratando de localizarlo pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

— ¿Dónde estás? —le pregunté mientras intentaba en vano encontrarlo.

—" _Detrás del escenario, solamente me asomé un momento para verte."_

— ¿Todo bien?

—" _Sí, no estoy muy contento con estar separado de ti, pero sé que dentro de un rato estaré sentado nuevamente a tu lado."_ —me dijo mientras yo sonreía.

En ese momento se apagaron las luces y solamente quedó una encendida sobre el escenario donde rápidamente subió el organizador de la convención y comenzó a dar un discurso al que le presté toda mi atención.

El discurso abarcó todos los avances tecnológicos de las diferentes compañías incluyendo la nuestra, y se extendió por casi media hora.

—…y sin más, los dejo con la primera y sé que la más esperada por todos. Con ustedes el CEO de TecFall Ryan Chasting y PIANANO. —dijo mientras todos aplaudían y se ponían de pie.

Christian entró en el escenario y dio las gracias mientras se dirigía hacia el atril. Todo el público se sentó, y solo entonces Christian comenzó con el discurso.

—Quiero comenzar primero con un breve resumen de cómo hemos logrado los avances tecnológico que tenemos actualmente y cómo llegamos a desarrollar el Prototipo de Inteligencia Artificial.

Su voz me llegaba por el speaker del salón y por el audífono oculto en mi oído.

Mientras el daba el discurso iban pasando una serie de imágenes en la pantalla de atrás de él. Imágenes del comienzo de TecFall y de los avances en los diferentes campos y ramas tecnológicas de las diferentes épocas hasta finalizar con una imagen del PIANANO.

—Y sin más, vayamos a la demostración. —dijo mientras se bajaba del atril y las luces se encendían.

Dos guardias de seguridad llegaron con una cajita en las manos que colocaron en una mesa. Christian se acercó a la cajita y la abrió cuidadosamente. Tomó el dispositivo en la mano.

—Este es el PIANANO. —dijo mientras lo mostraba a todos.

Rápidamente comenzaron los murmullos entre el público. Todos pensaban que sería más grande o diferente, jamás se imaginaron que luciría como un microprocesador de computadoras.

—Esto, es similar a un microprocesador de computadoras…—continuaba mientras buscaba algo más en la mesa. —Y esto es un perro robot. —dijo mientras mostraba un perrito de juguete. —No hemos cambiado nada, solamente agregamos unos ajustes para colocarle el chip. Primero vamos a encenderlo sin el chip. —dijo mientras encendía el perrito y lo ponía en el suelo.

Le dio varias órdenes al perrito y este realizó todo lo que ya conocíamos para lo que estaba programado. Y le dio otras órdenes a las cuales el perrito no reaccionó.

—Bien, ahora veamos que sucede cuando le ponemos el chip. —dijo mientras le colocaba el chip al perrito y lo encendía poniéndolo nuevamente en el suelo.

El perrito miró primero en todas direcciones y después se le quedó mirando a Christian fijamente mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Quieres jugar chico? —le preguntó agachándose frente al perro.

— Estás muy preocupado como para querer jugar conmigo.

— ¿Por qué estaría preocupado?

—Por tu novia sentada en la primera fila. Aunque no sé decirte porque.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí para que no esté preocupado?

—Sí.

—Puedes ir y saludarla de mi parte.

—Enseguida Ryan.

El perrito se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, bajó los escalones del escenario y llegó donde yo estaba. Se paró en las patas de atrás y puso las de delante sobre mis piernas.

—Ana, Ryan me ha enviado a saludarte. —me quedé impactada cuando el perro se refirió a mí con mi nombre.

—Pues hazlo. —le dije como si estuviese hablándole a un niño pequeño.

— ¿Puedes acercar tu rostro un poco más a mí?—me pidió e hice lo que aquel perro me pedía.

Acerqué mi rostro a su cabeza y entonces sin esperarlo el perro pegó su hocico a mis labios.

—Gracias. —le dije mientras el perro alejaba su hocico y se bajaba de mis piernas.

—Estoy para complacer. —me dijo mientras se alejaba y subía nuevamente hacia donde estaba Christian.

—Ya la saludé, te sientes mejor ahora.

—Sí. —le contestó sonriéndole al perro.

—Entonces podemos jugar.

—Ven aquí. —le dijo mientras el perro se acercaba donde él estaba y Christian lo cargaba apagándolo.

En cuanto Christian apagó el perro todo el salón de conferencias estalló en aplausos y vitóres. Lo que el prototipo podía hacer era asombroso. Ahora entendía a Christian cuando decía que sería peligroso si caía en las manos equivocadas.


	21. Capítulo 21

Christian se encontraba parado en medio del escenario mientras sujetaba el perro y todos continuaban aplaudiendo. Christian se dirigió nuevamente al atril y levantó una mano ocasionando que todos hicieran silencio. Las luces se apagaron y solamente quedó una iluminándolo.

—Como pueden ver, el prototipo es capaz de analizar las facciones del rostro y detectar las emociones. Mediante su interfaz es capaz de reconocer a cualquier persona, literalmente dotar al objeto de una inteligencia similar a la de los humanos…

Christian continuaba hablando pero dejé de escucharlo en el instante en que alguien comenzó a acercarse a Christian lentamente por el escenario. Apenas y se podía ver quien era esa persona. Y no sé porque tuve un mal presentimiento. Todos mis pelos se pusieron de punta.

—Se acerca alguien por tu izquierda. —le dije muy bajo.

Christian no me podía contestar, pues continuaba dando una explicación, pero sabía que me estaba escuchando pues se me quedó mirando fijamente.

Entonces vi a la persona del escenario sacar algo del bolsillo y comenzar a levantar la mano hacia Christian.

— ¡Cuidado! —grité. — ¡Tiene un arma!

Y rápidamente vino el disparo que Christian evadió rápidamente agachándose detrás del atril. Las personas comenzaron a gritar mientras se levantaban y corrían desesperadamente fuera del salón. Y yo me quedé agachada allí en mi asiento sin poderme mover, congelada por el pánico. La persona llegó donde estaba Christian y se paró justo frente a él.

—Entrégalo por las buenas o las malas, tú decide. —le pidió mientras Christian sujetaba el perrito con ambas manos y el hombre le apuntaba a la cabeza.

Christian tenía el perrito sujeto con ambas manos por lo que no podía sacar su pistola.

—Espera, te lo daré, no cometas una estupidez. —le dijo mientras aún agachado con una mano le tendía el perro.

El hombre cogió el perro con una mano y le sonrió a Christian.

—Estúpido, de veras crees que te dejaré vivir después de que viste mi rostro…Christian. —le dijo mientras pegaba la pistola en la frente de Christian y lo empujaba con ella haciendo que Christian cayera al suelo apoyándose en las manos.

Todo pasaba frente a mí en cámara lenta. Y escuchar al hombre llamándolo por su verdadero nombre hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Aquel hombre sabía quién era en realidad.

—La verdad, nos tardamos un poco en descubrirlo, pero comenzamos a sospechar cuando regresaron de New York…—yo solamente escuchaba aterrorizada.

Miré con horror hacia donde se encontraba Christian con las manos y rodillas apoyadas en el suelo y el cañón de la pistola apuntándole mientras el hombre se agachaba frente a él. Y ahora le ponía el cañón de la pistola debajo de la barbilla haciendo que el levantara la vista.

—…y escaparon de la explosión del auto, eso fue lo que nos hizo sospechar. —entonces en un rápido movimiento golpeó el rostro de Christian con la pistola.

Grité sin poderme mover de mi lugar, presa del pánico. El hombre miró en mi dirección y me sonrió perversamente. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir aquella sonrisa. En cuanto se deshiciera de Christian vendría a por mí.

Christian levantó el rostro mientras un poco de sangre corría por su frente. Podía ver la furia y el enfado en su mirada. ¿Por qué no hacía nada?

—…tuvimos que halar de unos cuantos hilos, pero al final descubrimos quien eras en realidad. —dijo volviendo a mirar a Christian, acercó su boca a su rostro y le habló muy bajo para que yo no pudiese escuchar.

Pero él no tenía ni idea de que yo podía escuchar perfectamente todo incluso a diez metros de distancia. —" _…y cuando terminemos contigo voy a disfrutar con la perra de tu novia haciéndola gritar audiblemente."_ —le volvió a sonreír y Christian en ese momento comenzó a reír a carcajadas ganándose otro golpe esta vez por la boca. — ¡Levántate imbécil! —le gritó el hombre.

Christian levantó el rostro nuevamente mientras escupía la sangre y lo miraba fijamente. La furia corriendo por su rostro.

— ¿Qué se siente sentirse tan indefenso en estos momentos? —le preguntó con el rostro pegado al de Christian, la pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

Christian le sonrió levemente.

—Se siente poderoso. —contestó mientras le daba un fuerte cabezazo al hombre y en una rápida maniobra lo desarmaba lanzando la pistola lejos de él y después inmovilizándolo por detrás. —Te dije que no cometieras una estupidez. —le dijo mientras lo apretaba.

Entonces vi que venía otro hombre por detrás de Christian.

— ¡Detrás de ti! —le grité mientras Christian se giraba y desarmaba al otro también pero sin soltar al que tenía el perro.

Me sentía impotente en ese momento mientras lo veía defendiéndose y sin ser capaz de poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Christian le quitó el perro al hombre y después comenzó a pelear con ambos sin soltar el perro. Le estaba resultando algo difícil defenderse con una mano ocupada. Entonces en un momento se me quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¡Ana! —fue lo único que me dijo antes de lanzar el perro en mi dirección.

Traté de cogerlo pero me fue imposible y el perro cayó a mis pies destrozándose.

— ¡Ve por el perro!—gritó uno de los hombres.

— ¡Ana corre! —me gritó Christian.

Y fue todo lo que necesité. Recogí el perro del suelo y salí corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de la salida.

Corría desesperadamente por toda la estancia. Afuera todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo alguna que otra luz de emergencia estaba encendida.

Tenía que salir de aquí rápidamente, así que fui rumbo al parqueo subterráneo en busca del auto. Sentí que alguien venía detrás de mí, pero no quería mirar pues sabía que sería uno de los hombres que me estaba persiguiendo. Llegué al parqueo subterráneo y pude divisar a lo lejos el auto de Christian.

¡Mierda! No tengo la llave.

Podía sentir los pasos a lo lejos acercándose cada vez más donde yo estaba. Me escondí detrás del auto mientras aferraba con fuerza el perro destrozado en mis manos.

Los pasos se sintieron más cerca.

— ¡Puedo ver donde estas perra! —gritaba mientras se acercaba al auto.

Salí de mi escondite y me enfrenté a él.

— ¿Dame el perro? —me dijo mientras me apuntaba con el arma.

—De acuerdo. —le dije mientras le lanzaba el perro fuertemente.

Y aproveché ese momento para salir corriendo en otra dirección, porque sabía que si me quedaba allí, no iba a contar la historia. Entonces sentí un disparo pasar por mi lado lo que hizo que gritara y tapara mis oídos. Dejé de correr, tenía miedo de que si continuaba esta vez iba a acertar.

El hombre se quedó mirando al perro y después me miró a mí.

— ¿Te crees que soy estúpido? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó mientras me apuntaba de lejos con el arma y soltaba el perro al suelo.

—No sé de qué hablas. —le dije mientras retrocedía con las manos en alto.

— ¿Dónde lo escondiste? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí.

—No te diré nada. —le dije mientras topaba contra una pared.

Ahora si no tenía escapatoria.

Creo que la adrenalina del momento era la que me hacía sentir eufórica. El hombre continuó caminando hasta llegar frente a mí y ponerme el frío cañón del arma en la frente.

— ¿Dónde escondiste el procesador? —me preguntaba mientras apretaba el arma contra mi cabeza.

— ¡Jódete! —así que sin pensarlo dos veces levanté mi pierna y lo golpee entre las suyas.

El hombre se dobló y cayó al suelo y aproveché ese momento para salir corriendo. Tenía que salir del parqueo y llegar afuera. Había sido una mala idea bajar aquí. Vi a lo lejos la salida del parqueo subterráneo. Ya estaba casi cerca.

Entonces sentí una mano que me agarraba por detrás y me tiraba al suelo haciendo que me golpeara el hombro.

— ¡Auch! —exclamé desde el suelo mientras me agarraba el hombro derecho adolorido.

— ¡Maldita! —dijo mientras me sujetaba en el suelo. —Vas a pagar. —me decía mientras me apuntaba con el arma. —No vas a hablar eh, parece entonces que tendré que buscarlo yo mismo. —dijo mientras comenzaba a cachearme buscando el prototipo.

Intenté apartarlo con las piernas pero él era más fuerte que yo. Entonces recordé lo que había cogido esta mañana antes que Christian despertara y que traía en el bolsillo derecho delantero de los jeans. Y decidí usarlo antes de que él lo encontrara. Lo saqué rápidamente con el brazo derecho y en un rápido movimiento y aguantando el dolor del hombro se lo inyecté en uno de los brazos.

— ¡Desgraciada! —lo último que vi fue la parte de atrás del arma golpeándome en la cabeza.

Después de eso todo mi mundo se puso en blanco y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta hacerme caer en una oscuridad total.


	22. Capítulo 22

Todo estaba oscuro. No tenía idea de donde me encontraba. A lo lejos había una luz y decidí caminar hacia ella. Cuando estaba llegando a la luz esta me absorbió completamente y toda la oscuridad desapareció. Ahora todo era completamente blanco, pura luz y energía.

Comencé a escuchar voces provenientes de alguna parte.

— ¡Hola! —grité tratando de que las voces me respondieran.

— ¡Ana! —Christian me llamaba.

Podía sentir su voz por todas partes pero no lograba enfocar de dónde provenía.

— ¡Anastasia!

Entonces vi dos siluetas a lo lejos, parecía una pareja. Comencé a caminar en esa dirección. No sabía porque pero aquella pareja había llamado mi atención.

Pero a medida que yo caminaba ellos se alejaban más de mí.

—Esperen. —grité mientras echaba a correr.

Ya casi los estaba alcanzando, faltaba poco. Entonces se giraron en mi dirección. No era Christian, ni Grace. Sus rostros me parecían familiares, pero no podía reconocerlos de ninguna parte. Ambos me sonrieron.

— ¡Anastasia! —el hombre hablo una vez más.

Pero sus labios no se movían y no era la misma voz que había escuchado antes.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les pregunté.

La pareja me sonrió y se desvaneció frente a mis ojos.

— ¡Esperen! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —volví a preguntar pero nadie me contestaba.

Entonces vi a alguien a lo lejos.

— ¡Ana! ¡Despierta por favor! —era la voz de Christian nuevamente, se sentía preocupado por mí. Pero no entendía porque.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude en la dirección que escuchaba a Christian llamándome. Pero no podía llegar donde él estaba era como si mis piernas pesaran demasiado y no pudiera moverlas.

— ¡Christian! —grité.

Y entonces todo se volvió oscuridad nuevamente…

Podía sentir como alguien me movía ligeramente. Comencé a abrir los ojos a pesar que me dolía mucho la cabeza. La luz me molestaba, así que los entrecerré.

— ¡Ana! ¡Gracias a dios! —me decía mientras dejaba caer su rostro hacia el suelo.

Abrí un poco más mis ojos y traté de ubicar donde me encontraba.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Christian a mi lado cuando logré abrir los ojos completamente.

Estaba preocupado.

—Háblame por favor. —podía notar la preocupación en su voz.

—Estoy bien. ¡Auch! —le contesté sentándome mientras me agarraba el hombro por el dolor.

—Déjame ver. —me pidió mientras apartaba mi mano. —Solamente es un golpe, no lo tienes dislocado.

— ¡Dios! Como me duele la cabeza. —le dije mientras llevaba mi mano izquierda a la cabeza y la sentía caliente.

—Eso es por el golpe que recibiste. —me decía mientras yo me miraba la mano.

— ¿Esto es sangre? —dije mientras me miraba la mano llena de sangre.

—Sí, aunque ya no estás soltando más.

— ¡Ay! —grité pues sentía unas punzadas fuertes en la cabeza ir y venir.

— ¿Crees que te puedas levantar? —me pidió mientras se levantaba.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me ayudó a incorporarme. La cabeza me dolía mucho, aunque el dolor del hombro había remitido un poco quizás eclipsado por el dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Intenté escapar con el chip, pero me encontró, lo escondí en mis jeans. Le patee sus partes y continué corriendo hacia la salida, pero me alcanzó una vez más lanzándome al suelo. Cuando me negué a darle el chip me golpeó con la pistola. Eso es lo último que recuerdo.

—Imagino que encontró lo que buscaba. —me toqué el bolsillo de los jeans donde había guardado el chip, pero ahí no estaba.

—Sí. —contesté agachando la mirada.

—No te preocupes. —me dijo mientras me levantaba la cabeza y acunaba cuidadosamente mi rostro entre sus manos. —Lo encontraré de alguna forma. —me dijo mientras me sonreía y me miraba fijamente a los ojos. —Me alegra que estés bien.

Su mirada reflejaba como se sentía en ese momento. Aliviado de que yo estuviese bien, entre lo que cabía.

Deslicé cuidadosamente mis dedos por encima de su ceja izquierda donde tenía una cicatriz del golpe que le habían dado, y después sobre su labio inferior. Su rostro manchado de sangre comenzándose a inflamar donde lo habían golpeado. Entonces su rostro se desvió hacia detrás de mí y se quedó mirando algo en el suelo Me soltó las manos y se agachó.

— ¿Qué hace esto aquí? —me dijo mientras levantaba una jeringuilla del suelo.

—Ah, sí. Lo tomé esta mañana. Pensaba que podía serme útil.

— ¿Lo has utilizado? —preguntó ahora con curiosidad y sorpresa.

—Sí, se lo inyecté al idiota que estaba manoseándome.

— ¡Eso es asombroso! —me dijo mientras me daba un rápido beso en los labios. —Vamos debemos regresar al apartamento sin demora.

— ¡Auch! —me quejé ante el repentino dolor en mi hombro.

—Espera.

Christian me tomó por la mano.

Se quitó la americana y rápidamente improvisó un cabestrillo para mi brazo.

—Ahora sí. Vamos. —me dijo mientras me conducía rumbo a donde se encontraba parqueado su auto.

Christian condujo desesperadamente hacia el apartamento. Conducía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Me dirás porque tanta prisa?

—Ya verás. —me dijo mientras parqueaba en el garaje subterráneo.

Me tomó de la mano y subimos en el ascensor rápidamente hacia el apartamento. En cuanto llegamos allí Christian salió casi corriendo desesperadamente hacia la habitación secreta donde tenía todas sus armas.

— ¿Me dirás de que va todo esto? —le pregunté asustada mientras lo veía buscar en una de las gavetas y sacar una laptop.

La abrió y la encendió.

—Lo que no te dije acerca del inyector de epinefrina, es que además de adrenalina, inyecta un transmisor epidérmico… —me decía mientras lo veía conectar su teléfono a la laptop. —…que es imposible de detectar, el cual mediante un software de localización…—Christian corrió un programa y después desconectó el teléfono. —…te permite localizar a la persona que lo tenga inyectado.

Christian me mostró el teléfono donde se veía el mapa y un puntico en movimiento parpadeando.

—No quisiera ponerte más en riesgo de lo que has estado hoy, pero debemos marcharnos, tengo que atrapar a los que se robaron el dispositivo.

— ¿Acaso no confías en los programas de protección a testigos?

—Solamente confío en mí mismo.

—Supuse que contestarías eso. Vamos entonces. —le dije mientras salíamos de la habitación de las armas.

—Muy bien. —miró su celular y frunció el ceño. —Será mejor que nos movamos rápido. —me dijo mientras subía corriendo hacia la habitación.

Cuando terminé de subir las escaleras Christian salía de la habitación y se me quedó mirando frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero primero vamos a limpiarte un poco y cambiarte esa blusa que está toda manchada de sangre.

—Antes estabas apurado. ¿Ya no tienes prisa? —le pregunté mientras me conducía hacia la habitación.

—Sí, la tengo, pero en estos momentos me importa más tu bienestar.

Soltó mi mano, me zafó el cabestrillo improvisado y me sacó la blusa embarrada de sangre. Mientras me hacía sentar en la cama. Fue hacia el baño y mojó una toalla con la que me limpió todo el rostro. Después entró al armario y buscó una blusa para ponerme. Me la colocó con cuidado para no dañarme el hombro y después le colocó a esta el diminuto micrófono nuevamente.

—Lista, solo una cosa más. —me dijo entrando una vez más al armario.

Salió unos minutos más tarde con un cabestrillo en la mano el cual me colocó cuidadosamente en el hombro.

—Esto ayudará para que no fuerces el brazo hasta que se te pase el dolor.

—Gracias.

— ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? —me preguntó mientras iba hacia el baño y se lavaba el rostro para quitarse la sangre pegada.

—A estas alturas deberías saber que con tal de estar a tu lado, haría cualquier cosa. —le contesté mientras el cogía una toalla para secarse.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó mientras me sonreía de la forma que hacía que mi respiración se acelerara.

—Sip. —le sonreí.

— ¿Saltarías de un avión sin dudarlo dos veces si yo te lo pidiera? —me dijo caminando en mi dirección.

—Sí, lo haría sin du… —me detuve a media frase frunciendo el ceño.

Lo miré fijamente. Había utilizado exactamente las mismas palabras de mi conversación con Katerine. Una conversación que imaginaba que él no había escuchado porque estaba en la ducha.

— ¿Qué tanto escuchaste de la conversación? —le pregunté mientras Christian se acercaba lentamente a mí.

—Lo suficiente. —me contestó mientras se paraba frente a mí. —No fue mi intención hacerlo. —me decía como un niño pequeño, justificándose por haber escuchado una conversación privada.

— ¿Entonces estás consciente de la intensidad de mis sentimientos por ti desde antes de viajar a Londres?

—En realidad…—me decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado y apartaba un mechón de pelo de mi rostro. —…desde que volamos a New York.

— ¿New York? ¿Cuándo te comportabas como un idiota tonteando con la rubia voluptuosa? —Christian solamente sonrió.

—Te recuerdo, que tú eras la que no querías nada conmigo.

—No quería nada con las condiciones que me estabas poniendo. —y entonces me percaté que él había eliminado esas condiciones desde New York. — ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar? —pregunté ahora intrigada.

—Después de que dijeras mi nombre en sueños…y que me amabas, sumado a lo sucedido afuera del club y después para rematar lo de tu auto, me hizo darme cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error al mantenerte lejos de mi…—Christian deslizaba lentamente una mano por mi rostro dulcemente. —…te deseaba tanto, desesperadamente, que quería tenerte de cualquier forma posible…aunque fuera en tus condiciones… —me decía mientras sentía un cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo desde donde se encontraba su mano. —…y sin percatarme, poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, te has ido metiendo debajo de mi piel, a tal punto, que ya no sé qué voy a hacer si te pierdo. —me dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la mía.

¡Mierda! Esto era demasiado que asimilar. Nunca ni en mi mejor fantasía me hubiese imaginado que los sentimientos de Christian por mí fueran tan intensos.

Que me amara.

Me amaba como mismo lo amaba yo a él.

— Pero si lo sabías, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me has hecho creer todo este tiempo que no me amabas, que solo me deseabas, que para ti era solo sexo y nada más? —le dije golpeándolo en el pecho con la mano izquierda mientras sentía las lágrimas caer de mi rostro.

¿Por qué estoy llorando cuando él me acaba de confesar que me ama?

Christian me abrazó suavemente y después depositó besos por mi rostro, limpiando mis lágrimas antes de besar mis labios. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y depositó sus ojos en los míos.

—Porque, por más que quería no me atrevía a confesar que te amaba. Porque tenía miedo Ana, y creí que si no confesaba mis sentimientos por ti, estos disminuirían, o desaparecerían. Que si los ignoraba, estos pasarían a segundo plano…—lo miré fijamente mientras podía ver sus ojos llorosos y una lagrima correr por su mejilla.

Lo abracé.

Esta era la primera vez que lo veía llorando. Y se veía como un niño pequeño e indefenso entre mis brazos. Verlo así tan vulnerable y tan dolido hizo que yo comenzara a llorar nuevamente.

—Pero no fue así. —le dije mientras era mi turno de limpiar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos haciendo que me mirara fijamente.

Christian acababa de aceptar que me amaba, que había luchado en silencio contra esos sentimientos. En contra de sus principios intentando de cualquier forma evitar que sucediese lo mismo que en su pasado.

—Tenía miedo que al amarte más de lo que la amaba a ella, fuera a perderte también.

—No me vas a perder Christian, mientras estemos juntos no me vas a perder. —le dije mientras lo besaba tiernamente y a él se le escapaba un quejido. —Lo siento. —le dije mientras tocaba suavemente su labio inflamado mientras ambos reíamos.

Después de lo que acababa de suceder, todo golpeados, estábamos sentados en su cama llorando los dos porque sencillamente nos amábamos demasiado. Christian deslizó sus dedos por mi mejilla. Sus ojos mirándome fijamente y entonces frunció el ceño.

—Vamos para que tomes algo para el dolor.

Christian me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la barra. De donde sacó un pomo de agua que me ofreció junto a dos pastillas. Me quedé mirando las dos pastillas diferentes en su mano.

—Una es para el dolor, y la otra es un relajante. —me dijo mientras yo me tomaba las pastillas y le tendía el pomo de agua. —Tómatelo todo. —me exigió.

Me tomé el pomo de agua completamente y después lo dejé vacío sobre la barra.

— ¿Tu no tomarás nada?

—No, debo estar alerta, además no es nada por lo que no haya pasado ya. —me contestó con una sonrisa. —Bien. —miró nuevamente el celular y pude ver preocupación en su rostro.

—Antes tenías prisa. ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté mientras Christian me colocaba el sobretodo y tomando mi mano nos dirigía hacia el ascensor.

—Quisiera equivocarme, pero si no es así, nuestros ladrones se dirigen hacia el aeropuerto. —me dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.


	23. Capítulo 23

Llegamos al aeropuerto lo más rápido que se permitió Christian conducir evitando que lo parasen y le pusieran una multa por exceso de velocidad. Casi que corrimos rumbo a las puertas de embargue. Cuando llegamos allí nos detuvieron.

—Disculpe pero no pueden pasar sin un billete.

—Necesito que detengan ese vuelo. —dijo Christian a la muchacha que estaba allí mientras le mostraba, suponía, su identificación de la CIA.

Era la primera vez que lo veía usar su identificación para algo.

—Disculpe, pero ya el avión está en pista y no podemos hacer nada.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Hacia dónde se dirige ese vuelo?

—Hacia Chicago.

— ¿Cuándo sale el próximo vuelo?

—Dentro de dos horas.

—Bien, necesito dos asientos en ese vuelo. —dijo mientras sacaba los pasaportes y una tarjeta magnética.

Ya veía que era un buen agente, incluso había encontrado donde tenía guardado mi pasaporte. Pero el no perdió el tiempo, y durante esas dos horas no hizo otra cosa que hacer llamadas telefónicas. Unas solicitando que le pusieran seguridad a Grace a Elliot y a Katerine, — sin que ellos lo supieran desde luego, — otras llamando a sus superiores para mantenerlos al tanto de la situación y otras que no supe de que estaba hablando.

Faltaban solo unos minutos ya para abordar y Christian caminaba ansioso de un lado a otro. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al mirar a la pantalla pude ver que era Katerine y por un momento no supe si contestar o no. Al final decidí hacerlo.

— ¡Hola! ¡Katerine!

— ¡Ana! ¿Estás bien? —se escuchaba muy mal, apenas y se oía nada.

— ¡Katerine! —pero el teléfono dio dos pitidos y se apagó.

—Maldito cacharro. —dije frustrada mientras lo tiraba en un asiento.

Me le quedé mirando al teléfono y después a Christian que continuaba caminando frente a mí de un lado a otro. Creo que ni se había percatado de mi frustrada llamada telefónica.

— ¿Te puedes sentar? —le pedí mientras recogía mi teléfono y lo guardaba.

—No puedo. —me contestó mientras continuaba sin detenerse.

—Por favor, estás haciendo que me ponga más nerviosa. —le pedí tomándolo por la mano.

Christian notó mi cara de preocupación y se sentó a mi lado.

—Debería haber requisado un avión y ya estaríamos en el aire.

—Sí, no me digas que también sabes pilotear. —le dije bromeando para ver si se reía, pero no lo hizo. — ¿Sabes pilotear?

—Sí. Me exigían eso para graduarme. —me dijo muy serio mientras miraba su teléfono que había perdido la señal del transmisor.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien. —le dije tomándolo por las manos.

—Espero que sí. Aunque no estoy tan seguro.

Media hora más tarde ya estábamos en el aire rumbo a Chicago una vez más. Y los eventos del día, más las pastillas que Christian me había dado hicieron que me recostara contra su hombro y me quedara dormida plácidamente.

— ¡Mamá!... ¡Papá!…. ¡Ayuda!

Había sido un terrible accidente lo había visto. Había visto como el auto resbalaba con el hielo y salía dando vueltas por la carretera antes de detenerse volcado. Y entonces había corrido hacia allí para ver qué había sucedido. Lo primero que hice fue sacar a la niña de diez años que venía en la parte de atrás, que no hacía otra cosa que gritar de dolor. Y después regresé a donde estaban sus padres.

La sangre corría por sus rostros irreconocibles mientras yo intentaba en vano que se movieran. No podía hacer nada y me sentía impotente mientras veía a aquellas personas desconocidas allí. Intenté zafar su cinturón pero no podía, estaban atorados. Llevé mis dedos hacia su cuello, pero su pulso era casi imperceptible. Regresé donde estaba la niña mientras miraba mi ropa y mis manos llenas de sangre. Traté de buscar mi teléfono pero no podía marcar con las manos llenas de sangre.

¡Mierda!

— ¡Que alguien me ayude! —grité desesperada mientras la nieve caía sobre mí.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —decía la niña en un susurro apenas audible.

— ¡Que alguien me ayude! —grité una vez más.

Abracé a la niña pequeña e intenté consolarla mientras gritaba por ayuda…

—Ana, despierta. —la dulce voz de Christian hizo que escapara rápidamente de mi sueño.

Me acomodé en el asiento sintiéndome un poco mejor que cuando había subido al avión. El vuelo me había resultado más que reparador. El hombro no me dolía tanto, sin embargo mi cabeza dolía a montones, como alguien martillando constantemente dentro.

Salimos del aeropuerto cerca de las 3:00 pm. Afuera, el cielo de Chicago estaba encapotado, mientras toda la carretera estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de nieve que imaginaba que se debía a la noche anterior o a esta mañana.

Intenté recordar lo que había soñado, pero me era imposible.

— ¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó Christian mientras examinaba mi rostro.

—Nada, es solo que soñé algo y siento que es importante, creo, algo que debo recordar, pero por más que lo intento no puedo.

—Ya lo recordarás, pero no fuerces a tu cabeza, si es tan importante cuando menos te lo imagines los recuerdos olvidados regresaran a tu mente. —me decía mientras yo reía ante su comentario.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar donde había un hombre trajeado mostrando las llaves de un auto.

—Hicimos todo lo que nos pidió, sus cosas ya están en el hotel como ordenó.

— ¿Los pudieron localizar?

—Sí señor, los seguimos hasta donde se hospedaron. Tenemos todas las cámaras vigiladas y hemos colocado otras, en cuanto se muevan lo sabremos. —le dijo mientras le tendía una laptop.

—Gracias, manténganse en línea, en cuanto haya movimiento me pondré en contacto con ustedes. —dijo mientras tomaba las llaves y la laptop de la mano del hombre.

—Sí, señor. —contestó con un asentimiento mientras sacaba unas tarjetas magnéticas y se las entregaba a Christian.

—Gracias Steve. —Christian entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. —Vamos.

Christian tiró de mi mano y me condujo rumbo al parqueo. Presionó el mando del auto y las luces de un Ford mustang de color gris y negro parpadearon frente a nosotros.

— ¿Un mustang?

—Es lo mío, deportes extremos, velocidad, adrenalina…

—Sexo salvaje y desenfrenado…—le contesté interrumpiéndolo mientras montaba en el auto.

Christian montó en el auto y se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya entendí. —terminé sonriéndole mientras el arrancaba el auto.

Para mi sorpresa Christian condujo hasta el Hotel Drake.

— ¿Algún motivo especial por el cual nos quedemos en el Drake? —le pregunté cuando caminábamos rumbo a los ascensores sin siquiera pasar por la recepción.

Al parecer ya se habían encargado de todo.

—No. —me contestó con esa sonrisa de hoyuelos que tanto amaba.

Subimos hacia nuestra habitación en total silencio. Y cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el último piso, llamó mucho mi atención. Pero no dije nada, tal vez era una coincidencia.

Pero cuando nos detuvimos frente a la misma habitación en la que yo me había quedado cuando el baile de máscaras una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

— ¿No tienes nada que confesar?

—Nop. —me dijo mientras deslizaba la tarjeta y la puerta se abría.

Christian entró detrás de mí. Podía sentir sus pasos mientras yo hacía mi camino hacia la habitación. A un lado de la cama había dos maletas.

—Necesito un baño. —dije mientras me zafaba el cabestrillo y bajaba mi brazo que ya podía mover sin quejarme de dolor.

No me giré hacia atrás. Pero podía sentir la respiración de Christian acelerándose mientras dejaba caer al suelo las capas de ropa que traía encima, incluyendo el chaleco. Me toqué el hombro con cuidado mientras observaba como un morado comenzaba a extenderse.

Continué mi camino hacia la ducha y la abrí. Cuando el agua estuvo bien caliente me metí debajo del agua.

Esto sí que era relajante. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Una cálida ducha. Mojé mi cabeza y dejé que el agua corriera por todo mi cuerpo. Ya podía sentir como mi cuerpo tenso comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco, y si le agregaba a Christian abrazándome por la cintura, por detrás, se convertía en algo mucho más que relajante.

—Siento haberte involucrado en todo esto Ana. —me dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro que no estaba lastimado y su ligera barba raspaba contra mi piel.

—Tú no me has involucrado en nada, lo hice yo misma por mi propia voluntad, además, luce peor de lo que es en realidad. —le contesté para reconfortarlo mientras me giraba entre sus brazos.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros.

—Pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizás si no nos hubiésemos acostado, nada de esto hubiese sucedido. —de verás estábamos teniendo esta conversación, en la ducha.

—Voy a pretender que te sigo la corriente. Supongamos que no nos hubiésemos acostado…por segunda vez. ¿No crees que hubiese sucedido todo de igual manera? Al final, yo he estado contigo en todos los lugares y te recuerdo que cuando lo de New York aún no estábamos juntos.

— ¿Juntos?

—Sí, aún estoy buscándole un nombre al tipo de relación que tenemos.

Christian comenzó a sonreírme ahora ampliamente. Al parecer había logrado que olvidara todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas.

—Con respecto a eso…—me dijo mientras pegaba sus labios a los míos. —Creo que tengo el nombre perfecto. —me dijo mientras cuidadosamente empujaba mi cuerpo contra la fría pared de la ducha.

— ¿Has decidido etiquetar nuestra relación y no me lo dirás? —inquirí con curiosidad.

Pero en lugar de hablar comenzó a besarme y yo me rendí a sus besos lentos, sensuales y delicados. Me besaba como si no hubiese un mañana, y como si este momento fuese a terminarse o interrumpirse en cualquier momento.

—Sí, pero primero…—me decía entre besos. —…déjame cuidar de ti. —me dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en mis labios antes de separarse de mí en busca de la esponja y el gel de baño.

Christian hizo exactamente lo que había prometido. Se había encargado completamente de mí. Y yo, aunque él se había negado, hice lo mismo con él. Cuando terminamos y después de envolverme en un albornoz y el ponerse una toalla por la cintura, me cargó en sus brazos, como era costumbre ya, y me llevó hacia la cama.

Y me le quedé mirando entrecerrando los ojos.

—Estoy esperando mi respuesta, no creas que se me ha olvidado.

— ¿Qué respuesta? —me preguntó mientras se alejaba de mí y se dirigía hacia las maletas.

Colocó una en el suelo y comenzó a buscar algo en su interior. Y yo me quedé allí mirando lo que hacía preguntándome que estaría buscando. Abrí y cerré los ojos. Los lentes me estaban molestando de tantas horas puestos, necesitaba quitármelos urgentemente, pero si lo hacía no vería nada. Al cabo de un rato buscando me tendió mis espejuelos y el recipiente de las lentes.

— ¿De dónde han salido? —pregunté mientras los cogía y me sacaba las lentes.

Qué alivio descansar de ellas.

De vuelta a la normalidad con mis cómodos espejuelos de pasta. Puse las lentes a un lado mientras observaba a Christian aun buscando algo en la maleta.

— ¿Qué estás buscando?

—Creo que lo encontré. —dijo mientras sacaba la mano cerrada de la maleta.

Regresó donde yo estaba y se sentó frente a mí en el borde de la cama. Tenía una mano detrás de él, impidiéndome ver qué era lo que había sacado de la maleta. Con la otra mano tomó una de las mías, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Sé que desde que nos conocimos no he hecho nada bien, y debo admitir que deseaba desesperadamente acostarme contigo…

— ¿Deseabas? —lo interrumpí mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Aún te deseo Ana, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar en un buen tiempo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —le contesté mientras ambos reíamos.

—Pero, a pesar de los secretos, las mentiras y el peligro en el que te has visto envuelta, tú nunca te has apartado ni un segundo de mi lado…—¡dios! Todo lo que él me estaba diciendo solamente hacía que me pusiera nerviosa. —…y me has hecho ver la persona que intentas ocultar de los demás. Valiente, atrevida, sexy, romántica…— ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo esto? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocultando detrás en su otra mano? —…es por eso que quiero hacer oficial nuestra relación. —dijo mientras sacaba su otra mano de la espalda y la abría delante de mí.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Dentro de su mano estaban sus chapillas identificativas colgando de una fina cadena de acero inoxidable. Me quedé mirando fijamente las chapillas sin entender que tenía que ver con nuestra relación.

—Con todo lo que hemos pasado en las últimas horas, me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo. —me dijo sin apartar los ojos de los míos.

Me soltó la mano y se puso de pie.

—No quiero pasar ni un segundo de mi vida lejos de ti Ana…—me dijo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo delante de mí.

No, no, no, no.

Esto no podía significar lo que yo me estaba imaginando. ¿Por qué todo iba tan rápido cuando apenas hace unas horas me había confesado sus sentimientos?

—Sé que nuestra relación ha sido cualquier cosa menos normal, sé que aunque no hallamos etiquetado nuestra relación nunca, hemos pasado por las diferentes etapas de las misma. Y también sé que te mereces más, mucho más. Te mereces un brillante anillo de diamantes en lugar de mis viejas chapillas, y te mereces mucho más de lo que yo, con el estilo de vida que llevo te puedo ofrecer…—dios se me van a salir las lágrimas. —…así que esta es la forma que he encontrado para pedírtelo. Las chapillas llevan mi verdadero nombre, y tú, de entre todas las mujeres que he conocido, eres la única que lo conoce. De esta forma, aunque yo esté lejos de ti, siempre estaré contigo, junto a tu corazón. —me decía mientras tomaba la cadena con ambas manos y la colocaba delante de mí. —Te prometo que no habrá más secretos, no más mentiras. Te amo Ana, cásate conmigo.

¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios!

Esto era demasiado. Él tenía razón cuando decía que nuestra relación nunca había sido ordinaria. Ni siquiera la forma en que nos habíamos conocido lo había sido. Pero sabía exactamente que responder a su pregunta, porque a pesar de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Aunque no había sido una pregunta, más bien había sido una orden, una exigencia.

¿A caso me lo estaba exigiendo?

¿Pero exactamente con quien me estaría casando?

— A pesar de que los amo a los dos, creo que solamente le debo contestar a uno. ¿Cuál de los dos será? —pregunté mientras él reía.

—A Christian, debes responderle a Christian.

— ¿Es una pregunta, o una orden Sr. Grey? —le pregunté utilizando por primera vez su apellido.

— ¿Qué tal se le da cumplir órdenes Srta. Steele? —me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Estupendamente Sr. Grey.

— ¿Entonces?

—Si Christian, me caso contigo. —le dije mientras él se levantaba del suelo.

Me colocó en el cuello la cadena con sus chapillas y después tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mientras pegaba su frente a la mía.

—Deberíamos celebrar con nuestros amigos y champagne y más tarde, para culminar algo de sexo desenfrenado.

—Eso no estaría nada mal.

—Pero temo decirte que no podemos poner en peligro a más personas, así que lo amigos pasan. Y no puedes beber champagne en estos momentos pues debes estar 24h sin ingerir bebidas alcohólicas por una de las pastillas que tomaste. Así que tendrás que conformarte con algo de sexo desenfrenado.

—Puedo vivir solamente con eso. —le dije sonriéndole mientras Christian pegaba sus labios a los míos.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo hacia el lazo del albornoz zafándolo completamente. Sus labios bajaron dando besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho. Y fue inclinándome hasta hacerme quedar acostada en la cama.

—Pero hoy no quiero sexo desenfrenado… —decía contra mi piel mientras yo respiraba entrecortadamente. —…hoy quiero hacerte el amor como te mereces, sin prisas, con calma. Quiero cada detalle de tu cuerpo tatuado en mi mente, escucharte gemir con solo mis caricias y también cuando esté hundido dentro de ti. Que nos fundamos en uno solo. Escuchar mi nombre como escapa de tus labios… —me decía mientras iba dando besos por todo mi cuerpo, bajando cada vez más y yo me retorcía de placer debajo de él, por sus palabras y sus caricias. Su barba hacía que toda mi piel se pusiera hipersensible. —Quiero hacerte mía de tantas formas, que no sé por dónde comenzar…

—Pues hasta ahora vas por buen camino. —le dije en un jadeo mientras lo sentía reír contra mi cintura.

—Y pienso continuar descendiendo un poco más… —su lengua se deslizaba cada vez más abajo.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo, y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo el calor de su boca haciendo estragos hacia abajo por mi cuerpo. Y entonces se detuvo y abrí mis ojos

—Pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor. —dijo levantándose del suelo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama mientras lo veía deshacerse de la toalla de su cintura. Me tomó por la mano y sentó en la cama.

—Hoy quiero que me hagas perder el control. —me dijo mientras me hacía sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

Ambos estábamos sentados, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Christian subió una de sus manos y la deslizó por mi mejilla, y después por mis labios.

—Así que te lo cederé completamente a ti. —me dijo mientras metía el pelo detrás de mí oreja.

— ¿Completamente?

—Sí, eso es lo que uno hace cuando ama a alguien incondicionalmente.

— ¿Incondicionalmente?

—Sí. Y eso es lo que haré esta noche. Ya te he entregado mi corazón y mi alma, así que ahora…—me decía mientras se acostaba en la cama y yo me quedaba sentada sobre él apoyando las manos en su pecho. —…te entrego mi cuerpo y me rindo completamente a ti. —me dijo mientras dejaba caer sus manos a los lados en la cama.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy en serio Ana, hazme lo que desee, soy todo tuyo. —me contestó mientras me sonreía abiertamente.

La sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, la que mostraba los hoyuelos de niño travieso. Esta era mi oportunidad de hacerle lo que quisiera sin que él me interrumpiese, o decidiera tomar el control nuevamente como lo había hecho ya en una ocasión.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y sonreí contra sus labios mientras le robaba un ligero beso, tirando de sus labios. Su barba raspaba mis labios mientras bajaba dando besos por su mejilla rumbo a su cuello y después hacia su oreja.

—Entonces espero que estés listo. —le susurré en el oído.

—Contigo, estoy listo para lo que sea Ana.

Y yo solamente reí contra su cuello mientras dejaba un reguero de besos por todo su cuello y rumbo a su pecho. Y bajé dando besos por todo su pecho mientras mis manos iban detrás arañando ligeramente su piel. Pude sentir sus abdominales tensarse debajo de mis besos y mis manos.

Y cuando llegué a su miembro me apoyé en su abdomen y me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Bajé una de mis manos y comencé a acariciar su miembro lentamente, sintiendo como palpitaba en mi mano. Y le sonreí a Christian antes de bajar mi boca sobre su miembro.

Escuché claramente como a Christian se le escapaba una maldición. Y esto solamente me hizo sentir más poderosa, y sonreí contra su miembro mientras continuaba con mi labor.

Deslicé la lengua por la punta de su miembro, lentamente, saboreándolo. Deleitándome con su sabor, su dureza, su calor. Comencé a darle vueltas en círculo con mi lengua mientras con la mano masajeaba ligeramente arriba y abajo.

— ¡Dios Ana me vas a matar! —esa era exactamente la idea.

Lo miré desde mi posición.

Christian tenía el torso ligeramente levantado mientras se apoyaba en los brazos.

—Pensé que podías leer el rostro. —le dije haciendo una ligera pausa.

—Sí pero no creo que en este momento pueda hacerlo.

—Que mal para ti, porque sabrías exactamente cuáles son mis intenciones en este momento.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior ligeramente.

— ¿Matarme de placer? —le sonreí.

—Precisamente. —le dije mientras volvía a deslizar mi lengua sobre su miembro.

Christian se dejó caer sobre la cama cuando deslicé mi lengua desde la punta hasta la base. Y repetí el mismo movimiento varias veces.

Me sentía extremadamente poderosa y excitada.

Después de varios lengüetazos a lo largo de su miembro y cuando el menos se lo esperaba lo introduje en mi boca.

Christian dejó escapar un gemido audible.

Y comencé a chupar, una y otra vez. Mi mano subiendo y bajando sobre su miembro mientras lo enterraba hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta. Podía sentir su dureza incrementarse cada vez más. Podía sentir las venas gruesas palpitando calientes contra mis labios, el sabor del líquido pre seminal que recogí con mi lengua a medida que chupaba cada vez más rápido.

No creo que pueda tener suficiente de él. Necesito más, mucho más.

A medida que demandaba más de su cuerpo, el mío comenzaba a traicionarme. Y podía sentir la excitación creciendo cada vez más en mi interior, al compás de la suya. Apreté mis muslos cuando las manos de Christian se enredaron en mi pelo. Sabía que le faltaba poco…y a mí también. Continué introduciendo su miembro, ahora mucho más profundo en mi boca, deslizando mi lengua por este, mordiendo ligeramente con los dientes.

El agarre de su mano se hizo más fuerte en mi cabeza.

Se endureció más en mi boca.

— ¡Anaaaa!

Y entonces se dejó ir. Sentí su sabor salado y dulce al mismo tiempo golpeando mi garganta.

Pero no me detuve. Continué demandando ahora mucho más de él, tragando todo lo que me daba. Exigiéndole más a medida que mi placer se arremolinaba aún más en mi interior. Dejando escapar un gemido contra su miembro mientras una de mis manos se deslizaba por su abdomen, tratando de aferrarme a algo.

¡Dios!

Nunca me hubiese imaginado que esto fuera posible. Su sabor me había resultado delicioso y adictivo, necesitaba más de él. Y se me escapó otro gemido más cuando me vi perdida en un delicioso orgasmo.

Sentí a Christian aflojar el agarre de su mano en mi cabeza. Saqué su miembro de mi boca y subí por su cuerpo dando besos por todo su torso.

¡Dios! Me encantaba el sabor de su cuerpo. Gemí contra su abdomen mientras continuaba subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. Me senté nuevamente sobre él.

Introduje mi lengua en su boca deleitándome con su sabor. Nuestras lenguas jugueteando.

Sentí las manos de Christian aferrándose a mi cintura y apretar mis nalgas. Su miembro cobrando vida una vez más debajo de mí. Y sonreí contra sus labios antes de separarme brevemente de él.

Deslicé una de mis manos hasta su miembro y lo introduje en mi interior de una sola vez. Y comencé a moverme rápidamente. Arriba y abajo desesperadamente.

— ¡Christian! —grité en un gemido ahogado mientras me aferraba a su pecho.

Mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse más a su alrededor. Esto era demasiado intenso. ¿Cómo era posible que ya estuviese a punto del orgasmo una vez más? Y con unos cuantos movimientos más mi cuerpo rápidamente comenzó a convulsionar de placer.

Continué con mis rápidos movimientos mientras Christian aferraba ahora más fuerte sus manos a mi cintura. Me dejé caer contra su pecho extasiada de placer, y sin fuerzas.

— ¡No puedo…! —pero él no me dejó terminar la frase.

Aferró fuertemente mi cuerpo y comenzó a moverse contra mí. Buscando su propio placer. Y mientras mi orgasmo se comenzaba a desvanecer, otro rápidamente comenzaba a crecer nuevamente en mi interior. Apenas y había pasado un minuto recostada sobre su pecho mientras él se movía rápidamente en mi interior, cuando mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse nuevamente contra él.

Me senté una vez más sobre él. Ahora Christian retiró sus manos de mi cintura y las entrelazó con las mías, dándome un mejor apoyo.

Esto se sentía celestial.

Y comencé a moverme rápidamente viendo como el rostro de Christian se descomponía de placer debajo de mí. Sintiendo su miembro endurecerse cada vez más en mi interior. Mis movimientos eran rápidos, mis gemidos audibles, los suyos…maldiciones y exclamaciones inentendibles. Y entonces lo sentí.

Sentí como se derramaba en mi interior. Como me llenaba completamente mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba una vez más y yo me desplomaba sobre él, extasiada de placer.


	25. Capítulo 25

Abrí mis ojos. No tenía los espejuelos puestos. Me había quedado dormida, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo había sido. Me incliné hacia una de las mesitas de noche buscando mis espejuelos. Los encontré en la otra y me los puse.

Afuera era de noche y se podía ver la nieve cayendo. Christian no estaba a mi lado. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño. Llegué frente al espejo y me atreví por primera vez a mirarme.

Mi rostro era un desastre. Sobre la ceja había una cicatriz de al menos dos centímetros. Me toqué suavemente allí.

— ¡Auch! —aún dolía.

Tenía la ceja algo hinchada con el ojo ligeramente algo morado.

Entonces me quedé mirando la cadenita con las chapillas en mi cuello. —No creo que me las fuera a quitar nunca. —dije mientras me dirigía nuevamente hacia la habitación y busqué en una de las maletas una ropa que ponerme. Cuando estuve vestida y presentable, salí de la habitación. Buqué mi teléfono que había dejado cargando en la mesita la noche anterior. Tenía varias llamadas de Katerine y muchas más de mi madre. Y decidí hacerles una breve llamada primero a mi madre y después a Katerine para que no se preocuparan.

Mamá estaba histérica y súper preocupada, pero se había quedado más tranquila después de hablar conmigo. Y Katerine, sin embargo, estaba molesta porque le había colgado.

— ¿Por qué me has colgado?

—No lo he hecho, me quedé sin batería.

—Estábamos preocupados, todos supimos lo que sucedió en la convención. ¿Están bien?

—Sí, estamos bien.

—Pero los medios no dicen mucho. ¿Se robaron el prototipo?

—Sí, ya los federales están a cargo. —le contesté evasivamente.

Y yo estoy comprometida con uno de ellos.

Moría por contarle de mi compromiso con Christian. Pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo. Ya encontraríamos la forma para hacerlo.

— ¿Entonces van a regresar?

—No creo Katerine, no hasta que no se resuelva esta situación.

—Me mantienes informada.

—Lo haré. —le dije mientras le colgaba.

No quería involucrarla en los asuntos en los que estaba metida. Salí de la habitación en busca de Christian y lo encontré en la sala. Estaba sentado con la laptop sobre sus piernas. Muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Más que concentrado, ahora que me acercaba más a él, lucía preocupado.

— ¿Todo está bien? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado. —Te ves preocupado. —le dije mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

—Sí, tengo un pequeño problema para acceder a las cámaras de seguridad de donde están los ladrones. —me decía mientras le salía otro cartel de acceso denegado en la pantalla.

— ¿Puedo? —le pedí mientras él me miraba levantando una ceja.

—De acuerdo. —me dijo mientras me pasaba la laptop. Y rápidamente me puse en ello. —Pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho, yo llevo casi una hora intentándolo y es completamente imposible.

—Listo. —le dije devolviéndole la laptop.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho tan rápido?

—Casi lo habías logrado, solamente estabas poniendo un código mal. —le dije recostándome sobre su hombro.

— ¿No te interesaría trabajar para la CIA?

—No gracias, me encanta mi trabajo.

Y entonces se quedó mirando muy serio a la pantalla.

—Creo que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. —dijo mientras cerraba la laptop y la ponía sobre el sofá.

Christian salió hacia la habitación, cogió una de las maletas y la puso sobre la cama. Y después abrió un compartimento que no había visto. Sacó dos chalecos antibalas y me tendió uno a mí. Cogió su pistola y varios accesorios más junto a dos cargadores extras.

Y me quedé observando cómo enroscaba algo en el cañón de la pistola.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Un silenciador. —me dijo mientras terminaba de ajustarlo y comenzaba a colocarle el otro. —Y una linterna. —me dijo terminando de colocarle los accesorios.

Cogió su teléfono, una chaqueta de cuero negra y una cajita.

— ¿No vas a llamar a tu equipo?

—Solo si es necesario actuar, solo iremos a ver qué traman. Vamos. —me dijo tendiéndome su teléfono. —Voy a necesitar que me guíes hacia donde se dirigen.

Cuando pasábamos por la sala me quedé mirando la laptop sobre el sofá.

— ¿Te importa si me la llevo?

—Si crees que te pueda ser útil, adelante.

Recogí la laptop y nos encaminamos hacia el parqueo subterráneo. En cuanto nos montamos en el auto encendí el teléfono y fui guiando a Christian hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño punto parpadeante en el mapa. El cual se había detenido desde hacía casi media hora.

Saqué la laptop que había traído conmigo y comencé a hacer un trabajo extra. Cinco minutos más tarde ya tenía un plano del local donde se encontraba. Tomé el plano y lo traspuse con el localizador en el teléfono de Christian.

Cerré la laptop.

Veinte minutos más tarde nos estábamos deteniendo frente a un club nocturno.

—Está allá adentro. —le dije mientras volvía a ver el teléfono en mis manos.

El punto aún no se había movido.

—No son tan estúpidos como pensaba, decidieron reunirse en un lugar público y concurrido. —me dijo mientras sacaba la cajita y la abría.

Dentro estaban los audífonos y los micrófonos. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que tomé mi juego y me lo coloqué.

— ¿No vamos a esperar? —le pregunté mientras lo veía zafarse el cinturón de seguridad.

Salió del auto y dio la vuelta. Me abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano.

— ¿Vamos? —me dijo con una sensual sonrisa en los labios.

—No creo estar vestida como para un club nocturno. —le dije mirándome los jeans que llevaba en esos momentos.

—Estás perfecta así. —salí del auto.

Christian me sonreía dulcemente. Subió una de sus manos hacia mi rostro. Y mientras me acariciaba acercó su rostro al mío para darme un beso cargado de amor y pasión. Se separó de mí y tomándome de la mano me condujo rumbo a la entrada del club.

No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer para entrar en el club. Cuando llegamos a la entrada donde había dos tipos enormes Christian les sonrió, metió su mano dentro de la chaqueta y sacó un fajo de billetes.

— ¿Creen que pueda entrar con mi chica a divertirnos un rato? —les dijo tendiéndole el fajo de billetes que uno de los tipos tomó rápidamente.

—Bienvenido hermano. —le dijo mientras nos abría la puerta para dejarnos entrar.

—Eso ha sido fácil. —le dije sabiendo que podía escucharme perfectamente.

—Ahora viene la parte difícil. —sentía su cálida voz en el oído perfectamente a pesar de la estruendosa música.

Caminamos por un corto pasillo mientras la música iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Adentro las luces y la estrepitosa música no dejaban escuchar lo que Christian me decía. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros protectoramente y me condujo rumbo a la barra.

—Un whiskey y una soda. —le gritó al camarero mientras le tendía un billete.

Y nuestras bebidas estuvieron rápidamente frente a nosotros.

Christian me condujo rumbo a un privado y se sentó protectoramente a mi lado. Se mojó los labios con whiskey mientras lo veía escaneando el lugar, tratando de localizar a las personas que estábamos siguiendo.

Y entonces lo vi.

Jamás podría olvidar ese rostro.

—Al final y rumbo al pasillo. —le dije mientras disimuladamente tomaba de mi soda.

— ¿A dónde exactamente se dirige? —se preguntó muy bajo pero lo escuché perfectamente.

—He actualizado un mapa del local, así que no hay pérdida. En la parte trasera hay una oficina y un almacén de suministros en la parte de abajo. —le dije tendiéndole el teléfono mientras él me miraba impresionado.

— ¿Cómo has…? Olvídalo. —me dijo mientras me robaba un beso y me tomaba fuertemente de la mano. —Vamos.

Christian tiró de mí hacia la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo pegajoso de _Love Myself de Hailee Steinfeld._

Su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus manos en mi cintura, seduciéndome con sus movimientos mientras las deslizaba hacia mis nalgas y nuevamente a mi cintura. Enredé mis manos en su cuello las deslicé por su pecho, dejando que la canción fluyera por mi cuerpo y olvidándome de todo a mí alrededor.

Christian nos iba moviendo entre las personas mientras bailábamos. Conduciéndonos rumbo a nuestro destino. Todo el mundo ignorante de lo que sucedía en realidad. Llegamos al pasillo y Christian tomándome de la mano me condujo por allí mientras me besaba apretándome contra la pared, sus manos deslizándose por mi cuerpo, haciendo que un gemido escapara de mis labios. Sabía que estábamos disimulando, pero no podía evitar que sus caricias me excitaran.

Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo y doblamos, había otro corredor a la derecha y al final estaban las escaleras hacia la bodega del local. Solo cuando estábamos fuera de la vista de las personas se separó de mí. Christian sacó su arma y me miró fijamente. Sabía lo que significaba esa mirada.

—Mantente detrás de mí en todo momento. —me dijo muy bajo.

Bajó delante de mí lentamente las escaleras empuñando su arma y cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Abrió lentamente la puerta y echó una ojeada por una rendija antes de adentrarnos más en el almacén. Nos escondimos detrás de unas cajas y Christian echó un vistazo rápido al local antes de esconderse junto a mí nuevamente.

—Ya los he localizado, pero no están solos, hay más personas con ellos. —me dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

— ¿Qué vas hacer? —le pregunté con miedo.

—Por ahora nada, quiero ver que es lo que se traen entre manos. Ver a quien le van vender el prototipo.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de alguien por las escaleras por las cuales acabábamos de entrar.

Christian me tomó de la mano y me movió del lugar en que estábamos hacia un pequeño hueco detrás de un estante que quedaba completamente a oscuras. Me recostó contra la pared mientras cubría mi cuerpo con el suyo y ponía un dedo sobre mis labios.

Los pasos se sintieron más cerca y después alejándose en dirección a donde estaba el grupo reunido. Christian me tomó de la mano y muy cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido me condujo hacia otro lugar escondido un poco más cerca de donde estaba el grupo. Puso nuevamente un dedo en mis labios y ocultó mi cuerpo con el suyo mientras escuchábamos la conversación.

—Ya están todos aquí, que bueno que han llegado con tan poca antelación.

—Para que nos has reunido aquí Dago.

—Pues para informarles de manera oficial que realizaremos una subasta mañana en la noche donde habrán objetos de alto valor entre ellos el famoso prototipo de inteligencia artificial.

— ¿Donde será la subasta? —era la voz de una mujer.

—Les haré llegar las indicaciones con el lugar y la hora.

Busqué rápidamente el teléfono de Christian del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Solo esperaba que tuviese el programa que necesitaba. Sí, perfecto. Accedí rápidamente y me infiltré en uno de los teléfonos copiando un spyware en él. Así que todo lo que enviaran allí, lo recibiríamos nosotros aquí. Volví a guardar el teléfono en su sitio.

— ¿Podemos verlo?

—No somos tan estúpidos como para traerlo con nosotros. Está guardado en un lugar seguro hasta la subasta mañana, y espero que lleven bastante dinero pues solamente el mejor postor se lo va a llevar. Se pueden marchar, esperen indicaciones.

En ese momento sentí el sonido de pasos nuevamente por donde habíamos entrado. Hasta que unos minutos más tarde ya no se sintió ninguno sonido.

—Creo que es hora de marcharnos. —me susurró Christian mientras salíamos de nuestro escondite.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si había varias ratas escondidas en el armario. —nos dijo una voz desde atrás de nosotros.

Y entonces todo sucedió rápido. El disparo que pasó por nuestro lado, apenas audible y Christian empujándome hacia otro lado para apuntar y dispararle al que nos había descubierto. El hombre cayó rápidamente al suelo. Y Christian llegó rápidamente en mi dirección.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó preocupado mientras llegaba donde estaba yo en el suelo y me tendía la mano.

—Sí, estoy bien. —tomé su mano.

Christian me condujo hasta donde estaba el hombre tendido en el suelo perdiendo sangre, muerto por un tiro en la cabeza. No era el que se había robado el prototipo, era otro que jamás había visto en mi vida.


	26. Capítulo 26

—Necesito esconder el cuerpo, no pueden encontrarlo hasta después de la subasta o todo estará perdido. —me decía mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba un número.—Necesito que se hagan cargo de algo urgente en donde me encuentro, sí, en la bodega, tuve una pequeña dificultad. Esperaré. —y colgó.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora, esperamos.

Diez minutos más tarde se abría la puerta de la bodega y se escuchaban unas voces. Christian hizo que me escondiera una vez más y el junto conmigo.

— ¿Dónde está el maldito pájaro?

—Aquí atrás chicos. —les dijo mientras salíamos de nuestro escondite. —Todo suyo. —dijo tirando de mi mano rumbo a la salida.

Christian aferraba mi mano fuertemente mientras salíamos del club hacia nuestro auto. Podía sentir la tensión en su agarre. Y podía decir por su expresión que estaba molesto. Regresamos a nuestra habitación del hotel y en cuanto entramos a la habitación Christian se sacó la chaqueta frustrado lanzándola hacia el sofá.

— ¡Mierda! —dijo mientras se sacaba la pistola y la lanzaba al sofá también.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Que las cosas no salieron como pensaba, ahora como vamos a saber dónde será esa maldita subasta. —decía mientras caminaba por la habitación pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Aguanté las ganas de reírme.

Me acerqué hasta él y lo tomé por las manos. Christian se detuvo y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a relajarte? —le dije sonriéndole mientras tiraba de él hacia el sofá.

—Solo podré relajarme cuando sepa donde será la maldita subasta.

—Pues sentémonos a esperar que nos avisen. —le dije empujándolo levemente haciendo que se sentara.

Y yo rápidamente me senté sobre él. Veamos cuánto tarda en reaccionar a mis palabras. Christian rápidamente se quedó mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esperar a que nos avisen? ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste con el teléfono?

—Hackear uno de los que estaba allí, así que solo debemos esperar que nos avisen donde será la subasta.

— ¿De quién fue el teléfono que Hackeaste?

—No tengo idea, solamente accedí al primero, pensé que no iba a tener mucho tiempo para lograrlo. Pero hay una forma de saberlo. —le dije levantándome y buscando la laptop de Christian. —Voy a necesitar tu teléfono. —le pedí mientras abría la laptop.

Me senté a su lado y cuando Christian me tendió el teléfono comencé a hacer mi magia. Christian se sentó a mi lado y me observo pacientemente. Pero este trabajo era algo que nunca había tenido que hacer, y sería algo complicado. Media hora más tarde Christian ya se había cansado de verme introducir códigos y se encontraba recostado hacia atrás en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Negué con mi cabeza. Solo unos pasos más y…

— ¡Voila! —le dije después de media hora.

Christian abrió los ojos y se acercó a la laptop.

—Elena Smirnova. —leyó en alta voz mientras examinaba detenidamente la foto con la información que le estaba mostrando. — ¿Imagino que no necesito saber cómo accediste a la base de datos de la CIA?

—Nop. —le dije mientras le devolvía el teléfono. —Necesito una ducha relajante.

—Ahora te acompaño, necesito revisar esto.

Me encaminé hacia la habitación, me desnudé y me metí en la ducha.

Veinte minutos más tarde me paré frente al espejo, me coloqué mis espejuelos, me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño, me había cansado de esperar a Christian. Lo encontré donde mismo lo había dejado. Me recosté al marco de la puerta mientras lo observaba mirando fijamente la pantalla. Levantó los ojos y se me quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos. Y después miró nuevamente hacia la pantalla de la computadora. Y me sonrió.

—Podría funcionar. —escuché que murmuró antes de dejar la laptop a un lado y acercarse donde yo estaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que podría funcionar? —le pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Christian me sonrió más ampliamente cuando llegaba frente a mí.

— ¿Sabes que me recuerda verte así con una toalla y cruzada de brazos? —me dijo mientras se paraba frente a mí.

—No. —le dije aunque imaginaba hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

—New York.

—Lo imaginaba. Entonces, que es lo que decías que podría funcionar.

—Un plan que he comenzado a armar desde que te vi ahí recostada. —me dijo mientras enredaba un mechón de pelo en su mano. —aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que funcione.

— ¿Porque no?

—Porque solo funcionaría si supieras hablar ruso fluido. —le sonreí.

— Почему вы думаете, что я не говорю? **2** —le dije con mi mejor acento ruso. **2:** **¿Que te hace pensar que no lo hablo?** Hacía tiempo que no lo practicaba, pero me había salido bastante bien.

—A cada instante me sorprendes más Ana, no sabía que hablaras ruso.

—Y algo de francés. —confesé mientras Christian me miraba sorprendido.

—Pero aún deberíamos hacer algunos cambios contigo. —me decía mientras me tomaba por el brazo y me hacía dar una vuelta.

— ¿Me contarás que estás planeando? —le dije cuando terminaba de dar la vuelta.

—Olvídalo, no creo que sea buena idea Ana, es peligroso. —dijo negando con su cabeza.

—Cómo voy a saber que es peligroso si no me lo cuentas. —le pedí sonriéndole.

—Es una mala idea, se me ocurrió que como te pareces a la hermana de Elena podríamos infiltrarte en la subasta en lugar de ella y ver como se desarrollaba todo.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —le pregunté incrédula.

—Olvídalo quieres, es muy peligroso.

— Опасный и захватывающий **3**. —le dije mientras me acercaba a la laptop.

 **3:** **Peligroso y excitante.**

Y me quedé mirando la foto que tenía abierta. Caterina Smirnova. Y él tenía razón. El parecido era increíble. Solamente cambiar el color y la textura del pelo.

—Podría funcionar. —le dije mientras Christian me miraba fijamente.

— ¡Dios te has vuelto loca! No Ana, solo fue una idea. No pienso ponerte en peligro. —lo miré alzando una ceja. —Al menos no en esta clase de peligro.

—Creo que sería más fácil a la hora de infiltrarnos. Yo de Caterina y tu como mi sexy y apuesto guardaespaldas. —Christian me sonrió ante el comentario de sexy y apuesto.

Se acercó donde yo estaba y me sonrió.

—Tienes razón, haría todo mucho más fácil, pero eso no depende de mí, tendría que hablarlo con mis superiores, que dudo que acepten poner a un civil de por medio.

—Pues para luego es tarde. —le dije tendiéndole el teléfono.

Christian cogió el teléfono de mis manos negando con la cabeza.

—En que me estoy metiendo. —dijo muy bajo antes de apartarse de mi lado.

—Te escuché. —le grité para que lo supiera.

Christian se giró brevemente sonriéndome antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación.

Y no lo iba a interrumpir, sabía que necesitaría algo de privacidad para lo que iba a hablar. Así que me quedé allí leyendo todo el perfil que tenían sobre Caterina Smirnova. Christian regresó donde yo estaba 15 minutos más tarde. Dejé la laptop a un lado y me puse de pie acercándome a él. Venía muy serio y se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—No estoy muy feliz con esta decisión Ana. —me decía mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, su mirada perdiéndose en la mía. —Mis superiores han aceptado que te hagas pasar por la hermana de Elena, pero han puesto ciertas condiciones que vas a tener que seguir y cumplir al pie de la letra.

— ¿Qué condiciones?

—Vístete con algo cómodo, no tenemos mucho tiempo y quiero mostrarte al menos lo básico y más importante. —me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y empujándome hacia la habitación.

Estaba intrigada. ¿Cuáles eran esas condiciones que me exigían? Me vestí con la ropa más cómoda que pude encontrar y salí en busca de Christian.

—Lo más difícil sería corregir el color de los ojos. —le dije pensativa cuando llegué a su lado.

—Solo necesitarás unos lentes de contacto para corregirlo.

—Te recuerdo que ya uso lentes y que sin ellos no veo nada. —le dije frustrada.

—Corregimos el color con lentes, y usaras tus gafas normales, nadie conoce mucho de Caterina, así que no tienen por qué saber que usa gafas.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos rumbo al parqueo subterráneo y de allí rumbo a algún lugar que Christian no me quiso decir.

— ¿Me dirás dónde vamos?

—Te voy a enseñar como disparar con un arma. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba incrédula. —Necesitarás aprenderlo por si te hace falta.

Christian conducía hacia algún lugar de Chicago. Algún lugar donde podría enseñarme como disparar un arma a esta hora de la noche. Y para mi sorpresa parqueó frente a una estación de policía.

Salimos del auto y tomándome de la mano me condujo hacia el mostrador de recepción de la estación de policías.

— ¿Buenas noches en que puedo ayudarlos?

Christian sacó su billetera y la abrió mostrándole la identificación que había en su interior.

—Sí, ya estoy al tanto. —descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número. —Lionel, ya están aquí…sí, bajan enseguida. —colgó el teléfono. —Tomen el ascensor hasta el sótano, Lionel los está esperando.

—Gracias. —Christian guardó su identificación y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor.

—Pensaba que no tenías permitido mostrar tu identidad a nadie. —le dije una vez en el ascensor.

— ¿Y quién dice que se la he mostrado? —Christian presionó el botón del sótano y las puertas se cerraron.

—Ah no. ¿Entonces que le mostraste?

Christian sacó su billetera y me la tendió. La abrí y pude ver la identificación que le acababa de mostrar. Era de los marines, y no tenía su nombre real, decía Ryan Chasting. Le devolví la billetera.

—Es usted un hombre de muchos talentos ocultos Sr. Chasting. —le dije sonriéndole.

—No tienes idea. —me susurró en el oído mientras las puertas se abrían en el sótano.

Y justo frente a nosotros apareció un uniformado.

—Buenas noches Sr. Chasting, soy Lionel, si me siguen los llevaré al campo de práctica. —nos dijo mientras daba media vuelta.

Salimos del ascensor y comenzamos a seguirlo hasta que llegamos al campo donde haríamos las prácticas de tiro.

— ¿Con que modelo desea que entrene?

—Creo que con una P228 estará bien. —le contestó Christian.

— ¿Usted también practicará?

—No. —y Lionel nos dejó solos para ir por el arma.

— ¿Una P228? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Si es un arma parecida a la mía, es la que utiliza la policía.

En ese momento regresó Lionel y le tendió un arma a Christian junto con un cargador.

—Vamos. —me dijo mientras me conducía por un pasillo donde habían varias casillas separadas cada una por un panel. —Aquí. —me dijo mientras nos deteníamos en uno más amplio que los demás.

Christian cogió unas gafas y me las colocó seguido de unas orejeras.

—Esto, es una Sig Sauer P228. —entonces se encendieron las luces de la estación de tiro. —Y aquello es el blanco al que tendrás que tirarle. —me dijo mientras me señalaba un blanco a unos cinco metros de donde yo estaba. —Pero primero te voy a mostrar cómo funciona. Este es el seguro. —me dijo señalando una pieza al lado izquierdo del arma. —Lo primero es quitar el seguro. —me dijo mientras lo presionaba. —Después debes poner el cargador. —me dijo mientras metía el cargador en el arma. — Después debes rastrillar el arma, y se hace moviendo esto hacia atrás, de esta forma. —Christian sujetó el arma por la parte de arriba y la echó hacia atrás. — ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. —le dije mientras yo miraba todo lo que él hacía sin perderme ni un detalle.

—Bien veamos si lo entendiste. —y en un movimiento rápido sacó el cargador y colocó nuevamente el seguro dejándola como se la habían entregado.

La colocó sobre el mostrador junto con el cargador.

—Coge el arma y has todo lo que te acabo de mostrar.


	27. Capítulo 27

Cogí el arma del mostrador. Era pesada igual que la de él. Y entonces repetí las mismas operaciones que Christian había hecho. Quité el seguro puse el cargador y eché el rastrillo hacia atrás.

—Listo.

—Eso ha estado impresionante Ana. ¿Estás lista para aprender a disparar?

—Sí. —le contesté firmemente.

Christian me giró haciendo que me parara de frente al blanco. Y él se paró detrás de mí.

—Sujeta la pistola con ambas manos, con la que disparas agarrando el arma y la otra agarrando los dedos que están en la empuñadura. —me dijo mientras yo lo hacía. —Apunta hacia el blanco, debes poner un pie delante y el otro atrás, así podrás amortiguar mejor el golpe del arma. —Christian agarró mis manos por los antebrazos poniéndome en la posición deseada, mientras que con sus piernas acomodaba las mías y yo me dejaba guiar. —Bien, debes poner las manos firmemente y estiradas completamente hacia adelante. —Christian tenía la cabeza descansando en mi hombro mientras me guiaba. — ¿Has disparado en la feria Ana?

—Hace mucho tiempo. —le confesé recordando cuando Stelle me llevaba.

—Es exactamente lo mismo, solo que el impacto será mucho más fuerte, por eso debes ponerte firme, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí con la cabeza. —Bien. —Christian agarró mis brazos fuertemente por los antebrazos. —Apunta y dispara. —me dijo mientras yo apuntaba y apretaba el gatillo.

El sonido ensordecedor retumbó en todo el local. Y eso que tenía orejeras puestas.

—Otra vez más. —me dijo mientras yo apretaba nuevamente el gatillo.

El impacto del arma contra mi brazo era fuerte, pero podía soportarlo. Después de varios disparos donde Christian me sostenía se separó de mí.

—Bien Ana, pero es momento de que lo hagas tu sola. —me dijo parándose a mi lado.

Volví a tomar la posición y apunté al blanco antes de presionar el gatillo. Esta vez sentí el impacto un poco más fuerte. No había dado en el blanco como en ninguno de los otros disparos pero eso no me desalentó. Continué intentándolo, una y otra vez hasta que se me acabaron las balas.

Pero eso no detuvo a Christian quien regresó con varios cargadores más.

— ¿Imagino que no nos marcharemos hasta que no le dé a ese blanco verdad?

—Será mejor que afines tu puntería cariño. —me dijo mientras intentaba en vano contener una sonrisa.

Así que continué haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Hasta que unos cuantos cargadores más tarde logré atinar en el blanco. No había sido en el centro, pero algo era algo.

Continué repitiendo la misma operación. Al menos ya los tiros daban en el blanco. Alguno que otro le daba a la silueta, pero ya ninguno se salía por fuera. Y una vez más se me acabaron las municiones.

—Felicidades Ana, has hecho un gran trabajo para el poco tiempo que has practicado, creo que es suficiente por hoy.

—Gracias. —le dije mientras le quitaba el cargador al arma y poniéndole el seguro la colocaba en el mostrador.

—Lionel, nos vamos. —gritó Christian mientras Lionel llegaba donde estábamos y comprobaba el arma y los cargadores. —Todo listo, pueden marcharse.

—Gracias. —Christian entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y salimos de allí.

Una vez en el auto me le quedé mirando a Christian.

—Dijiste condiciones, esta era una de ellas cierto. —le pregunté mientras el asentía con la cabeza. — ¿Alguna otra que deba conocer?

—Sí. — dijo mientras miraba brevemente la hora. — Pero creo que es muy tarde.

Miré el reloj casi las 12:00 am. Pero no me sentía cansada. Debía de ser el cambio de horario, o las horas que había dormido en el avión. O en la tarde.

—No estoy cansada. —le contesté sinceramente.

Christian se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y me miró brevemente evaluando mi reacción.

—Bien. —dijo mientras el semáforo se ponía en verde. —Espero que estés lista para lo que sigue. —me dijo sonriéndome mientras conducía ahora hacia el hotel. Cuando llegamos a la habitación Christian me condujo directamente hacia la habitación.

—Te recomiendo que busques algo cómodo. —me dijo mientras se sacaba la ropa que llevaba puesta y la sustituía por un short de hacer ejercicio. Nada más. —Te espero en la sala cuando termines. —me dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Y busqué entre la ropa algo cómodo. Pero no encontré nada aparte de un sostén de hacer ejercicios. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces me saqué toda la ropa, me quedé en ropa interior y me coloqué el sostén de hacer ejercicios que había encontrado.

Salí hacia la sala y me encontré a Christian allí haciendo algo de calentamiento con solo shorts y sin nada para arriba. Estaba dándome la espalda y no me había escuchado entrar.

— ¿Exactamente qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —le dije llegando donde él estaba.

Christian se giró en mi dirección y perdió el equilibrio cuando me vio.

— ¡Por Dios Santo! —dijo mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y se acercaba hacia mí. — ¿Qué acaso no había otra puñetera ropa que ponerte en esa maleta?

—Me pediste algo cómodo, y lo otro que habían eran jeans.

—Sí, pero era que te pusieras ropa, no que te quedaras prácticamente sin ninguna puesta.

—Si quieres me la quito y…

—No, así está bien…quiero decir que…olvídalo. —me dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente. —Comencemos.

—Aún no me has dicho que es lo que haremos.

—Ah, sí. Te enseñaré algo de defensa personal, aquí en la alfombra creo que será mejor, —me dijo mientras se paraba frente a mí. —Si es que logro concentrarme. —dijo muy bajo como para sí mismo.

Pero lo había escuchado perfectamente. Esto era algo digno para ver. Christian desconcentrado.

—Primero necesitas hacer unos estiramientos, los mismos que harías antes o cuando regresas de correr. —me decía mientras él se paraba frente a mí a una distancia prudente.

Christian continuó haciendo sus estiramientos y yo comencé con los míos.

Primero mi cabeza, después mi cuello, los brazos, hombros. Estiré mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y giré mi cuerpo hacia un lado, y después hacia el otro.

Pude ver a Christian mirarme fijamente mientras lo hacía. Y yo no hice otra cosa que admirar su cuerpo escultural sin camisa. Puse las manos en mi cintura y me incliné hacia un lado y al otro. Subí una de mis piernas hacia mi cadera, después la otra. Podía ver como el pecho de Christian subía y bajaba acelerándose su respiración, y sonreí para mis adentros. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que estaba provocando en él. Y no tenía nada que ver con el calentamiento que estábamos haciendo. Decidí apartar mi mirada de su cuerpo semidesnudo y concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo. Así que giré sobre mis talones y me detuve de lado para evitar su mirada. Abrí un poco mis piernas y me incliné hacia adelante para tocarme la punta de los pies. Y nuevamente hacia arriba. Cerré un poco las piernas y repetí la misma operación hasta que mis piernas estuvieron juntas y me incliné hasta tocar el suelo.

No sé si fueron ideas mías, pero me había parecido escuchar un gemido escapar de los labios de Christian. Pero cuando lo miré él estaba muy concentrado en sus ejercicios de calentamiento. Me senté sobre la alfombra de frente a Christian y abrí mis piernas inclinándome hacia adelante, apoyando mi torso en el suelo y tocándome una de las piernas.

— ¡Dios! —alcé la vista para ver a Christian mirándome fijamente.

Podía ver como la lujuria comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos. Subí hacia mi posición original.

—Si repites eso una vez más, creo que el entrenamiento quedará para mañana. —me decía mientras se acomodaba su miembro dentro del short.

Por un momento lo miré fijamente, dudando si continuar o no. Pero había algo a lo que no le podía decir que no, y eso era a un buen desafío.

Me incliné hacia adelante y ahora hice lo mismo pero tocándome la otra pierna.

— ¡Al diablo! —escuché que dijo frente a mí y entonces todo fue muy rápido.

Apenas y me dio tiempo a enderezarme. Christian vino sobre mí acostándome sobre la alfombra devorando ferozmente mis labios y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Me has tentado demasiado Ana, ahora vas a atenerte a las consecuencias. —me decía mientras bajaba dando besos por mi cuerpo.

—Pero yo no he hecho nada. —le dije inocentemente mientras mi cuerpo se iba encendiendo con su recorrido salvaje hacia mis bragas.

—Si lo has hecho, y te voy a hacer pagar por ello.

Las manos de Christian fueron rápidamente hacia mis bragas y sin darme tiempo a decirle nada las rompió en un rápido movimiento. Se sentó y rápidamente se deshizo de su short y bóxers. Y entonces se acomodó sobre mí, entre mis piernas.

—Nada de juegos previos, nada de sexo lento y sensual. Espero estés lista para mi nena porque yo si lo estoy. —me dijo mientras se hundía en mi interior.

— ¡Dios! —exclamé en un grito ahogado cuando lo sentí enterrándose completamente en mí.

Y sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse violentos, desesperantes, salvajes. Me estaba poseyendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y este lado salvaje de él me encantaba. Me aferré a sus hombros mientras se me escapaba su nombre en un gemido al sentirlo aún más profundo en mi interior. A este ritmo no iba a durar mucho. Mis paredes apretándose a su alrededor mientras su miembro entraba y salía de mí.

— ¡Mmmm! —murmuré mientras mordía mi labio inferior y no pude evitar que escapara de mis labios una palabra que jamás creí que iba a decir. —Más duro. —le dije mientras ahogaba otro gemido.

Y Christian no se detuvo, aferró sus manos a mis hombros mientras se enterraba ahora mucho más violentamente en mí.

Dándome exactamente lo que le había pedido. Aferré aún más mis uñas a sus hombros, arañando su piel a mi paso. Christian bajó una de sus manos de mis hombros y la dirigió hacia uno de mis senos. Y cuando apretó mi pezón fuertemente, me vine a su alrededor con un grito que Christian silenció poniendo sus labios sobre los míos a medida que se dejaba ir dentro de mí con un quejido ahogado.


	28. Capítulo 28

— ¿Ana? ¿Ya terminaste de vestirte? Estamos atrasados. —me dijo Christian desde la habitación.

—Ya salgo. —le grité mientras me miraba una vez más en el espejo del baño.

Habían cambiado completamente mi look. Si Katerine o mi madre estuviesen aquí no me reconocerían. Ni siquiera me reconocía yo misma.

Mi cabello me lo habían teñido de negro y estirado completamente. Habían utilizado maquillaje para cubrir el golpe en mi rostro y para resaltar algunos detalles de mi rostro y que se pareciera al de ella. Y mis ojos ahora azules me devolvían la mirada de una forma diferente.

La noche anterior después de regresar de la práctica de tiro y de Christian intentar enseñarme defensa personal, sin ningún resultado positivo que no fuese un delicioso orgasmo, —cosa que no cuenta como defensa personal—, habíamos recibido el mensaje sobre donde sería la subasta, y Christian puso en marcha su plan.

Pero lo principal para que el plan funcionara, Elena debía desaparecer del mapa. Y de eso se encargó un escuadrón táctico que organizó Christian, en cuanto logró separarse de mi cuerpo.

No quería ni saber dónde tenían oculta a Elena. Creo que en este momento, cuanto menos supiera sería mejor. La subasta la realizarían en un almacén abandonado de la zona industrial de Chicago a las 7:00 pm.

Apenas y había dormido algo. Nuevamente había tenido el mismo sueño, pero no lograba identificar quienes eran esas personas que se me estaban apareciendo en el sueño.

Christian me había despertado a las 6:00 am. Con una bolsa en las manos con ropa deportiva para mí.

Y entonces nos habíamos enfocado en mi aprendizaje de defensa personal. Tanto como pudiese aprender doce horas antes de la subasta. Y cerca del mediodía, llegaron varias personas para hacerme el cambio de look. Y mientras cambiaban mi aspecto Christian me había tendido un expediente sobre Caterina Smirnova que debía estudiar para interpretar mejor el personaje. Y entonces descubrí datos curiosos sobre ella, que no sabía.

Como el hecho de que se había criado la mayor parte de su vida en Estados Unidos y hablaba perfectamente el idioma y tenía una personalidad fuerte y segura de sí misma. Así que no creí que fuera necesario utilizar el ruso. Solo en caso de que lo requiriera.

Me miré nuevamente en el espejo, mis ojos mucho más grandes que de costumbre producto de la excitación. Me quedé mirando la cadenita con las chapillas que Christian me había regalado sobre la encimera, no creo que hicieran juego con el vestido.

Mi estómago estaba hecho nudos.

Respiré profundamente y salí del baño. Christian se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo. Mi cabello caía en cascada por mi espalda. Traía puesto un vestido negro de tirantes que llegaba al suelo, estaba abierto a media pierna por el lado derecho y se ajustaba a mis curvas. Complementando el conjunto, unos tacones negros no muy altos.

Christian traía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra también. Me acerqué donde él estaba mientras me reía yo sola. Puse una mano en su pecho mientras me perdía en su mirada. A él, también le habían cambiado el look. Ahora llevaba el pelo corto, con un corte militar, teñido de su color verdadero. Y sus ojos ahora eran de color pardos. A él también le habían maquillado para ocultar los golpes. Y debo decir que habían hecho un excelente trabajo, no se le notaba nada. Había mantenido la barba en su rostro, y con el corte que traía casi que no podrías reconocerlo.

Estiré mi otra mano y la deslicé por su cabello de apenas unos centímetros en la parte de arriba, ahora no caía sexymente en su rostro. Bajé la mano hacia su nuca y la deslicé nuevamente hacia arriba. En esta zona tenía el cabello súper corto, casi inexistente y hacía cosquillas en mi mano.

— ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? —me preguntó mientras colocaba una mano en mi espalda baja.

—Que parecemos el Sr. y la Sra. Smith, solo nos falta el arma. —le dije aun riendo.

—Con respecto a eso. —dijo mientras abría la americana. —Yo traigo la mía. —me dijo mostrándome la funda. — Y aquí está la tuya. —me dijo mientras se apartaba de mí y se dirigía hacia la cama.

¿Me iba a dar un arma?

Lo seguí hasta allí. Abrió una pequeña maleta que había allí y se giró hacia mí mostrándome una pequeña pistola en su funda.

—Es diferente a la que usaste anoche, pero es más fácil para ocultarla.

¿Ocultarla? ¿Dónde tenía pensado que iba a ocultar la pistola? Si ni siquiera llevaba chaleco antibalas. Christian se sentó en la cama.

—Sube la pierna derecha aquí. —me dijo mientras palmeaba a su lado en la cama.

Hice lo que me pidió. El vestido se abrió completamente mostrando toda mi pierna. Christian deslizó una mano desde el empeine de mi pierna hasta la parte superior de mi muslo. Cogió la funda y despegó las tiras elásticas colocando la pistola lo más alto que pudo casi llegando a mi cadera. Ajustó las cintas a mi pierna y después me sonrió seductoramente.

—Baja la pierna. —me dijo mientras yo lo hacía. —Camina hasta el baño y regresa.

Hice lo que me pidió, la verdad era que ni sentía el peso en la pierna. Regresé donde Christian.

—Desenfúndala.

Subí algo mi pierna y saqué el arma.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

—Liviana. —le contesté mientras la volvía a poner en su lugar. — ¿Nadie sospechará?

—No se nota, además todos los que estarán allí, llevaran arma, así que no debes preocuparte si alguien lo nota. Aún nos falta el principal accesorio. —me dijo tendiéndome su brazo haciéndome salir de la habitación.

Afuera habían casi diez personas varias laptops abiertas y equipos que no supe identificar. Algunas estaban al teléfono y otras comprobando el sistema de circuito cerrado que habían montado en algún momento en el lugar donde sería la subasta.

Una de las personas se acercó a Christian y le tendió una cajita. Christian se colocó su auricular, esta vez era diferente al mío. Y me le quedé mirando pensativa.

—Hoy seré tu guardaespaldas. —me dijo sonriéndome seductoramente.

Ahora entendía porque era diferente al que me estaba colocando.

Una muchacha se acercó donde yo estaba.

— ¿Me escuchas bien Ana? —me preguntó mientras la escuchaba por el auricular.

—Perfectamente. —le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Todos estaremos escuchando y viendo todo lo que veas, no debes preocuparte por nada. Yo seré tu voz en el oído, solo debes repetir y ya está. Mayormente seré yo la que te hable, mi nombre es Leah.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo exactamente verán lo mismo que yo? —dije mientras miraba a Christian que terminaba de ajustarse su americana.

—Las lentes que traes puestas tienen una cámara integrada. Tú no la percibes, pero está ahí.

— ¿Nos vamos? —me dijo Christian tendiéndome el brazo.

Tomé su brazo y salimos del apartamento. Y en el parqueo subterráneo Christian se dirigió hacia un BMW negro. Me abrió la puerta de atrás y me tendió la mano para ayudarme entrar. Christian cerró la puerta y le dio la vuelta al auto, se sentó, se colocó su cinturón y arrancó rumbo a la subasta.

Al llegar al almacén había un parqueo improvisado con más de veinte vehículos estacionados. Christian parqueo y apagó el auto. Y entonces se giró hacia mí.

— ¿Lista?

—Sí. —contesté firmemente.

—Recuerda, que no debes dirigirte a mí a no ser para consultar algo de seguridad, solo soy tu guardaespaldas.

—De acuerdo. —le dije mientras Christian se zafaba el cinturón y bajaba del auto. Dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a bajar.

—En la entrada hay dos guardias con un escáner para verificar las identidades de las personas, pero para eso es el equipo táctico que dejamos apostado en una furgoneta a unas cuadras de aquí. Tu solo debes lucir segura de ti misma. Interpretar tu papel.

Comencé a caminar hacia la entrada mientras Christian me seguía detrás. Y justo como me había dicho los guardias me pararon cuando llegué allí.

—Ponga su mano aquí. —me dijeron mientras yo los miraba a ambos sin dejarme intimidar.

— Это необходимо? **4** ¿Qué acaso no saben quién soy? —puse la mano donde me indicaron y al cabo de unos segundos la pantalla se iluminó.

 **4: ¿Es necesario?**

—Disculpe Srta. Smirnova, pero no la esperábamos a usted, esperábamos a su hermana, es a la que se le ha enviado la invitación.

—Mi hermana estaba indispuesta y me hizo viajar para venir a esta estúpida subasta, como si no hubiese podido enviar a su guardaespaldas privado a hacer el trabajo por ella.

—Adelante. —me dijeron dándome una paleta con un número para la subasta y dejándonos entrar.

— _Excelente trabajo Ana._ —me felicitó Leah.

Dentro del almacén había sillas dispuestas en filas para la subasta. Y personas dispersas por todo el lugar, esperando. Había camareros con bandejas con copas de champagne. Todos vestidos con glamur, como si no estuviésemos en un almacén abandonado.

Había varias personas con varios guardaespaldas y otras que al igual que yo, solamente llevaban uno.

Un camarero pasó por mi lado y cogí una copa de champagne. Sabía que debía estar alerta, y no debía beber, pero tenía que mezclarme con los demás. Le di un sorbo a mi copa. Christian en todo momento se mantuvo detrás de mí. A una distancia prudente. Afortunadamente nadie se acercó donde yo estaba y media hora más tarde nos mandaron a tomar asiento.

— _Siéntense en uno de los dos extremos de la última fila._ —nos ordenaron por el auricular.

Hice lo que me pidieron y Christian se sentó a mi lado. Todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron con la subasta.

—Veo que no todos han logrado llegar a tiempo, pero debemos comenzar. —esa persona que estaba hablando la conocía, era la misma que me había golpeado.

Uno de los que se había robado el prototipo.

Sentía rabia en ese momento, tenía ganas de sacar el arma y dispararle. Apreté mi mano sobre el muslo fuertemente.

—La primera pieza que subastaremos es un Vermeer. —decía mientras destapaba un cuadro detrás de él. —Y comenzaremos la subasta en 200.

Al parecer la subasta no solo sería del prototipo. Me quedé mirando fijamente el cuadro que se mostraba frente a nosotros.

— _Esa pintura se llama "The Concert" y ha estado desaparecida por más de 100 años._ —Leah me puso al tanto de la pieza que subastaban.

—Pues ya no lo está. —dije muy bajito.

Alguien levantó su paleta. Y yo hice lo mismo después de él. Tenía que aparentar estar interesada en alguna de las piezas o si no mi tapadera no funcionaría.

— ¿Alguien da 350?

Y así fueron levantando la mano hasta que la puja llegó a 550.

— ¿Alguien da más? ¿Alguien? A la una…a las dos… vendido al caballero por 550 millones de dólares.

¡Que! ¡550 millones de dólares!

—Díganme que no escuché bien. —dije muy bajito.

—Escuchaste perfectamente. —esa era la voz de Christian a mi lado. —No debes lucir tan impresionada Ana, te aseguro que el prototipo se venderá mucho más caro.

—El próximo objeto en la subasta es…—y dejé prácticamente de ver y oír las cosas que subastaban.


	29. Capítulo 29

La verdad era que no le prestaba atención a lo que estaban subastando. Con escuchar los precios exorbitantes por los que se estaban vendiendo las cosas había perdido la capacidad de pensar.

—Y el ultimo objeto de la subasta, pero no por eso es el menos importante…—solo entonces presté atención. —…es el prototipo de inteligencia artificial. Y sé que todos están esperando por esta pieza.

En ese momento se acercaron dos hombres, uno de ellos con una maleta en la mano. Pusieron la maleta en un mostrador, la abrieron y después se pararon los dos a custodiar la maleta.

—Esta es la pieza final y comenzaremos la puja en 500.

— _Anastasia tienes que ganar esa puja._ —me dijeron al oído.

Levanté mi paleta.

—Quinientos a la dama de negro. —dijo el hombre mirándome fijamente.

Solo esperaba que no me reconociera.

— ¿Alguien da cincuenta más? —dijo aún con la mirada fija en la mía.

En ese instante alguien levantó la paleta y el hombre apartó la mirada de mí.

—Tengo quinientos cincuenta. ¿Alguien da seiscientos?

Levanté mi paleta nuevamente. Y así fue avanzando la puja. Solamente pujábamos por esa pieza tres personas hasta que al llegar 800 millones de dólares nos quedamos solamente dos personas. ¿Era posible que alguien tuviese tanto dinero?

— ¿Alguien da más? ¿La dama no apuesta más?

Al parecer mi contrincante quería irse con la pieza a casa. Cada vez que subía la apuesta él la rebatía. Creo que era momento de sacar el as debajo de la manga.

Me puse de pie y levanté la paleta.

— ¡Un billón de dólares! —exclamé mientras se comenzaban a escuchar los murmullos en todo el almacén.

Mi contrincante levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

—Vendido a la dama de negro. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de esta subasta hoy.

En ese momento pusieron una laptop en la mesa al lado de donde tenían el maletín con el prototipo.

—Ahora haremos los trámites para que se lleven sus piezas. Las paletas tienen un número pequeño debajo. Es el número de la cuenta a la que deben trasferir el dinero para llevarse la pieza a casa. A medida que hagan la transferencia se pueden ir acercando para comprobar que este hecha, y una vez comprobado se podrán llevar su premio.

Todas las personas que habían adquirido algo comenzaron a sacar sus teléfonos para realizar la transferencia. El resto de las personas comenzaron a retirarse. Y en cuanto una colgaba su teléfono se acercaba a la laptop para hacer la comprobación.

— _Espera que se marchen todos Anastasia, pídele el teléfono a Christian y finge que estás hablando._

—Mi teléfono. —le exigí a Christian con voz autoritaria.

— _Mira a la paleta para coger el número._

Christian me tendió el teléfono y mientras miraba por un momento la paleta, pretendí que marcaba un número y hablaba. Nos alejamos un poco de las personas para que no sospecharan. Después de hablar un rato colgué y esperé un rato. Solamente quedaban dos personas. Volví a pretender que hablaba en el teléfono mientras hacía tiempo para que se marcharan las dos personas.

— ¿Cómo harán para hacer la transferencia? ¿Acaso van a transferirle esa cantidad de dinero?

— _No Anastasia solamente les haremos creer eso. Ellos verán la transferencia a nombre de Caterina pero solo la verán por un minuto. Después de ese tiempo el número desaparecerá. Así que esperemos que no estén mirando la cifra más alta de la noche por más de un minuto._

En ese momento la última persona se alejaba de la mesa abandonando el almacén. Lo que solamente nos dejaba a Dago, con cuatro matones—guardaespaldas, Christian y yo.

Caminé hacia la mesa aún con el teléfono en la oreja y lo colgué tendiéndoselo a Christian cuando me acerqué a la mesa. Christian se paró a mi lado con los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

—Hoy te vas más ligera cariño. —decía mientras actualizaban la cuenta y esperaban unos segundos.

Dago se quedó mirando fijamente la computadora y yo también. Y en cuanto terminó de actualizar apareció el nombre de Caterina Smirnova y justo al lado la suma acordada.

— _Tienen sesenta segundos para salir de ahí con el prototipo._ —me dijo Leah en el oído.

— ¿Eres la hermana de Elena? —me preguntó Dago mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Algún problema?

—Nada es solo que no sabíamos que Elena tuviese una hermana, nunca ha hablado de ella.

—Sí, la verdad es que no me gusta meterme en los asuntos de mi hermana, pero le debía un favor.

—Ajá. —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Apartó la mirada de mí y la dirigió nuevamente a la laptop.

— _Treinta segundos._

—Al parecer todo está bien. —dijo mientras cerraba la laptop. — Entrégale su pieza. —le dijo a los dos matones que se disponían a cerrar la maleta.

—Espera, te crees que soy tan estúpida como para pagar un billón y no comprobar lo que estoy comprando, déjame ver la maleta. —pedí mientras me mostraban la maleta abierta.

Miré fijamente el chip sin apartar mi mirada de él.

— _Ese es Anastasia, ahora salgan de ahí corriendo._ —me dijo Leah al oído.

Sonreí.

—Un placer hacer negocio con ustedes. —cerraron la maleta.

Me disponía a coger la maleta cuando fuimos interrumpidos.

—Dago, Dago, Dago. —era la voz de una mujer.

Me giré hacia atrás para ver quién era la que había interrumpido.

La mujer era de una belleza deslumbrante. Cabello rubio largo cayendo en cascada por su espalda, ojos de un azul intenso y un cuerpo esbelto, como el de una modelo. Caminaba en nuestra dirección como si lo hiciese por una pasarela.

—No pudiste esperar a que yo llegase, soy tu mejor cliente.

—Llegaste tarde hoy, ya está todo liquidado.

—Pero por lo que vine aún no se lo han llevado. —dijo mientras miraba fijamente la maleta.

—El prototipo ya se ha vendido, lo siento.

La mujer se paró frente a mí y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Cuánto han pagado por él?

—No necesitas saberlo.

— ¿Un billón? —se giró hacia detrás de ella y le hizo una seña a dos guardaespaldas.

Se acercaron con enormes maletas. Y las depositaron en la mesa frente a Dago.

—Ahí tienes un billón y medio en efectivo si me lo das a mí.

—Lo siento, pero este trato está cerrado. —contesté envalentonada. —Yo he pagado por eso.

Quien era esta mujer que podía llegar y hacer lo que le daba la gana.

—Nada está cerrado hasta que lo está cariño. —dijo mirándome despectivamente y después mirando a Dago. — ¿Y bien?

—Me estas tentando Gise.

—Pues acepta entonces, que más te da. Nunca vas a conseguir dos y medio por eso. —dijo señalando la maleta

¿Dos y medio? Pero si ella dijo que solo había traído uno y medio. Mierda piensan desaparecernos.

En ese momento Christian que había estado todo el tiempo impasible, sin perder de rastro la maleta la cogió rápidamente con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba su arma y se giraba rápidamente apuntándole a la mujer a la cabeza.

Y entonces vi como su rostro cambió de serio a uno de sorpresa. ¿Acaso el la conocía?

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es Ryan Chasting en persona. ¿Ahora juegas a los policías?—eso confirmaba mi pregunta, ella lo conocía también.

Solamente había visto a Christian sacar el arma en una sola ocasión y había permanecido firme en su mano. Pero ahora mientras le apuntaba a aquella mujer podía ver cómo le temblaba ligeramente la mano. Estaba dudando, nervioso.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa pistola nene? ¿Crees que con eso podrás detenerme? ¿Tú y cuantos más?—le preguntó ella.

Pero Christian no hablaba, se había quedado en shock. Entonces en un rápido movimiento levanté mi pierna y saqué mi pistola apuntándole también. La mujer aquella no le importó en lo más mínimo que le estuviesen apuntando dos personas, simplemente se echó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Están locos! Apuntarle a la Reina con un arma.

— ¡Callate Dago! —le gritó ella enérgicamente haciendo que cerrar la boca al momento.

Al menos Dago no nos había reconocido.

— ¡Déjanos ir! —le grité mientras aferraba el arma con las dos manos.

—Déjame adivinar, tu eres la que se va a follar esta noche. —me dijo mirándome despectivamente. —Crees que no lo sé, que no te acuestas con la misma más de dos veces, crees que no he seguido tus pasos. —decía mirando a Christian fijamente. —Les voy a hacer una proposición, denme la maleta y los dejaré marchar, vivos.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que cumplirás tu palabra? Que nos dejarás marcharnos. ¿Cómo sabemos que afuera no tienes a más de tus hombres esperando para llenarnos de plomo? —le dije enérgicamente.

Christian no decía ni una palabra, al parecer lo de no hablar se lo había tomado muy en serio. Porque en ese momento, se había quedado mudo.

—No lo sabes, por eso los acompañaré a su auto y comprobarán que nadie les está apuntando, y me darán mi maleta o de lo contrario, me encargaré de recuperar lo que es mío.

—Ve adelante, y ni un movimiento brusco. —le dijo Christian muy serio.

Era una suerte que hablara. Ya estaba por pensar que había entrado en algún tipo de shock.

—Yo no tengo miedo. —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia afuera.

Y justo como habíamos imaginado afuera había casi diez hombres, todos en cuanto vieron salir a su jefa con alguien que le apuntaba sacaron rápidamente sus armas.

—Relájense chicos, guarden las armas, ellos no me harán nada.

Todos los hombres guardaron rápidamente las armas pero sin quitarnos la vista de encima.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le pregunté muy bajito a Christian.

—Por ahora, salir vivos de aquí. —me dijo en un susurro.

Llegamos a nuestro auto y Christian abrió la puerta mientras aún le apuntaba a la mujer. Yo di la vuelta y monté rápidamente. Christian cambió el arma de mano y aún continuaba apuntándole cuando arrancó el auto.

—Un trato es un trato cariño, mi maleta. —exigió.

—Sostente.

Christian le lanzó la maleta y apretó el acelerador fuertemente.

—Síganlos. —escuché que gritó la mujer.

El auto salió de allí chillando gomas.

—Imagino que no va a cumplir su parte del trato. —le dije a Christian mientras el aceleraba a fondo y yo me aferraba fuertemente.

Detrás de nosotros venían dos autos siguiéndonos, casi pisándonos los talones. Christian conducía intrépidamente entre los carros mientras los adelantaba intentando perder a los autos que nos perseguían.

—Leah, esto se fue a la mierda, nos vienen siguiendo dos autos, necesito que me despejen lo más que puedan Lake Shore Drive, intentaré perderlos en el parque. —dijo mientras pasaba un semáforo a toda velocidad.

Miré brevemente a Christian, lucía irritado, furioso. Y no sé porque vino a mi mente la imagen de aquella mujer. ¿Ella tendría algo que ver?

— ¿La conoces? ¿Sabes quién es verdad?

—Ahora no Ana. —me contestó irritado.

—Dijiste que no más secretos, lo prometiste. —le insistí.

— ¡Mierda Ana! Ahora no. —me gritó cuando un auto nos golpeó por el costado.

Christian aferraba fuertemente el timón, tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto que lo apretaba. Miré fijamente hacia el semáforo que teníamos casi sobre nosotros y la luz verde estaba por terminarse. No le iba a dar tiempo cruzar.

— ¡Christian! No te da tiempo. —faltaba apenas dos segundos. — ¡Christian!—le grité mientras me agarraba de la pizarra y el cruzaba justo delante de una rastra que venía contrario a toda velocidad.

Cruzamos casi rozando el frente de esta. Pero uno de nuestros perseguidores no tuvo tanta suerte y se estrelló contra ella. Aún nos quedaba un auto siguiéndonos. Y Christian lo perdió diestramente dos intersecciones más adelante. Cuando se cercioró de que no nos seguían dirigió el auto hacia una estación de policía.

Detuvo el auto y nos bajamos cambiándonos ahora a otro que había allí parqueado. Al parecer lo tenía todo planeado. Lo miré fijamente mientras el conducía en silencio rumbo a el hotel imaginaba.

Y decidí no preguntarle nada más.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación ya no había señales de nadie por todo aquello. Tal parecía que nunca lo hubo. Christian se sacó la americana mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación y la lanzaba sobre la cama junto al arma.

—Necesito una ducha. —dijo mientras terminaba de desnudarse rápidamente y se dirigía hacia el baño.

Se podía notar en sus movimientos y en las facciones de su rostro que estaba preocupado ¿Quién era aquella mujer que lo había afectado tanto?

Me quité la funda con la pistola de la pierna, me saqué los tacones, el vestido, el audífono de la oreja y me dirigí hacia el baño. Christian se encontraba en la ducha, de espalda a mí mientras el agua caía sobre sus hombros y apoyaba las manos frente a él al igual que la frente.

Me acerqué y lo abracé por detrás recostando mi rostro contra sus espalda mojada. Dejando que al agua helada cayera sobre mí y me mojara a mí también. Consolándolo, dándole tiempo a que el contestara mis preguntas cuando él lo decidiera.

Su cuerpo cálido era un contraste delicioso y bienvenido contra el agua gélida que golpeaba mi cuerpo.

—Sí, la conozco. —me dijo de repente y yo no dije nada.

Simplemente me quedé allí abrazándolo dejando que el terminara de hablar.

—Incluso la llegué a amar…

¡Que!

—…y creí que ella me amaba también, pero al parecer, todo estaba planeado desde hace más de dos años.

¿La amaba? ¿A cuántas personas él había amado?

—Antes de ti…solamente he amado a dos personas Ana y una de ellas es mi madre. —me dijo contestando mi pregunta no formulada.

¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta y no me había percatado?

Pero volviendo al asunto, eso solamente dejaba a una persona en la ecuación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté temerosa de ya conocer la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Christian se giró entre mis brazos. Y se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos antes de contestarme.

—Esa mujer…es Giselle mi ex—prometida.


	30. Capítulo 30

Solamente a mí me podían ocurrir estas cosas. Ya me lo había dicho Katerine una vez. Que mi vida era más emocionante.

Y tenía razón.

Desde que me había involucrado con Christian, mi vida se había vuelto absolutamente excitante y enredada.

Aún nos encontrábamos en la ducha.

Y mi cerebro aún estaba procesando lo que él me acababa de decir.

¿Qué sucedería ahora?

Decidí no hablar, no preguntarle nada. No sabía cómo afectaría la aparición de su ex a nuestra relación. Simplemente lo abracé y me aferré a su cuerpo como si fuese la última vez lo fuera a hacer.

No sé decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, simplemente abrazados mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros. Podía sentir como Christian se aferraba a mi cuerpo con fuerza. De pronto un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Salgamos, no quiero que te resfríes. —me dijo cerrando la ducha.

Me enredé una toalla en el pelo y me envolví en un albornoz. Cogí la cadenita con las chapillas de la encimera y me las coloqué. Cuando salí del baño Christian se encontraba sentado en medio de la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano entre las mías.

—No.

Su simple respuesta y en el tono que lo había dicho, me hizo saber que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar bien cuando te encuentras a una persona que creías muerta y que amaste alguna vez viva? ¿Qué haces para que desaparezca el dolor de tu pecho por la traición? —me decía con la cabeza agachada mientras yo inconscientemente deslizaba mis dedos por la palma de su mano.

La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cómo se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. ¿Cuántos sentimientos y emociones sentía en estos momentos?

— ¿Aún la amas? —le solté de repente.

Christian levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos aún pardos en los míos. Levantó una de sus manos y la deslizó por mi mejilla y después deslizó uno de sus dedos hacia mis labios. Y entonces me sonrió levemente.

—No Ana, ya no. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, es solo que me impactó verla viva.

— ¿No me habías dicho que había muerto en una explosión de un auto? ¿Con una bomba igual a la del mío?

—Sí, créeme. Yo la vi muerta Ana. Fui a la morgue a reconocer los restos destrozados que habían quedado de ella. Lloré sobre su cadáver. La despedí en un funeral junto a sus familiares y amigos. Estuve extrañándola por semanas. Y cuando sus recuerdos me asaltaban solamente lograba olvidarla con una buena botella de Jack Danielʹs o de Champagne.

Christian hizo una pausa y se me quedó mirando pensativo mientras me sonreía levemente.

—Aún recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me emborraché y después de eso Elliot me había arrastrado hacia aquí, a Chicago, para la inauguración de su restaurante, quería que saliera de mi miseria y me olvidara de todo. Era mi cumpleaños sabes, y estaba hospedado aquí en el Drake. Y como había una gran fiesta con champagne y bebida por todas partes, decidí bajar y perder la conciencia con un poco de alcohol.

— ¿Qué fiesta fue esa?

Conozco todas las fiestas del Drake.

—Cierto, creo que no te he contado esta historia, te va a encantar. —hizo una pausa en la conversación. —Creo que iba por casi la octava copa cuando te vi.

— ¿A mí?

—A ti. No estaba borracho Ana, gracias a ti no terminé emborrachándome esa noche.

¿Me estaba contando cómo nos conocimos?

Nunca me había contado esta parte.

¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de esa noche? ¡Mierda! ¿Que acaso Katerine no me pudo contar al menos esta parte?

—Si te soy sincera, no recuerdo ni siquiera eso, lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche era tomarme un trago en la barra y salir hacia la pista a bailar con Katerine. Lo demás son borrones, flashes de nuestra noche juntos, nada concreto.

Christian me sonrió abiertamente.

—El alcohol tiene un gran poder de desinhibición sobre tu cuerpo Ana, cuando bebes te vuelves más atrevida, más sexy. Cuando te vi bailando de aquella forma en la pista. ¡Dios! Tus movimientos pedían sexo a gritos, invitaban a cualquiera a poseerte salvajemente.

—Y eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste. —le dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Al menos eso era algo que recordaba, su posesión, el sexo salvaje.

—La verdad que no era mi intención Ana, tú te dejaste llevar por mis caricias, por mi toque…—me decía mientras su mano bajaba por mi cuello. —Por mis besos…—me decía mientras me robaba un beso rápidamente. —…que nunca me imaginé que fueras virgen. Me percaté cuando fue demasiado tarde. Nunca fue mi intención arrebatarte la virginidad de esa forma, fuiste la primera mujer con la que me acostaba después de ella.

— ¡Que! —le grité sorprendida por su confesión.

—Después de aquella noche, decidí que no me acostaría con la misma mujer más de una vez.

—Hasta que lo hiciste nuevamente conmigo.

—Un pequeño error del cual no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. —dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos y dándome otro beso.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar el chip? —Christian se me quedó mirando mientras me sonreía. — ¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunté.

Conocía esa sonrisa a la perfección. Estaba ocultando algo.

—Cuando cogí la maleta le puse un rastreador. —me dijo mientras buscaba la laptop y me mostraba. —pero ahora hay muchas cosas en juego. —me dijo mientras buscaba su teléfono.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya lo sabrás. —me dijo mientras marcaba un número y lo ponía en speaker.

—Espero que sean buenas noticias Grey.

—En parte Sr.

—Habla muchacho, me tienes nervioso.

—No pudimos hacernos del chip pero le he puesto un rastreador.

—Humm, imagino que esa es la noticia mala. ¿Cuál es la buena?

—Que he descubierto la identidad de La Reina, ella es la que se ha llevado el chip.

—Fantástico, reúne al equipo, necesito ese chip en manos seguras cuanto antes, y si de paso nos deshacemos de La Reina, mejor.

—Enseguida me pongo en ello Sr.

— ¿Algo más?

—Sí. Una cuestión personal. No creo que pueda arriesgar la seguridad de Anastasia en esta misión Sr.

—Hiciste lo que te pedí de entrenarla.

—Sí, pero no creo que unas horas de entrenamiento le sirvan para algo.

—Haz lo que desees, ya sea llevarla contigo o dejarla con uno de tus chicos. Es tu decisión. Quiero un informe detallado cuando esto se haya terminado. Solo espero que La Reina caiga esta noche y el chip esté asegurado.

Y colgó.

Y por un momento me pregunté que iría a hacer Christian.

Buscó su teléfono y después hizo una breve llamada.

Media hora más tarde teníamos la habitación invadida con los mismos agentes que ya había visto con Christian anteriormente.

Habían entrado en la habitación cargando maletines con armas, chalecos y trajes especiales. Christian había cogido uno de eso trajes y en estos momentos estaba terminando de acomodárselo mientras comenzaban a hablar sobre las tácticas de asalto.

— ¿Qué sabemos de dónde se encuentran?

—Es una mansión a las afueras de Chicago, tiene alta seguridad, nunca he visto nada parecido. Tiene un campo de cincuenta metros de radio donde queda inhabilitada la tecnología, así que no hemos podido enviar ningún dron a explorar.

— ¿No han podido desactivarlo?

—No, debe hacerse manual. No puedo informar nada más con tan poco tiempo. Estarán prácticamente a ciegas allí. Los guardias deben estar por todas partes.

—Muy bien. ¿Todos Listos? —dijo mientras cogía un rifle que le tendían.

— ¡Si señor!

—Pues marchando.

¿Ya se iban?

¿Y dónde quedaba yo en todo esto?

— ¿Christian? —lo llamé desde la puerta de la habitación.

Christian se acercó donde yo estaba.

— ¿No me llevas contigo?

—No puedo arriesgarme a llevarte conmigo, no esta vez. Hasta ahora todo había sido en territorio neutral, pero esta noche entraremos en sus dominios. Te dejaré con dos agentes, estarás protegida con ellos.

—Christian, no me gusta nada esto. ¿No crees que todo sea una trampa?

— ¿Sabes cuánto llevamos detrás de la Reina?

— No lo sé ¿Por qué la llaman así?

—Le llaman así porque es la Reina del Mercado Negro. No hay nada que ella no tenga en su poder. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que obtuviera el chip.

—Sigo pensando que esto no es una buena idea.

—No debes preocuparte Ana, dejaré a mis mejores hombres custodiando la habitación. —me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. —Esta es nuestra oportunidad de atraparla, si sale de Chicago, no creo que la encontremos jamás.

Coloqué mis manos en su pecho mientras me perdía en su mirada.

—Cuídate…fénix. —le dije llamándolo por su apodo.

Christian me sonrió seductoramente.

—Siempre. —me dijo mientras unía sus labios con los míos.

Su beso era intenso y apasionado. Sus manos bajaron hacia mi cintura apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, su lengua explorando mi boca, saboreándome y por un breve momento me olvidé de todo y me rendí a su beso arrasador. Cuando separó sus labios de los míos pegó la frente a la mía. Subió su mano hacia la cadenita colgando en mi cuello.

—Dejo mi corazón y mi vida contigo, amor, espera por mí, regresaré.

—Más te vale, o soy capaz de ir por ti. —le dije mientras él sonreía por mi comentario y dándome un ligero beso se separaba de mí.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta de la habitación mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos. Christian me besó una vez más.

—Te amo Ana Steele. —me dijo contra mis labios mientras yo sonreía.

—Y yo a ti Christian Grey. —le dije mientras le robaba un beso.

Y entonces lo vi como desaparecía por el pasillo.

Afuera de mi puerta se habían quedado dos guardias cada uno con un rifle de asalto en la mano.

Entré en la habitación cerrando la puerta. Dentro había quedado todo desordenado. Bolsas con armas y municiones regadas por todas partes, protectores, chalecos, rifles, pistolas.

Me quedé mirando la laptop sobre el sofá y se me ocurrió algo. Me dirigí hacia el sofá, abrí la laptop y me puse manos a la obra.

Veinte minutos más tarde ya había accedido al sistema de seguridad del hotel y tenía control sobre las cámaras del pasillo y del ascensor. Al menos si alguien venía por mí, los vería llegar. Pero sabía que esto no sería suficiente en caso de que lograran pasar a los guardias, como sabía que sucedería.

Si la tal Giselle era la persona que me había descrito Christian, imaginaba que nada se interpondría en su camino. Y que supiéramos su identidad nos hacía a los dos un blanco perfecto.

Miré hacia el suelo, los maletines con accesorios donde había un uniforme extra, al parecer habían pensado en llevarme. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté del sofá con la laptop en una mano y cogí el uniforme con la otra.

Si iba a luchar por mi vida, porque no estar preparada para ello. Puse la laptop sobre la cama y comencé a vestirme.

El uniforme me había quedado a la perfección. Y me quedé parada frente al espejo mientras me miraba. Parecía que iba para una fiesta temática, donde el tema principal sería Call of Duty.

Cuando salí del baño hacia la habitación me quedé mirando la pistola de Christian sobre la cama, no la había llevado con él y le había quitado los accesorios. La tomé en mis manos. Saqué el cargador, estaba completo, lo volví a colocar. Y me la coloqué en la funda que llevaba en la cintura y también me guardé los accesorios.

Si Christian me viera en este momento le daría un infarto.


	31. Capítulo 31

Y entonces un movimiento llamó mi atención en la laptop y pude ver a dos hombres salir del ascensor con dos rifles en las manos. Desenfundé la pistola, la rastrillé y me preparé para lo que vendría.

El pasillo era largo y hasta que no doblaran el otro no estarían frente al que daba a la habitación.

Corrí hacia la puerta del frente y la abrí rápidamente. Los dos hombres se me quedaron mirando sin entender porque estaba vestida de aquella forma.

— ¡Acaban de salir del ascensor con dos rifles! Será mejor cogerlos por sorpresa aquí dentro.

Y en ese mismo instante los vi aparecer por el pasillo. Ambos levantando los rifles dispuestos a disparar.

— ¡Adentro! ¡Ahora! —les grité mientras ellos entraban rápidamente en la habitación y yo cerraba la puerta.

Afuera se sentía una lluvia de balazos.

Los dos hombres se escondieron detrás de la cama. Moví el sofá y lo coloqué de frente a la puerta de la habitación, apagué la luz y me escondí detrás del sofá cogiendo la bolsa donde estaban las armas conmigo. Saqué el silenciador y se lo coloqué a la pistola, al igual que la linterna en él riel, y mientras me ocultaba detrás del sofá me preparaba para lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Los dos guardias me miraban desde el otro extremo de la habitación sin poder creer lo que yo estaba haciendo. Los disparos en el pasillo cesaron. Y unos segundos más tarde estos eran contra la puerta de la habitación. Las balas volaban en todas direcciones. Hubo otra pausa en los disparos. Estaban cambiando cargadores.

Iban a entrar.

Estiré mi mano hacia la bolsa y saqué una granada de humo, le quité el seguro y la dejé correr por el piso hacia la puerta mientras me colocaba las gafas térmicas.

Rodé por el piso y me paré en el lado contrario para el que abría la puerta mientras sujetaba el arma firmemente en mis manos. Los dos hombres entraron en la habitación oscura, desorientados por tanto humo.

No podían ver nada. Pero yo sí.

Podía ver perfectamente donde debía disparar.

Levanté el arma y apunté primero a uno y luego al otro. Y los dos hombres cayeron al instante desplomados en el suelo.

¡Que subidón de adrenalina!

Antes de que se despejara el humo que salía de la habitación, me aseguré de que no hubiese nadie más esperando de sorpresa afuera.

—Todo libre chicos, ya pueden salir. —les dije mientras encendía la luz y me subías las gafas hacia el casco.

En el suelo estaban los dos hombres.

No les había servido de nada las armas y los chalecos que llevaban. Ya que con un disparo en la cabeza, había terminado con ellos en menos de dos segundos.

Me acerqué a la bolsa y cogí dos cargadores más colocándolos en mi cintura. Me quedé mirando el rifle en el suelo. Pero desistí de utilizarlo, creo que con la pistola de Christian sería suficiente.

— ¿Puedes explicarnos porque Christian nos ha dejado a protegerte cuando podías defenderte tú misma?

—Porque él no lo sabe.

Pero imaginaba que se iba a enterar próximamente.

— ¿Saben hacia donde se dirigían?

—Discúlpenos, pero no podemos compartir esa información con ningún civil.

¡Por Dios!

No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto. ¿Que acaso mi demostración de habilidades no había sido suficiente?

Me dirigí hacia la habitación y busqué mi pasaporte. Despegué la solapa de atrás y saqué una identificación que había oculta dentro. Nunca había tenido que usar esto, y hacía años que no la veía.

Pero en el instante en que iba a mostrarles la identificación sonó mi teléfono. Era un número desconocido y colgó. Hizo la misma operación varias veces. Y cuando sentí el sonido de un mensaje entrante supe exactamente quien me estaba tratando de contactar.

Leí el mensaje en el teléfono.

—" _La siguiente"_ —y en ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono una vez más.

Y lo cogí sin pensarlo siquiera.

—Si Sr…enseguida. —hice lo que me pidió y lo puse en altavoz. —Está en altavoz.

—Gracias, les habla el director de la CIA, con quienes hablo.

—Black y OʹMaley Sr.

—Bien, atiendan cuidadosamente. A partir de este momento quedan bajo las órdenes de la Agente Steele. Todo lo que ella diga deben cumplirlo. Temo que los chicos se están dirigiendo hacia una trampa y ella es la única que puede desactivar el sofisticado sistema de seguridad que tienen allí. Su misión es lograr que ella entre sin ser detectada. Ella se encargará del resto. Entendido.

—Sí, Sr.

—Buena suerte chicos. —y colgó.

— ¿Dónde encontramos a la agente Steele? —preguntó uno de ellos mientras ambos se miraban con confusión en sus rostros.

—Eso será muy fácil. —dije mientras les mostraba mi identificación. —Yo, soy la Agente Steele.

Era una suerte que Christian me hubiese dejado dos guardaespaldas. Que en estos momentos se habían convertido en ayudantes. Uno de ellos iba manejando mientras el otro iba a su lado mirando en todas direcciones. Parquearon el auto a dos cuadras del lugar, creo que desde aquí podía hacer perfectamente mi trabajo con todo el equipo que había traído conmigo. Saqué la antena y la coloqué en el techo del auto, orientándola a la casa. La conecté a la laptop y después comencé a hacer mi trabajo.

Un trabajo para el que había esperado seis años y para el que me había preparado durante varios años. Un trabajo con el cual pagaría mi deuda pendiente con la CIA.

La casa tenía un sofisticado sistema de seguridad, nada complicado para acceder desde aquí. Quince minutos más tarde ya había logrado violarlo y tenía control absoluto de las cámaras de seguridad.

Pero había descubierto algo mientras lo hacía. Todas las transmisiones dentro de la casa eran interceptadas. Así que ellos podían escuchar todo lo que Christian hablaba con su equipo.

En uno de los pases de las cámaras pude ver a varios guardias de seguridad fuera de combate. Ya habían entrado.

Ahora solo quedaba la otra parte.

La más difícil.

Desactivar el sistema Anti—Tec **5**.

—Bien, he terminado mi trabajo aquí, vamos adentro. Necesito acceder hasta donde está el servidor central para poder invalidar el sistema completamente. —les dije mientras metía la laptop y unos accesorios en una mochila que me coloqué en la espalda. —Dejen aquí sus transmisores, todas las señales son interceptadas allí adentro. —les dije mientras ellos se los sacaban y yo me colocaba el teléfono con la cajita decodificadora en la cintura.

 **5: Se refiere al dispositivo que impide las señales inalámbricas o de radio.**

Bajamos del auto y seguimos la misma ruta planeada del otro grupo.

Pistola en mano, entramos por el mismo lugar y una vez dentro del terreno de la casa cambiamos de dirección, yo iba adelante mientras Black y OʹMaley me seguían.

Me coloqué las gafas térmicas y busqué señales de calor detrás de la puerta de servicio por la que estábamos a punto de entrar.

Ninguna. Perfecto.

Conecté el teléfono al panel de seguridad y desactivé la puerta.

—El servidor central está en el segundo piso de la casa, tercera puerta de la derecha. Así que lo tendremos algo difícil, ya que tendremos que atravesarla completamente. ¿Listos? —me contestaron con un asentimiento.

Abrí la puerta y entramos en la casa.

Teníamos frente a nosotros un largo pasillo con dos puertas a cada lado antes de llegar a otra puerta de seguridad que daba paso a la estancia principal. Les hice señas para que revisaran las puertas de atrás y yo revisaría las dos de adelante.

Me adelanté en el pasillo y llegué a la primera puerta. Lo bueno de las gafas térmicas era que podías saber cuántas personas había dentro sin tener que abrir la puerta. En esta había una, y estaba armada.

La puerta no tenía seguridad, la abrí lentamente aprovechando que la persona dentro se encontraba de espalda a mí, y en cuanto logré divisarlo bien le disparé, un tiro limpio en la cabeza sin darle tiempo a desenfundar el arma que ya tenía agarrada.

—Uno menos. —salí de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido y cuando fui a abrir la del frente, esta se abrió.

¡Mierda!

Reaccioné rápidamente cuando el hombre levantó el arma apuntándome.

Lancé una patada a su mano haciendo que soltara el arma y después apunté rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces disparé a la cabeza y entré en la habitación disparándole al otro que cayó rápidamente al suelo.

¿Por qué tendrían guardias en esta parte de la casa?

Miré bien donde me encontraba. Esto era un cuarto de lavado.

¿Qué hacían dos guardias en un cuarto de lavado?

Me acerqué a una de las máquinas, estaba funcionando dentro se veía ropa. Las otras máquinas también. ¡Qué extraño!

Paré una de las máquinas y abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa la tapa era doble. Volví a cerrarla y abrirla nuevamente. La ropa estaba dentro de la tapa.

La lavadora solo era una tapadera para lo que había dentro. Un tubo inclinado por donde en ese momento caían varias bolsas de nylon negro. Cogí las bolsas y las coloqué en la mesa que había en el centro.

Saqué la navaja que llevaba en el tobillo y abrí una. Dentro había cientos de bolsitas con una sustancia líquida dentro. Cogí dos sobres y los guardé en un bolsillo.

No sabía porque, pero me imaginaba que era alguna droga nueva.

Abrí la otra bolsa y esta lo que tenía eran fajos de dinero. Busqué mi teléfono y le saqué una foto a las dos bolsas. Sentí un ruido afuera y rápidamente levante mi arma hacia la puerta.

—Somos nosotros. —rápidamente bajé el arma. —Todo despejado.

— ¿Encontraron algo en las habitaciones?

—Sí, precinta y cajas de embalar.

—Imagino que esta gente está metida en muchas más cosas que solo tráfico de tecnología.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. Detrás había tres guardias, cada uno parado frente a una puerta de acceso, y había otro donde terminaba la escalera en el primer piso. Todos los guardias se movían de un lado a otro de la habitación rotándose por los puntos, nunca en una misma posición fijos.

—El de las escaleras es mío. —les dije mientras cogía una granada de humo de mi cinturón y le quitaba el seguro.

Abrí un poco la puerta, cuidadosamente la puse en el piso, la hice rodar y volví a cerrar la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Sentí el sonido amortiguado de los dos guardias cayendo al suelo mientras yo subía las escaleras y le disparaba al otro. Cuando terminamos de subir las escaleras nos dividimos en dos grupos para cubrir mayor terreno.

Yo cogí hacia la derecha y ellos dos hacia la izquierda. Quedamos en encontrarnos en el mismo lugar. Comencé a revisar todas las habitaciones que había en esta planta. Pero para mi sorpresa todas estaban vacías. Regresé rápidamente hasta el punto de encuentro y continué hacia donde habían ido los dos agentes.

Me los encontré a medio pasillo cuando salían de una habitación.

—Todo despejado, las habitaciones están vacías.

¿Dónde estarían todos?

Subimos hacia el otro piso. Aquí también habían dos corredores y al igual que en el piso de abajo cogí el de la derecha. Las primeras dos puertas estaba vacías.

Llegué a la última. La puerta donde estaba el servidor principal de las cámaras de seguridad y el sistema Anti—Tec. Había tres personas, dos de ellas estaban tiradas en el suelo, muertas. La tercera persona se encontraba de pie mientras movía sus manos imaginaba sobre el teclado de la computadora. La puerta estaba abierta, aunque no del todo. Sería muy fácil para alguien como yo entrar por ahí sin ser detectada.


	32. Capítulo 32

Respiré varias veces afuera antes de tomar impulso y saltar dentro de la habitación dando una vuelta hacia adelante y apuntarle al que estaba frente a la consola del servidor central. Y nos quedamos allí apuntándonos el uno al otro mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos fijamente.

Bajó su arma y yo hice lo mismo con la mía mientras ella se quedaba mirándome con curiosidad.

— ¡Ana!

— ¡Leah! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Intentando desactivar el sistema de seguridad. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Me enviaron en una misión especial, todo esto es una trampa, la señal de sus transmisores fue interceptada.

—Lo sé. —me dijo mientras se tocaba las costillas. — ¿Te enviaron? ¿Quién te envió? ¿Christian sabe que estás aquí?

—No, no lo sabe. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, solo es superficial. —me dijo mientras veía que tenía sangre en las costillas.

— ¿Dónde está Christian?

—Iban hacia el sótano siguiendo el rastro de la señal.

—Déjame hacerme cargo de esto, siéntate. —le dije mientras sacaba la laptop y la conectaba al servidor.

Puse en una de las pantallas las cámaras de seguridad y comencé a desactivar el sistema de seguridad en la otra.

Mientras trataba de hackear el sistema, miraba a las cámaras de seguridad buscando a Christian, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Y en el sótano no había cámaras de seguridad. Los dos guardias que venían conmigo se unieron a nosotras unos minutos más tarde.

Quince minutos después ya había logrado acceder al sistema de seguridad y lo había desactivado completamente.

Cogí uno de los rifles que había en el suelo y le disparé a los servidores destruyéndolos completamente al igual que todos los sistemas. No quería que nadie los conectar nuevamente.

— ¿Me prestas tu transmisor? —le pedí a Leah.

Leah me tendió el receptor que coloque en mi oído.

—Yo me encargo de buscar a los demás.

— ¿Quién te puso a cargo? ¿No creo que tengas el entrenamiento necesario para esto?

—El director de la CIA discreparía contigo en ese punto. Sáquenla de aquí.

Uno de los guardias cargó a Leah mientras el otro cubría el camino. Caminé detrás de ellos, cubriendo el camino hasta bajar los dos pisos. Y mientras ellos se iban en una dirección yo me dirigía hacia otra buscando el sótano. Encendí el transmisor en mi oreja.

— ¿Christian? ¿Puedes escucharme?

—Así, que…ese es su verdadero nombre.

Me detuve en seco al oír aquella voz. No era Christian quien me había respondido. Era La Reina. Giselle.

— ¿Qué hiciste con él? —pregunté mientras me detenía un momento y sacaba mi teléfono.

Todos los agentes tenían un transmisor epidérmico para en casos que se perdieran poder localizarlos. El transmisor no solo daba su ubicación, también comprobaba los signos vitales.

—Aún no le he hecho nada, pero si deseas puedes unírtenos…

Mientras ella hablaba abrí la aplicación, introduje el código del transmisor de Christian y esperé unos segundos. Tenía el pulso débil, y se encontraba en el sótano de la casa. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Memoricé el camino hacia el sótano. Y guardando el teléfono me encaminé hacia allí.

—…pronto tú y tus compañeros le harán compañía al resto que está tirado aquí a mis pies.

—No tienes idea de con quién estas tratando. —le dije mientras salía al patio para buscar la entrada trasera al sótano. Una entrada que no se utilizaba desde hace años.

— ¡No! tú no tienes idea de con quién estás tratando. Se creen que pueden irrumpir en mis dominios sin que yo me entere. Están equivocados si creen que los voy a dejar escapar de aquí con vida.

Eso fue lo último que me dijo, después de eso se interrumpió la transmisión, así que supuse que había destruido el transmisor. Me deshice del mío y continué mi camino. Eliminando a todo el que se interpusiera entre Christian y yo. Cuando llegué a la entrada trasera cambié el cargador de la pistola.

La puerta estaba algo oxidada e hizo un ruido cuando la abrí. Activé las gafas de visión nocturna y entré con la pistola en alto.

Me deshice de dos guardias que estaban custodiando esa entrada. El sótano era oscuro y a diferencia de lo que yo pensaba era extenso. Ya había caminado casi 200mts esquivando cajas y doblando en diferentes direcciones. Poco a poco el sótano se iba iluminando más. Y entonces me detuve detrás de unas cajas y me quité las gafas.

Estaba nevando y ella estaba a diez metros de mí, parada en medio de una pequeña pista. Llevaba la pequeña maleta donde estaba el chip en la mano. Había cinco hombres custodiándola y otros tres cargaban cosas de un auto a un Jet privado que estaba calentando las turbinas, esperando para despegar.

—Terminen con esas cajas ya. —gritó ella mientras caminaba hacia un extremo de la pista.

Y entonces lo vi.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, con una mordaza en la boca y las manos atadas al frente. Junto a Christian estaban los otros dos agentes en suelo, muertos. La sangre que había debajo de Christian y de los dos agentes teñía el suelo de carmín. Su rifle estaba en el suelo, a unos metros de él. Enfoqué mejor mi vista y pude ver algo más, de sus manos salía una soga, y la soga estaba atada al tren de aterrizaje del avión. Lo iba a arrastrar por la pista.

Comprobé mi teléfono una vez más, su pulso era débil, pero estaba ahí.

¿Cómo podía hacerme cargo de tantos guardias?

Para eso necesitaría un rifle de francotirador, y no creo que tuviese alguno cerca. Así que solamente me quedaba una opción.

Confiar en mi agilidad y velocidad con la pistola. Pero para eso, necesitaba acercarme lo más posible a mis objetivos. Me puse las gafas de visión térmica, saqué la última granada de humo que tenía y la lancé. Y salí corriendo hacia el jet privado disparándole a los primeros objetivos que vi, dejándola a ella para el final.

— ¡Monten en el avión ya! —escuché que gritó a sus hombres.

Pude ver como ella subía en el jet mientras yo derribaba a otro guardia más. El avión no podía irse, no mientras Christian estaba atado a él. Derribé al último hombre que había quedado en tierra mientras el humo comenzaba a disiparse y el avión comenzaba a avanzar por la pista.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no! —grité mientras sacaba la navaja y corría donde estaba Christian.

Me agaché junto a él y corté la soga unos segundos antes de que esta se tensara y el avión tomara más velocidad.

Agarré a Christian por el rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté mientras él me asentía y perdía el conocimiento.

Toqué su cuello buscando su pulso, estaba vivo, apenas.

— ¡Mierda! —grité frustrada mientras veía el avión coger cada vez más velocidad en la pista.

Pero entonces, en un parpadeo, vi como algo pasó rápido por mi lado estrellándose en el tren de aterrizaje del avión, haciendo que este colapsara en la pista sin poder despegar.

Apoyé la cabeza de Christian con cuidado en el suelo y salí corriendo hacia el jet. No tenía idea de donde había salido ese cohete, y en estos momentos no iba a averiguarlo. La puerta se abría en el momento que yo llegaba allí y salía un guardia del avión. Sin pensarlo dos veces levanté la pistola y me lo cargué a ese y a otro que salió justo detrás.

Pasaron unos segundos y no bajó nadie más del avión. Así que entré cuidando que no me sorprendieran.

Dentro había otro guardia semi—inconsciente y lo eliminé antes de que recuperara completamente el sentido. Y me quedé mirando a Giselle, tenía un golpe en la cabeza y estaba soltando sangre.

—Ya me tienes en la mira, dispara.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —esto ya era personal.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó media aturdida.

—Porque lo engañaste de esa forma cuando él te amaba.

—No has entendido nada cariño, nunca me interesó él. Siempre supe que escondía algo y al final tarde o temprano tendría que apartarme de su lado, solo estaba con él para lograr recaudar información.

— ¿Qué información?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es cuando le has hecho daño a una persona que me importa. —le dije poniéndole el cañón de la pistola en la frente. —Y vas a pagar por todo el daño que me has ocasionado.

— ¿A ti? No te conozco en lo absoluto.

—Ah no. —le dije mientras me sacaba las gafas y el casco. —Me dirás que no estabas detrás de la bomba que explotó mi auto o del intento de violación de New York.

—Pero si es la puta de Chicago. —apreté el cañón en su frente. —Disculpa no te reconocí con todo eso, admito que lo de la bomba fue obra mía, pero no me voy a adjudicar lo de un intento de violación, eso no va conmigo.

Pero si ella no había sido, ¿quién?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que continúes contaminando al mundo.

Me disponía a disparar cuando sentí mi celular sonando. Lo saqué y contesté.

—Ana no lo hagas. —era el Dir. de la CIA.

Sabía que esto era una orden directa y si lo hacía, por muchas ganas que tenía de eliminar a esta escoria, jamás liquidaría mi deuda. Retiré mi arma lentamente pero antes la golpee en la frente dejándola inconsciente.

— El FBI estará ahí dentro de poco, tienes cinco minutos para dejar el lugar donde estas.

Antes de salir del jet busqué el botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo llevé conmigo. Salí corriendo del jet en dirección donde estaba Christian. Aún estaba nevando y teníamos que salir de ahí urgentemente. Me agaché junto a Christian, aún estaba inconsciente. Le zafé las manos y le quité la mordaza. Lo revisé por todas partes, solamente encontré una herida visible en el brazo derecho. Con la navaja rasgué la ropa para revisar la herida por delante y por detrás, la bala había salido y al parecer no había causado ningún daño.

Saqué unas vendas del botiquín y se las coloqué en la herida, presionando fuertemente para detener la hemorragia. Tenía mucha sangre en el rostro, lo habían golpeado fuertemente, la herida sobre la ceja se había abierto nuevamente.

— ¡Christian! —intenté despertarlo, pero él no reaccionaba. — ¡Christian!

Christian se movió en el suelo quejándose.

—Necesito que me ayudes, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

Lo ayudé a incorporarse mientras se apoyaba en mí con un quejido de dolor.

¿Y ahora qué hago?

Me quedé mirando fijamente el auto parqueado junto a nosotros. Y sin pensarlo dos veces fui hacia allí, senté a Christian en el asiento del copiloto, le puse el cinturón de seguridad y di la vuelta al auto sentándome detrás del volante.

Arranqué el auto y allí me quedé, una vez más, congelada. Pero todo era diferente esta vez.

Mi vida, nuestra vida, dependía de que saliéramos de aquí.


	33. Capítulo 33

Puse la primera velocidad y apreté el acelerador a fondo. Y de repente me vi catapultada a mi infancia, al día del accidente en el cual habían muerto mis padres...

 _Iba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto. La nieve caía afuera mientras yo dibujaba algo en la ventanilla del auto. Mis padres iban sentados frente a mí, sonriéndome mientras cantábamos juntos una canción que me gustaba. Y entonces de repente el auto comenzó a patinar…_

Cambie las marchas del auto mientras lo sacaba de la pista hacia la carretera. Miré por el retrovisor mientras doblaba en una curva y veía aparecer los autos del FBI. Puse otra velocidad mientras los recuerdos inundaban una vez más mi mente…

 _…_ _el auto comenzó a dar vueltas en la carretera mientras yo gritaba detrás, tratando de aferrarme a algo. Hasta que el auto se detuvo de cabeza. No podía moverme, mi cuerpo dolía en todas partes… y vi a mis padres frente a mí, sus rostros cubiertos de sangre…los mismos rostros de los sueños que había tenido recientemente…_

— ¡Ana! —un quejido a mi lado hizo que saliera de mis recuerdos y me enfocara en el presente. Christian a mi lado me miraba entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Eres tú?

— ¡Christian! No te muevas, tienes una contusión y un tiro en el brazo.

— ¿Estás manejando nevando?

—Sí. Vamos hacia mi apartamento, ahí te podré curar las heridas.

—Mejor al hotel. —dijo mientras levantaba el brazo para tocarse la cabeza.

—No, al hotel no podemos regresar, es donde primero irá el FBI.

— ¿Qué haces vesti…? —pero no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta pues perdió el conocimiento nuevamente.

Y entonces más recuerdos inundaron mi mente. Recuerdos de mi infancia. Los recuerdos de mis padres sonriéndome, jugando conmigo. Recuerdos de Grace y un niño de ojos grises y sonrisa traviesa visitando la casa.

Todo estaba regresando a medida que conducía rumbo a mi apartamento. Y sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.

Después de tantos años, estaba recordándolo todo. A mis padres, a Grace, a Christian. La necesidad de supervivencia había sido el detonante para que recuperara mis recuerdos. O quizás había sido el golpe que me habían dado. No lo sé.

Christian comenzó a moverse cuando parqueaba en el garaje subterráneo del apartamento. Bajé del auto y di la vuelta abriéndole la puerta y ayudándolo a salir del auto.

—Apóyate en mí. —le pedí mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor.

Christian se recostó a la pared del ascensor mientras este nos llevaba hasta mi piso. Las puertas se abrieron y salimos hacia el apartamento.

¡Mierda! No tengo las llaves.

—Espérame aquí unos minutos. —le dije mientras lo recostaba a la pared del apartamento.

Bajé hacia donde estaba el conserje del edificio y se me quedó mirando extrañado al verme con aquella ropa. Y tuve que inventarle que venía de una fiesta temática y que había olvidado las llaves en la oficina. Y después de unos minutos me tendió una copia de las llaves de mi apartamento. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salí corriendo hacia mi apartamento. Y me encontré a Christian sentado en el suelo, recostado a la pared.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento y lo ayudé a levantarse del suelo y entrar en el apartamento. Lo llevé hacia el baño, tenía que limpiarle las heridas y quitarle la ropa ensangrentada. Bajé la tapa del váter.

—Siéntate. —le dije mientras lo ayudaba.

Puse a llenar la bañadera mientras comenzaba a quitarle todos los accesorios y la ropa que llevaba. Lo ayudé a levantarse una vez más zafándole y bajándole los pantalones con los bóxers. Lo volví a sentar para zafarle las botas y sacar los pantalones por sus piernas.

—Entra en la tina. —le dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y entrar en la tina.

Me senté en el borde de la tina y con una toallita comencé a limpiarle la cara, quitando toda la sangre que había en su rostro. Le eché agua en la cabeza y le lavé el pelo que también tenía sangre pegada. Evalué las heridas de su rostro.

—Vas a necesitar unas puntadas aquí también. —le dije mientras tocaba la herida sobre su ceja.

Removí las vendas de su brazo y lavé bien las heridas.

— ¿Puedes mover el brazo? —le pedí mientras él hacía lo que le pedía.

Movió el brazo en todas direcciones. Perfecto. No tenía dañado ningún músculo.

—No te muevas de aquí. —le dije mientras me levantaba de la bañadera.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo. —me dijo mientras yo reía y me dirigía hacia mi habitación.

Abrí el armario y busqué una caja que tenía escondida en el fondo.

La abrí y saqué el botiquín que tenía allí y me lo llevé hacia el baño. Puse el botiquín en un lado, lo abrí y comencé a buscar las cosas que necesitaría. Primero desinfecté la herida en su hombro y después saqué una jeringuilla con anestesia. Le apliqué dos pinchazos alrededor de la herida de adelante y la de atrás y esperé unos segundos antes de coger el hilo de suturar.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

—Muy segura. —le contesté mientras me perdía por un momento en su mirada.

— ¿Duele? —le pregunté mientras tocaba alrededor de la herida.

—No.

Cogí la aguja y comencé a suturarle la herida. Después de cuatro puntos hice lo mismo con la de atrás.

—Listo, gírate hacia mí para darte unas puntadas en la ceja.

Le desinfecté la herida y le di dos puntos en la ceja. Christian lo único que hacía era mirarme fijamente. Le lavé nuevamente las heridas para retirar la sangre, le apliqué un antibiótico y le puse unas vendas.

—Vamos para la cama, necesitas descansar. —le dije mientras lo ayudaba a salir de la bañadera.

Le sequé todo el cuerpo y lo llevé hacia la cama cubriéndolo con un edredón. Busqué unas pastillas para el dolor y se las di junto a un vaso con agua.

— ¿Y bien? —me preguntó.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me vas a contar porque tienes un uniforme de asalto puesto y cómo has logrado derribar tu sola a tantas personas?

— ¿Puedo cambiarme primero?

—Adelante.

Fui hacia el baño, me saqué toda la ropa que traía, dejándome solamente las chapillas que Christian me había obsequiado. Me refresqué un poco en la ducha y cogiendo la pistola de Christian y mi identificación, regresé a la habitación.

Christian estaba sentado en la cama, recostado al espaldar. Le zafé el silenciador a la pistola y lo puse junto al arma y mi ID en la mesita de noche. Christian no se perdió ni un detalle de lo que estaba haciendo. Me senté a su lado en la cama y lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Christian me sonrió y deslizó la mano por mi rostro dulcemente.

—Puedes comenzar con decirme tu verdadero nombre. —me dijo mientras yo le sonreía.

—Aunque no lo creas, Anastasia es mi verdadero nombre y todo lo que conoces de mi es quien soy en realidad.

—Pero creo que has estado ocultando ciertas habilidades…especialmente con un arma.

—Entiendes que no podía contarte, ¿verdad?

— ¿Puedo ver tu identificación? —me pidió mientras yo la buscaba en la mesita de noche.

Christian leyó la identificación y se echó a reír.

—Así que Agente Steele, ya sabía yo que tus habilidades con un arma no eran por el entrenamiento de unas horas.

—No en realidad fueron seis años.

—Y yo intentando enseñarte defensa personal.

—Pero me divertí durante la lección. —le confesé con una sonrisa.

—Imagino que sí, yo igual. —me dijo mientras me robaba un beso. —Ahora cuenta, como terminaste siendo una agente encubierta de la CIA.

Le sonreí y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a contarle como había comenzado todo.

 ** _Seis años atrás_**

 ** _Martes 23 de febrero de 2009._**

 ** _11:20 pm_**

—Me recuerdas una vez más porque estamos haciendo esto. —le pregunté a Kelly a mi lado.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación del apartamento de Kelly, esperando para celebrar mi cumpleaños número 18. Pero no era una celebración cualquiera.

No, nada que ver.

Para celebrar mi cumpleaños Kelly me había retado a que me desafiara a mí misma. ¿Y cómo? Me había desafiado, con algo bastante sencillo.

Irrumpir en los servidores principales de la CIA.

—Debe de ser algo muy fácil para alguien con tu talento.

—Alguien con mi talento, trabajaría para ellos, no intentaría irrumpir en los ocho firewalls que tienen de seguridad.

— ¿Ocho?

—Sí, latosa, solo me queda uno y listo. —le dije mientras comenzaba el proceso nuevamente.

Me había tomado cerca de media hora evadir cada servidor. Pero el último, este era el más complicado. Llevaba cerca de una hora. Pero sabía que le quedaba poco, no podría resistírseme por mucho tiempo.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que ambas miráramos hacia allí.

— ¿Quién toca en una habitación a las 12:00 am?

— ¿Un chico borracho que se equivocó de apartamento? —le dije sin dejar de hacer mi trabajo. —Ve a ver.

Kelly fue hacia la puerta y regresó un minuto más tarde.

—Anastasia, es para ti. —me dijo mientras yo levantaba la vista de la computadora y miraba hacia ella.

Detrás de Kelly había un hombre parado, vestido de traje y corbata y me miraba con mucha curiosidad. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo.

—No se detenga continué lo que está haciendo.

— Usted es…—le estaba preguntando mientras el sacaba algo de su bolsillo y me lo mostraba.

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? —me preguntó mientras yo miraba a Kelly.

—Kelly puedes dejarme a solas con…

—Henry. —contestó el.

Kelly miró dudosa.

—Regreso en diez minutos, —me dijo antes de marcharse dejándome a solas con Henry.

¡Mierda!

¿En qué me he metido?

Porque le hice caso a Kelly.

—Puede continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿No va a arrestarme por intentar acceder a su base de datos?

—Imagino que aún no ha logrado entrar, pero si lo logra le haré una propuesta. —me dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a mí.

Y yo lo miraba sin poderme creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Adelante.

Continué lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida y cinco minutos más tarde lo había conseguido.

—Listo.

Se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y se paró frente a mí.

— ¿Puedo ver? —me pidió mientras yo le pasaba la laptop.

El observó por un momento la pantalla y después me devolvió la computadora.

—Felicidades Srta. Steele, es usted asombrosa.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Cómo mismo sé que hoy es su cumpleaños. Soy el Director de la CIA, no debes subestimarme.

— ¿Me va a arrestar?

—En realidad le caerán unos cuantos años por lo que acaba de hacer, sobre todo ahora que es mayor de edad.

— ¡Mierda! —grité furiosa.

—Pero es una lástima desperdiciar sus dones, así que le haré una propuesta.

— ¿Una propuesta?

—Sí. Los diez años, por tres meses.

—No lo entiendo.

—Esta es mi tarjeta, no se la muestre a nadie. Cuando se gradué contácteme. Si no lo hace…bueno alguien vendrá por usted para que cumpla con su condena.

Y diciendo esto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Estaré esperando ansioso su llamada Anastasia. —abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Y allí me había quedado mirando la tarjeta...


	34. Capítulo 34

Hoy ya era oficial. Y sabía que aún tenía algo pendiente. En cuanto llegamos a casa fui hacia mi habitación y busqué la tarjeta que había guardado estos tres meses.

Marqué el número en mi celular y esperé.

—Hola Anastasia, veo que has aceptado la propuesta.

—Sí, aunque no tengo idea de que cosa es.

—Hace media hora un cartero dejó un sobre con una solicitud de aprobación para la universidad.

—Pero yo no he enviado ninguna solicitud para ninguna universidad.

—Lo sé, pero nosotros si estamos interesados en tus habilidades, así que te daremos una matrícula en la universidad para que hagas una ingeniería en informática.

— ¿Por qué están interesados en mis habilidades?

—Eso lo sabrá cuando llegue a su destino, antes de comenzar con su carrera deberá pasar por un entrenamiento. Nos vemos dentro de tres días Anastasia.

Y colgó.

En ese mismo instante sentí la voz de mi madre llamándome eufórica desde el piso de abajo.

— ¡Ana! Tienes una solicitud de una universidad aquí. —me dijo mientras yo terminaba de bajar las escaleras y ella me la entregaba. — ¿No vas a abrirla?

Comencé a abrir el sobre y saqué la carta que había dentro. Para después leer en voz alta:

 _Srta. Anastasia Steele, el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts se complace en anunciarle que usted ha sido aceptada para cursar sus estudios de Ingeniería Informática en nuestra institución. Le enviamos un pasaje para que nos visite y conozca las instalaciones._

— ¡Eso es fabuloso! —exclamó mi madre.

— ¡Genial!

— ¿Cuándo debes presentarte?

Saqué el pasaje que estaba dentro del sobre, y miré la fecha de salida del vuelo.

—Mañana sale el vuelo. —le dije mientras guardaba el pasaje en el sobre.

—Pues vamos, te ayudaré a empacar.

Mi madre me acompañó al aeropuerto y se despidió de mí con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mamá, que solo me voy a estudiar. —le dije consolándola.

Pero mientras decía esto sabía muy dentro de mí que no solo me iba a estudiar. También iba a pagar una deuda que tenía desde hace tres meses con la CIA.

Cuando salía del aeropuerto Internacional Logan de Boston, afuera había un hombre vestido de traje, con gafas oscuras y con un cartel con mi nombre. Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba.

—Yo soy Anastasia Steele.

—Sígame. —fue lo único que me dijo mientras yo lo seguía.

Me condujo hasta detenerse al lado de elegante mercedes negro. Me abrió la puerta trasera y entré en el auto mientras el guardaba mi equipaje en el maletero. Unos segundo más tarde se sentaba tras el volante y arrancaba el auto.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Hacia la universidad para que la conozca y dejé su equipaje en su dormitorio.

Y no me dijo nada más.

Después que llegamos a la universidad y bajarme el equipaje del auto decidí preguntarle algo.

— ¿Cuándo veré al Sr. Henry?

—Mañana, la espero aquí a las 0600 horas.

— ¿Qué?

—A las 6:00 am.

Y sin decirme nada más se montó en el auto y se marchó.

Me encaminé hacia la dirección y di mi nombre junto a la carta de la matrícula. Y allí me indicaron donde eran los dormitorios. Después de acomodarme en mi dormitorio, que para mi sorpresa era solamente para mí, decidí dar una vuelta por la universidad donde nunca me había planteado estudiar y lo haría en los próximos meses.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las 6:00 am y ya me encontraba parada en el parqueo. Miraba la hora en mi teléfono, faltaba ya un minuto para las seis. Entonces fue cuando vi el auto entrar en el parqueo y detenerse frente a mí.

Abrí la puerta y entré sentándome en el asiento trasero.

—Buenos días. —le dije por cortesía a pesar de que no conocía su nombre.

—Buenos días Anastasia, el Sr. Stevens la espera ansioso. —me dijo mientras arrancaba el auto.

— ¿El Sr. Stevens?

— Lo conoces como Henry.

Una hora más tarde estábamos entrando en una base militar. Solamente nos habíamos detenido en la entrada y el chofer había mostrado su identificación, y nos habían dejado pasar.

El auto se detuvo frente a una oficina.

—El director la espera adentro. —me dijo mientras yo me bajaba del auto.

Caminé hacia la oficina y toqué antes de entrar. El director se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio y una computadora. Y me sonrió cuando me vio.

—Buenos días Anastasia, siéntate por favor. —me pidió señalándome una silla frente a su mesa.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Primero que todo, debes saber que esta conversación que estamos teniendo en estos momentos, nunca ha existido.

—Puede ir directo al punto, me ha hecho esperar tres meses, necesito saber porque o para que me necesita.

—Me gusta tu actitud Anastasia, siempre directo a la cuestión. Muy bien. Debes saber que no todo el mundo tienen esta oportunidad, y tus dotes y habilidades con la computadora me hicieron plantearme si te hacía la propuesta a o no. Debo recordarte que has aceptado desde el instante en que me llamaste.

— ¿Qué es lo que he aceptado?

—Convertirte en una Agente Encubierta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Entre otras cosas por tus habilidades con la computadora y porque tu madre es la dueña de una compañía de tecnología que está esparciéndose y dominando los mercados más importantes del mundo.

—Entonces lo de la universidad es una farsa.

—No, en realidad lo que te dije de diez años por tres meses es lo que harás en realidad.

—No entiendo.

El director se levantó del asiento y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Sígueme.

Comencé a seguirlo por toda la instalación, donde podías observar a mujeres y hombres entrenando en tiro, en combate, defensa personal.

—Durante los próximos tres meses te entrenarás aquí. No te voy a mentir, será un entrenamiento intenso exhausto y agotador. Después de terminar el entrenamiento aquí, te incorporarás a la universidad y cursaras tu carrera normalmente. Solamente tendrías que venir aquí una o dos por semana, preferiblemente fin de semana a mantenerte en forma y continuar con el entrenamiento.

— ¿Y qué sucederá cuando termine la carrera?

—Cuando termines tu carrera continuarás con tu vida normalmente.

—Aún no le encuentro el sentido a todo esto.

—Cuando te necesitemos, yo mismo me pondré en contacto contigo, ya te explicaré de qué forma. Mientras esto no suceda. No debes mostrar ningún conocimiento de los que adquieras durante tu entrenamiento.

— ¿Porque no?

—Porque te pondrías en la mira y eso no nos conviene. ¿Ves todos esos cadetes? —asentí. —Durante el tiempo que estés aquí en tu entrenamiento serás como el resto, un cadete más. Aunque tendrás algunas lecciones diferentes para especializarte en lo que más necesitas dominar.

— ¿Y eso sería?

—Tiro, defensa personal y estrategia de combate. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— ¿No puedo hablar de esto con nadie?

—No, ni siquiera su madre adoptiva debe saber sobre esto. Cuando hable con ella debes decirle que estás en la universidad en un curso de programación y conociendo el campus.

Todo lo que estaba escuchando sonaba irreal para mí. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que mi vida fuera a cambiar tanto en apenas unos meses. Y todo por una broma que habíamos hecho esperando mi cumpleaños.

Y ahora no podía echarme para atrás.

Tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos y enfrentarme a lo que me deparaba ahora el futuro.

Continuamos caminando y nos detuvimos frente a la práctica de tiro.

— ¿Cuándo comienzo el entrenamiento? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—En cuanto te instales y te cambies de ropa.

—No tengo ninguna de mis cosas aquí.

—No te preocupes, nos hemos encargado de todo, vamos, te mostraré donde te quedarás.

Y diciendo esto me condujo hacia donde sería mi estancia durante los próximos tres meses que durara mi entrenamiento…

—Y eso es básicamente todo. —le dije mientras me recostaba en la cama.

— ¿Entonces esta ha sido tu primera misión?

—Sí. Una excitante primera vez.

—Imagino que sí.

—Vamos a descansar. —le dije mientras me acostaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama y Christian me abrazaba.

No recuerdo a qué hora nos habíamos dormido. Solo sabía una cosa con exactitud. Ya había saldado mi cuenta pendiente con la CIA y ahora Christian conocía mi secreto.

La alarma sonaba insistentemente. Me giré en la cama buscando a Christian, pero no lo encontré. Abrí los ojos apagué la alarma y me senté en la cama. Fui hacia el baño buscándolo pero no lo encontré allí.

— ¡Christian! —grité llamándolo.

— ¡En la cocina!

Salí del baño rumbo a la cocina. Christian se encontraba detrás de la encimera preparando el desayuno.

Había pasado una semana desde que había sucedido todo y hoy regresábamos a trabajar. Era increíble lo rápido que se había recuperado. Ayer le había zafado los puntos que le había dado y ya ni su rostro ni el mío tenía ningún rastro de golpes.

Christian terminó de preparar el desayuno que puso delante de mí y me sonrió. Terminamos de desayunar nos vestimos y salimos hacia TecFall.

— ¿Cuándo llegó tu auto? —le pregunté mientras me montaba en él.

—Hace unos días, no puedo vivir sin él.

— ¿Pensaba que no podías vivir sin mí? —le pregunté haciéndome la ofendida mientras Christian se sentaba a mi lado cerrando su puerta.

—Sin ti tampoco puedo vivir Ana. —me sonrió mientras deslizaba una mano por mi rostro.

— ¿Y si tuvieses que escoger entre los dos?

—Sin dudarlo, te escogería a ti. —me dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas y la dirigía hacia sus labios para darme un beso. —Pero en estos momentos te tengo a ti y a él. Así que soy doblemente feliz. —me dijo mientras conducía rumbo a la empresa.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en nuestra planta Katerine salió corriendo hacia donde yo estaba.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto! —dijo mientras me apretaba fuertemente.

—Se nota. —le dije mientras la separaba de mí.

—Hola Ryan. —le dijo ella brevemente.

—Hola Katerine. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Sí. Todo está listo y preparado como pediste.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —pregunté interrumpiendo la conversación que había frente a mí.

—Ya lo sabrás, más tarde. —me dijo Christian mientras me empujaba hacia mi oficina.

— ¿No me lo dirás? —le pregunté mientras entrábamos en mi oficina.

—No. —me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina y me dejaba a mi allí.

Hoy no tenía que prepararle un café ya que se lo había preparado en el apartamento. Y estuve toda la mañana pensando en que sería lo que había planeado junto a Kate.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Hola este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito por ahora, pronto comenzaré a actualizara nuevamente. Gracias por seguirme y déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Al mediodía mi celular sonó, era mi madre. Pero, ayer habíamos regresado de su casa.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Sucedió algo?

—Oh nada, solo quería ver si podían venir hoy por aquí, una pequeña fiesta que estoy organizando para unos amigos.

— ¿Una fiesta? —no creo que Christian tenga ganas de ir a una fiesta.

—No lo sé mamá, tendría que preguntarle a Ryan y después te digo.

—De acuerdo, ponte algo lindo. Los espero a las ocho en punto, no lleguen tarde. —y me colgó.

Pero si aún no le había preguntado a Christian.

Me levanté de mi silla y entré en su oficina. El levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y me miró con preocupación.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Mi madre acaba de llamar y nos invitó, bueno más bien nos obligó a ir a una pequeña fiesta que va a hacer en su casa esta noche.

— ¿Y cuál es el inconveniente?

—Solo venía a preguntarte si te apetecía ir.

—Si deseas ir, vamos.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunté dudosa.

—Ven aquí Ana. —me pidió tendiéndome su mano.

Fui donde él estaba, y cuando tomé su mano el tiró de mi hasta hacerme caer sentada en su regazo. Deslizó una mano por mi mejilla aparatando un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.

— Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

—Mhum.

—Y también sabes que no importa lo que suceda siempre regresaré a ti.

— ¿Aunque tenga que ir a rescatarte? —Christian sonrió.

—Sí, aunque tengas que ir a rescatarme. Pero deberíamos tener una vida normal, ¿no crees?

Una vida normal era lo que yo tenía antes de conocerlo a él.

Normal y aburrida.

Mi vida había cambiado drásticamente después de que me cayera en el lobby y él me ayudara. A veces me preguntaba que hubiese sucedido si yo no hubiera perdido mis recuerdos y él no hubiese sido agente secreto.

Hubiese habido alguna posibilidad de estar juntos si hubiésemos crecido juntos como prácticamente lo habíamos hecho hasta que él se fue a Londres y mis padres fallecieran.

Creo que todo por lo que habíamos pasado en la vida no eran más que pruebas que debíamos superar, para demostrar que éramos dignos uno del otro.

—Mi vida no volverá a ser normal nunca más, no mientras tú estés en ella. —le dije mientras Christian me sonreía.

—Pues entonces disfrutemos de nuestra vida como nos plazca, con nuestros amigos y seres queridos.

—Tienes razón. —pero eso solo me recordaba que quedaba un asunto pendiente que aún el no acababa de solucionar. — ¿Cuándo le contarás la verdad?

—Qué te parece si vamos a esa fiesta y después le contamos.

—Muy bien, me parece una excelente idea. ¿Cuándo le contaremos lo del compromiso?

—Creo que debemos darle tiempo primero para que asimile que su hijo no está muerto.

—Tienes razón. —le dije levantándome de su regazo y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Debemos salir temprano, mamá insistió en que debemos estar allí a las ocho en punto.

—No te preocupes, estaremos puntuales allí. —me contestó con una sonrisa mientras yo salía de su oficina.

— ¿A esto es a lo que llamas ser puntuales? —le dije mientras miraba la hora en la pizarra del auto mientras Christian parqueaba en el bordillo de la calle frente a la casa de mi madre.

Hoy, no estaba nevando. Y llevábamos veinte minutos de retraso.

—Mi madre debe estar pensando que cambiamos de idea.

—Yo no tuve la culpa. —me dijo inocentemente mientras abría la puerta y salía del auto.

Dio la vuelta rápidamente abriéndome la puerta de mi lado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que me rompió las bragas que tenía puestas? —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía divertido.

—Sí, pero no me voy a disculpar por eso… —me dijo mientras me acorralaba contra el auto. —…ni por nada de lo que le haga a la ropa que lleves puesta, es tu culpa por tener esas deliciosas curvas. —me dijo mientras sus labios iban hacia los míos.

Y me olvidé de donde me encontraba mientras su lengua desaparecía dentro de mi boca y le devolvía el beso fervientemente, rindiéndome a él y sus manos que me apretaban por la cintura. Sus manos me apretaron por las nalgas y dejé escapar un gemido contra sus labios.

—Tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir. —me dijo separándose de mí.

—De acuerdo. —le dije mientras Christian me conducía hacia la casa de su madre.

La puerta del frente estaba abierta y entramos hacia el medio del salón. Yo no iba prestándole atención a nada en lo absoluto. Hasta que me percaté que estábamos solos nosotros dos en medio de la sala de la casa de mi madre, y que estaba todo iluminado a media luz.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están todos?—le pregunté mientras él me sonreía.

Sacó un mando del bolsillo, presionó un botón, y comenzó a sonar una música en el equipo.

— ¿Bailas conmigo? —me preguntó tendiéndome la mano.

Tomé su mano y dejé que me guiara por el salón al ritmo de la música.

— ¿Recuerdas esta canción? —me dijo mientras bajaba sus manos hacia mis nalgas y yo se las volvía a acomodar hacia mi cintura.

—Me es familiar. —le dije mientras dábamos vueltas por la sala.

Era la misma que habíamos bailado en el baile de máscaras del Drake la noche que había cedido a mis deseos por él y lo había dejado hacer su camino conmigo.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es _Without You de Mariah Carey._

—Me gusta. —le dije mientras dábamos vueltas bailando.

—Fue la primera vez que bailamos juntos. —me dijo pegando sus labios a mi oído. —aunque en realidad fue la segunda. —me susurró casi inaudiblemente. —Y después en New York, fue cuando lo supe con certeza.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que no podía vivir sin ti. —me dijo mientras detenía nuestro baile.

Y en ese instante Christian se arrodilló en el suelo. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Pidiéndome matrimonio nuevamente? Y entonces lo vi sacar algo del bolsillo de su americana. Y me quedé mirando fijamente a la cajita negra que el sostenía.

Me estaba pidiendo matrimonio nuevamente, y esta vez sí tenía el anillo. Abrió la cajita dejándome ver el sencillo anillo que había dentro.

—Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida como lo estoy de querer pasar cada minuto, cada segundo y cada maldito momento a tu lado. Sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero te prometo que no habrá más secretos, no más mentiras. Te amo Ana, cásate conmigo.

Y lo había hecho nuevamente. No me estaba preguntando, me lo estaba ordenando. Y así me lo preguntara mil veces, siempre le contestaría lo mismo.

—Sí, me caso contigo. —le dije mientras le tendía mi mano y él me colocaba el anillo.

Le dio un beso al anillo en mi dedo y después se puso de pie para darme un beso en los labios. Separó su rostro del mío unos centímetros y me sonrió.

—Ya pueden salir todos, ha aceptado. —gritó mientras las luces se encendían y todos salían de diferentes lugares en donde estaban escondidos.

Katerine vino rápidamente y se colgó de mi cuello.

— ¡Felicidades! —me gritó eufórica mientras me tendía una copa de champagne.

—Ana, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti. —me dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba. —Felicidades hija. —me susurró al oído.

Todos nos fueron felicitando, Elliot, todas mis amistades del trabajo. Veía a Christian a lo lejos que me sonreía. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y miró a la pantalla frunciendo el ceño. Pidió disculpas y cogió la llamada mientras salía hacia afuera.

¿Por qué estaba tan serio?

Me alejé de la multitud y salí hacia donde estaba Christian afuera. Caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso pues pasaba sus manos varias veces por su pelo corto.

—Christian, ¿Todo bien? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba brevemente y me sonreía antes de colgar.

—Todo bien, solo debo buscar algo el auto. —me dijo dándome un beso antes de caminar hacia el auto parqueado a unos quince metros de donde yo estaba.

Christian dio la vuelta a su auto y me sonrió desde el otro lado. Y entonces todo pasó en cámara lenta.

La puerta abriéndose.

La explosión.

El sonido ensordecedor.

El humo invadiendo mis fosas nasales.

Caí de rodillas en la acera de la casa de mi madre sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Christian! —grité fuertemente su verdadero nombre.

Sentí a alguien tomarme y zarandearme por los hombros pero yo no reaccionaba. No podía oír o ver nada más que no fuera el auto de Christian como era engullido por las llamas.

— ¡Noooo! —grité nuevamente mientras las lágrimas caían a borbotones de mis ojos.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no cuando todo había regresado a la normalidad. Toqué el anillo en mi dedo mientras continuaba mirando hacia el auto como era consumido por el fuego.

Sentí las sirenas de los bomberos a lo lejos. Pero yo no podía pensar en nada.

Lo último que pasó por mi mente fue la letra de la canción que acabábamos de bailar juntos.

¿Cómo iba a vivir ahora sin él?


	36. Capítulo 36

**Disculpen por la tardanza en publicar. Él médico me prohibio utilizar las manos por un tiempo, pero ya estoy de regreso. Espero que la demora valga la pena.  
Dejenme siempre sus comentarios en cada capítulo, me encantaría contestarles.  
BirdsandStars**

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve arrodillada en el suelo mientras la nieve caía sobre mí y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Llegó un momento donde ya no salían más lágrimas y solamente sentía mis sollozos mientras veía como el auto era consumido por las llamas. No tenía fuerzas de levantarme del suelo, no podía. Quise correr hacia allí, pero alguien me sujetó por los hombros.

Más tarde, cuando el fuego fue aplacado por los bomberos supe que había sido Elliot el que había evitado que corriera hacia allí.

La policía se acercó dónde estábamos nosotros y tomó declaración de todos los que habían presenciado el siniestro.

Elliot tiró de mí hacia adentro de la casa de mi madre y me obligó a sentarme en el sofá. Y Kate se sentó a mi lado mientras yo me recostaba a ella. Poco a poco todos los que estaban en casa de mi madre fueron marchándose, hasta que solamente quedaron Kate y Elliot que se negaban a marcharse de mi lado.

No sabía que hora era. El tiempo había perdido importancia. Ya nada importaba. Vi a mi madre acercarse donde yo estaba con una taza de té en la mano. Pero no podía beber nada.

—Necesitas beber algo Ana.

—De verdad, no quiero nada mamá.

—Pero hija, necesitas tomar algo, llevas horas sin beber nada.

Miré fijamente a mi madre y pude ver la preocupación en su mirada. No quería que sufriera, no como estaba sufriendo yo en estos momentos.

—De acuerdo. —le dije resignada mientras ella me tendía la taza de té y yo la cogía.

Grace se sentó a mi otro lado y me recosté a ella mientras me tomaba la taza de té. No recuerdo en que momento Kate y Elliot se marcharon. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quedado dormida.

Abrí mis ojos y traté de ubicarme donde me encontraba. Me encontraba sentada en el sofá tapada con un edredón. Me senté y limpié mi rostro manchado de lágrimas.

Me levanté del sofá con el edredón sobre mis hombros y me dirigí hasta la ventana, aparté las cortinas a un lado. El sol apenas y estaba saliendo mientras miraba hacia afuera. Todo era verdad, no había sido un sueño. Afuera estaban los restos de él y de su auto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de mis ojos. Sentí a alguien poner una mano sobre mis hombros.

—Sé que es muy duro perder a alguien Ana, pero debes tener fuerza para sobreponerte. —me decía mi madre mientras yo me giraba y escondía el rostro en su pecho.

—Lo sé mamá, pero es que es muy difícil, lo amaba tanto.

—Lo sé hija, lo sé. —me decía consolándome mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Ella me abrazó por un rato y después me separó y me miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Vamos a desayunar algo, le pediré a Jones que prepare algo delicioso.

—No creo que pueda comer nada.

—Debes hacerlo, vamos. —me dijo mientras tiraba de mi hacia la cocina.

Pero después de Jones prepararme algo para desayunar, mientras le daba vueltas a la comida en mi plato me puse a pensar.

Aún había cosas que no me cuadraban en todo esto. Como el hecho de que su auto haya explotado. Aún recuerdo sus palabras. _"Porque mi auto es a prueba de bombas."_ Esa era la parte que no me cuadraba.

Por eso no creí que estuviese muerto.

Así que tomé una decisión. Terminé de desayunar y tomé prestado el auto de mi madre.

Busqué el número de Kate y le marqué. Ella contestó al primer tono.

—Hola Ana, ¿Cómo estás?

—Necesito que me acompañes a la morgue.

— ¡Ana!

—Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos Kate, necesito comprobar que en verdad está muerto. —le dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir a borbotones una vez más.

—De acuerdo, te acompañaremos, te recogemos en casa de Grace.

—No, nos vemos allí, ya estoy de camino. —le dije mientras colgaba.

No importaba que estuviese nevando, ya ese trauma lo había superado.

Kate y Elliot me acompañaron, pero les pedí que se quedaran a fuera, que lo haría sola. Respiré profundamente y entré empujando las puertas.

Adentro me recibió un chico joven.

— ¿Usted viene a reconocer el cuerpo de la explosión?

—Si. —contesté con un nudo en la garganta.

El chico se dirigió hacia un extremo, abrió una de las neveras y sacó el cuerpo. Estaba cubierto completamente por una sábana blanca.

—Le advierto que es impresionante. —me advirtió antes de remover la sábana hasta la mitad de su cuerpo.

Pero no estaba preparada ni física ni emocionalmente para lo que me encontré. Tuve que agarrarme de una silla pues las piernas me fallaron al verlo. Agarré con fuerza las chapillas que llevaba colgando en el cuello.

Verlo allí, de esa forma, había sido un impacto para mí.

El olor a carne quemada casi hacía que quisiera vomitar. Pero tenía que controlarme. Lo examiné por todas partes.

Y no había duda alguna.

Era él.

Era su tatuaje era su cuerpo, eran sus manos. Su rostro era el mismo, con algunas quemaduras, pero era él.

Aún no tengo idea como tuve fuerzas para salir de allí. No sabía de qué forma iba a vivir sin él. Nunca había imaginado que nuestra historia iba a terminar de esa forma. En mi mente habían pasado muchas formas en las que nuestra historia pudiese terminar. Pero ninguna involucraba una explosión de su auto frente a la casa de su madre, mi madre.

El funeral no había sido mucho mejor. Pude divisar allí algunos de los agentes que estuvieron con nosotros en la misión, y al director de la CIA, a una distancia prudente.

Los primeros días fueron muy difíciles. Todo me recordaba a él. La almohada aún tenía su olor y podía verlo en todos los rincones del apartamento. Incluso hacer algo tan simple como lavar la ropa, me traía recuerdos.

Había ocasiones en que me parecía verlo caminando por el apartamento, he incluso otras en que me sentía su mano tocando la mía. Sentía el mismo cosquilleo. Pensaba que todo era real, que aún estaba vivo, cuando en realidad no quería aceptar aún la verdad. Y sabía que cuanto más me aferrara a los recuerdos de él, más difícil sería superar su pérdida.

El director de la CIA se puso en contacto conmigo unos días después de su muerte. Solamente lo había hecho para confirmar que se habían hecho cargo de los culpables de la muerte de uno de sus mejores agentes.

No era como si eso fuera a cambiar mucho lo que había sucedido. Saber que se habían hecho cargo de los culpables no me tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

Llegó un momento en que no pude soportar más estar allí en él apartamento y me marché a casa de mi madre. Al menos allí no tenía recuerdos de él.

En las noches apenas y podía dormir. Me despertaba en la madrugada llorando y con pesadillas. Pero no se lo contaba a nadie.

El anillo lo colgué en las chapillas, no podía llevarlo puesto porque me recordaba la última vez que lo vi.

Apenas y dormía.

Apretaba las chapillas en mi pecho y bajaba a prepararme un té para tratar de dormir nuevamente. Pero nada lograba que pudiese conciliar el sueño una vez que me despertaba.

Las primeras semanas tras la explosión fueron más de lo mismo, no pude dormir. Cerraba mis ojos y lo veía a él. Veía el humo y el fuego consumiéndolo todo.

Pero con el paso de los días descubrí un remedio que lograba que pudiese conciliar el sueño, o al menos lograba que no tuviese pesadillas. El cansancio o el alcohol. Pero después de tres semanas las pesadillas volvieron a regresar y ya nada las detenía.

Nada funcionaba.

No había forma de que el saliera ni de mi mente ni de mi corazón por más que lo intentara.

Había decidido no contarle nada a Grace sobre su verdadera identidad. No veía el motivo para hacerlo. No iba a hacerla sufrir nuevamente.

Así que después de unas semanas de mierda Grace me envió a descansar hasta que me encontrase completamente recuperada para regresar.

Y con el tiempo, las pesadillas comenzaron a desaparecer, al menos la mayoría de las noches.

El sol caliente da sobre mi espalda.

No tengo ni la menor idea de que hora es.

¡Dios!

Estoy tan cansada. Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con el océano. Me encanta despertar de esta forma. El sol bañando mi piel. El olor del mar. Me levanto y camino hacia la orilla de la playa. El agua cálida tocando mis pies. Y me zambullo en ella, nado un poco para despertarme bien y después salgo del agua.

Esta es mi rutina diaria y lo ha sido desde los últimos meses. Cojo una toalla me seco un poco el pelo y la enredo en mi cuerpo desnudo, excepto por las chapillas que llevan en mi cuello ya casi seis meses.

Necesito desayunar algo

Aún no sé porque vine aquí.

Quizás buscando de alguna forma que los buenos recuerdos no abandonaran mi mente. Y recordarlo de esa forma.

Saqué un yogurt de la nevera y me lo tomé mientras me vestía y veía las noticias.

 _"_ _Después de tanto tiempo hoy nos acaban de anunciar que el nuevo CEO de TecFall se incorporará en menos de una semana. Hace seis meses, Grace Grey, la dueña la compañía, se hizo cargo nuevamente de ésta hasta encontrar un nuevo remplazo. Recordaremos que el antiguo CEO Ryan Chasting murió en un trágico accidente…"_

Y lo apagué en cuanto vi su foto.

Esa era otra cosa que no podía soportar, ver ninguna foto de él. Ni siquiera podía mencionar su nombre. Eso solo traía recuerdos que intentaba enterrar profundamente en mi mente y en mi corazón. No me habían roto el corazón, había sido peor.

Me lo habían destrozado.

Y este lugar, me traía muchos recuerdos. Por donde quiera que caminase siempre lo veía a él. Con su sonrisa torcida, siempre tramando algo.

Traté de apartar de mi mente los recuerdos. Tenía que lograr olvidarlo por mi propio bien. Pero sin quererlo, los recuerdos llegaban en diferentes momentos y sin previo aviso. Es muy difícil intentar olvidar a alguien, cuando tu mente se niega a hacerlo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente a lo lejos y sabía exactamente quién era sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

—Hola Kate. —contesté mientras me levantaba en dirección al gimnasio.

Ese era uno de los cambios que había hecho en cuanto llegué aquí. Instalar un gimnasio. Y he estado entrenando durante todo el tiempo que he estado aquí dos veces al día.

Puse el teléfono en altavoz mientras me colocaba las vendas y las guantillas.

— ¿Cómo estás hoy? —todos los días la misma pregunta y todos los días le daba la misma respuesta.

—Estoy bien Kate.

—Aun no entiendo en qué te mantienes ocupada todo el tiempo en una isla tu sola. —me preguntó mientras yo terminaba de colocarme las guantillas.

—Ya te dije, tengo un nuevo hobby.

— ¿Kickboxing? ¿Deportes extremos? Sinceramente, no creo que eso sea lo tuyo.

—Yo tampoco lo creía hasta hace unos meses. —le dije mientras comenzaba a golpear el saco de boxeo.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría estar ahí para ver como aporreas ese saco de boxeo. —me dijo mientras se reía. —Me encantaría ver como el saco te da una paliza.

Y yo reí junto con ella.

Si ella supiera la verdad.

El saco no me iba a dar una paliza, más bien yo se la daba a él con golpes y patadas. Esté era un método eficaz para olvidarme de él. Cuando golpeaba el saco, imaginaba que eran los culpables de su muerte. Culpables a los que me gustaría aporrear al igual que al saco.

— ¿Aun estás ahí?

—Sí, lo siento, es que me perdí en el entrenamiento. —le dije mientras dejaba de dar golpes y patadas por un momento.

—Necesito hacerte una petición, aunque no me gustaría hacértela por teléfono.

— ¿Qué petición?

—Que seas la madrina de mi boda.

— ¡Qué! ¿Te vas a casar?

—Sí, estamos planeado todo para dentro de unas semanas.

—Me encantaría Kate, sabes que sí.

—De acuerdo. —y me la imaginé dando brinquitos.

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque la prisa?

—Porque si nos demoramos el vestido que he escogido no me quedará.

— ¡Estás embarazada! —exclamé estupefacta.

— ¡Sorpresa!

—Felicidades Kate, doblemente. —le dije mientras sentía las lágrimas caer de mis ojos.

Era una suerte que ella no estuvieses aquí, así no me podía ver llorar.

— ¿Cuándo regresarás? Necesito tu ayuda con las cosas.

—Mañana me pongo en camino, en cuanto ponga un pie en Chicago serás a la primera que llame.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

—Bien, si es así te dejó entonces con tu entrenamiento. —me dijo mientras se reía.

—Nos vemos Kate, —y me colgó.

Me quedé riéndome yo sola.

Estaba feliz por Kate. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía nostalgia. Y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo hubiese sido nuestra boda. —Olvídalo Ana. —me dije mientras empujaba el saco y comenzaba a golpearlo nuevamente.

Solamente cuando no pude levantar mis brazos y mis piernas del suelo para golpear el saco, di por terminado el entrenamiento y me dejé caer junto al saco en medio del gimnasio. Cerré mis ojos y traté de normalizar mi respiración.

— ¿Ana? —casi había olvidado que Sawyer estaba aquí conmigo.

Sentí sus pasos entrando en el gimnasio y abrí mis ojos cuando se detuvo junto a mí.

— ¿No es muy temprano para entrenar?

—Que va. —le contesté sonriendo.

Después de lo sucedido con él, mi madre decidió poner a Sawyer tras de mi como una sombra. Y cuando me envió para aquí a olvidarme de todo, Sawyer vino conmigo.

Sawyer me tendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

— ¿Lista para un poco de sparring? ¿O estás muy agotada? —me dijo mientras se colocaba unos guantes.

Para eso, nunca estaba agotada. Golpear y patear a alguien, que no fuera el saco era la mejor parte.

—Espero que tú estés listo. —le dije mientras tomaba posición frente a él.

— ¡Vamos! Dame todo lo que tienes.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Porfavor dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

El aire fresco de mayo golpeó mi rostro cuando salí del aeropuerto O'Hare. Nadie sabía que regresábamos hoy, solamente una persona lo sabía. Y hacia allí nos dirigíamos. No traía mucho equipaje, solamente una mochila. La misma con la que me había marchado cuatro meses atrás. Sawyer aparcó afuera de la casa de mi madre y me quedé sentada un minuto.

—Recuerda, no menciones nada a mi madre de lo que hemos estado haciendo.

—Te lo prometí. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me bajé del auto y me encaminé hacia la casa de mi madre mientras Sawyer desaparecía. Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y Grace salió corriendo a abrazarme.

— ¡Ana! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! —me dijo envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo que yo le devolví también.

—Yo también mamá.

—Entremos. —me dijo separándose un poco de mí.

La casa continuaba luciendo exactamente como la había dejado. Mi madre me dirigió hacia la sala y nos detuvimos en medio de esta mientras ella me miraba de arriba abajo.

—Déjame verte bien, hace meses que no te veo.

Y tenía razón. Me había negado a que nadie me viera en todo ese tiempo que estuve fuera. Ni siquiera les había contado de todos los cambios que había hecho en mí. Simplemente les contaba que estaba bien. Le había hecho jurar a Sawyer que no le contara nada a mi madre sobre los entrenamientos y sobre los cambios. Solamente tenía permitido hablar de uno.

Y por la forma en que ella me miraba, sabía que había cumplido con su palabra.

—Me gusta tu nuevo corte de pelo, te hace lucir más sofisticada. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, a mí también me gusta. —le dije mientras deslizaba la mano por mi pelo y lo revolvía un poco.

—Veo que después de tanto tiempo ya no necesitas los espejuelos.

—Sí, era algo que estuve pensando por un tiempo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —sabía perfectamente a que se refería con esa pregunta.

Quería saber cómo me encontraba psíquicamente.

— ¿La verdad? —le pregunté mientras ella me miraba fijamente. —Estoy bien.

Si.

Esa era la verdad.

Después de tanto tiempo, ahora estaba bien. Casi, que lo había superado.

Casi.

El cansancio del entrenamiento ayudaba en algo a controlar las pesadillas.

— ¿Estás lista entonces para trabajar?

—Si mamá, lo estoy.

—Muy bien, el lunes haremos el anuncio oficial en una conferencia de prensa.

—Muy bien.

—Ahora, deja la mochila ahí y dejemos de hablar de trabajo, vamos a la cocina que Jones está preparando algo delicioso. —me dijo mientras me envolvía en un abrazo.

Sabía que cuando regresara a Chicago iban a cambiar muchas cosas, pero ya enfrentaría cada una cuando llegara el momento. Hoy iba a disfrutar de la compañía de mi madre y de Jones. Y mañana, mañana sería otro día.

Y como mismo habían comenzado mis días en los últimos meses, me desperté a las 5:00 am. Me puse mi ropa de hacer deporte, cogí mi nuevo Ipod, busqué una canción y salí a correr al ritmo de Rock Bottom de Hailee Steinfeld.

Era algo agradable sentir la fría brisa matutina golpear mi rostro mientras corría sin rumbo definido. Solamente sintiendo mis pies tocar el asfalto.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando regresé a la casa y fui directo a la cocina por un pomo de agua. Estaba bebiéndomelo cuando mi madre entró y me vio.

—No sabía que ahora practicabas deporte.

—Salí a correr un poco, me ayuda a despejar mi mente. —le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

—Voy a darme una ducha.

—No te demores para desayunar.

Subí las escaleras con paso rápido hacia mi habitación y en cuanto entré comencé a desnudarme rumbo al baño. Abrí la ducha y dejé que el agua fría cayera sobre mí.

Sí.

Esto ayudaba también a despejar mi mente.

Hoy era sábado. Y ya tenía planes.

Después de desayunar llamé a Sawyer y le pedí que me recogiera. Necesitaba hacer algunas cosas. La más importante ir por un auto nuevo. Y encontré el auto perfecto. Y para mi suerte, estaba listo para que se lo llevaran de allí.

Un cliente lo había pedido y había cambiado de opinión al verlo. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, me monté en él y salí hacia el apartamento de Elliot.

Ya le había avisado que iría, pero le hice prometer que no le diría nada a Kate, quería darle una sorpresa.

En cuanto llegué al ascensor lo llamé para que supiera que ya estaba aquí. Y el autorizó mi subida.

Las puertas se abrieron en el apartamento y salí en busca de Kate, según Elliot estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina. Me acerqué hacia ella lentamente.

— ¿Me dirás porque tuve que posponer para más tarde la cita para escoger el vestido de novia? —le preguntó ella furiosa mientras Elliot me sonreía.

— ¿Pensabas ir sin mí a escoger el vestido de novia? —le pregunté mientras ella se giraba hacia mí al escuchar mi voz.

— ¡Ana! ¡Ya estás aquí! —dijo emocionada mientras se levantaba de la banqueta y casi que corría en mi dirección.

Y ambas nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo.

¡Dios! La había extrañado tanto.

Y entonces se separó de mí tomándome por los hombros. Y se quedó mirándome con curiosidad. Examinándome. Estaba tratando de captar todos los cambios que había hecho en mí.

—Me encanta ese corte que traes, te hace ver…

— ¿Sofisticada?

—Mayor, creo que sería la palabra correcta. El ejercicio te ha asentado.

—Gracias.

— ¿Estas usando lentes?

—No Kate, ya no los necesito.

—Wau, como has cambiado en este tiempo.

—Muy bien, suficiente de charla por ahora, ahora que tal si vamos a escoger ese vestido de novia y me pones al tanto de todo. —le dije tirando de su mano rumbo al ascensor.

No tardamos mucho escogiendo el vestido, y después de escoger y probarse tres diseños, Kate escogió uno de ellos. Era precioso.

— ¿Entonces qué tiempo tienes? —le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en un restaurante a almorzar.

—Casi cuatro meses.

— ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

—Desde hace casi dos meses. Y sé lo que vas a decir, que porque no te había avisado desde esa fecha. No lo hice porque quería darte tiempo.

—Gracias Kate.

La verdad apreciaba mucho que ella hubiese pensado en mí.

—Ana. —su voz hizo que levantara la vista y la mirara. — ¿Cómo estás? Honestamente.

—Estoy bien Kate. Este tiempo en la isla en verdad me ha ayudado.

—Se te nota, estás completamente diferente a la Ana que recuerdo.

—Cambiemos de tema. Parece que me toca planear la despedida de soltera. —le dije riendo.

—Sí, creo que es tu turno. Y por favor, nada de strippers.

—Oh no, sabes que no puede haber despedida de soltera sin strippers.

—No creo que en mi estado lo mejor sea un stripper. —me dijo mientras reíamos.

—De acuerdo, para ti no habrá strippers. —le dije con una sonrisa mientras ambas estallábamos en carcajadas.

—Te extrañé mucho Ana.

—Yo también.

— ¿Cuándo comienzas a trabajar? —me preguntó de repente.

Aún había cosas que no le había contado a Kate. Ella solamente sabía una cosa, que Grace era mi madre adoptiva. Eso había sido imposible de ocultar por más tiempo. Pero le había hecho prometer que no contaría nada.

—El lunes, pero no en lo mismo. Ya no seré asistente personal.

—No. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Grace lo dirá el lunes. —le dije evasivamente.

No podía contarle nada más.

— ¿Regresarás al apartamento?

Esa era una pregunta difícil. No había estado allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pensaba que Kate lo habría vendido o alquilado en todo este tiempo.

— ¿Aún existe el apartamento?

— ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—No lo sé Kate, pensaba que lo habías vendido o alquilado.

—No, no he hecho nada de eso. Entre Elliot y yo hemos mantenido el alquiler todos estos meses pues pensábamos que cuando regresaras irías hacia allí.

—Ha sido muy amable de tu parte Kate.

— ¿No quieres vivir más ahí? —me preguntó de repente.

Me encantaba mi apartamento, lo habíamos acomodado a nuestra forma. Y las últimas remodelaciones que se habían hecho allí me vendrían de maravilla en estos momentos. Pero sabía que iba a ser difícil regresar allí.

Tenía tantos recuerdos allí.

—Sí, olvida lo que dije.

Kate se me quedó mirando fijamente. Ella sabía que le ocultaba algo más. Pero no hizo más preguntas. Terminamos de almorzar y regresamos al apartamento de Elliot. La dejé allí y conduje rumbo a casa de mi madre.

—Me gusta tu nuevo auto. —me dijo mientras guardaba la mochila con mis cosas en el auto.

—Sí, estábamos destinados a estar juntos. —le contesté mientras me sentaba tras el volante.

— ¿Te quedarás sola en el apartamento?

—No te preocupes mamá. Estaré bien.

—Confío en ti. Nos vemos el lunes en la oficina entonces.

—Nos vemos en la oficina. — y diciendo esto salí de casa de mi madre rumbo a mi apartamento.

El apartamento estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visto. Imaginaba que Kate y Elliot se habían encargado de mantenerlo limpio también.

Respiré profundamente.

Era algo bueno estar en casa después de tanto tiempo. Me dirigí hacia la habitación y me quedé mirando fijamente el armario. Llevé la mano a mi pecho y toqué las chapillas. Aún tenía que enfrentarme a sus cosas.

Ya había demorado mucho.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y con paso firme me dirigí hacia el armario y abrí las puertas. Pero entonces me quedé parada mirando fijamente. Allí solamente estaba mi ropa. No había nada de la ropa o los zapatos de él.

Imaginaba que Kate había tenido algo que ver. Cerré el armario.

Kate y Elliot eran unos buenos amigos.

Busqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje.

"Gracias por hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles en el apartamento, nunca lo olvidaré."

Cerré el armario, busqué mi ropa de hacer ejercicio. Y me dirigí al gimnasio. Me coloqué las vendas, los guantes y comencé a golpear el saco de boxeo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, hasta que no tuve más fuerzas.


	38. Capítulo 38

**Dejenme sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Ya es lunes.

Hoy comienzo en el nuevo trabajo.

No tenía ni que poner la alarma en el teléfono. Ya estaba acostumbrada levantarme a las 5:00 am, y a entrenar a esa hora.

Salí del baño envolviéndome en una toalla y busqué una ropa en el armario. Después de unos minutos decidiendo que ponerme, opté por mi falda preferida y una chaqueta a juego. Cogí las llaves de mi nuevo auto y salí hacia la oficina.

Todos me miraban diferente hoy. Debía ser porque hacía seis meses que no trabajaba. Veía algunos rostros nuevos y otros no tanto. Me encaminé hacia el ascensor y después de entrar presioné el número de mi piso. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en mi piso salí hasta el escritorio de Kate.

—Buenos días. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Wau, luces asombrosa hoy Ana.

—Gracias. ¿Sabes si Grace subió?

—Hace unos minutos, me dijo que estaría en el salón de reuniones preparando la conferencia de prensa.

—Gracias Kate, nos vemos en un rato.

Me despedí de ella y me dirigí hacia el salón de reuniones.

Me detuve antes de entrar y observé como mi madre terminaba de preparar las cosas para la conferencia de prensa. Ya estaban allí todos los camarógrafos periodistas y reporteros de las principales agencias televisivas y periódicos. Todos ansiosos por saber quién sería el nuevo director de TecFall.

—Buenos días Grace. —le dije mientras llegaba donde ella estaba y le daba un beso.

—Buenos días, la conferencia debería comenzar en unos diez minutos.

—De acuerdo.

Y me senté en el lugar que Grace me había indicado. Y poco a poco terminaron de llegar los directivos de la empresa, así como los CEO de las diferentes Sucursales. Todos tomaron asiento. Grace se sentó en medio de la mesa junto a otros directivos y yo me senté a su lado. Antes de comenzar el discurso me apretó cariñosamente el muslo y me sonrió.

—Sé que todos están ansiosos por saber quién será el nuevo director de la compañía, pero antes debo hacer un comunicado oficial. No sé si muchos lo saben, pero esta compañía, cuando yo me retirara pasaría a dirigirla mi hijo. Pero el murió hace muchos años en un accidente. Pero lo que muchos no saben, es que él no era el único hijo que tenía. Paradójicamente al perder mi hijo, me quedé de tutora de una niña de diez años que más tarde adopté. Ella es la que va a asumir la dirección de la compañía.

Grace hizo una pausa en el discurso. Tomó el vaso de agua frente a ella y le dio un sorbo mientras todos murmuraban.

—A partir de hoy, la nueva CEO de TecFall será mi hija, Anastasia Steele. —dijo mientras me miraba cariñosamente y yo le sonreía.

En ese mismo instante todos comenzaron a levantar las manos pidiendo su turno para hacer una pregunta. Grace señaló a alguien.

—Sabemos que usted buscaba a un sustituto, ¿pero cree que su hija esté preparada para asumir la dirección de la compañía?

—Mi hija está más que preparada para asumir el reto, de hecho, ella fue mi asistente personal durante dos años, conoce esta compañía igual o mejor que yo. —decía mientras señalaba otra mano levantada.

—Grace, ¿Cómo puede una chica de 25 años dirigir la compañía de tecnología más importante del mundo?

—Que mi hija tenga 25 años no quiere decir que no tenga la preparación para asumir el cargo, de hecho, ella se graduó en ingeniería informática como la mejor estudiante de su año. —Otra mano se levantó.

—Anastasia. ¿No crees que intentarán eliminarte cómo mismo hicieron con Ryan Chasting, el antiguo CEO de TecFall?

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. ¿Cómo podían hacer este tipo de preguntas estos buitres?

—No tienes que contestar si no deseas Ana. —me susurró Grace girándose hacia mí.

Me giré hacia ella.

—Estoy bien, quiero contestarle.

Me giré hacia los micrófonos y las cámaras.

—Lo que le sucedió a mi prometido, no tuvo nada que ver con que fuera el CEO de la compañía, de hecho, se comprobó que el auto explotó por un desperfecto. Y sí, siempre hay alguien que intentará eliminarme o tratar de conseguir algo de esta compañía a través de mí. Pero por eso somos la compañía líder en tecnología, porque la mejor tecnología la tenemos nosotros. Así que el que lo intente, deberá enfrentarse a nuestra seguridad.

Continuaron los murmullos y alguien más levantó la mano. Esta vez yo lo mandé a hablar.

—Anastasia. ¿Dónde estuviste estos seis meses? ¿Por qué no habías regresado antes?

—Estos seis meses me he estado preparando para asumir la dirección de la compañía, y el lugar donde estaba no es de dominio público. —pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Grace me sonreía.

Y así continuaron las preguntas, algunas con respecto a mi juventud para dirigir la compañía y otras con respecto a él. Preguntas a las que intenté contestar lo más honestamente posible.

—Anastasia. ¿Por qué no asumiste la dirección de la compañía cuando tu madre se retiró? ¿Por qué tuvieron que buscar al antiguo CEO?

—Grace quería que fuera yo, pero después de mucha plática llegamos al acuerdo que asumiría la dirección cuando cumpliera 30. —le dije mientras alguien más levantaba la mano.

—Usted, y esa es la última pregunta que responderé. —le dije al periodista.

—Anastasia. ¿Por qué ocultaron durante tanto tiempo su relación? ¿Por qué contarlo ahora?

—Yo le pedí a Grace que no contara nada, no quería que vieran mis logros aquí por ser la hija de la jefa. Quería ganarme mi reputación por mí misma. Y después de lo sucedido le pedí un tiempo para prepararme y asumir mi lugar como su heredera. Gracias a todos por venir.

¡Dios! Esto había sido toda una tortura.

Y las preguntas que habían hecho.

Al menos había terminado.

La conferencia de prensa se había transmitido en vivo por todas las emisoras importantes. Que alguien asumiera la nueva dirección de TecFall era la noticia más importante en los últimos meses.

Y sabía que iban a estar hablando de ello durante mucho tiempo. Ya todo el mundo debía de saber que yo era la hija de Grace Grey, la nueva CEO de TecFall.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse. Me giré hacia Grace que me sonreía.

—Lo has hecho bien Ana.

— ¿De verdad?

—Estupendamente, vamos. —me dijo mientras nos levantábamos.

Y salimos del salón de reuniones rumbo a mi oficina. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Kate sentada en mi antiguo puesto.

— ¿No estabas esta mañana sentada en tu buró?

—Sip, y ahora estoy sentada aquí. Estás viendo a tu nueva asistente personal.

— ¿Pero cuando sucedió eso?

—Quise darte la sorpresa. Grace me lo informó hace unos días.

—Pues me has sorprendido.

—Ahora si no te podrás escapar de mí a la hora del almuerzo. —me dijo mientras yo le sonreía y abría la puerta de mi oficina.

Caminé hasta la silla y me senté en ella. Deslicé mis manos por la mesa mientras cerraba los ojos. Y no pude evitar que los recuerdos inundaran mi mente.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que la había visto. Y recordé sus palabras mientras me cargaba en su regazo.

—"Y también sabes que no importa lo que suceda siempre regresaré a ti."

Excepto que no había regresado. Abrí mis ojos y aparté los recuerdos a un lado. Encendí la computadora y abrí el correo electrónico. Tenía varios correos felicitándome por mi cargo. Y hubo uno que me hizo sonreír.

De: Kate Kavanagh

Para: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: lunes, 06/06/2016, 9:31 AM

Asunto: Nunca me iré.

Este es el mejor empleo del mundo. Creo que voy a trabajar incluso después que dé a luz. Como voy a dejarte ahora que hemos logrado poder andar juntas por todas partes. Ahora justificadas.

Kate Kavanagh Asistente Personal de Anastasia Steele.

Solamente Kate podía decirme estas cosas.

Decidí contestarle su correo.

De: Anastasia Steele

Para: Kate Kavanagh

Fecha: lunes, 06/06/2016, 9:38 AM

Asunto: Sabia decisión.

Al parecer mi madre eligió bien quien sería mi asistente personal. Al menos no tendré que preocuparme por que nos llevemos bien. Te recojo para almorzar.

Anastasia Steele Presidenta Ejecutiva de TecFall.

Era algo bueno que Kate fuera mi asistente. Pero sabía que dentro de poco tendría que buscarle un remplazo. Descolgué el teléfono y marqué su número. Ella respondió al primer tono.

—Dígame Anastasia.

—Suenas muy profesional Kate, pero por favor puedes continuar tratándome como si no fuera la jefa.

—De acuerdo.

—Puedes pasar a mi oficina para discutir la agenda y para que me pongas al día.

—Enseguida. —me dijo mientras yo colgaba

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Kate entró por la puerta con la agenda en la mano. Se sentó frente a mi escritorio y comenzamos la discusión de la agenda.

—Ponme al tanto de todo desde que me marché por favor.

—El Pianano está seguro en la bóveda de la CIA.

—¿En la CIA? ¿Por qué está allí?

—Después que se lo robaran y lo recuperaran, Grace se reunió con el director de la CIA y llegaron a un consenso de que lo protegieran ellos.

—De acuerdo.

El director de la CIA no me había informado de esto, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo, ya yo había terminado de pagar mi deuda. Así que no era parte de las filas de la CIA desde hacía seis meses.

—También se hicieron algunos cambios en la compañía con respecto al personal de nanotecnología…

Y yo iba escuchando todo lo que me había perdido estos seis meses. Habían sido muchas cosas. Y esta semana tenía varias reuniones para instalación de nuevos sistemas de alta seguridad.

—Eso es todo.

—Bien, creo que podemos ir a almorzar.

—¿Ya? Solamente son las 11:00 am. —me dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

—Si, así de paso chismeamos un poco. —le dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla. —Además que imagino que debes estar hambrienta.

—No tienes ni idea.

Y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería a la que siempre íbamos, y nos sentamos exactamente en la misma posición de siempre. Yo de espalda a la puerta y ella de frente. Y mientras comenzábamos a almorzar tuve el presentimiento de que nos vigilaban.

Miré por el cristal hacia la avenida.

Del otro lado de la calle había alguien parado mirando en nuestra dirección. Pero no podía distinguir quien era mientras los carros pasaban.

Y entonces esa persona desapareció, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Como si hubiese sido solamente un producto de mi imaginación.

¿Había sido producto de mi imaginación?

—¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Cosas mías. ¿Entonces como lo lleva el futuro papá?

Kate me sonrió. Y comenzó a contarme todo lo que había sucedido con respecto a su vida personal en todo este tiempo. Después de almorzar regresamos a la empresa y en la tarde di un recorrido por nanotecnología para conocer al nuevo personal que había allí.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Por favor déjeme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

A las 5:45 pm me estaba sentando en el asiento de mi auto y conduciendo a casa. Había sido un día largo y extenuante y sabía que esta semana sería más de lo mismo.

Y así fue.

La semana pasó rápidamente entre reuniones, vistas a los pisos donde habían cambiado personal y directivos y más reuniones.

A las 12:20 pm del viernes estaba entrando en mi oficina. Jamás había estado tan cansada en mi vida. ni siquiera cuando golpeaba el saco de boxeo.

Apenas y le presté atención a Kate cuando entré en mi oficina. Caminé hacia los cristales panorámicos y me detuve allí a mirar la hermosa vista de Chicago. Lo había hecho inconscientemente, y cuando me percaté, me di cuenta donde estaba parada.

Donde mismo lo hacía él.

Respiré profundamente y me dirigí hacia mi mesa, necesito despejarme. Descolgué el teléfono y marqué la extensión de Kate.

—Si.

—Kate pospone todo lo que haya en la agenda en el resto del día y pásalo para la próxima semana. Y después recoge tus cosas que nos vamos. —le dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Comencé a recoger mis cosas y después salí de la oficina.

—¿Lista?

—¿Dónde vamos?

Decidí no contestarle, solamente le sonreí mientras salíamos de la oficina.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba parqueando en el Navy Pier. Kate se me quedó mirando extrañada.

—¿Puedo saber qué hacemos aquí?

—Extrañaba Chicago. —le dije mientras bajábamos del auto.

—¿Y decidiste traerme a la feria solo porque extrañabas Chicago?

—Sip.

—¿Imagino que almorzaremos en Giordano´s también?

—No se me había ocurrido. —le dije mientras entrábamos al restaurante.

Después de almorzar estuvimos un rato caminando por la feria, sin hacer nada en lo absoluto, solo dando vueltas. Caminando sin ver absolutamente nada. Al menos yo no le estaba prestando atención a nada. Hasta que nos detuvimos frente a la noria.

—¿Van a subir? —nos preguntó el muchacho al vernos paradas allí solamente mirando.

—Si. —contestó Kate por mí.

Me había quedado literalmente muda cuando me hizo la pregunta.

No habías muchas personas en la feria, así que nos subimos nosotras dos en una cabina. Sabía que la curiosidad de Kate en algún momento iba a poder con ella. Y me iba a abordar con respecto al porqué de venir aquí.

Pero me equivoqué.

Kate no hizo ninguna pregunta o comentario. Solamente me miraba y me sonreía.

Y le devolví la misma sonrisa.

No sé en realidad cuantas vueltas dimos en la noria. Solo sé que las que dimos, no fueron suficientes.

Salimos de la feria y llevé a Kate hacia el apartamento de Elliot. Y me despedí de ella mientas la veía entrar al edificio.

Conduje lentamente hacia mi apartamento mientras daba vueltas por la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo. Solamente quería comprobar algo. Y me quedó claro después de quince minutos mientras conducía por Lake Shore Dr. Me estaban siguiendo.

Sonreí mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor el auto negro que venía dos autos detrás de mí. No podía verle la matrícula al auto, y tampoco podía identificar quien venía conduciendo detrás de los cristales tintados del auto.

—Veamos como alcanzas a un Mercedes AMG GTS. —dije mientras aceleraba el auto.

Los autos pasaban por mi lado como un borrón difuso de colores rojos y blancos. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar el cuenta millas para ver a que velocidad iba. Solo sé que cuando la computadora me dio una alerta de velocidad la apagué. El auto continuaba detrás de mi tratando de no perderme de vista.

Después de dar muchas vueltas logré perderlo de vista en Lincoln Park y con la misma velocidad, conduje de regreso a mi apartamento. Estaba oscureciendo cuando entré en el parqueo subterráneo de mi edificio y me bajé del auto sonriendo. Esto había sido excitante.

Me encaminé hacia el ascensor, presioné el botón y esperé que este llegara. Las puertas se abrieron y entré. En ese instante recibí un mensaje en el teléfono. Comencé a buscarlo en el bolso. Las puertas se estaban cerrando, pero estaba distraída buscando el teléfono que no presté atención a la persona que entró en el ascensor. Y todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Mi bolso cayó al suelo, las cosas regándose por todas partes mientras me presionaban contra el ascensor. Una mano en mi boca para que no gritase mientras las puertas se cerraban lentamente. Se había metido con la persona incorrecta. Intenté hacerle una maniobra evasiva, pero me esquivó, traté de golpearlo, pero los golpes quedaban en el aire. Y llegó un momento en que me tenía acorralada contra la pared del ascensor mientras sostenía mis dos manos.

—¡Suéltame! —le grité tratando de golpearlo entre las piernas.

Pero él sabía exactamente lo que yo iba a hacer y anticipaba cada movimiento mío.

Y solo entonces me atreví a mirar bien quien era mi atacante. Tenía el pelo largo que le caía en la frente, una espesa barba, que ocultaba perfectamente los rasgos de su rostro. Pero había uno que no podía ocultar. Y ese eran sus ojos.

Y no pude evitar perderme en su mirada. No podía ser. Mi cerebro debía de estarme jugando una mala pasada. No podían existir dos personas con el mismo color de ojos. Y entonces me percaté de algo que no me había percatado antes. El contacto de sus manos enviaba una deliciosa descarga eléctrica por mi piel.

Pestañé varias veces para cerciorarme que lo que veían mis ojos era real.

Si lo era.

Era él.

Y no sé porque tiempo estuve mirando su rostro fijamente. Ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que soltó mis manos y pegó sus labios a los míos. Solo sé que el calor de sus labios contra los míos era como fuego quemando desde el interior. Y lo empujé separándolo de mí.

No podía hacer esto. No después de tanto tiempo. El me había mentido una vez más, me había engañado y se había marchado sin darme ninguna explicación. Y ahora regresaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si yo no hubiese sufrido su ausencia.

Me alejé un poco de él. Podía sentir como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Él se acercó nuevamente a mí. Anticipé el movimiento de su mano hacia mi rostro para secarme las lágrimas y lo agarré por la mano evitando que me tocara.

Me sequé las lágrimas del rostro mientras continuaban cayendo sin cesar. No podía evitarlo. Agarré fuertemente su mano.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Te crees que puedes regresar después de seis meses como si nada? —él no decía nada solamente me miraba fijamente. —¿Crees que te voy a recibir con los brazos abiertos después de lo que he sufrido todo este tiempo creyendo que estabas muerto? —le dije furiosa mientras lo soltaba y me alejaba de él.

En ese instante las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Salí del ascensor y caminé hacia mi apartamento a paso veloz. Abrí rápidamente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con seguro. Caminé hacia la cocina y saqué una botella de agua de la nevera.

Y entonces sentí como la puerta se abría. Sabía que la puerta no lo iba a retener por mucho tiempo.

Se detuvo en medio de la sala con una mochila colgando del hombro, mientras yo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miraba desde la isla de la cocina. Terminé de beberme el pomo de agua y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Quizás si lo ignoraba, se marcharía.

Pero me equivoqué.

¿Por qué tenía que regresar cuando hacía apenas una semana que acababa de comenzar mi vida sin él?

Sentía sus pasos mientras me seguía.

—Necesito cambiarme de ropa, márchate. —le dije mientras buscaba la ropa de hacer ejercicios.

—Necesitamos hablar.

¡Dios! Su voz sonaba exactamente como yo la recordaba.

—¡No! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! —le grité enérgicamente mientras me giraba en su dirección.

Y casi pierdo el equilibrio al hacerlo.

Se encontraba recostado casualmente al marco de la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Anastasia. —me dijo mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo y se acercaba con paso decidido en mi dirección

Y yo comencé a retroceder. No quería que me volviera a tocar.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —le grité mientras me alejaba evadiéndolo.

—¡Ana! No huyas de mí, sabes que no puedes hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—¡Me engañaste! ¡Me mentiste! —le grité mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida y el me agarró por un brazo tirando fuertemente de mi hasta hacerme chocar contra su pecho.

—¡Tú no estás vivo! —le grité mientras trataba de escapar de sus brazos.

—Te dije que regresaría a ti Ana, que siempre encontraría una forma. Las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, siempre encuentran la forma de estarlo.

Él envolvía mi cuerpo con sus brazos evitando que pudiera golpearlo. Y así me aferró contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

—Se que he cometido muchos errores Ana, pero no tuve elección. Tuve que hacer lo que hice sin siquiera poderte avisar.

Dejé de forcejear contra su cuerpo mientras él me hablaba en el oído.

—Pensaba que te darías cuenta que estaba vivo. Tu sabías que mi carro era a prueba de bombas.

—¡Yo te vi muerto! —susurré.

En ese instante su cuerpo se tensó completamente.

Soltó el agarre contra mi cuerpo y me giró entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo que me viste muerto? —me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No creí que estuvieses muerto y fui a la morgue a reconocer el cuerpo. —le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos brevemente recordando eso. —Todavía puedo sentir el olor a carne quemada. Eras tú, de eso no había dudas. —le dije mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba fijamente.

Me abrazó fuertemente, estrechándome entre sus brazos. Esto se sentía exactamente como yo recordaba. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como el calor de su abrazo me invadía completamente y enredé mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No supe nada de eso Ana, tuve que ir en esa última misión. No tuve alternativa. —me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

—¿Qué quieres decir con última misión? —le dije mientras me separaba de su cuerpo y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Soy oficialmente un exagente de la CIA.

Y en ese momento me perdí en su mirada. Tenía los ojos grises, de su verdadero color. Levanté una de mis manos hacia su rostro y deslicé mis dedos por su cabello.

—Necesitas un corte de pelo. —le dije mientras él me sonreía levemente. —Y afeitarte. —le dije mientras deslizaba la mano por la densa barba de su mejilla.

—Y un baño. —me dijo con una media sonrisa.

—¿Imagino que no has cenado?

—No he tenido una comida decente en meses.

—Ve a bañarte que yo prepararé la cena. —le dije mientras me alejaba hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de salir de la habitación me giré hacia él.

—No creas que te he perdonado, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y tú tienes mucho que explicar. —le dije mientras salía hacia la cocina.

Me detuve frente a la encimera una vez más. Esta vez para cerciorarme que todo era real y que no estaba soñando.

Me pellizqué el brazo.

¡Auch!

Definitivamente no estoy soñando.

Está vivo.


	40. Capítulo 40

Me quité la chaqueta y la colgué en el espaldar de una silla y entonces me dispuse a preparar algo para cenar.

Saqué unos filetes de pechuga de pollo y unas verduras de la nevera. Sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mecánicamente, no tenía cabeza en estos momentos para pensar en nada. Solamente podía pensar en una cosa a la vez. Y el que él estuviese vivo, es estos momentos, ocupaba toda mi capacidad cerebral. No me percaté que la cena estaba lista hasta que me vi poniendo los platos en la barra.

Estaba cogiendo los cubiertos en la despensa cuando sentí su presencia. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó sin siquiera haber sentido sus pasos.

—Ya está todo listo para cenar. —le dije mientras sacaba los cubiertos y me giraba en su dirección.

No estaba preparada para lo que me encontré y me sujeté de la encimera para no caer al suelo.

Traía una camisa blanca, con las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos y los dos botones superiores desabrochados. Unos jeans desgastados y rotos por las rodillas, y venía descalzo.

Pero lo que más había llamado mi atención fue su rostro. Se había afeitado completamente, solo quedaba un ligero rastro de la barba. Y el pelo lo traía mojado y desordenado, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro.

Se acercó en mi dirección y se detuvo en el lado opuesto de la barra.

—¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó de repente.

—No, nada. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te has quedado ahí congelada como si hubieses visto...

—¿Un fantasma? Muy irónico, ¿verdad? —le dije interrumpiéndolo.

—Si. —me dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás.

—Cenemos, tienes mucho que contar. —le dije mientras ponía los platos en la barra y me sentaba a su lado.

La verdad era que no sabía por donde comenzar a preguntarle. Lo miraba levemente sin saber que decir mientras el devoraba rápidamente su comida. Comía con ansia y desesperación, como quien ha pasado hambre o no hubiese comido desde hace varios días.

—¿Desde cuándo no comes nada? —le pregunté al verlo terminar su plato cuando el mío no iba ni por la mitad.

—Dos días.

—¿Por qué llevabas dos días sin comer? —pregunté impactada por su respuesta.

Dejó de comer y me miró fijamente.

—No podía comer por la ansiedad de verte nuevamente. —me dijo sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Dejé de comer. No me esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunté mientras le servía más comida.

—He estado en varios lugares, mayormente en Alemania.

—¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte?

—Giselle se escapó. —me dijo mientras comenzaba a comer nuevamente.

—¿Se escapó? ¿Ya la atraparon?

—Si, me encargué personalmente esta vez.

—¿Te tomó seis meses encontrarla?

—En realidad me tomó tres meses encontrarla.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué no regresaste antes? —dejó de comer y se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—No solo tuve que encargarme de Giselle, también tuve que encargarme de Elena.

—¿Elena, Smirnova?

—Si, tuvimos un pequeño problema con ella, pero ya todo está solucionado.

Continuó comiendo mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué explicación le darás a todos?

—Voy a contar la verdad, ya no tiene sentido ocultarla.

—¿Le contarás a Grace todo? —hizo una pausa en la comida y me miró fijamente.

—Todo.

Continuó comiendo mientras yo lo miraba. No podía comer mientras procesaba todo.

—¿Qué te sucede Ana? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque apenas y has tocado la comida.

Miré el plato de él vacío, una vez más y el mío a medias.

—No puedo comer. Y no, no me encuentro muy bien.

Tengo el estómago hecho nudos, su proximidad continúa afectándome como antes, podría decir que incluso aún más. Y me encuentro en una encrucijada en la cual no sé que hacer. Lo había extrañado, mucho. Pero, ¿Debería perdonarlo? Su engaño me había hecho mucho daño, había sufrido su ausencia y había cambiado en el proceso.

Respiré profundamente, el tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando por mi mente. Prometí no mentirle y eso iba a hacer.

—Ha pasado mucho desde que te marchaste, desde que te creí muerto. —le dije mientras respiraba profundamente. —Las pesadillas no me dejaban dormir, y había días en los que no podía dormir en lo absoluto. —hice otra pausa. —He cambiado mucho, no soy la misma persona que dejaste seis meses atrás. —le dije mientras me levantaba de la banqueta y me alejaba de él.

—¡Ana! —me llamó mientras yo me detenía, pero sin girarme.

—Necesito darme una ducha y descansar para aclarar mi mente. —le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—¿Me puedo quedar aquí esta noche? —me preguntó de repente.

Y me detuve.

Me quedé congelada en medio del pasillo, y mi mente se debatió por un momento entre pedirle que se marchara o no.

—Puedes quedarte en la habitación que era de Kate. —le dije sin girarme. —Continuamos hablando mañana, buenas noches. —le dije mientras continuaba caminando hacia mi habitación.

Entré en la habitación y le puse seguro a la puerta detrás de mí. Sabía que él respetaría mi petición y no me molestaría, pero lo hice solo por precaución. Me saqué toda la ropa y me metí en la ducha. El agua fría cayó sobre mi piel y me hizo reaccionar.

Él estaba vivo y se encontraba a solo unos metros de mí. Aferré con fuerza las chapillas contra mi pecho mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo del baño. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de mis ojos.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve allí, solo sé que salí del baño envuelta en un albornoz y me dejé caer en la cama.

…

— _"_ _Noooooo"_

Desperté abruptamente con un grito. Había tenido una pesadilla. Hacía tiempo que no las tenía. Su regreso había resucitado recuerdos dolorosos.

El reloj marcaba las 4:30 am.

No creo que pueda dormir más.

Me levanté de la cama, busqué la ropa de hacer ejercicios y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio. Me coloqué las guantillas y comencé a golpear el saco de boxeo.

Esto era justo lo que necesitaba.

…

—¿Desde cuándo practicas Kick Boxing?

Dejé de golpear el saco de boxeo al escuchar su voz y me giré en su dirección. Estaba parado junto a la puerta, sin camisa y con los mismos jeans rotos.

—Desde hace seis meses.

—¿Un nuevo hobbie? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No podía dormir. —le contesté con la respiración acelerada. —¿Te he despertado?

—No, estoy acostumbrado a despertarme a las 6:00 am.

—¿Ya son las 6:00 am? —le pregunté mientras caminaba en busca de una botella de agua.

—¿Desde qué hora estás despierta?

—Desde las 4:30 am. —le dije mientras cogía la botella y le daba un sorbo.

Necesito una toalla para secarme el sudor. Las toallas estaban justo en la puerta, al lado de él. Comencé a caminar en su dirección.

—Veo que has cambiado mucho Ana. —me dijo cuando me detuve a unos metros de él.

Se acercó a donde yo estaba y se detuvo justo frente a mí.

—¿Por qué te has cortado el pelo? —me dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por él.

—Necesitaba hacer un cambio en mí. —le contesté mientras sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante su ligera caricia en mi cabello.

—Me gusta cómo te queda. —dijo mientras soltaba mi cabello y me miraba fijamente a los ojos. —¿Traes lentes? ¿Ya no usas los espejuelos?

—No traigo lentes, me operé hace meses. —le contesté mientras el fijaba su mirada ahora en mis labios.

—El ejercicio te ha asentado, ha acentuado tus curvas. —me dijo mientras colocaba las manos en mis hombros y las deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo por todo mi cuerpo.

Y esa sencilla caricia envió una deliciosa corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Colocó las manos en mi cintura y se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Tengo que apartarme de él, si continúa tocándome de esta forma no voy a ser capaz de controlarme.

—Necesito darme un baño. —le dije mientras me separaba de él y pasaba por su lado.

—También me percaté que aún traes las chapillas en el cuello. —me dijo haciendo que me detuviese en medio del pasillo.

Llevé una mano hacia las chapillas y me giré brevemente para mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

—Nunca me las he quitado. —le contesté mientras continuaba mi camino hacia la habitación.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi con la respiración acelerada. Su proximidad y sus caricias continuaban afectándome, ahora mucho más que antes. Aferré con fuerza las chapillas y el anillo contra mi pecho mientras sentía los alocados latidos de mi corazón. Caminé hacia el armario para buscar una ropa.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió. Y me quedé petrificada allí. Él entró en la habitación, y no hizo ni el menor intento por cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Caminó en mi dirección y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos grises me devolvieron la mirada, una mirada silenciosa y suplicante que me pedía a gritos una sola cosa. Me pedía que lo perdonara, por todo el daño que me había ocasionado. Dio un paso más cerca de mí, y a diferencia de la noche anterior, no me moví del lugar. Su mirada me tenía hipnotizada. Dio otro paso y su cuerpo quedó pegado al mío. Colocó ambas manos en mi cuello mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba mis mejillas.

— Ana, sé que desde el comienzo solo te he traído desgracia y problemas. Si quieres que me aleje lo haré, no quiero hacerte más daño del que te he hecho ya. —hizo una pausa. —Pero solo necesito tocarte, acariciarte, sentirte y saber que eres real. No sabes cuánto he anhelado este momento. —me decía mientras deslizaba el pulgar por mis labios y pegaba su frente a la mía.

—No sabes cuantas veces miré fijamente la puerta pensando que entrarías por allí, que todo había sido mentira. —le dije mientras colocaba las manos en sus hombros.

—Ya estoy aquí Ana, y si me quieres a tu lado, nada me va a separar de ti ahora. Nunca más. —me dijo mientras yo me aferraba fuertemente a sus hombros. — Dime que sí, que me perdonas. —me dijo mientras yo me perdía en su mirada.

—No se pueden borrar seis meses de dolor y sufrimiento en un segundo. —le dije como un susurro mientras agachaba la mirada. —Aún tengo pesadillas.

Respiré profundamente mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban ligeramente en mis mejillas. Levanté la vista hacia sus ojos y me perdí en su mirada una vez más.

—Pero lo intentaré. —le dije en un leve susurro apenas inaudible.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —me preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

—Sí. —le confirmé mientras el sin perder un segundo unía sus labios con los míos.


	41. Capítulo 41

**Déjenme sus comentarios. BirdsandStars.**

Su beso no era lento, ni sensual.

Podía sentir la ansiedad en su beso y en sus manos que me apretaban fuertemente. Ambos nos necesitábamos con urgencia. Bajó sus manos hacia mis nalgas y las apretó. Me aferré de sus hombros mientras el me cargaba y yo enredaba las piernas en su cintura, dejándome llevar.

Introdujo la lengua en mi boca mientras caminaba conmigo, hasta acostarme en la cama y el sobre mí. Se separó brevemente de mí y rápidamente se deshizo de mis pantalones y ropa interior, para continuar devorando mi cuerpo. No había nada de delicadeza en sus caricias, ni en la forma de tocarme.

Ambos estábamos desesperados.

Dirigí mis manos hacia sus jeans y zafé el botón introduciendo la mano dentro. Y en cuanto lo toqué, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y a él se le escapó un gemido de los labios. Su miembro estaba caliente y duro, y mientras yo movía mi mano acariciándolo, este se alargaba y se endurecía aún más.

Me subió la blusa haciendo que uno de mis senos quedara libre y dirigió su boca hacia allí. Su barba raspaba contra mi piel y me hacía jadear de placer mientras su lengua húmeda hacía que mis pezones se pusieran más duros. Bajó una de sus manos hacia mi sexo y en cuanto me tocó casi convulsioné. Sin preámbulo alguno introdujo un dedo en mi interior que me hizo gemir y gritar de placer. Sacó el dedo, y con ambas manos me abrió las piernas mientras sin aviso alguno bajaba su boca hasta mi sexo y tomaba lo que quería de mí.

Me aferré fuertemente a las sábanas mientras lo dejaba deslizar su lengua por mi clítoris. Creo que no iba a resistir mucho. Había sido mucho tiempo sin sus caricias. No iba a resistir mucho más. Podía sentir como mis paredes comenzaban a apretarse mientras el chupaba y lamía con más intensidad.

— ¡Oh dios! —grité cuando sentí que introducía un dedo una vez más.

Cerré los ojos.

Después de seis meses, este sería el primer orgasmo, y sabía que iba a ser arrasador. Dejé de sentir su lengua en mi clítoris y su dedo en mi interior y entonces abrí los ojos. Se acostó sobre mi y mientras unía sus labios con los míos, dejándome sentir mi sabor, entró en mí de una sola vez.

Y no necesité más.

Me vine a su alrededor mientras el se movía dentro de mí una y otra vez con movimientos rápidos. Levanté las manos de la sábana y me aferré a sus hombros. Esto solo hizo que el entrara más profundo en mi y que el delicioso hormigueo en mi interior comenzara a acrecentarse una vez más. Entonces me sostuvo por los hombros y en un rápido movimiento se acostó haciéndome quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

—Tómame, soy completamente tuyo. —me dijo dejando ambas manos a los lados de la cama.

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho mientras comenzaba a moverme. A cada segundo aumentaba más mis movimientos. El orgasmo anterior no había sido nada en comparación con lo que estaba llegando.

Cerré mis ojos dejando que las sensaciones se profundizaran. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura, aferrándome fuertemente para ayudarme en los movimientos mientras yo perdía la noción de todo a mi alrededor.

—¡Christian! —grité su nombre en un gemido ahogado.

Christian apretó el agarré en mi cintura y entonces abrí mis ojos. Los abrí el tiempo justo para ver su rostro descompuesto de placer debajo de mí mientras me llenaba completamente. Mis paredes se apretaron a su alrededor mientras yo me aferraba fuertemente de su pecho. Y no pude más.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —me dejé ir con una serie de maldiciones, mientras mis movimientos se volvían desesperantes.

Mi cuerpo completo temblaba de éxtasis mientras disminuía poco a poco la velocidad de mis movimientos, no podía aguantar más. Y me desplomé sobre su pecho escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Christian me abrazó fuertemente.

Su olor inundaba mis fosas nasales, continuaba siendo el mismo que yo recordaba. Deposité una serie de besos en su cuello, mientras sin darme cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

—¿Ana, estás llorando? —me preguntó mientras yo sorbía por la nariz e intentaba en vano ocultarlo.

—Ni me he dado cuenta. —le dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas. —Supongo que son lágrimas de felicidad.

Me giré hacia un lado haciendo que el saliera de mi interior y me dejé caer en la cama.

—¡Ana! —Christian se inclinó sobre mí y se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. —Te amo más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie, siento haberte hecho tanto daño.

Estreché su rostro entre mis manos.

—Yo también te amo Christian, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, no he podido apartarte de mi mente por más que lo intentase.

Christian acercó sus labios a los míos y me dio un ligero beso mientras me sonreía ligeramente.

— Voy a necesitar que me acompañes hoy. —me quedé mirándolo entrecerrando lo ojos. —Tengo que aclarar todo con mi madre.

—¿Se lo vas a contar todo?

—Si, creo que quedó pendiente hace seis meses.

— ¿Qué hora es? —me incline hacia la mesita para ver el reloj.

Eran casi las 6:30 am. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño.

—Debo ir a trabajar, no puedo faltar el segundo día. —le dije mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que esta me mojara completamente.

—¿Segundo día? —sentí su voz más cerca de lo que imaginé.

Abrí los ojos.

Christian se encontraba parado justo frente a mí. Completamente desnudo. Tragué en seco. Había olvidado lo bien que él lucía desnudo y como me hacía sentir. Di un paso atrás, salí de debajo del agua y me pegué a la pared. Él no podía ver lo que tenía tatuado en la espalda. Al menos no tan pronto.

—Sí, ayer comencé a trabajar después de seis meses. —le dije mientras el daba un paso más cerca de mí y se paraba debajo del agua.

— ¿No trabajaste todo este tiempo? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—No, digamos que estuve en un descanso espiritual. —le dije mientras sin darle la espalda, salía del baño mirándolo a los ojos.

Cogí una toalla y la enredé en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Me estás ocultando algo Ana? —me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No. —le dije mientras daba media vuelta y salía casi corriendo del baño.

Tengo que vestirme antes que el salga del baño. Abrí el armario, busqué la ropa y la puse sobre la cama. Me sequé rápidamente el cuerpo. Estaba buscando las bragas cuando sentí la puerta del baño abrirse. Me giré rápidamente hacia allí.

Christian salió con una toalla enredada en su cintura, estaba aún completamente mojado.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la espalda?

—Nada. —le dije mientras me pegaba a la pared.

Christian comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo evito que Christian vea el tatuaje que tengo hecho?

Se detuvo frente a mí.

—¿Te has hecho un tatuaje? —me preguntó mientras me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—No.

—¡Ana! Sabes que no puedes mentirme.

—Está bien, tengo un tatuaje, pero no quiero que lo veas.

—¿Porque no? ¿Te avergüenzas de habértelo hecho?

La verdad era que no. No me avergüenzo de lo que me hice. En realidad, me lo había hecho como un recordatorio de él. Nadie sabía que lo tenía, solo Sawyer.

—No estoy lista para mostrártelo aún. —le dije mientras el caminaba en mi dirección y yo retrocedía.

—¡Ana!

—¡Christian!

Ambos nos estábamos retando.

El quería verlo y yo no quería mostrárselo.

Christian se detuvo frente a mí y se quedó mirándome fijamente mientras me sonreía.

—De acuerdo, no te voy a obligar a mostrármelo. —me dijo mientras daba media vuelta rumbo a la puerta.

—¿Esto es una especie de psicología inversa? —le pregunté mientras el se detenía y se giraba.

—No Ana, solo te daré tiempo para que me lo muestres cuando estés lista para hacerlo. —me dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Me quedé mirando la puerta fijamente. Me puse las bragas, él sostén y salí de la habitación buscándolo. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Kate. Christian estaba de espalda a mí, poniéndose unos jeans. El fénix devolviéndome la mirada. Al parecer sintió mi presencia pues se giró en mi dirección terminándose de abrochar los pantalones.

—¿Ana? —me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No es que no quiera mostrártelo, es que no sé cómo te lo tomarás.

—Si no me lo muestras no lo sabrás. —dijo caminando en mi dirección.

Caminé unos pasos y me detuve frente a él. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Respiré profundamente antes de darme la vuelta y mostrárselo.

Christian deslizó los dedos por el trazo del tatuaje.

El tatuaje era un pequeño huevo, de unos tres centímetros de largo, de color rojo, amarillo y naranja, como fuego. Se encontraba sobre un nido rodeado de cenizas. Y dentro de este había una inscripción que decía: _"El fénix renacerá"._ Me lo había hecho sobre el omoplato derecho, en una posición estratégica, que no se veía con una camiseta.

—No creo que tengas que esperar mucho más. —me dijo girándome entre sus brazos.

—Se lo que dirás, que es una estupidez…—pero el me interrumpió.

—No te diré eso Ana. Me encanta el concepto del tatuaje y entiendo porque te lo hiciste.

—¿De veras?

—Solo puedo imaginarme lo que debes haber sufrido todo este tiempo.

—Me lo hice para recordarte, para nunca olvidar lo que habíamos vivido juntos. Que lo nuestro había sido real. Que tú fuiste real.

Christian me tomó por las manos y se agachó un poco a mi lado para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

—Y ahora he regresado, y quiero que construyamos nuevos recuerdos juntos. Un futuro juntos.

Y no pude evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Christian tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Me has hecho llorar una vez más, no me hagas caso, son lágrimas de felicidad. —le dije mientras me limpiaba el rostro.

—Será mejor que termines de vestirte, no quiero que llegues tarde al trabajo. —me dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

—De acuerdo. —me incliné hacia él y le di un ligero beso en los labios que envió descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel.

Me separé de él, di media vuelta y salí hacia mi habitación. Era como si lo acabara de conocer nuevamente. Su presencia alteraba mis sentidos. Y el simple roce de sus labios con los míos me hacia estremecer. Entré a la habitación con la respiración acelerada y los nervios a flor de piel. Me quedé mirando la ropa sobre la cama. Abrí nuevamente el armario y comencé a apartar ropas hasta que encontré la que buscaba. Sonreí mientras me la ponía.

Me maquillé, me arreglé el pelo y después de coger mi teléfono y las llaves del auto salí hacia la cocina. Hoy si necesito desayunar algo. El olor en la cocina me condujo hasta allí.

Christian estaba terminando de poner dos platos en la encimera. Se me quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos. Le sonreí mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

—¿Qué harás mientras no estoy? —le pregunté mientras comenzaba a devorar mi desayuno.

El reciente ejercicio físico, en conjunto con el entrenamiento me habían dejado famélica.

—Salir a comprarme ropa, creo que no tengo mucha por aquí. —me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado a desayunar.

Christian devoró rápidamente su desayuno y yo hice lo mismo con el mío. Ni siquiera me dejó limpiar los platos.

—Vamos que te adelanto para que hagas tus compras. —le dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

—¡Dios! Esos jeans. —sonreí para mis adentros.

Había logrado la reacción que quería en él. Me giré hacia atrás y él se había quedado congelado en la cocina.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí, o vienes conmigo?

—Si, ya voy. —dijo mientras caminaba a paso velóz en mi dirección.

Salimos del apartamento y nos montamos en mi auto. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

—Te propongo algo. —le dije tendiéndole las llaves del auto y del apartamento. Aunque sabía que él podía arreglárselas para entrar por sí solo. —Me dejas en el trabajo, te vas a hacer tus compras y me recoges en la tarde.

—Muy bien. —me dijo mientras me abría la puerta del auto. —Me gusta tu nuevo auto. —me dijo cuando se sentó en su asiento.

—A mi también. —le dije con una sonrisa mientras el arrancaba rumbo a la Empresa.

Christian condujo prudentemente hasta TecFall. Nada que ver con la forma de conducir temeraria a la que estaba acostumbrada. Parqueó afuera junto a la acera y se me quedó mirando mientras yo me sacaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Me envías un mensaje cuando pueda venir a recogerte. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba extrañada.

—No tengo tu número de teléfono.

—Si lo tienes. —me dijo sonriéndome. —Ahora dame un beso antes de bajarte.

Me incliné hacia él mientras le sonreía. Y le di un beso cargado de amor y de ternura. Me separé sonriéndole, abrí la puerta y me bajé del auto. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente mientras le sonreía con la puerta entreabierta.

—¡Christian! —lo llamé mientras él me sonreía burlón.

—Sí. —metí la cabeza dentro del auto.

—No llevo bragas. —le dije cerrando la puerta.

Di media vuelta mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la oficina. No me atreví a mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía me iba a arrepentir de venir a trabajar y regresaría hacia el carro para quedarme en la casa con Christian metida en la cama el día entero.

Por otra parte, sabía que lo último que le había dicho lo mantendría entretenido y pensando si sería cierto o no el día entero.


	42. Capítulo 42

**Dejenme sus comentarios**

 **BirdsandStars**

Estaba caminando por el lobby cuando sentí el sonido de un mensaje entrante en mi teléfono. Las puertas del ascensor estaban abriéndose y me apresuré a entrar junto al resto de las personas que estaban allí.

Me acomodé en un rincón después de dar los buenos días a todos y busqué el teléfono. Al mirar la pantalla vi que era un número desconocido. Abrí el mensaje para leerlo.

— _"_ _Espero que sea verdad eso que me acabas de decir porque voy a comprobarlo cuando llegues esta tarde"._

Y no pude evitar reír en alta voz. Todos los ojos se giraron en mi dirección. ¡Mierda! Christian me las iba a pagar. Decidí enviarle una respuesta.

— _"_ _Te dejé las bragas que traía puestas sobre la cama para que veas que no miento, nos vemos en la tarde". xxx_

Y me quedé allí sonriendo como una idiota. Sabía que todos me estaban mirando, pero no me importó. Las puertas se abrieron en mi piso y caminé distraídamente hacia mi oficina.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo como una idiota y quién fue el que te dejó frente a la oficina esta mañana? —se acaba de romper mi burbuja de felicidad.

Me detuve y levanté la mirada. Kate me miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Pero no sabía que le iba a contar. Ni siquiera sabía si le podía contar a ella. Aunque imaginaba que eventualmente se enteraría, si no era por mí, por Elliot. Imaginaba que Christian se lo contaría ya que era su mejor amigo. Así que no veía nada de malo en contárselo.

—Ven a mi oficina. —le dije mientras continuaba abriendo la puerta de mi oficina.

Kate no perdió ni un segundo y me siguió. Se sentó en el sofá y yo me senté a su lado.

—No sé si deba decírtelo en tu estado.

—¿Sucedió algo? —me preguntó preocupada.

—No es nada malo Kate, no tienes que preocuparte.

Hice una pausa antes de contarle. Respiré profundamente, la miré fijamente a los ojos antes de hacerle un breve resumen de la historia.

—Ryan trabajaba como agente encubierto para la CIA, está vivo, su nombre verdadero es Christian y fue el que me dejó esta mañana. —le dije rápidamente mientras ella se quedaba mirándome con la boca abierta.

La miré fijamente por un momento, esperando que reaccionara. Pero ella estaba estupefacta. Por un momento pensé que le había sucedido algo, que había entrado en shock o algo parecido. Pero después de un momento ella reaccionó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tengo padrino para la boda? —esa no era la respuesta que me esperaba.

—Supongo, aunque nadie lo sabe aún. Hoy vamos a contárselo a Grace.

—¿A Grace? ¿Por qué a ella primero y no a su mejor amigo?

—Porque Christian es su hijo.

Kate se quedó en silencio nuevamente.

—Creo que me he perdido, pensaba que el hijo de Grace estaba muerto.

—Si, yo también, eso es algo que tiene que solucionar hoy.

—Te veo más feliz hoy.

—Eso no quiere decir que le haya perdonado el haberme mentido con respecto a su muerte.

—¿Solo eso? ¿No le vas a reclamar por ocultarte quién era en realidad? —me quedé mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, con respecto a eso…yo sabía que él era un agente encubierto. —Kate abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—El me lo contó después de lo sucedido con mi auto.

—¿Elliot lo sabe?

—No lo sé, pero imagino que se lo contará en algún momento del día, por favor no le cuentes nada, él quiere hacerlo.

—Bien, no contaré nada. Tenemos que planear tu boda. —me dijo muy emocionada.

—Dale con calma Kate, el acaba de regresar.

—¿Pero ustedes estaban comprometidos?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no hemos hablado acerca de eso.

—¿Y sobre que hablaron?

Y me quedé callada. Habíamos hablado la noche anterior, pero no acerca de nuestra relación.

—Sobre donde estuvo todo este tiempo. Acaba de regresar Kate, apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre nosotros.

—¿El se va a hacer cargo de dirigir la empresa nuevamente? —me preguntó de repente.

—La empresa es suya por derecho Kate, así que supongo que sí.

—Estoy deseando ver como van a reaccionar todos cuando lo vean.

—Va a ser un shock tremendo para todos. —le dije mientras sentía el teléfono sonar en la oficina de Kate. —Regresemos al trabajo, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar. —le dije mientras ella salía de la habitación.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia los ventanales panorámicos.

Para mi había sido un shock tremendo. Por mi mente jamás pasó que el estuviese vivo. Cerré los ojos por un momento. El sonido del teléfono me regresó a la realidad y me concentré en mi trabajo. Me dirigí hacia el escritorio y contesté.

—Dime Kate…

Estuve bastante ocupada durante el día. Apenas tuve tiempo de pensar en Christian o en que estaría haciendo. Di un recorrido por las plantas para ponerme al día de las nuevas investigaciones que estábamos realizando.

A las 5:20PM me dejé caer en mi silla, exhausta y agotada. Cerré los ojos mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante hizo que sonriera. Abrí los ojos y busqué el teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de Christian.

—" _Ana, sé que te he mentido, y que te he engañado, pero quiero que comencemos desde cero, sin olvidar nada de lo que hemos pasado juntos. Quiero hacer todo bien esta vez. Y hacer las cosas que deseabas en una relación y que nunca te di."_

 _Te amo,_

 _Tuyo, CTG._

Decidí contestarle el mensaje.

—" _Yo tampoco quiero olvidar nada de lo que hemos pasado juntos. ¿A que te refieres con hacerlo bien esta vez?_

 _Te amo, xxx,_

 _Ana._

Su respuesta no llegó de la forma que yo me imaginaba. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y contesté rápidamente.

—Hola. —lo saludé muy alegre.

—¿Que tal tu día de trabajo?

—Agotador. — le contesté mientras el reía.

—Ya estoy aquí abajo. —me dijo mientras yo miraba la hora.

—Enseguida bajo, voy a recoger las cosas. Nos vemos en unos minutos. —le dije mientras me despedía de él.

Colgué y recogí mis cosas rápidamente. Tenía ganas de verlo.

—¿Dónde vas tan rápido? —me preguntó Kate cuando salí rápidamente de la oficina.

—¿Todavía estás aquí?

—Iba a avisarte que me iba en este mismo instante.

—Pues vamos bajando, Christian me está esperando afuera.

Kate recogió sus cosas y ambas salimos caminando hacia el ascensor.

Estaba ansiosa. Miraba fijamente los números del panel del ascensor mientras me acomodaba el pelo con la mano.

—Porque lo mires fijamente no vamos a bajar más rápido. —me dijo Kate a mi lado.

Y yo solamente le sonreí.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja, y al igual que el resto de las personas, salí casi corriendo hacia afuera.

En cuanto crucé las puertas de la entrada y lo vi, me detuve. Estaba parado junto a mi auto, recostado a este. Y me estaba sonriendo. Estaba vestido con unos jeans y camisa blanca. Se había cortado el pelo, exactamente como lo traía cuando lo conocí. Se pasó casualmente la mano por el pelo haciendo que unos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro.

—¿Y ahora es modelo? —me pregunto Kate a mi lado haciendo que yo riera por su comentario.

Por un momento me había olvidado de ella.

—Es probable. —le contesté con una sonrisa mientras reanudaba la marcha.

Llegué donde él estaba y me perdí en su mirada. Hipnotizada.

—¿No me vas a dar un beso? —me preguntó de repente.

Y por unos segundos lo pensé. Di un paso en su dirección hasta quedar pegada a él.

—De acuerdo. —le dije poniéndome en puntilla de pies. Enredé las manos en su cuello y le di un suave beso en los labios.

Pero al parecer Christian no quería un beso suave y delicado. Porque enredó sus manos en mi cintura, tiró de mi cuerpo contra el suyo, he introdujo la lengua en mi boca para profundizar el beso.

Y como siempre me sucedía cuando estaba junto a él, me dejé llevar y me olvidé de donde me encontraba. No me importaba nada. Solo éramos el y yo. Habían sido seis meses sin sentir sus besos y sus caricias y pensaba ponerme al día.

—Ustedes dos necesitan ponerse al día urgentemente.

Sonreí contra los labios de Christian mientras me separaba de él. Ambos estábamos con la respiración acelerada. Me giré hacia la persona que nos había interrumpido.

—Hola Kate. —le dijo Christian mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

—Espero que no vuelvas a desaparecer nuevamente, ya la has hecho sufrir durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, muchas personas han sufrido durante mucho tiempo y es hora de ponerle fin a eso. —contestó mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y caminaba hacia su auto.

Pero yo sabía que lo que el había dicho no solo se refería a mí, se refería también a su madre. Me quedé viendo como Kate se montaba en su auto y se marchaba.

—¿Nos vamos? —me preguntó haciendo que yo volviera a mirar hacia él.

—Vamos. —le dije mientras montaba en el auto.

Christian se sentó detrás del volante y aceleró rumbo a mi apartamento.

—¿A qué te referías en él mensaje? —le pregunté mientras él sonreía.

—Ya lo verás, debes tener paciencia. —me dijo mientras aceleraba el auto para llegar más rápido al apartamento.

Christian abrió la puerta del auto y me envolvió en un abrazo mientras me conducía hacia mi apartamento. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en mi planta y salí del ascensor.

—Olvidé algo en el auto, ahora regreso. —me dijo dándome las llaves y separándose se mí.

—Pero…—volvió a entrar en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron rápidamente sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Caminé hacia la puerta de mi apartamento. Cuando fui a abrir la puerta, vi una nota pegada en ella. Y sonreí, yo sabía que no se le había olvidado nada en el auto. Olvidar cosas no es típico de él.

La despegué y la leí:

 _Te dejé algo sobre la cama. Espero te guste._

 _CTG_

Abrí la puerta ahora más ansiosa que antes y caminé con paso veloz hacia mi habitación.

En cuanto me asomé, miré hacia la cama. Encima de esta había una bolsa de nylon negra, donde imaginaba que había un traje de hombre. Junto a la bolsa, había una caja, enorme de color dorado.

 _Ponte lo que está dentro. Prometo no romperlo._

 _CTG_

Tuve que reír. Abrí la caja con cuidado. Dentro había un vestido. Sobre este, había otra nota.

 _Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas._

 _Te amo._

 _CTG_

Lo saqué con cuidado.

Era exactamente igual al que él me había destrozado en el ascensor de su apartamento en Londres. En ese mismo instante sentí sus pasos. Levanté la vista y le sonreí.

—¿Me has comprado el mismo vestido?

—Prometí que lo repondría. —me dijo llegando donde yo estaba y sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Vamos a algún lugar? —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía mostrando los hoyuelos. —Además de a contarle todo a Grace.

—Sé que lo verás como algo tonto y absurdo después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, pero quiero pedirte una cita.


	43. Capítulo 43

**Dejenme sus comentarios**

 **BirdsandStars**

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté incrédula.

—Muy en serio.

—Pensaba que esa parte la habíamos dejado atrás.

—En realidad, la habíamos omitido. Entonces, ¿Quieres una cita conmigo? —preguntó una vez más.

—Por supuesto, nunca pensé que me lo pedirías. —le dije acercándome a él y enredando las manos en su cuello. —Nuestra primera cita. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Nunca es tarde para hacer realidad los sueños de alguien. —me dijo mientras me robaba un beso. —Vamos a bañarnos que se nos atrasa la reservación. —me dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

—¿A que hora es la reservación?

—A las 8:00 PM.

—Creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente, apenas son las 5:50 PM.

—Sí, pero creo recordar… —me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba de mi haciendo que me levantara de la cama. —…algo que me dijiste esta mañana cuando te dejé en la oficina. —me dijo mientras pegaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Puso las manos en mi cintura y las deslizó por mi cintura lentamente, hasta mis caderas. Sus ojos en todo momento fijos en los míos. Después deslizó las manos desde allí lentamente hacia mis nalgas. Y entonces las introdujo por dentro de los jeans.

—¡Mmmm! Veo que no mentías. —me dijo mientras apretaba levemente.

—No, no lo hice. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—Primero necesito verlo con mis propios ojos. —dijo sacando las manos de los jeans.

Las dirigió hacia el frente y los zafó.

—Sabes cómo he sufrido todo el día…—me decía mientras con una lentitud poco característica en él, me bajaba los jeans poco a poco mientras se agachaba en el proceso. —…sabiendo que estabas sin ropa interior…—los jeans llegaron al suelo y el comenzó a dar besos por mis piernas. —…me faltó poco para hacerte una visita en la oficina…—subió dando besos. —…y poseerte contra los cristales panorámicos de la oficina. —me decía mientras llegaba a mi sexo y yo cerraba los ojos.

—¿Y porque no lo hiciste? —le pregunté mientras él se separaba brevemente y me miraba desde abajo perplejo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Pasó por mi mente en varias ocasiones. —le confesé sinceramente.

—¿En varias ocasiones?

—Sí, fue antes que me dijeras que querías acostarte conmigo.

—¿De veras? —dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

—Sí, cada vez que entraba a tu oficina nos imaginaba teniendo sexo en algún lugar de allí. Al parecer el no haber tenido sexo durante tanto tiempo afectó mis sentidos. —le confesé.

Christian se separó de mí, y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Entonces, si no tienes sexo por un tiempo ¿Qué sucedería?

—¿Qué? No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —Christian me sonrió.

Esa sonrisa traviesa que no había visto desde hacía tiempo. La sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos y que me encantaba.

—Vamos a hacer algo. —me dijo mientras me daba la vuelta y mientras me abrazaba por detrás me empujaba hacia el baño. —Vamos a cenar, y veamos como termina la noche, quiero que sientas la ansiedad del momento, la urgencia de tocarme, de sentirme...

—Te recuerdo que estuve seis meses sin tocarte y sin sentirte. Tengo necesidad de ti. —lo interrumpí mientras el reía detrás de mí.

—Hoy es en realidad nuestra primera cita Ana, no creo que sea correcto que me aproveche de ti.

—¿Te estás negando a tener sexo conmigo? —inquirí con curiosidad

—¿Negando? No. Solamente aplazándolo.

—Sabes que te voy a remplazar si haces eso.

—Quiero ver como lo haces. —me dijo mientras me metía en el baño.

—¿Cómo hago qué? —le pregunté sin entender bien a que se refería.

—Quiero ver como lo utilizas pensando en mí. —me dijo mientras me soltaba y comenzaba a desnudarse.

Me giré hacia el y me quedé mirándolo mientras se desnudaba.

¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio?

Miré fijamente su rostro para ver si detectaba algún indicio de que estuviese jugando conmigo. Pero si estaba bromeando, no lo sabría decir. Y durante todo el baño, no hizo el menor intento de tocarme. Intenté tocarlo, pero el no me dejó, y me esquivó diestramente mientras me sonreía.

Terminé de bañarme algo frustrada. Todos los intentos por tocarlo fueron esquivados, Christian solo reía ante mi cara de frustración.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y comencé a vestirme rápidamente. Abrí el armario en busca de los tacones de aguja negros que tanto me gustaban. El espacio vacío había sido remplazado por su ropa una vez más. Y entonces encontré algo más. Ni siquiera recordaba que esto estuviese aquí colgado.

Aparté las ropas a un lado y me quedé allí parada viendo los conjuntos de lencería que tanto me gustaban. Los que compraba y guardaba en el fondo del armario. Cogí uno de ellos. Era negro, extremadamente sexy y de encaje enterizo.

Sonreí mientras comenzaba a ponérmelo rápidamente. No quería que Christian supiera lo que traía debajo. Me estaba terminando de colocar el vestido cuando el salió del baño. Desnudo.

Se quedó mirándome de arriba abajo.

—¿Traes medias de encaje? —me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Mm-hum. —no es lo único que traigo de encaje.

Y si el supiera que el conjunto era enterizo no me dejaba salir del apartamento.

Terminé de acomodarme el vestido mientras veía a Christian poniéndose unos bóxers sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Tengo curiosidad por ver lo que traes debajo. —me dijo mientras se acercaba donde yo estaba.

—Vas a tener que esperar. —le dije poniendo las manos en su pecho.

—Traes algo debajo, ¿verdad? —me preguntó mientras yo sonreía.

—No tienes porque torturarte durante toda la cena, sí, traigo algo debajo. Ahora déjame terminar. —le dije apartándome de su lado y dirigiéndome hacia el baño.

Diez minutos más tarde salí del baño maquillada y con el pelo perfectamente acomodado a un lado. Christian no estaba en la habitación. Cogí el bolso a juego con el vestido y salí hacia la sala.

Christian estaba de espalda a mí. Traía un traje negro perfectamente ajustado a sus anchos hombros y fornido cuerpo. Se giró en mi dirección cuando sintió mis pasos. Y me regaló una radiante sonrisa.

Traía una camisa blanca, los primeros dos botones desabrochados y no traía corbata.

—Estás preciosa Ana. —me dijo cuando llegué a su lado.

—Tu no estás mal. —le dije mientras le sonreía.

—Creo que no necesitarás usar esto esta noche. —me dijo quitándome las chapillas y poniéndolas en la mesita del centro. —Vamos. —me dijo tendiéndome su brazo.

—Espera. —fui hacia la habitación, cogí mi teléfono y regresé a la sala.

Cogí su brazo y él rápidamente deslizó mi mano hasta que nuestros dedos estuvieron entrelazados. Nos montamos en mi auto y rápidamente salimos del garaje subterráneo.

Apenas y eran las 7:00 pm. Christian conducía con precaución por la ciudad mientras me sonreía de vez en cuando. Y yo me distraje durante todo el trayecto con su sonrisa y las palabras que me decía, seduciéndome a cada instante.

Pero entonces mientras reía y miraba por la ventanilla, me percaté hacia dónde íbamos.

—¿Vamos a casa de Grace?

—Si. No quiero aplazar esto más. Y después podremos ir a nuestra cita sin preocupación. —me dijo mientras giraba en un semáforo.

Pude ver la casa de mi madre a lo lejos y comenzó a formarse un nudo en mi interior. No sabía como íbamos a hacer esto.

Cuando Christian aparcó en el garaje, evité que bajara del auto.

—Déjame hablar con ella primero, no quiero que el impacto sea tan fuerte. —le dije mientras él me sonreía levemente.

—De acuerdo.

Christian bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta. Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta principal. Busqué las llaves mías y abrí la puerta. Por la hora, mi madre debía de estar en su oficina. Le pedí a Christian que se sentara en la sala y fui hacia el despacho. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y allí estaba ella sentada.

—¡Ana! ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó cuando entré en su oficina.

—Voy a una cita, pero primero quisimos pasar por aquí. —Grace se levantó y caminó en mi dirección para darme un beso y un abrazo.

—No sabía que estuvieras saliendo con alguien.

—Es una larga historia, y será mejor que te sientes para contarte una parte al menos. —le pedí mientras ella se sentaba y yo hacía lo mismo.

Y le conté la mitad de la historia que me correspondía contar. La parte en que "Ryan" estaba vivo, y que era un agente encubierto-retirado de la CIA, aunque omití la parte en que yo también lo era, o lo fui, no creo que necesite saber ese detalle. Grace no habló en ningún momento, solamente me escuchaba. Y rápidamente terminé de contarle todo, sin decirle en ningún momento quien era en realidad él.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto ahora Ana?

—Porque necesitas saberlo antes de contarte la otra parte de la historia.

—¿Hay más?

—Sí, pero esa parte no me corresponde a mi contártela, sino a él.

—¿Está allá afuera?

—Sí.

—Dile que pase.

Me levanté y salí del despacho hacia la sala. En cuanto llegué allí Christian levantó la vista y se puso de pie.

—¿Y bien?

—Te está esperando. Vamos. —le dije tendiéndole la mano.

Lo llevé hacia el despacho de Grace, abrí la puerta y lo hice pasar. Grace se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta mientras Christian daba un paso dentro. Se giró hacia donde yo estaba al ver que no había entrado.

—Los dejo solos, estaré afuera. —les dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Salí del despacho y fui hacia la biblioteca. Busqué un libro y me senté a leer. Sabía que la conversación con Grace, se iba a demorar.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Dejeneme sus coemtarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Una hora más tarde, se abría la puerta de la biblioteca. Levanté la vista del libro. Christian estaba asomado en la puerta. Dejé el libro a un lado y salí de allí.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la sala.

—Difícil, solo ahora logré que dejara de llorar. —me dijo mientras llegábamos a la sala.

Grace estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía una taza de té entre las manos a la cual miraba fijamente. Fui donde ella estaba y me senté a un lado y Christian al otro. Mi madre levantó la mirada de la taza y me sonrió tiernamente mientras una lágrima le corría por la mejilla.

—Cuando perdí a mi hijo, tuve la dicha de criarte y ser una madre para ti…—decía entre sollozo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita del centro y se giraba hacia Christian. —…y entonces mi hijo regresa de entre los muertos…—Grace subió una mano hacia la mejilla de Christian mientras lo acariciaba y se giró hacia mi y acaricio mi mejilla también. —…y ahora tengo dos hijos. —dijo nuevamente entre sollozos.

—Disculpa por no haberte contado nada, no podía hacerlo pues eso solo te hubiese puesto en peligro. —le dije mientras ella me sonreía tiernamente como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo Ana. —me dijo mientras se levantaba de repente del sofá y nos miraba a ambos. —¿Qué no tenían una reservación para cenar? —preguntó ella mientras nos miraba alternadamente.

Christian se puso de pie frente a su madre.

—No quiero dejarte sola en estos momentos. —le dijo mientras se agachaba un poco poniéndose a su altura.

Grace tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos y lo miró fijamente.

—Ve a cenar con Ana, voy a estar bien. —le dijo ella sonriéndole mientras le soltaba el rostro.

Y entonces Christian le sonrió también. No se podía negar que era su hijo, ambos tenían la misma sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, mañana vengo a pasarme todo el día contigo.

—Le diré a Jones que prepare tu comida preferida. —dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado pensativa. —¿Siguen siendo las hamburguesas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, siguen siendo las hamburguesas. —dijo sonriendo de lado.

Y entonces me miró fijamente mientras me tendía la mano.

—¿Nos vamos?

Tomé su mano mientras me levantaba del asiento y miraba a mi madre sonriéndome. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía feliz. La ultima vez que la había visto así fue el día que nos habíamos comprometido.

Christian tomó mi mano, mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos y nos sonreíamos camino a la puerta.

—Está de más decirlo, pero, cuidare de ella. —le dijo a Grace mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

—Sé que lo harás. Te espero mañana.

—Sin falta estaré aquí.

Christian se inclinó hacia Grace que nos había acompañado hasta la puerta, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Diviértanse.

Caminamos hacia mi auto parqueado en el bordillo de la carretera. Christian me abrió galantemente la puerta del copiloto mientras yo reía.

—Yo también puedo cuidar de ti. —le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Christian me miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras arrancaba el auto.

—Lo sé. —me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. —Vamos, que me van a cancelar la reservación. —dijo mientras salíamos de casa de mi madre.

—No me has dicho hacia donde me llevas a cenar.

—Es una sorpresa.

Sí. En realidad, fue una sorpresa hacia donde el me llevó a cenar.

Afuera del restaurante había varias personas esperando. Y se podía ver desde donde estábamos un cartel con luces de neón donde se leía " _Semana de Apertura"._

—¿Este restaurante es nuevo? —le pregunté mientras Christian apagaba el auto y se quitaba el cinturón.

—Sí. —dijo bajando del auto y dando la vuelta.

—¿Cómo es que llevas dos días aquí y conoces los restaurantes nuevos? —le pregunté cuando me abrió la puerta.

—Es un secreto, no puedo contártelo. —me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

—Ah, un secreto eh. Veré que puedo hacer para desentrañar este misterio. —le dije con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

Christian dio su nombre cuando llegamos a la puerta y nos dejaron entrar. El restaurante estaba decorado con colores dorados y azules, la iluminación era tenue, solamente alumbrado por velas en diferentes lugares. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, excepto por una en el centro del restaurante.

Nos sentamos y entonces me quedé mirando el jarrón que adornaba el centro de la mesa. Un jarrón de rosas. Rosas rojas y blancas. El camarero nos entregó nuestras cartas, sin siquiera yo percatarme pues no apartaba la mirada del jarrón.

—¿No te gusta el lugar? —me preguntó de repente haciendo que yo apartara la mirada del jarrón de rosas y lo mirara a él.

—No, el lugar me encanta. —le dije mientras miraba a varias parejas levantarse para marcharse.

—Entonces por qué estás mirando el jarrón con algo de decepción podía decir. —me dijo mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

—Olvidé que no puedo esconderte mis emociones. —le sonreí. —Solo estaba recordando la rosa negra que me regalaste. —le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por mis recuerdos.

—¿Te gustó mucho esa rosa?

—Sí. —le dije abriendo mis ojos.

Un movimiento a mi lado hizo que desviara mi atención hacia allí. Las personas a nuestro lado estaban abandonando el restaurante justo después de que un camarero se acercara a su mesa. Y así mismo lo estaba haciendo el resto de las personas.

—¿Por qué todos se marchan? —pregunté mientras veía como todos se iban marchando poco a poco.

—Porque quiero tenerte para mi sola esta noche. —me dijo haciendo que yo regresara la vista hacia él.

—¿Qué? ¿Le has pagado a todas estas personas para que se marchen?

—Sí. Bueno, no a todas, algunas ya se marchaban.

—No debiste hacerlo.

—He estado sin ti durante mucho tiempo, y quiero que esta noche sea perfecta.

Levantó una mano he hizo una seña al camarero que se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estábamos.

—Aquí tiene señor. —le dio una bolsa a Christian que él puso a un lado de la mesa en el suelo. —¿Desean ordenar ya?

—Sí, tomaremos el postre especial.

—¿El postre solamente? —preguntó el camarero intrigado.

—Sí. ¿Algún problema?

—No señor, en un momento se lo traigo.

El camarero se marchó y yo me quedé mirando por donde se iba.

—¿Postre? ¿Comeremos el postre antes de la cena?

—¿En realidad, solo comeremos postre?

—No entiendo nada. —dije negando con mi cabeza.

—Tengo un presente para ti. —me dijo inclinándose al lado de la mesa donde había puesto la bolsa.

Christian sacó una caja y la colocó en un extremo de la mesa. La caja era de color dorado, con cintas rojas. La miré fijamente y después miré a Christian que me observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué hay dentro? —le pregunté mientras observaba la caja de lejos.

—Si no la abres nunca lo sabrás. —me dijo poniendo la caja frente a mi.

Deslicé las manos por las cintas de satén que la envolvían. Las tomé con mis manos y las desaté. Y entonces me percaté que debajo de las cintas había una pequeña nota pegada.

 _Te prometí que la próxima era para ti._

 _CTG_

La nota capturó toda mi atención y abrí rápidamente la caja con enorme curiosidad. Dentro, había una rosa negra.

—¡Una rosa negra! —exclamé asombrada.

—Recuerdo que te prometí una que estaba a punto de abrir.

—Es preciosa. Gracias.

Saqué la rosa de la caja y la llevé hacia mi nariz para olerla. Jamás olvidaré este olor. Cerré mis ojos mientras deslizaba los pétalos suaves por mi mejilla.

—Creo que a partir de ahora te regalaré una rosa negra todos los días de mi vida.

—¡Que! ¿Por qué?

—Solo por la satisfacción de ver tu cara descompuesta de placer con solo la caricia de una rosa.

—No creo que tu rosal de abasto para eso.

—Entonces haré que las traigan de Turquía, al menos en verano.

—¡No! —grité mas alto de lo que debería. —No gastes más dinero en mí, me encanta esta rosa por el sencillo motivo de que tú me la regalaste.

En ese instante el camarero llegó a nuestra mesa con una bandeja cubierta.

—Su postre, disfrútenlo. —nos dijo retirándose.

—¡Lista! —me dijo Christian mientras retiraba la tapa.

Y me quedé mirando fijamente a nuestro postre. Y después miré a Christian que me sonreía.

—¿Este restaurante es de Elliot? —le pregunté al ver el delicioso bizcocho helado frente a nosotros.

—Sí.

—¿Aún no le has contado?

—No, estaba buscando la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

—Y eso será…

—En cuanto el llegue. Así que mejor te apresuras con el postre.

Christian cogió la cuchara y comenzó a comer del postre. Hice lo mismo que él y comencé a comer.

—¿Cómo sabes que va a venir? —pregunté con curiosidad mientras comenzaba a comer.

—Porque seguro que ya le avisaron que alguien sobornó a todo el personal y comensales solo para comer un postre.

No dije una palabra más y continué comiendo mi postre-cena. Estábamos terminando con el postre cuando escuché la característica voz de Elliot.

—¿Quién es el alborotador? —le preguntó a un camarero que le señalo nuestra mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estábamos.

Venía de frente a mí. Levanté mi mano y le hice una seña mientras le sonreía. Pude ver como las facciones de su rostro cambiaban levemente a medida que se acercaba.

—Ana. ¿Puedo saber a que se debe todo el alboroto? —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente y se detenía detrás de Christian.

—El alboroto es culpa mía. —le contestó el mientras se ponía de pie.

Elliot dio un paso atrás y casi perdió el equilibrio. Por su rostro pasó una mezcla de emociones que no supe descifrar. Me miró a mí y después nuevamente a Christian.

—¡Ryan! ¡Estás vivo!

—Sí. Y será mejor que te sientes. Tengo mucho que contarte, y poco tiempo.

Elliot cogió una silla y se sentó junto a él. Y Christian le hizo un rápido resumen de todo, terminando con su verdadero nombre.

—Espero que entiendas porque lo hice. Eres mi mejor amigo, creo que el único verdadero amigo que tengo. Y no podía ponerte en peligro.

—Gracias por contármelo todo, Christian. —le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole. —Ahora que todo está aclarado, si me disculpan debo regresar al otro restaurante. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Christian se levantó también y ambos se miraron fijamente antes de abrazarse como si fueran hermanos.

—Sé que no es momento para decírtelo, pero eres el padrino de nuestra boda.

—¿De veras? —preguntó estupefacto.

—Sí, pero ya hablaremos de eso mañana. Disfruten su postre —dijo mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa.

—Se lo tomó bastante bien, —le dije mientras Christian se sentaba y volvía a mirar hacia mí.

—Terminemos, aún me quedan planes en la agenda de hoy. — me dijo mientras terminábamos lo que quedaba del postre.

Cogí la caja con la rosa y salimos del restaurante. Nos montamos nuevamente en el auto, no tenía idea de hacia donde iríamos a continuación. Y cuando lo vi parqueando en el Navy Pier me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Estamos haciendo una especie de recordatorio de momentos juntos?

—Para nada. —me dijo muy sonriente mientras se bajaba del auto.

Me abrió la puerta y caminamos por el puerto tomados de la mano. Habían muchas personas a esa hora, sobre todo niños con sus familias. Al parecer habían abierto nuevas atracciones que todos deseaban disfrutar. Íbamos caminando, aparentemente sin rumbo específico, hasta que nos detuvimos frente a la atracción de tiro.

—Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? —le pregunté mientras levantaba una ceja.

—No, por qué no probamos. —dijo mientras pagaba y cogía una pistola en la mano.

—¿Y que vamos a hacer con tantos peluches?

—Regalárselos a los niños que están aquí en el parque. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Cogí la pistola con manos temblorosas. Y aunque sabía que era un juguete, no sostenía una desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Quiero ver que tan buena eres. —me retó mientras le disparaba al primer blanco y acertaba.

Le sonreí y comencé a dispararle a los blancos móviles delante de mí. Los cinco tiros se acabaron rápidamente. Ambos habíamos acertado.

—¿Otra vez? —me dijo Christian muy sonriente.

—¿Quieres dejar sin peluches la atracción?

—Solo dispara. —me dijo mientras pagaba nuevamente.

Comenzamos a disparar, una y otra vez. Cada vez que se acababan los disparos, Christian volvía a pagar para continuar. El dependiente de la tienda nos miraba a ambos atónito.

—Me doy por vencido, eres muy buena. —me dijo después de cinco rondas en que ninguno de los dos falló un tiro.

—Te lo dije.

En ese instante pasaban varios niños con sus padres frente a nosotros. Me giré hacia el mostrador donde estaba la enorme pila de peluches que habíamos ganado y cogí uno de ellos.

—¡Peluches Gratis! Lleve su peluche gratis aquí! —grité captando la atención de los niños que rápidamente tiraron de la mano de sus padres hasta donde estábamos.

Los niños señalaban cual querían y nosotros de lo dábamos. Y así fueron pasando los niños poco a poco. Llegó un momento en que tuvimos una cola de niños esperando para coger un peluche. Hasta que todos se acabaron.

—Bien, hora de continuar. —me dijo robándome un beso y tomando mi mano entre la suya.

Y sabía exactamente hacia donde me llevaba en este momento. Hacia la noria.


	45. Capítulo 45

**Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Cuando nos tocó nuestro turno Christian se adelantó, habló algo con el encargado de la atracción y montamos solo los dos en una cabina.

—No deberías gastar tanto dinero.

—Sé que el premio valdrá la pena.

—¿El premio? ¿Soy un premio?

—En realidad eres más bien un regalo que no veo la hora de desenvolver. —me dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por mi mejilla.

Si el supiera lo que había debajo del envoltorio, ya lo hubiese hecho ya. Pero no le iba a adelantar nada. La noria giraba suavemente, poco a poco estábamos más arriba. Y cuando llegó justo arriba esta se detuvo completamente con un leve estruendo.

¿Y ahora que sucedió?

Me levanté del asiento y miré hacia abajo a ver si sabía que ocurría.

 _—"_ _Tenemos unas dificultades eléctricas, no se preocupen lo arreglaremos rápidamente."_ —pude escuchar que decían por un altavoz.

—¡Genial! —exclamé mientras me giraba nuevamente hacia Christian.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que me encontré.

Christian estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo mientras sostenía el anillo entre sus dedos, y me miraba fijamente.

—He hecho esto tantas veces que ya no sé que decir. —me decía con una sonrisa mientras yo lo miraba incrédula.

—Sé que algo se te ocurrirá esta vez.

—La verdad es que planee toda la velada, incluso que detuvieran la noria. —ya sabía yo que no era un desperfecto eléctrico. —Pero no pensé en lo que te iba a decir.

Me acerqué donde el estaba arrodillado y le extendí la mano.

—No importa lo que digas, o como me lo digas, al final siempre obtendrás la misma respuesta. Sí. —le contesté mientras el me ponía el anillo en él dedo, y lo besaba.

Se levantó del suelo y rápidamente sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos. Sus manos fueron hacia mi cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo mientras las deslizaba hasta mis nalgas. Y yo me olvidé de todo y enredé las mías en su cuello. Me separé de él al escuchar los gritos y silbidos de las personas que nos estaban viendo.

Nos sentamos nuevamente y la noria comenzó a avanzar una vez más. Christian enredó su mano en mi cintura mientras me apretaba contra él.

Cuando llegamos abajo tomó mi mano y casi que salimos corriendo hacia el parqueo.

—Alguien tiene prisa.

—Sí, quiero ver mí regalo y si no me doy prisa lo voy a ver en el auto. —dijo mientras me abría la puerta y yo entraba.

—No creo que puedas verlo en el auto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tu regalo, tiene muchas capas de envoltorio. —le dije con una sonrisa.

Christian se quedó mirándome entrecerrando lo ojos. Pero no preguntó que yo había querido decir con eso. Simplemente condujo hacia el apartamento lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando aparcó el auto, saqué la rosa de la caja justo antes de que el me abriera la puerta y tomara mi mano conduciéndome rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

El contacto de su mano con la mía enviaba una deliciosa y familiar corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Abrió la puerta de mi apartamento y la cerró lentamente.

—Creo que ya te tengo sola para mí. —me dijo mientras me quitaba la rosa de la mano y la ponía en la mesita del centro junto a las chapillas.

—Mm Hum.

Esa forma que tenía de mirarme hacía que pensar coherentemente fuera prácticamente imposible en estos momentos, no cuando sabía lo que su mirada significaba. Christian tomó una de mis manos y me hizo dar una vuelta. Me sonrió y después me soltó la mano. Se quitó la americana, poniéndola a un lado y después se sentó en una butaca.

—Puedes comenzar.

—¡A qué!

—A desvestirte. Muero por ver el conjunto de lencería que traes debajo de ese vestido. —me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que traigo un conjunto de lencería? —pregunté intrigada.

—Lo sentí cuando te acaricié en la noria. —hizo una pausa. —¿Y bien?

—Pensaba que querías desenvolver tu regalo.

—En realidad dije que quería verlo, no desenvolverlo.

Y allí nos quedamos mirándonos uno al otro. El estaba esperando que yo me desvistiera. Y en ese momento me sentí tímida una vez más.

—¿Puedo poner música?

—Puedes. —me dijo mientras yo iba hacia el equipo.

Me detuve frente a este sin saber que música poner. Solamente se lo había dicho para ganar tiempo. Pero entonces el ritmo de una canción vino a mi mente. Y sonreí. Busqué la canción y la puse.

Y al ritmo del bit de _Touch me de Avicci_ me dirigí hacia la luz de la mesita, la encendí, y después apagué la de la habitación. Christian no se perdía ni uno solo de mis movimientos por la habitación.

Terminé los preparativos improvisados y comencé a caminar hasta detenerme frente a él justo cuando comenzaba la letra de la canción. Di una media vuelta y me detuve dándole la espalda. Llevé una mano hacia mi espalda y me bajé lentamente el zipper. Bajé lentamente una de las mangas dejando uno de mis hombros desnudo excepto por las finas tiras del conjunto que llevaba debajo. Hice lo mismo con el otro y después di otra media vuelta bajando hasta el suelo y volviendo a subir mientras sujetaba el vestido contra mi pecho evitando que cayera al suelo.

Caminé en dirección a donde él estaba sentado y mientras sujetaba el vestido contra mi pecho con una mano la otra la puse sobre su hombro, y comencé a darle la vuelta al sofá mientras deslizaba mi mano por su cuello y su cabello.

En ningún momento Christian se giró para verme y entonces aproveché esta oportunidad. Mientras estaba dándole la vuelta al sofá dejé caer el vestido al suelo y continué caminando, sin hacer ninguna pausa.

Terminé de acariciar su cuello por el lado opuesto al que había comenzado y caminé una vez más hasta estar frente a él.

Le hice una pose mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—¿Y qué te parece?

Christian me miraba perplejo, como si nunca hubiese visto un conjunto de lencería de encaje, seductor y atrevido.

Se levantó lentamente del sofá, y caminó hasta detenerse frente a mi clavando sus ojos en los míos y después deslizándolos por todo mi cuerpo mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior y se le escapaba un gemido.

—Esta es la primera vez que te veo con lencería de este tipo.

Dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por mi cuello casi imperceptiblemente, sin apenas tocarme haciendo que toda mi piel se pusiera en alerta.

—Según creo recordar…—le dije mientras desabotonaba su camisa lentamente y se la sacaba por los hombros dejándola caer al suelo. —…nuestras primeras veces…—deslicé levemente un dedo por su abdomen definido comenzando justo encima del pantalón. —…siempre han sido…—continué el recorrido de mi dedo ascendiendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo. —…memorables. —le dije mientras deslizaba el dedo por sus labios entreabiertos.

Christian sujetó mi dedo con la mano que tenía libre. Subió la mano que estaba por mi cuello hacia mis labios.

—Inolvidables primeras veces. —me susurró antes de deslizar un dedo por mis labios.

Y no lo pude evitar, los entreabrí para deslizar la lengua por su dedo y sentí como a él se le escapaba un gemido.

Su dedo bajó hacia mi pecho, en ningún momento apartó la mirada de la mía. Alcé la mano libre hacia su abdomen, pero él me detuvo rápidamente. Aferró ambas manos al lado de mi cuerpo mientras me sonreía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunté mientras el me giraba y me empujaba hacia la butaca donde había estado sentado.

Cuando mis piernas tocaron la butaca el me empujó suavemente hasta que quedé sentada y el agachado frente a mí.

—Cumplí mi promesa con respecto al vestido... —me dijo mientras deslizaba las manos desde mi cintura por mis piernas y yo cerraba los ojos. —…pero no puedo prometer nada con respecto a lo que llevas puesto. —me dijo y de repente abrí los ojos.

—No se te ocurra. —le advertí al ver sus intenciones.

Era la primera vez que me ponía un conjunto de estos en mucho tiempo, y el no iba a hacerlo trizas.

Christian me miraba fijamente mientras sus dedos ahora subían acariciando mis piernas, lentamente en dirección a mi sexo. Y mientras más se acercaban, más se aceleraba mi respiración. Detuvo sus manos cuando llegó al final de las piernas, pero sin tocarme.

—¿Qué quieres Ana? —me preguntó de repente mientras se levantaba del suelo y acercaba su rostro al mío.

—¿A qué te refieres?

En ese mismo instante el deslizó un dedo lentamente sobre mi sexo haciendo que se me escapara un gemido.

Acercó sus labios hasta los míos y me dio un ligero beso en los labios, tan ligero como una pluma que se lleva el viento y es imposible de capturar.

—Tenemos dos opciones…—susurró contra mis labios mientras detenía el movimiento de su mano. —…sexo lento y sensual…—me dijo moviendo sus manos por mis piernas lentamente. —o duro y salvaje. —me dijo mientras apretaba sus manos contra mis piernas.

No lo voy a negar. El sexo con Christian es siempre genial, sea como sea. Pero mi cuerpo no podía negar que le encantaba el sexo desenfrenado y salvaje.

—Yo tengo una tercera opción. —le dije mientras subía mis manos y acariciaba su miembro por encima del pantalón.

—Te…escucho. —dijo tartamudeando.

—¿No puedes combinarlos? —le dije mientras apretaba levemente su miembro.

—Puedo…hacer…un intento. —me dijo mientras me besaba suavemente.

Comenzó a bajar por mi cuello dando besos, mientras sus manos se aferraban ahora a mi cintura y se escuchaban los últimos acordes de la canción. Pasó por entre mis senos, humedeciendo el camino hacia abajo. Sus manos me agarraron fuertemente por la cintura y tiró de mi hacia él girándome hasta quedar acostada sobre la alfombra del suelo. Sus labios nunca se despegaron de mi cuerpo.

—Mmmm…—me decía mientras saboreaba mi cuerpo. —…creo que nunca lo he hecho sobre la alfombra. —tuve que reír ante su comentario.

El no lo había hecho, y al ser el único con el que me había acostado, yo tampoco. Otra primera vez. Pero lo iba a tener difícil si quería continuar bajando dando besos por mi cuerpo, para hacer eso tendría que quitarme el conjunto completo.

—Te ves muy sexy con esto puesto Ana. —me dijo mientras detenía sus besos.

Subió una de sus manos hacia mi hombro y deslizó una tira hacia abajo mientras sus labios besaban la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Pero eso no era suficiente para él, no era suficiente para mí.

—Estos conjuntos se hicieron con un objetivo…—me decía mientras bajaba el otro tirante. —Para proporcionar placer…—bajó el encaje hasta que tuvo uno de mis senos fuera y deslizó la lengua sobre él.

Cerré mis ojos, el placer acumulándose cada vez más entre mis piernas, el calor de su boca extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, calentando mi piel aún más.

—Y hay solo una forma de quitarlo. —me dijo en un susurro mientras yo disfrutaba de sus palabras.

Sus palabras me hipnotizaban y hacían que yo perdiera la noción del tiempo y del lugar. Todos mis sentidos se desconectaban, excepto por el que estaba utilizando, el tacto.

Sentí su boca separarse de mi seno y ser remplazada por sus manos, una en cada uno, apretándolos ligeramente, tirando del pezón hacia arriba, haciendo que gimiera audiblemente.

Pero muy tarde me di cuenta que todo esto era su estrategia para lograr un objetivo mayor. Sus manos fueron hacia el centro de mi pecho y rápidamente tiró de la tela con ambas manos la cual comenzó a ceder bajo el esfuerzo.

Abrí los ojos al sentir la tela crujir.

Y observé como el iba rasgando la tela hacia abajo, lentamente, mientras sus labios comenzaban a besar la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Sus músculos resaltaban ahora más por el esfuerzo que hacía al romper la tela.

Se que le dije que no lo rompiera. Pero mientras el bajaba por mi cuerpo rasgando la tela y besando mi piel hizo que me excitara aún más.

Continuó descendiendo, ahora por mi vientre. Rasgando todo a su paso hasta que lanzó los restos de mi conjunto a un lado. Sus labios llegaron a mi sexo y convulsioné de placer mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.

Christian deslizó la lengua muy suavemente por encima de mi clítoris. La combinación de sus gestos salvajes al rasgarme la ropa, en contraste con la lentitud con la que me saboreaba en estos momentos, me hacía sentir desesperada.

—Olvida lo que dije. —le grité suplicante. —Te necesito dentro de mí moviéndote salvajemente. —le pedí mientras el dejaba escapar una risa contra mi sexo.

Se separó rápidamente de mí, y lo vi deshacerse del resto de su ropa y zapatos rápidamente. La canción había cambiado a una que no tuve tiempo de identificar. No podía prestarle atención a nada que no fuera Christian, frente a mi, desnudo y apunto de hacerme suya.

Se posicionó frente a mí una vez más mientras yo abría mis piernas para darle mejor acceso. Me sujetó una de las piernas por el muslo mientras se introducía de una sola vez en mi interior.

—Sé que estás desesperada…—me decía mientras se movía lentamente, sin acostarse sobre mí, con su mirada fija en la mía. —…que quieres que te tome duro…—por dios sus palabras y su mirada estaban acabando conmigo. —…pero si hago eso…—dijo inclinándose sobre mí, apoyando la otra mano a un lado de mi cuerpo. —…todo acabará demasiado rápido. —me dijo mientras dejaba escapar un gemido contra mis labios. —¿Quieres que acabe rápido Ana?

—No quiero que termines nunca. —le dije mientras él se aferraba más fuertemente a mí y yo cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un gemido contra sus labios.

Entonces detuvo el movimiento.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré fijamente.

—Pero hoy, voy a complacernos a los dos. Yo también lo necesito, necesito que nos fundamos en uno solo. No cierres los ojos Ana.

Y entonces comenzó a moverse rápidamente en mi interior. Ambos gemíamos incontrolablemente. Aferré mis manos a sus hombros fuertemente mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cintura y me inclinaba más contra él.

El orgasmo no se hizo esperar. Y ambos nos dejamos ir con una serie de gemidos. Y entonces Christian se dejó caer sobre mí, riendo.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo de la risa? —le pregunté cuando el levantó la vista

—Sabes que es lo mejor de un rápido y salvaje sexo sobre la alfombra de la sala.

—No. —le dije perpleja mientras le sonreía de regreso.

Christian bajó sus labios por mi cuello y comenzó a besar uno de mis senos haciéndome gemir nuevamente.

—Que siempre puedes continuar después en otro lugar. —sus labios se deslizaron hacia el otro seno y después volvió a subir hacia mi cuello. —Pero esta vez, te voy a dar a escoger donde quieres hacerlo. —me susurró en el oído.

Y no pude evitar reír ante su comentario.

El sexo siempre había sido fantástico entre nosotros. Pero ahora con su regreso, al parecer, estaba determinado a hacer del sexo algo excepcional entre nosotros.

Eso incluía tener sexo en lugares donde antes no lo habíamos hecho.


	46. Capítulo 46

**Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars.**

—Sabes que tenemos que dormir en algún momento, ¿cierto? —le dije mientras lo sentía reír debajo de mí.

Estábamos acostados en la cama, sudorosos y exhaustos. El reloj marcaba las 11:45 pm.

No sabía como iba a levantarme, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. Necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Después de tanto tiempo sin él, ahora mi cuerpo no quería abandonarlo. Me negaba a hacerlo. Una pequeña parte de mi tenía miedo. Miedo de perderlo nuevamente. Miré la mano donde tenía el anillo de compromiso y no veía el momento en que el me proclamara suya oficialmente.

—Ya tienes el anillo nuevamente, puedas comenzar a planear la boda. —me dijo con una sonrisa leyendo mi mente.

Había olvidado que el podía saber lo que estaba pensando con solo mirarme.

—No quiero una boda por todo lo alto, quiero algo sencillo, íntimo, con familiares y amigos.

Christian me miró fijamente.

—Pensaba que la mayoría de las mujeres soñaban con una boda por todo lo alto.

—Recuerda que yo no soy la mayoría. —le dije riendo, pero después me puse seria nuevamente. —Además, no creo poder ponerme a planear una boda en estos momentos, acabo de comenzar a trabajar, y como bien sabes, dirigir TecFall no es nada sencillo.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. —me dijo pensativo.

Y entonces me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Volverás a dirigir TecFall? —le pregunté con curiosidad mientras él me miraba sonriendo juguetón.

—Grace me preguntó lo mismo y le dije que tenía que hablarlo contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Eres la nueva CEO Ana y aunque yo sea el hijo legítimo de Grace, tu has sido su hija durante mucho tiempo, y eso no va a cambiar ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no quiero quitarte el puesto de CEO.

—¿Y quien te dijo que yo lo quiero? —le contesté frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No quieres dirigir la Empresa? —me preguntó ahora con curiosidad.

—No. Solo lo hago porque no tuve otra opción. Me encantaba mi trabajo de asistente.

—¿De veras?

—Si. —le dije sonriéndole sinceramente mientras me perdía brevemente en mis recuerdos. —Puedes retomar el puesto cuando lo desees, aunque creo que para eso tendremos que convocar una conferencia de prensa y hacer público quién eres en realidad.

—No creo que sea necesario hacerlo tan oficial.

—¿Tienes alguna idea en mente? —le dije mientras deslizaba mi mano distraídamente por su pecho.

—Si, tenía pensado hacerlo solamente con los directivos de la sede de Chicago y después presentarme en cada sucursal para hacerlo oficial allí.

—Sí, esa también es una opción. —le contesté mientras meditaba lo que él decía.

—Entonces…—en un rápido movimiento me vi recostada en la cama debajo de su cuerpo. — ¿Volverás a ser mi Asistente Personal? —me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras rozaba sus labios ligeramente con los míos.

—Mmmm. ¿Puedo pensármelo? —pregunté juguetonamente.

—Por supuesto. —me dijo sonriéndome, pero sin besarme.

—¿Vas a besarme o a torturarme? —le pregunté mientras mi respiración se aceleraba.

—Te besaré en cuanto me des mi respuesta.

—Tu ganas. —dije derrotada deseando sentir sus labios sobre los míos. — Me encantaría volver a ser su asistente Sr. Grey.

—Ves, no era tan difícil.

—Ahora dame mi beso. —le pedí con una sonrisa.

Y el no lo dudó ni un segundo más. Sus labios se pegaron a los míos al igual que su cuerpo y me hizo suya una última vez esa noche.

Desperté temprano antes de que sonara la alarma. Ya mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a esta rutina. No he dormido prácticamente nada. Faltan cinco minutos para las 5:00 am. Christian está dormido. Apago la alarma y me levanto con cuidado para que no despierte. Me cambio de ropa y voy hacia el gimnasio.

Aunque esto lo hacía como una terapia de agotamiento, para mantener lejos las pesadillas, ya no podía vivir si hacerlo.

Comencé a ponerme las vendas antes de comenzar con la rutina de calentamiento y después con las rutinas de piernas y abdomen. —Creo que media hora es suficiente. —me dije a mi misma antes de ponerme las guantillas y comenzarle a pegar al saco con todas mis fuerzas.

—Imaginé que estarías aquí.

Dejé de golpear el saco. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que el habló. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con el torso desnudo y un pantaloncillo de hacer ejercicio que le caían seductoramente en las caderas.

—Continúa, quiero ver como entrenas. —me dijo entrando y sentándose en un banco.

Lo miré por un momento entrecerrando los ojos y después continué con el entrenamiento casi olvidándome que él estaba allí.

—Pensé que estarías muy agotada como para entrenar hoy. —me dijo mientras yo me detenía y lo miraba sonriente.

—Mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a esta rutina durante casi seis meses. —le dije mientras apartaba mi mirada de él y volvía golpear el saco.

Y entonces en una pausa que hice sentí sus manos en mi cintura.

—Espera, estoy toda sudada. —le dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

—Y lo vas a estar mucho más cuando termines el entrenamiento que tengo pensado para ti. —me dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío dejándome sentir su excitación.

—¡Christian! —exclamé mientras el comenzaba a seducirme lentamente con sus caricias. —Tengo que bañarme o llegaré tarde al trabajo.

—En ese caso, será mejor ir adelantando. —dijo besando mi cuello.

Sus manos subieron rápidamente la camiseta deshaciéndose de ella y lanzándola a algún lugar. Me giró entre sus brazos rápidamente. Sus manos ahora en mis nalgas mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo. Sin darme tiempo a pensar si quiera, sus labios estuvieron rápidamente sobre los míos, mordiendo, tirando de ellos, devorándolos. Mientras me entregaba a la pasión de su beso, coloqué las manos en su cuello mientras me deshacía de las guantillas para sujetarlo mejor.

Christian apretó mis nalgas haciendo que se me escapara un gemido contra sus labios. Y de repente me cargó. Enredé las piernas en su cintura mientras entre besos me deshacía de las vendas. Solté una por el camino, pero me quedé con una entre las manos mientras la doblaba varias veces. Para cuando llegamos al baño ya estaba excitada y deseando sentirlo en mi interior.

Pero si el creía que se iba a salir con la suya, sin yo hacer nada, estaba equivocado. Cogí la venda y se la coloqué en los ojos, ajustándola detrás de su cabeza. Me removí entre sus manos para que me bajara, y él lo hizo.

—¿Qué estás planeando? —me dijo mientras a tientas dirigía sus labios hacia mi cuello y comenzaba a besarme.

Comencé a deslizar mis manos por sus hombros, por su pecho, su abdomen, mientras comenzaba a agacharme apartando sus labios de mi cuerpo.

—A donde crees que vas. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero sabía que no podía ver lo que yo estaba haciendo o predecir lo que tenía planeado.

Introduje los dedos por la cinturilla de su pantalón y sin darle tiempo a que el reaccionara, se lo bajé y lo metí en mi boca.

—Ya veo a donde ibas. —me dijo en un jadeo mientras enredaba las manos en mi pelo.

Me encantaba sentirme poderosa. Sentirlo como gemía antes mis caricias, como apretaba el agarre de sus manos en mi pelo. Como su miembro se endurecía más en mi boca. Todo esto hacía que me excitara aún más. Christian tiró de mis manos y me levantó del suelo. Se deshizo rápidamente de mi venda improvisada y me devolvió una sonrisa seductora antes de que sus manos se deshicieran rápidamente del resto de mi ropa.

Pegó su cuerpo al mío y me empujo con su cuerpo hacia la ducha. Retrocedí mientras miraba sus ojos fijamente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a desquitarme por lo que acabas de hacer. —me dijo sonriendo perversamente.

Mi espalda tocó la pared de azulejos fría. Christian colocó los brazos al lado de mi cabeza, acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la pared. Colocó las manos en mis hombros y me giró de frente a la pared.

Apoyé mis manos contra la pared y abrí las piernas. No necesitaba muchos preliminares después de sus besos y de haberlo saboreado. Sus labios fueron hacia mi cuello mientras una de sus manos me sujetaba por la cintura y la otra se deslizaba por toda mi columna. Dejé de sentir su mano en mi columna y entonces sentí como mordía ligeramente mi hombro mientras se enterraba en m interior

—¡Deliciosa! —me dijo mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mi cintura y comenzaba a moverse en mi interior.

Y comencé a moverme contra su cuerpo desesperadamente mientras el aferraba más sus manos ahora a mis hombros. Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de contener un gemido. Pero fue imposible.

—¡Más! ¡Necesito más! —le dije en una serie de gemidos.

Y Christian comenzó a envestir más rápido, más duro. Sus movimientos eran todo lo que yo necesitaba, todo lo que le había pedido. El orgasmo crecía cada vez más en mi interior, hasta que fue imposible contenerlo, y me vi gimiendo descontroladamente mientras Christian se aferraba fuertemente a mis hombros. Él no se detuvo. Continuó con sus movimientos ahora más rápidos hasta que se dejó ir con un gemido ensordecedor. Sus movimientos fueron deteniéndose poco a poco, hasta quedar recostado contra mi espalda, y sus manos aferrándose a mi cintura.

—Esto ha sido alucinante. —dije muy bajito con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Alucinante? —preguntó el con una sonrisa a mi espalda.

—Si, alucinante. —le dije girándome entre sus brazos. —Me encanta el sexo matutino.

—¿Solo el sexo matutino? —preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

—En realidad me gusta el sexo contigo en general. —le dije mientras le sonreía. —Ahora abre la ducha que no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo.

Christian me robó un beso, abrió la ducha y comenzamos a bañarnos.

—Me llamas para recogerte. —me dijo cuando aparcó frente a la oficina.

—De acuerdo, disfruta de tu día. —le dije dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

—Lo haré. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me bajé del auto y me despedí de el lanzándole un beso. Y con una sonrisa en mis labios me encaminé hacia mi oficina. Todos me miraban mientras iba en el ascensor.

Sí, esta es una de las ventajas del sexo matutino. Hace que tengas una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro durante todo el día.


	47. Capítulo 47

**Dejen sus comentarios**

 **BirdsandStars**

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y camino hacia mi oficina como si flotara en una nube.

—Alguien tuvo sexo esta mañana.

Regreso a la tierra y me bajo de mi nube al escuchar a Kate a mi lado.

—El sexo matutino es el mejor. —le contesto con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso es verdad. Te veo muy feliz. —me dice con una sonrisa.

—No lo voy a negar, estoy muy feliz. —le digo mientras inconscientemente le muestro el anillo en el dedo.

—¿Para cuándo es la boda? —me preguntó emocionada.

Creo que, si no fuera por el estado de embarazo que ella tenía, en estos momentos estaría dando salticos a mi lado.

—Para cuando pueda planearla. No creo que atendiendo la dirección de la empresa pueda hacerlo. —le dije mientras me quedaba pensativa. —Aunque puede que eso cambie nuevamente. —dije muy bajito.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ven a mi oficina, necesito revisar unas cosas en la agenda. —le dije mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina.

Kate entró en la oficina unos minutos más tarde y se sentó frente a mi mientras me miraba fijamente esperando que le explicara lo que acababa de decirle.

—Christian va a asumir la dirección de la Empresa nuevamente.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

—Nunca he querido dirigir la Empresa Kate, solamente lo hice porque no tenía otra opción. —le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Puedo ver que estás feliz por esta decisión repentina.

—No sabes cuánto. En cuanto él asuma el cargo nuevamente, comenzaré a planear la boda.

—¿Para cuándo piensas hacerla?

—Lo antes posible. —le dije dejándola con cara de sorpresa. —No me mires así, ya hemos perdido seis meses. Además, por el local no tengo que preocuparme mucho. —le dije mientras me imaginaba la boda en casa de mi madre.

Sabía que ella no se iba a oponer.

—Entonces, cuando va a asumir Christian la presidencia.

—Eso no lo hablamos. —le dije pensativa. —Lo hablaremos y te daré una fecha para convocar una reunión.

—Algo más.

—No, eso es todo por ahora.

—Bien, si no me necesitas para otra cosa, estaré en mi escritorio. —me dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

Cogí el celular y marqué el número de Christian. Me contestó al tercer tono.

—¿Ya me estás extrañando?

—A todas horas. —le contesté con una sonrisa. —¿Ya estás en casa de Grace?

—No, aún no he llegado, estoy aparcado a un lado de la carretera. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Solo quería saber cuándo asumirás la dirección de la Empresa para programar una reunión con los directivos.

—Quería hablar ese tema con mi madre y saber su opinión primero.

El tenía razón. Debía preguntarle a Grace primero.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Te dije que te amo? —le pregunté mientras lo sentía reírse del otro lado.

—Hoy no.

—Te amo Christian.

—Yo también te amo Ana. Después te llamo, no quiero que me pongan una multa por estar mal estacionado.

—De acuerdo. Un beso

—Otro para ti amor. —y colgó.

Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras me reía. Hoy estaba extremadamente feliz y no había nada que pudiera arruinar esta felicidad.

En ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono de mi oficina, era Kate.

—Si.

—El director de investigaciones de nanotecnología, está solicitando una reunión contigo.

—Prográmalo para cuando tenga algún hueco en la agenda en esta semana.

—Dice que no puede esperar, que es urgente.

—¿Está ahí afuera?

—Si.

Respiré profundamente.

—Hazlo pasar. —le dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Unos segundos más tarde la puerta de mi despacho se abría y David se acercaba en mi dirección.

—Disculpe por mi urgencia en reunirnos Srta. Steele.

—A que se debe la urgencia en esta reunión.

—Usted está al tanto de lo que sucedió con algunos directivos del departamento de nanotecnología.

—Sí, tengo entendido que se hicieron algunos cambios hace unos meses en la empresa.

David no llevaba mucho tiempo en la empresa. El había sido una nueva adquisición que habíamos hecho. Después de lo sucedido con el PIANANO, la mayor parte del personal directivo de nanotecnología fue expulsado de la empresa por ser sospechosos de estar vinculados con el intento de robo.

—Como usted sabe la CIA nos está pidiendo los archivos confidenciales del PIANANO para ponerlos bajo seguridad.

—Si. Es una medida preventiva para evitar que la información caiga en manos peligrosas.

—Anoche estaba revisando los archivos del PIANANO, para asegurarme que estuviesen todos en el hard drive. Pero descubrí algo.

—David, no le des más vuelta al tema. ¿Qué descubriste?

—Alguien le sacó una copia a la información del disco duro.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Si. Al desconectar el Hard Drive nos salió una notificación que se le había hecho una copia al disco. ¿Usted tiene conocimientos de quién le pudo sacar una copia al archivo?

No tenía ni idea, pero pronto iba a averiguarlo. En cuando David dejara mi oficina. Pero el no podía saber que alguien había sacado una copia, nadie podía saberlo. Lo mejor sería hacerle creer que no había ninguna situación por la que alarmarse.

—Disculpa David, sé que no estaba en el proceder, y no creo que esto se haga mucho, pero yo fui la que sacó la copia, al menos mandé a que lo hicieran.

—¿Usted?

—Sí. Imaginé que en algún momento sería necesario tener una copia de la información, solo en caso de emergencia. La tengo en la caja fuerte, está segura.

—¿Está segura de eso? —me preguntó dudoso.

—¿Qué motivos tendría para mentir con respecto a algo tan delicado como el robo de información? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Disculpe, usted tiene razón. No debí molestarla por algo sin sentido.

—No, hiciste bien en notificarme, nunca se sabe cuando algo va mal. —le dije dándole una sonrisa.

—Eso me quita un peso de encima. —dijo levantándose del asiento. —Saber que ha sido usted y no alguien de afuera me deja más tranquilo. Entonces aquí le dejo el Hard Drive para enviarlo a la CIA. —me dijo sacando el disco y poniéndolo sobre mi mesa.

Y me quedé mirando el hard drive que contenía toda la información del PIANANO.

—En las máquinas no existe información con respecto a este proyecto, esa es la única copia que existe. Solo esa y la de usted.

—Gracias David. Me encargaré de hacerle llegar esto al director de la CIA. Puedes regresar a tu trabajo.

—Con su permiso. —dijo levantándose del asiento y saliendo de la oficina.

En cuanto David salió de la oficina descolgué el teléfono y marqué el de Kate.

—Ven a mi oficina y cierra la puerta cuando entres. —le dije colgando rápidamente.

Kate entró y se me quedó mirando.

—Por tu cara veo que sucedió algo.

—A ti no te puedo mentir. —le dije mientras conectaba el Hard Drive a la máquina. —Alguien a copiado información confidencial. —le dije mientras encendía la máquina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

—Necesito saber cuándo fue que copiaron esta información, si buscaban algo específico y desde donde accedieron al disco.

—Pensaba que eso solo lo podía hacer un hacker. —me dijo mientras yo me giraba brevemente hacia ella.

—Esa es una parte de mi vida que no conocen muchas personas, ni siquiera Grace. —le dije mientras comenzaba a acceder al disco.

—¿Tienes habilidades de hacker? ¿Christian lo sabe?

—Christian está al tanto de mis habilidades con una computadora. —le dije con una sonrisa.

Kate no preguntó nada más, solamente se quedó allí sentada viendo como yo hacía mi trabajo en la computadora. Quince minutos más tarde ella se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Te voy a traer un café, creo que lo vas a necesitar. —me dijo con una sonrisa desde la puerta.

Kate salió y me quedé allí concentrada en mi trabajo. Hace tiempo que no hago algo como esto. La ultima vez que hice un trabajo así de complicado fue cuando hackee el servidor de la CIA. Pero sabía que esto no se comparaba ni remotamente a acceder varios firewalls. Era algo completamente diferente. Primero averigüé cuando habían accedido. Esta parte no fue tan complicada. Cuando Kate regresó con el café ya tenía la fecha exacta en la que habían hecho la copia. La otra parte era más complicada. Cada vez que intentaba saber de donde habían hecho la copia, me rebotaba varias veces y al final me daba un error.

—Voy a posponer lo que tengas en la agenda de hoy para otro día. —me dijo saliendo de la oficina.

No iba a dejar esto hasta que lograra saber todo lo que necesitaba. Estuve toda la mañana enfrascada en mi labor. Lo intenté incontables veces, de diferentes formas. Hasta que logré obtener la ubicación desde donde habían hecho la copia.

Como mismo me había imaginado, accedieron desde una máquina interna. No había sido una violación de seguridad. Pero saber desde que máquina habían accedido, era toda una sorpresa. Me quedé mirando fijamente el monitor impactada. El número de IP parpadeaba en medio de la pantalla.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Kate entró en la oficina y se sentó frente a mí.

—Sí. —le dije con la mirada fija en el monitor.

—¿Entonces ya sabes quién copió la información? —me preguntó ella mientras yo le hacía un print screen a la pantalla y mandaba a imprimir lo que había descubierto.

—Sí, aunque desearía no haberlo sabido. —dije muy bajito mientras cogía la hoja de la impresora.

—No te entiendo.

—Cosas mías.

—¿Nos vamos a almorzar?

—¿Ya es la hora de almorzar? —le pregunté mirando el reloj.

—Desde hace rato, no quise interrumpirte.

—Vamos a almorzar. —le dije mientras doblaba el papel y lo metía en el bolso colgándomelo del brazo. —necesito que me prestes tu auto. —le dije cuando salíamos de la oficina.

—¿Vas a salir ahora?

—Sí, tengo que hacer una visita al ginecólogo. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, solo una visita de rutina. —le dije con una sonrisa.

Por suerte ella no me preguntó nada más. Después de almorzar cogí el auto de Kate y conduje con un destino fijo en mi mente. No podía dejar esto para más tarde. Conocía a la persona que supuestamente había copiado la información. Ya no trabajaba en TecFall, pero tenía que comprobar si de verdad había robado la información y porque lo había hecho. Aferré mis manos al timón del auto mientras conducía hacia su casa.


	48. Capítulo 48

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Aparqué el auto y me quedé mirando la casa fijamente. Detrás de esa puerta estaba quien había robado la información. Respiré profundamente antes de bajarme del auto y caminar con paso decidido hacia la puerta. Toqué y esperé. Un minuto más tarde la puerta se abría.

—Hola Ana. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito hablar con Christian.

—Entra, están en la terraza.

Entré y caminé hacia la terraza. Aun no sabía cómo iba a abordar este asunto con él. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo en frente de Grace. Llegué a la terraza. Grace y Christian estaba conversando muy animados mientras sonreían. Me quedé parada por un momento admirando esa escena adorable hasta que Grace, que estaba de frente a mi se percató de mi presencia.

—¿Ana? —preguntó preocupada.

Christian se giró en mi dirección y en cuanto vio mi rostro dejó de reír.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó mientras caminaba en mi dirección.

—Necesitamos hablar en privado. —le dije muy bajito, no quería preocupar a Grace.

—De acuerdo, vamos a la biblioteca. —me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya

Entrelazó los dedos con los míos y me condujo hacia la biblioteca. En cuanto entramos cerré la puerta.

—Será mejor que te sientes. —le dije muy seria mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

Puse el bolso a un lado, saqué lo que había impreso y se lo tendí. Christian no necesitó mucho tiempo para percatarse de lo que le estaba mostrando.

—Yo no hice esto. —me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso lo sé, pero alguien lo hizo desde tu máquina en el tiempo en que estábamos en Londres.

—No tengo idea de quien pudo acceder y sacar esa información.

—Sea quien sea quería inculparte a ti. —le dije mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí. Alguien con buenas habilidades de hacker. —dijo pensativo.—Pero lo que más me llama la atención, es como entró en la empresa sin que nadie lo notara.

—Debe de trabajar en la empresa.

—Hay que revisar las cámaras de la oficina. —me dijo de repente.

—Sí. Esas cámaras no funcionan. —le dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior. —Si funcionaran no te hubiese dejado hacer lo que hiciste en la oficina. —le dije recordando lo sucedido.

—Recuerdo que nos interrumpieron. —dijo mirándome seductoramente mientras colocaba las manos en mis muslos y las subía lentamente. —¿Y las del corredor? —me dijo de repente deteniendo el avance de sus manos, haciendo que yo volviera a pensar coherentemente.

—Hay que ver si esas captaron a quien entró en la oficina. —le dije mientras Christian acercaba sus labios a los míos.

—He hablado con Grace sobre asumir la dirección nuevamente. —me dijo mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior en anticipación de su beso.

—¿Y qué dijo? —le pregunté perdiéndome en su mirada.

—Que, si tu estabas de acuerdo, no veía ningún problema en hacerlo oficial.

Deliberadamente, Christian acercó sus labios a los míos, rozándolos. Pero por más que me tentara, no pensaba ceder ante su ligera caricia. Movió las manos en mis muslos, colándolas por debajo de mi falda favorita, mientras subías los dedos hasta mi sexo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Y allí comenzó a deslizar los pulgares, trazando círculos en mi piel. Tocando ligeramente las bragas que llevaba puestas.

—Mmmm. —murmuré cerrando los ojos.

—¡Ana! —al sentir mi nombre en sus labios abrí los ojos.—¿Para cuándo puedes programar la reunión? —me preguntó mientras detenía el movimiento de los dedos.

—Puedo hacer un espacio para hoy en la tarde o a primera hora de la mañana. —le dije con la respiración ligeramente acelerada mientras miraba sus labios y después nuevamente hacia sus ojos.

—Mejor mañana en la mañana. —me dijo con una sonrisa uniendo sus labios con los míos.

Lo necesitaba, con urgencia. Con la misma urgencia que me necesitaba el a mí. Me lo decían sus besos fervientes y sus caricias en mi cuerpo. Pero no podía demorarme. Tenía que regresar a la Empresa y preparar todo para mañana. Así que, a regañadientes, me separé de él.

—Debo regresar. —le dije acalorada mientras el me acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Christian me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Me vas a dejar caliente, excitado y deseando perderme en tu cuerpo? —me preguntó mientras yo reprimía una sonrisa.

En estos momentos Christian parecía un adolescente hormonal malhumorado al cual le estaba negando sexo.

—Puedo recordar varias ocasiones en que me hiciste lo mismo a mí. —le dije juguetona.

—Refréscame la memoria. ¿Cuándo fue que te dejé excitada?

—En el ascensor, cuando me dijiste que querías acostarte conmigo, y mucho más en la noria, cuando me besaste. —le dije recordando ese momento.

—¿Qué tan excitada estabas? —me susurró en el oído.

—Lo suficiente para usar el consolador pensando en ti. —le dije seductoramente.

—Mmmm. Sabes que esto no se va a quedar así, ¿verdad? —me dijo mientras me separaba de él y me levantaba del sofá.

—Se que te desquitaras con mi cuerpo cuando llegue a la casa. —le dije con una sonrisa mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Christian se levantó también y caminó rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba. Me tomó del brazo girándome y acorralándome contra la puerta.

—Esta noche…—me dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío. —…vas a desear no haberte marchado ahora…—me decía mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello. —… vas a suplicar…—subió y tomó mis labios entre los suyos. —…que esté dentro de ti…—me dijo mientras yo me derretía entre sus brazos, literalmente.

Y entonces se separó de mi dejándome excitada por sus palabras y la promesa que estas implicaban.

—Lo has hecho nuevamente. —le dije mientras abría la puerta, le robé un beso y salí de la biblioteca.

Christian me acompañó hasta el auto y cuando fui a abrir la puerta el se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, pero después dejó su cuerpo y sus labios pegados a los míos.

—Esta noche voy a compensarte por todas las veces que te he dejado excitada. —susurró contra mis labios.

—Esta noche promete. —le dije robándole un beso.

Christian se apartó de mi y me monté en el auto. Le sonreí y me despedí de él.

Todo el camino de regreso iba con una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro mientras cantaba una tras otra las canciones del reproductor de Kate.

Pasé frente al escritorio de Kate y le pedí que fuera a mi oficina para actualizar la agenda. Me senté detrás del escritorio y ella entró un minuto más tarde.

—Necesito que convoques a todos los directivos para mañana a las 8:30 am en el salón de conferencia.

—A esa hora tenías una reunión con nanotecnología.

—Posponla para más tarde.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión?

—Christian va a asumir la dirección de TecFall. —le dije mientras ella dejaba de mirar la agenda y me miraba a hora fijamente.

—Eso quiere decir que volverás a ser su asistente personal.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces volveremos a nuestros antiguos puestos?

—Sí.

—¿Almorzaras conmigo nuevamente? —preguntó emocionada.

—Eso espero. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Algo más?

—Nada más.

—Muy bien, entonces voy a hacer las citaciones. —me dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Y cuando ella se marchó me puse a hacer un trabajo que no podía pedirle a nadie. No podía poner en sobre aviso a seguridad. Así que hackee el servidor y busqué los videos de seguridad del día en que habían hecho la copia del Hard Drive.

Dos horas más tarde, aun estaba viendo el video de la cámara del pasillo. Nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que algo llamó mi atención. La única persona que entró a la oficina fue un empleado de mantenimiento. Fui corriendo el video hasta el momento en que salió de la oficina. Una hora y media más tarde. Solo necesitaba ver su rostro y lo pasaría por el reconocimiento facial que tenía la CIA. Sí, tendría que infiltrarme en sus servidores nuevamente. Pero cuando pasó frente a la cámara no se pudo ver su rostro. Traía una gorra bien baja puesta y pasó de espalda por la cámara.

Continué buscando los videos de la misma hora del resto de las cámaras, siguiendo su rastro hasta que salió de TecFall. Y en ninguna de las cámaras se le podía ver el rostro. El que había entrado a la oficina, había estudiado bien los planos antes de entrar. Sabía dónde estaba cada cámara de seguridad.

Esto era un caso perdido.

En ese instante la puerta de mi oficina se abrió y entró Kate.

—¿Lista para irnos?

He estado tan metida en esto, que no me he percatado de la hora. Ni siquiera le he timbrado a Christian para que me recoja.

—Casi, tengo que terminar unas cosas aquí. Puedes marcharte.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si, nos vemos mañana. —le dije despidiéndome de ella.

Kate salió de la oficina. Busqué el celular y le timbré a Christian. Me respondió rápidamente.

—Hola, me extrañó que no me hubieses llamado. —me dijo en cuanto contestó.

—Sí, he estado ocupada toda la tarde. Estoy lista para irme.

—Estoy llegando en 5 minutos.

—¿Estás hablando mientras conduces?

—Tengo los manos libres.

—De acuerdo, voy bajando entonces.

—Nos vemos en un rato nena. —y me colgó.

Sonreí mientras guardaba el teléfono y recogía mis cosas.

Al salir por las puertas vi mi auto parqueado afuera. Caminé lo más rápido que pude, abrí la puerta y entré en él. Christian me recibió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Hola. —le dije mientras lo acercaba a mí para besarlo.

Y me perdí en ese beso. Aun no entiendo porque cuando nuestros labios se juntan, me convierto en otra persona. Introduje la lengua en su boca, saboreándolo mientras lo aferraba por el cuello. Necesito sentirlo cerca, mucho más cerca.

Christian rompió el beso y me sonrió perversamente.

—Hola para ti también, si hubiese sabido que me recibirías así, hubiese llegado hace mucho tiempo. —le sonreí y me separé de él acomodándome en mi asiento.

—Te extrañaba. —le confesé. —Y necesitaba ese beso. —le dije mientras me acomodaba la falda.

Christian se quedó mirando fijamente hacia mis piernas mientras lo hacía.

—¡Dios, esa falda es mi perdición! —murmuró muy bajo mientras arrancaba el auto.

Pero lo escuché perfectamente.

—¿Pensaba que eran los jeans ajustados? —le pregunté con curiosidad mientras el reía

—Esos también. Alguien debería prohibirlos.

—¿Prohibirlos? —solamente a él se le podía ocurrir eso.

—Prohibir que te los pongas, me va a dar un infarto un día de estos, seguro.

—Si no te ha dado hasta el momento, creo que me seguiré arriesgando. —le dije con una sonrisa mientras Christian conducía rumbo al apartamento.

Cuando aparcamos en el garaje subterráneo de mi apartamento, Christian me sonrió. Bajó del auto y yo hice lo mismo. Abrió el maletero y sacó una bolsa de cuero de allí. miré la bolsa fijamente. Y después lo miré a él.

—¿Puedo saber que traes ahí?

—Algo para hacerte suplicar. —me dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía. —Vamos. —dijo tirando de mi hacia el ascensor.

Su otra mano aferraba fuertemente la bolsa. Y yo estaba intrigada, tratando de imaginar que había dentro.

—La imaginación es tu peor enemigo. —me susurró muy bajito.

Lo miro fijamente mientras él me sonreía.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en nuestro piso y salimos hacia mi apartamento. Christian abrió la puerta para mí y caminé con paso decidido hacia la habitación a dejar el bolso y quitarme los zapatos. Todo el día en estos tacones me estaba matando.

Christian entró en la habitación y se recostó a la puerta. Mi vista rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí mientras mis manos se congelaban en la correa de los tacones. Solamente traía los jeans desgastados y la bolsa en la mano. La camisa blanca que tenía hace un minuto, había desaparecido. Y el pelo, que tenía perfectamente peinado cuando me recogió, ahora estaba desordenado. Lucía sexy y seductor. Una combinación muy peligrosa en él.

—Desnúdate, pero no te quites los tacones, ni el conjunto de encaje que traes debajo. —me dijo devorándome con la mirada.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo bragas de encaje? —él no estaba en la habitación cuando me vestí esta mañana.

¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera?

—Tuve una probada en casa de mi madre. —me dijo con una sonrisa atrevida y seductora. —Estoy esperando. —me dijo mientras mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

Me puse de pie y miré fijamente la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

¿Qué traía ahí? Me pregunté mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Te lo mostraré en cuanto te desnudes. —me dijo leyendo mis pensamientos.

Y sin perder un segundo más, me quité toda la ropa que sobraba, quedando solo en bragas y sujetador de encaje.

—Esto está mucho mejor. —dijo mientras caminaba peligrosamente en mi dirección.

En ningún momento apartó la mirada de mi cuerpo. Se detuvo frente a mí, sus ojos subieron por mi cuerpo hasta mirarme fijamente, puso la bolsa sobre la cama y me sonrió.

—Tengo varias cosas en esa bolsa… —me dijo mientras la señalaba. —…que te harán…suplicar.

Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a esta forma descarada de hablarme que hacía que mis bragas se humedecieran, y mi cuerpo se excitara.

—¿Me dirás que hay dentro? —pregunté intrigada.

Christian me sonrió perversamente antes de girarse a la cama y coger la bolsa nuevamente en la mano.

—He estado toda la tarde pensando cómo podía hacerte suplicar... —me decía mientras abría la bolsa lentamente.

Dirigí mis ojos a la bolsa abierta, esperando pacientemente que el sacara lo que fuera que había dentro.

—…y entonces vino a mi mente una idea. —me dijo mientras metía la mano dentro de la bolsa.

Tragué saliva y dejé de respirar mientras esperaba, ansiosa, a que el sacara la mano lentamente de la bolsa. Y creo que mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron completamente al ver lo que el sacaba de la bolsa. Pero creo que fue más por el color que por el objeto en sí.


	49. Capítulo 49

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

—¿Es morado?

—¿Pensaba que era tu color favorito?

Era increíble que el hubiese llegado a esa conclusión solamente porque mi consolador era de ese color. Pero no se había equivocado.

—Lo es. Pero creo que aún estoy en shock por lo que tienes en la mano. —dije nerviosa mientras el ponía el objeto en la cama y yo miraba hacia allí.

—No es lo único que tengo aquí dentro. —me dijo haciendo que prestara mi atención a la bolsa una vez más.

Esta vez sacó un pañuelo oscuro, que colgó en mi cuello mientras me sonreía. Volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa, y esta vez, sacó algo metálico y reluciente.

—Espero que te hayas familiarizado con esto durante tu entrenamiento. —me dijo mientras las dejaba caer sobre la cama con un sonido metálico.

—¿De donde has sacado todo esto? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba meter la mano una vez mas dentro de la bolsa.

—Hice una parada en el camino de regreso a recogerte. —me dijo mientras sacaba un frasco y lo ponía también sobre la cama.

Miré fijamente el frasco, intentando leer lo que ponía en la etiqueta. Miré fijamente todo lo que había en la cama, y entonces entendí lo que el pretendía hacer. Aparté la mirada de la cama y la dirigí hacia la suya.

—Pero primero… —me dijo mientras soltaba la bolsa y pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

Sus manos fueron hacia mis hombros, sus labios contra los míos. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos por mi cuerpo, lentamente, mientras sus labios se fundían con los míos. Y entonces sus manos llegaron a las bragas de encaje.

—Estas no. —le dije poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros cuando sentí sus manos aferrarse fuertemente a mi cintura.

Christian sonrió contra mis labios. Separó sus labios de los míos y bajó dando besos por mi cuello, entre mis pechos, por mi vientre hasta llegar a las bragas. Muy lentamente las deslizó por mis piernas hasta que cayeron al suelo. Bajé la mirada.

Christian arrodillado en el piso, con la boca a solo centímetros de mi sexo, era la imagen más erótica que había visto en mi vida.

Me devolvió la mirada, pero no hizo el menor intento por acercar su boca a mi sexo. Y yo moría, literalmente, porque lo hiciera. Cada parte de mi cuerpo, pedía a gritos su atención. Acercó su boca a mi sexo, lentamente deteniéndose sobre él. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mí, excitándome cada vez más. Me miró brevemente antes de hundir su cabeza en mi sexo arrancándome un gemido de placer cuando su lengua se deslizó sobre mi clítoris y sus dientes mordían ligeramente mi sexo. Cerré los ojos dejándome envolver por la creciente oleada de placer que despertaba aún más en mi interior. Pero rápidamente su boca se separó de mí. Abrí los ojos para verlo sonriéndome traviesamente, aún desde el suelo.

Por la sonrisa que me estaba dando, sabía que el iba a torturarme esta noche con todo lo que había sacado de la bolsa y que había puesto sobre la cama.

Christian se levantó del suelo sin apartar la mirada de mí. Sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas, cuando pasaron sobre mis nalgas las apretó levemente y yo gemí. Continuó su ascenso hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al mío una vez más y sensualmente unió sus labios con los míos.

—Aún falta una ultima cosa que necesitaremos esta noche, y será con lo que comencemos. —me dijo separando su cuerpo del mío.

¿Qué más podía necesitar para comenzar a torturarme esta noche?

Lo vi caminar por la habitación rumbo a la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Abrió la segunda gaveta, giró la vista hacia mi antes de meter la mano dentro.

—¿No estás hablando en serio?

—Muy en serio. —me dijo mientras regresaba donde yo estaba con mi consolador en la mano. —Quiero ver como lo utilizas pensando en mí.

Un delicioso calor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Podía sentir mis mejillas teñirse de rojo. Jamás en mi vida he hecho algo tan atrevido como masturbarme frente a alguien. Bueno, quizás una vez frente a él. Pero había sido su culpa. Y además que estaba extremadamente excitada en ese momento. Pero de ahí a usar mi consolador frente a él. No creo que me atreva siquiera a encenderlo.

—No pienses Ana, deja los prejuicios a un lado. —me susurró en el oído mientras ponía el consolador en mi mano y se separaba de mí.

Se dirigió hacia un extremo de la habitación, cogió una silla, que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí, la colocó junto a la pared, frente a la cama. Me miró fijamente mientras se zafaba los jeans dejándolos caer por sus piernas musculosas. Su miembro se marcaba perfectamente detrás del bóxer negro que llevaba. Se sentó en la silla mientras se acomodaba el miembro y me miraba fijamente, esperando.

Miré fijamente a Christian. Su miembro ansioso encerrado, queriendo escapar. Podía ver como Christian apretaba las mandíbulas, conteniéndose para no venir sobre mi y cambiar sus planes de seducción de esta noche.

¿Qué deje los prejuicios a un lado?

Caminé hacia la cama y me senté en el borde, con las piernas abiertas. En ningún momento aparté mi mirada de la suya. Pude ver como Christian inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente a un lado antes de pasarse la lengua por los labios entreabiertos. Me estaba comiendo con la mirada. Dirigí la mano hacia mi sexo, lentamente, mientras introducía un dedo en mi interior, dejando escapar un gemido. Lo moví varias veces en mi interior sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Christian se quitó el bóxer y comenzó a acariciarse por toda su extensión.

Verlo masturbarse mientras yo hacía lo mismo hizo que mis paredes comenzaran a apretarse alrededor de mi dedo.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a hacer tanto calor aquí adentro?

Me recosté en la cama mientras subía los tacones hasta apoyarlos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Saqué el dedo de mi interior y cogí el consolador. Lentamente lo dirigí hacia mi entrada y lo introduje en mí, para después encenderlo. Cerré los ojos.

Y como mismo había hecho hacía tanto tiempo ya. Me imaginé que era él que estaba entre mis piernas. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras movía el consolador dentro y fuera de mi, haciéndome gemir cada vez más.

Subí mi otra mano hacia mis senos. Moví el ajustador de encaje a un lado dejándolos libres, y cogí un pezón entre mis dedos, tirando de él. Imaginando que era la mano de Christian, y no la mía. Un gemido escapó de mis labios, imposible de contener. Podía sentir como mis paredes se apretaban alrededor del consolador. Unos cuantos movimientos más y terminaría todo.

Entonces una mano detuvo el consolador y otra la presión sobre mi seno. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada excitada de Christian.

—Ha sido divertido, pero no quiero que termines así. —me dijo mientras lo sacaba lentamente de mi interior. —Quiero que termines conmigo dentro de ti, llenándote completamente.

Su cuerpo bajó sobre el mío y sus labios chuparon el seno que segundos antes mi mano torturaba. Se separó y me sonrió mientras cogía el pequeño juguete purpura que había traído.

—Voy a poner esto en tu interior. —me dijo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, o a pensar coherentemente después de estar al borde del orgasmo.

Y rápidamente sentí como lo introducía en mi interior.

—Ven déjame terminar de utilizar el resto de las cosas. —me dijo mientras se sentaba en medio de la cama. —Acuéstate y sube las manos por encima de tu cabeza.

Hice lo que me pidió. Estaba ansiosa y excitada por saber que más iba a hacer. Cogió las esposas y las colocó en mis muñecas mientras las pasaba por detrás de la cama.

Es oficial, estoy esposada a la cama y me es imposible moverme. Me tiene a su merced. Christian tira de mis piernas para que mis manos queden completamente estiradas. Me da un beso en los labios y después baja de la cama. Levanto un poco la cabeza mientras lo observo ir hasta sus jeans y coger algo en la mano. Frunzo el ceño mientras intento adivinar que ha cogido.

Lo veo presionar lo que tiene en la mano y dejo caer la cabeza contra la cama mientras el pequeño vibrador en mi interior cobra vida por un momento y se detiene rápidamente.

Levanto la cabeza nuevamente para mirarlo, ahora con mi respiración más acelerada. Christian me sonríe mientras camina hacia la cama y se sienta a mi lado cogiendo el último objeto en la mano.

Dejo caer la cabeza y giro mi rostro para verlo coger el frasco de Nutella e inconscientemente deslizo la lengua por mis labios mientras él lo abre y mete un dedo dentro, que después dirige hacia mis labios.

—Chupa. —me dice mientras yo lo obedezco.

Saboreo el delicioso chocolate de su dedo. Deslizo la lengua en círculos y chupo una y otra vez hasta que no queda nada más. Christian vuelve a coger más y hace nuevamente los mismo. Mete el dedo en mi boca y en ese mismo instante el vibrador comienza a funcionar. Dejo escapar un gemido contra su dedo mientras intento chuparlo completamente.

El vibrador se detiene en cuanto saca el dedo de mi boca. Pone la Nutella a un lado y coge el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello, con el cual me venda los ojos. Siento como se mueve a mi lado de la cama. Mis sentidos atentos a su próximo movimiento.

Un dedo recorre mi cuello hasta mis senos. Un dedo con Nutella haciendo círculos sobre mis pezones.

Gimo y me convulsiono bajo su toque mientras intento mover mis manos esposadas al cabecero de la cama.

Y entonces siento el vibrador justo unos segundos antes de sentir su boca caliente devorando el chocolate de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se arquea contra su boca ardiente, en busca de mayor contacto, mis paredes se aprietan alrededor del vibrador mientras dejo escapar un gemido. Y entonces se detienen sus labios sobre mi cuerpo y el vibrador al mismo instante.

Intento acompasar mi respiración acelerada. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan excitada como lo estaba en estos momentos ni tan cerca y tan lejos de un orgasmo.

Unos segundos más tarde vuelve a deslizar el dedo con chocolate por mi vientre mientras el vibrador hace de las suyas en la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

No sé si puedo aguantar más, y me veo haciendo lo que dije a mi misma que no haría.

—¡Por favor! —suplico cuando el vibrador se detiene una vez más dejándome al borde del éxtasis.

Siento su risa contra mi vientre mientras continúa devorando Nutella de mi cuerpo ignorando mi súplica. Su dedo pasa por encima de clítoris y unos segundos más tarde sus labios están allí, y el vibrador funcionando nuevamente.

—¡Dios! —exclamo mientras tiro levemente de las esposas. —¡No puedo más con esta tortura! —grito cuando se vuelve a detener dejándome al borde una vez más.

En cuanto el vibrador se detiene, siento como lo saca de mi interior, y lo sustituye con su miembro caliente y palpitante. Esto es todo lo que necesitaba. Grito su nombre mientras enredo mis piernas en sus nalgas y lo presiono más contra mí. Rápidamente sus labios están sobre los míos intentando, en vano, contener mis gemidos desesperados.

El reciente orgasmo apenas y a tenido tiempo para desvanecerse cuando otro comienza a crecer en mi interior. En este momento solamente puedo sentir, y escuchar.

Escucho su respiración acelerada contra mis labios y siento su miembro cada vez más duro en mi interior mientras mis paredes comienzan a apretarse una vez más alrededor de él. El aumento de la velocidad de sus embestidas me dice que esta cerca, y yo también. No creo que aguante mucho más. Y entonces lo siento gemir contra mis labios. Un largo gemido cortado por sus labios devorando los míos, siento como me llena completamente y me dejo ir una vez más mientras Christian se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo.

En estos momentos no me importa sostener el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío. Lo haría una y otra vez, siempre que sea después de un asalto de sexo alucinante y pervertido como el que acabamos de tener.


	50. Capítulo 50

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Lo observo mientras se anuda la corbata frente al espejo. La camisa blanca se ajusta a su cuerpo, los músculos de su espalda se tensan mientras hace el nudo. Coge la americana y se la pone, mientras se acomoda ahora el nudo de la corbata. Luce exactamente como lo recuerdo cuando va vestido de traje. Sexy, caliente y follable.

Espera.

¿Yo acabo de decir eso?

¿Cuándo mi mente se volvió tan sucia?

Ah, ya lo sé. Desde anoche. Después de todo lo que hicimos. La cama…la ducha…la cocina. Aún no sé cómo puedo estar en pie después de solo dormir unas horas, y de todo el sexo. Incluyendo el de esta mañana.

Ya dije que me encanta el sexo matutino. Y si es despertar con Christian entre mis piernas, mucho mejor. Hoy voy para el trabajo con cara de zombie por no haber dormido prácticamente nada anoche. Pero también me voy con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

Pero soy feliz.

Christian me devuelve la mirada por el espejo.

—¿Ya estás lista? —me pregunta regresándome a la realidad mientras se gira y camina en mi dirección.

—Todo lo que puedo estarlo. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras llega a mi lado y enreda sus manos en mi cintura.

—¿Hoy no hay jeans? —me dice mientras su mirada recorre el vestido que llevo puesto hoy.

—Creo recordar que alguien me los prohibió ayer. —le contesto con una sonrisa.

El sonido de mi móvil hace que aparte la mirada de él. Lo busco y miro la pantalla.

—Es Sawyer, está esperando abajo.

Había olvidado por completo a Sawyer. Ni siquiera le había contado que Christian estaba vivo, y mucho menos que iba a sumir el cargo de CEO nuevamente.

—Creo que se va a sorprender cuando te vea. —le digo mientras cojo mi bolso.

Christian me sonríe, toma mi mano entre las suyas y salimos rumbo al parqueo subterráneo de mi apartamento. Sawyer está parado afuera del auto, recostado a este. Cuando nos ve caminando en su dirección su rostro se transforma en sorpresa.

—¿Sr. Chasting? ¿Está vivo? —dice sin poderlo cree.

—Es una larga historia Sawyer. Pero será mejor que me llames de otra forma, ese no es mi verdadero nombre. —le dice el mientras le estrecha la mano.

—Su nombre es Christian Grey. —le digo yo mientras Sawyer se gira hacia mi en cuanto se lo digo.

—Eso tampoco tiene sentido. —dice él.

—Vamos, te contare un poco por el camino. —le dice Christian mientras abre la puerta de atrás para que yo entre. Se acomoda a mi lado mientras me abraza contra él. Sawyer tarda unos segundos en salir del shock. En cuanto se monta en el auto nos mira a ambos por el retrovisor a la espera que le digamos hacia dónde vamos.

—Hacia TecFall Sawyer.

Me abrazo más contra su cuerpo mientras Christian le hace un resumen de lo sucedido a Sawyer y el conduce rumbo al centro de Chicago.

El viaje se me hace más rápido de lo que quisiera. Y rápidamente Sawyer está aparcando frente a la empresa. Christian baja y me tiende su mano para ayudarme. Y así con los dedos entrelazados caminamos hacia el interior de TecFall. Y exactamente como me imaginaba que iba a suceder, todas las miradas iban hacia nosotros. Bueno, más bien miraban hacia la persona que caminaba a mi lado que estaba muerta desde hace seis meses. Podía ver las miradas de asombro de algunas personas, y otras como rápidamente comenzaban a hacer comentarios.

Hubiese querido que el ascensor fuera solo para nosotros, pero a esta hora, estaba lleno. Nos acomodamos a un lado. Y Christian no desaprovechó la oportunidad de acorralarme con su cuerpo contra la pared del ascensor. Me mordí el labio inferior intentando no reír.

—Todos te están mirando. —le dije muy bajito mientras el acercaba su rostro al mío.

—Pues que miren. —me dijo mientras ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

El ascensor se fue vaciando a medida que subía. Al llegar a nuestro piso salieron varias personas y después nosotros. Christian no soltaba mi mano mientras me conducía hacia la oficina. Para mi sorpresa ya Kate se había mudado nuevamente hacia su antiguo puesto.

—Buenos días Ana, Sr. Grey. —le dijo ella mientras yo llevaba una mano hacia mi boca para evitar reírme.

—Buenos días Kate, por favor, solo Christian, que al final soy el padrino de tu boda.

—De acuerdo, está todo listo para las 8:30 am en el salón de reuniones.

—Gracias. —le contesté mientras continuábamos nuestro camino.

Abrí la puerta de mi antigua-nueva oficina y sonreí. Pongo el bolso a un lado mientras me siento en mi silla y doy una vuelta. Christian me mira sonriendo mientras entra en su oficina sin decirme nada más. Enciendo la computadora. Mientras deslizo las manos por los brazos de mi silla. El teléfono me saca de mi sueño de felicidad y lo respondo sin mirar la pantalla. Extrañaba mucho responder llamadas.

—TecFall buenos días. —digo con mi mejor sonrisa.

—La veo muy feliz esta mañana Srta. Steele, por favor venga a mi oficina.

¡Mierda!

Me aguanto de la silla, pues casi pierdo el equilibrio y caigo al suelo. Su voz por teléfono ayer, no había sonado tan ardiente como la de hoy.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunta mientras puedo sentir mi respiración acelerándose como si fuera una adolescente.

—Sí, enseguida voy Sr. Grey. —cuelgo y rápidamente me dirijo hacia su oficina.

Abro la puerta y entro con manos y piernas temblorosas. Christian está parado frente a los cristales panorámicos de la oficina. Se gira hacia mí en cuanto siente mis pasos. No se mueve de su lugar, lo cual me obliga a caminar hasta el. Casi pierdo el equilibrio unos metros antes de detenerme a su lado, frente a los cristales panorámicos.

—¿Me has llamado Sr. Grey? —pregunta con una sonrisa enarcando una ceja mientras se gira hacia mi.

—No sé porque lo hice. —le contesto con voz temblorosa.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —me pregunta repentinamente.

—Sí. —le contesté mientras lo miraba fijamente. —¿Por qué suenas tan ardiente por el teléfono de mi oficina?

—¿Ardiente? —me dice con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Hablas como si estuvieses seduciéndome.

—¿Seduciéndote? —repite aun riendo.

—Sí. Normalmente no suenas así de ardiente y seductor, solo aquí en la oficina, es como si cambiaras el tono de voz. —le digo mientras él me sonríe mostrándome los hoyuelos —¿Cambias el tono de voz? —inquiero con curiosidad.

—Nunca pensé que notaras las diferencia. —me dice encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Qué te hable así te pone nerviosa? —me dice cambiando nuevamente el tono de voz.

—¡Por Dios! Hace que mis piernas se vuelvan de gelatina y mi corazón se acelere. —le digo mientras cojo una de sus manos y la pongo en mi corazón. —Lo sientes.

—Quieres decir que te excita cuando te hablo en este tono de voz. —me repite en el mismo tono.

—Y no sabes cuánto. —le digo mientras siento mis bragas comenzar a humedecerse.

—Debo recordarlo. —me dice mientras aparta la mano de mi pecho y mira su reloj. —Vamos hacia el salón de reuniones, coge una agenda para que tomes notas. —me dice mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

—¿Me llamaste solo para eso? —inquiero con curiosidad mientras camino a su lado hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Christian se detiene y me abre la puerta.

—Solo quería ver como lucías parada frente a los cristales panorámicos.

—¿Algún motivo por el cual quisieras verme de pie allí?

—Te lo mostraré más tarde. —me dice mientras salimos de la oficina.

Recojo una agenda y un bolígrafo en mi escritorio y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de reuniones. Aún no ha llegado nadie, pero todavía faltan 20 minutos para que comience la reunión. Christian se sienta a un lado de la cabecera de la mesa y yo me siento junto a él.

—¿Le avisaste a Grace? —me pregunta mientras se levanta y camina hacia un ventanal y aparta las cortinas.

—Si, no debes preocuparte por nada. Todos los directivos están citados, incluyendo a Grace.

Christian regresa donde yo estoy, pero no se sienta. En su lugar, comienza a caminar de un lado a otro. Pensé que nunca vería esto. Está nervioso. Me levanto y corto su camino. Lo cojo por las manos y lo miro a los ojos fijamente.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso?

—No son nervios, es ansiedad.

—¿Ansiedad?

—Sí. Hoy me convertiré oficialmente en el hijo de Grace.

—Christian. —le digo mientras subo mis manos hacia su rostro. —Siempre has sido el hijo de Grace. —acerco su rostro al mío y le doy un ligero beso. —Todo saldrá bien. —le digo reconfortándolo.

En ese instante la puerta se abre y comienzan a entrar varias personas. Nos separamos y nos sentamos en nuestros puestos. Unos instantes después llega Grace que se sienta a la cabecera de la mesa mientras nos sonríe a ambos. A las 8:30 am exactamente Grace se pone de pie.

—Se que ha habido muchos cambios en la compañía últimamente. —me mira a mí y después a Christian. —Y sé que todos se están preguntando como está vivo el antiguo CEO. Todos recuerdan lo sucedido con el PIANANO. —todos los participantes asienten. —Pero lo que no saben es que el antiguo CEO era un agente encubierto de la CIA y ayudó a recuperar el dispositivo. —en ese instante comienzan los murmullos entre los directivos. —Y no solo eso. —continúa Grace haciendo que vuelva a haber silencio en la sala. —Su verdadero nombre es Christian Grey. —todos se vuelven a mirar y uno de ellos pide la palabra.

—¿Por qué tiene el mismo apellido que usted?

—¿Están familiarizados? —pregunta otro.

Grace levanta las manos haciendo que dejen de preguntar.

—Si. —Grace le tiende la mano a Christian para que la acompañe a su lado.

Christian se levantó de su silla y se paró junto a Grace mientras le pasaba el brazo cariñosamente sobre los hombros.

—Es mi hijo.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Por favor, al igual que ustedes me acabo de enterar hace unos días que no murió en un accidente, aún lo estoy asimilando.

—¿Entonces cambiará nuevamente la dirección de la Empresa?

—Sí. Christian será nuevamente el CEO de TecFall, y también he pensado que es momento de nombrar un Vice-Presidente. —en ese instante Christian regresó a su asiento junto a mi.

Al antiguo Vice-Presidente, Grace lo había despedido en mi ausencia, y aún no había nombrado a uno. Era cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediese.

—Podemos comenzar con la votación.

Quince minutos más tarde ya habían elegido al nuevo Vice-Presidente de entre los directivos.

—Bien, ya hechos los cambios. Pueden hacer todas las preguntas que deseen.

Rápidamente las manos se levantaron y comenzaron a bombardear a Grace de preguntas a las que yo no les prestaba atención.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos comenzaron a marcharse del salón de reuniones. Christian cogió una de mis manos y la apretó entre las de él.

—Regresemos a la oficina, quiero ponerme al día con lo que hay en la agenda. —me dijo brindándome una dulce sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

Grace aún estaba en el salón de reuniones.

—Puedes ir adelante, necesito hablar algo con Grace. —le dije mientras me soltaba de su mano.

—De acuerdo. —me dijo mientras salía del salón de reuniones.

—¿Sucede algo Ana? —me preguntó Grace a mi lado.

—¿Cómo sabes que me sucede algo?

—Porque te conozco Ana. No soy tu madre biológica, pero te conozco perfectamente.

Eso era cierto.

—Imagino que Christian te contó que estamos prometidos nuevamente.

—Sí, comentó algo de que eso.

—Se que sonará extraño, pero queremos casarnos cuanto antes. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. —le digo a modo de justificación.

—¿Para cuando es la fecha entonces? —me pregunta de repente.

—Eso no lo hemos pensado. Queríamos hacerla en cuanto tuviéramos todos los preparativos. Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo ahora. Christian estará muy ocupado poniéndose al día con las cosas de la Empresa y yo tendré la agenda super llena para estos días…

—¡Ana! —Grace me coge por las manos interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. —No tienes que preocuparte por la boda.

—¡Ah no! —digo incrédula.

—Yo puedo encargarme de todos los preparativos de la boda y de la fiesta si lo deseas.

—¡De veras! —grito emocionada mientras la abrazo.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no me habías pedido ayuda?

—No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, además que no quiero que te tengas que encargar de todo. —le digo mientras le sonrío levemente.

—No tengo nada más que hacer Ana, además que me encantaría planificar la boda de mis dos hijos. Y de invitar a tantas personas como quepan en la casa. —me dice con una sonrisa.

—No queremos nada tan grande, solo familiares y amigos cercanos. —le digo mientras agacho la cabeza apenada.

—Ana. —me dice ella en tono dulce haciendo que levante la vista. — No haré nada que no quieran ustedes. Sí, estoy emocionada, pero si lo que quieren son familiares y amigos, pues será con familiares y amigos. —me dice mientras me da una sonrisa.

Me acerco a ella y nos envolvemos en un abrazo. Sé que Grace puede hacerlo. Ella da unas fiestas magníficas en la casa.

—Pues no te preocupes por nada Ana, yo me encargo de la boda. —me dice mientras salimos del salón de reuniones rumbo a mi oficina. — Tu solo escoge el vestido perfecto y prepara las maletas. —me dice mientras nos detenemos frente a mi oficina y me da un beso en la mejilla. —Te aconsejo que escojas el vestido antes del domingo.

—¿Domingo?

—Sí, la boda será el domingo, al atardecer. —me dice mientras se marcha por el pasillo.

Entro a la oficina distraída. Abro la puerta de la oficina de Christian y camino hasta sentarme en una butaca frente a su escritorio.

—¡Ana! ¿Te encuentras bien? —dice levantándose de su asiento.

—No. —contesto mecánicamente.

—¡Ana! Me estás asustando. ¿Qué sucede? —me dice mientras se agacha junto a mí y coge mis manos entre las suyas.

—Acabo de hablar con Grace, dice que ella se encarga de la boda, que solo escoja un vestido.

—Eso es grandioso. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara entonces?

—Porque la boda es el domingo.

—¡El domingo! ¿Este domingo?

—Si. —contesto aún sin poderlo creer.

Sé que mi madre puede preparar una fiesta con poca antelación, pero no es solo la fiesta. Es una boda. Mi boda. Nuestra boda.

—¿Y que estás esperando? —me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Hummm. —y por primera vez desde que entré en su oficina lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Anda, recoge a Kate y ve por un vestido hermoso para la boda.

—No podemos desaparecer, así como así Christian.

—Muy bien. Planifica una suplente para tu puesto y el de Kate para todo el día de mañana.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Qué hay conmigo?

—Necesitas un traje a medida para la boda. —Christian se queda mirándome enarcando una ceja.

—Cariño, tengo un armario de trajes nuevos a la medida.

—Creo que me olvidé de esa parte. —le doy una sonrisa.

Christian me aprieta las manos y después se levanta del suelo y me pone de pie.

—No te preocupes por nada. Solo por tu vestido. —me dice dándome un ligero beso en los labios. —Ahora ve a trabajar. —me dice dándome la vuelta y un ligero empujón.

Me giro hacia atrás sonriendo.

—Sí, Sr. Grey. —me giro nuevamente y salgo de su oficina.


	51. Capítulo 51

**Dejen sus comentarios**

 **BirdsandStars**

Me siento en mi silla y abro el correo. Si no le cuento a Kate, seguro que me mata.

De: Anastasia Steele

Para: Kate Kavanagh

Fecha: jueves, 09/06/2016, 9:11 AM

Asunto: ¡BODA!

Mañana tenemos un día muy ajetreado, te recojo en casa de Elliot para ir de compras. Necesito un vestido.

Ana

Kate me respondió rápidamente.

De: Kate Kavanagh

Para: Anastasia Steele

Fecha: jueves, 09/06/2016, 9:12 AM

Asunto: ¡BODA!

Aún falta para la boda Ana, no es necesario ausentarnos un día para que escojas un vestido. ¿Podemos ir el sábado?

Kate

Creo que Kate no había entendido.

De: Anastasia Steele

Para: Kate Kavanagh

Fecha: jueves, 09/06/2016, 9:14 AM

Asunto: ¡SABADO!

El sábado es muy tarde, la boda es el domingo.

Ana

El teléfono comenzó a sonar unos segundos después de salir el correo.

—Sí. —contesté con mi mejor voz neutral.

—¿Te casas el domingo? —grita del otro lado de la línea.

—Solo si aceptan ser nuestros padrinos, y si me acompañas a buscar un vestido mañana.

—Dalo por hecho. ¿Pero y nuestro puesto de trabajo?

—Yo me encargo de eso.

—De acuerdo, y necesitas una despedida de soltera.

—¡No! —grito y después me tapo la boca. —No necesito strippers Kate. —tengo un novio que está mejor que cualquier stripper que ella busque.

—De acuerdo, pero no será nada divertido sin alcohol ni strippers. —dice muy bajito.

—Si tu lo dices. Te recojo mañana. —le digo mientras ella cuelga murmurando algo que no pude escuchar bien.

Abro un nuevo e-mail y me pongo en contacto con recursos humanos para gestionar dos suplentes para mañana, explicándole la situación urgente que se ha presentado.

El teléfono suena. Esta vez miro la pantalla antes de contestar. Es Christian. Respiró hondo. Y entonces se me ocurre algo que nunca en mi vida he hecho antes. Descuelgo y cambio el tono de mi voz a uno que supongo suene lo bastante sexy del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, Sr. Grey. —contesto con mi mejor imitación de una sexy y pervertida secretaria.

La línea se queda en silencio.

—¿Sr. Grey? ¿Se encuentra bien? —inquiero con curiosidad pues no obtengo respuesta del otro lado.

—Sí. Discúlpame. Ven con la agenda para que me pongas al día. —me dice mientras cuelga.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cojo la agenda y entro en su oficina. Christian no pierde ni uno de mis movimientos mientras camino hasta sentarme en el sofá frente a su escritorio. Se levanta, le da la vuelta a su mesa y se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Qué te sucedió al teléfono? Te quedaste mudo por un momento. —le pregunto aguantando una sonrisa mientras el entrecierra los ojos antes de responderme

—¿Le hablas a todo el mundo con esa sexy voz que acabo de escuchar?

—No pensé que notaras la diferencia. —le contesto con la misma frase que el me dijo hace un momento.

Christian solamente me sonríe.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, solo te hablo a ti de esa forma, y solo lo he hecho hoy. —le digo mientras le doy una sonrisa.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora que tal si mi sexy y pervertida asistente personal me pones al día con la agenda. —me dice mientras yo abro la agenda con una sonrisa.

Después de terminar con la agenda, lo acompaño por los departamentos. Donde más nos demoramos es en nanotecnología y regresamos a la oficina a la hora de almorzar.

Kate nos acompaña a almorzar a nuestro lugar característico de siempre. Y una vez que terminamos regresamos al a oficina. El resto de la tarde Christian está muy ocupado con varias reuniones pendientes que se habían pospuesto y con alguna que otra discusión de proyecto. Bien entrada la tarde recursos humanos me confirma el remplazo de mañana de nuestros puestos.

Kate se despide de mi a las 5:30pm y allí me quedo esperando que la discusión de proyecto en la que se encuentra Christian termine.

Son las 6:30pm. La reunión se a demorado más de la cuenta. Busco mi celular y le marco a Elliot, que me contesta rápidamente.

—Felicidades Ana. —me dice muy alegre. Al parecer ya Kate le dio la noticia.

—Gracias. —y por un momento olvido porque lo llamé. —Llamaba para ver si de casualidad podíamos conseguir una mesa en uno de tus restaurantes para celebrar.

—Para mis amigos y mi familia, siempre hay una mesa disponible. ¿A qué hora?

—No lo sé, dentro de dos horas puede ser.

—Estará lista para la hora que lleguen Ana. Les prepararé una mesa en el Little Star para que celebren su inminente boda. —no sé porque, su comentario me hace reír.

—Gracias. —le digo con una sonrisa.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, solo disfruten de su cena. —me dice mientras cuelga.

Veinte minutos más tarde, se abre la puerta de la oficina de Christian y todos, excepto él, salen de la oficina, se despiden de mi y caminan rumbo al ascensor.

Cuando se pierden por el pasillo me levanto de mi silla y entro en su oficina. Me detengo en cuanto abro la puerta. Christian se encuentra de espalda a mí. Se ha quitado la americana y la corbata, que descansan sobre el espaldar de su silla mientras el busca entre unos documentos sobre la mesa. Tiene las mangas de la camisa recogidas a la altura de los codos. Y sin girarse hacia mí, imagino que también tiene dos botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Camino en su dirección y solo cuando siente mis pasos se gira hacia mi con una sonrisa radiante. Tengo razón, tiene los botones superiores desabrochados. Christian enreda sus manos en mi cintura cuando me detengo frente a él.

—Pensé que esa reunión nunca terminaría. —me dice mientras acerca sus labios hacia mi cuello.

—Yo también. —le contesto en un murmullo apenas inaudible.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar algún lado esta noche para celebrar. —me dice mientras me da un beso en el cuello y se incorpora.

—Ya tengo hecha la reservación en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras me aparto de su lado y camino hacia los cristales panorámicos. Él no me sigue.

Nunca me he parado aquí a esta hora. La vista de la ciudad de noche, desde esta altura, me encanta. Siento los pasos de Christian detenerse detrás de mí, pero no me toca.

—¿Dónde has reservado? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Resulta que mi mejor amiga es la novia del chef. —le contesto con una sonrisa.

Da un paso adelante, y puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello nuevamente, mientras su cuerpo se pega al mío por detrás.

—¿A que hora es la reservación? —pregunta mientras me abraza por la cintura y nuestras miradas se encuentran en el reflejo del cristal.

—Dentro de una hora y 40 minutos, aproximadamente.

Puedo ver por el reflejo del cristal como Christian mira la hora en su reloj.

—Muy bien, tenemos media hora antes de que el guardia de seguridad pase a hacer la ronda. —me dice mientras me da un beso en el cuello.

Y mientras sus manos comienzan a subir mi vestido, me percato de cuáles son sus intenciones. Y agarro sus manos con las mías.

—Christian. Que alguien nos puede ver desde otro edificio. —le digo mientras el ríe contra mi cuello.

—¿Entonces para que son los cristales tintados? —me pregunta mientras baja por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula dando besos y yo cierro los ojos con un gemido.

—¿Los cristales son tintados? —pregunto en un jadeo mientras suelto sus manos.

No me había percatado nunca de eso. Desde aquí adentro se ve tan clara la ciudad que nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

—Apoya las manos en el cristal. —me pide mientras su mano se mete dentro de mis bragas ya húmedas.

Hago lo que me pide mientras el introduce un dedo en mi interior y mi cuerpo se arquea involuntariamente contra su mano.

—Ahora. —me dice deteniendo el movimiento de su dedo en mi interior.

Abro los ojos y nuestras miradas ardientes se conectan en el cristal.

—Quiero que me cuentes, exactamente, como nos imaginabas follando aquí en la oficina.

¡Mierda!

Mis fantasías eran demasiado privadas como para compartirlas. Por no decir que eran demasiado pervertidas. Bueno. Aunque después de anoche la palabra "pervertida" a tomado otro significado para mí.

—¡Ana! —me saca de mis pensamientos moviendo el dedo ligeramente en mi interior.

—Contra los cristales panorámicos. —le digo rápidamente mientras lo veo sonreír.

Saca el dedo de mi interior y rápidamente siento como se desabrocha el pantalón detrás de mí. Levanta el vestido y me baja las bragas rápidamente. Puedo sentir la punta de su miembro juguetear contra mi sexo.

—¿Y cómo te imaginabas que te tomaría? —me dice mientras comienza a entrar en mí. —¿Lento y sensual o duro y salvaje? —me pregunta mientras termina de entrar rápidamente en mi interior haciendo que se me escape un gemido.

—Siempre te imaginé poseyéndome salvajemente. —le contesté mientras el subía una de sus manos hacia mis senos y los apretaba por encima de la tela.

—No muevas las manos del cristal. —me dijo mientras apoyaba la otra en mi hombro y comenzaba a moverse deliciosamente en mi interior.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más crudos, mas duros, más intensos. Christian subió la mano hacia mi cuello, mientras daba un paso al frente y me pegaba más contra el cristal. Cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior. Y cada una hacía que gimiera más alto. Mis manos necesitaban aferrarse a algo. Pero debajo de mis dedos solamente había cristal. Cada nuevo movimiento me acercaba más al orgasmo. Christian deslizó un dedo por mis labios entreabiertos y no pude evitar deslizar la lengua por él y después chuparlo. Gemí contra su dedo mientras mis paredes se apretaban alrededor de su miembro.

—¡Ana! —gimió Christian contra mi cuello. —¡Mírame! ¡Abre los ojos! —me pidió.

Abrí los ojos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el reflejo del cristal. La imagen más erótica que hubiese visto en mi vida. El rostro de Christian descomponiéndose de placer al igual que el mío cuando el orgasmo nos llegó a ambos unos segundos más tarde.

—Quisiera tomarte también sobre la mesa, contra la puerta, en el suelo, en el sofá y en cualquier superficie follable posible. —me dice en un jadeo mientras yo no puedo aguantar la risa.

—Creo que el guardia de seguridad se escandalizaría. —le contestó con una sonrisa.

—¡El guardia! —dice rápidamente mientras sale de mi interior.

Me giro y lo veo subiéndose rápidamente el bóxer y el pantalón. Me echo a reír mientras lo observo.

—¿Te divierte la situación? —me dice con una sonrisa mientras se termina de abrochar el pantalón.

—Mucho. —le digo mientras hago lo mismo que él, me pongo las bragas en su sitio y me acomodo el vestido.

Christian se acerca a mi entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Crees que sería divertido ser observados mientras tenemos sexo? —me pregunta alzando una ceja.

—No creo que me guste esa parte. —le dije recordando cuando estábamos en la isla y Elliot casi nos había cogido infraganti.

Christian se acerca a mí, coloca las manos en mi cintura y pega sus labios a los míos.

—Sabes que hay sitios donde se practica ese tipo de sexo Ana. —me dice en un susurro mientras yo me estremezco. —Donde las personas van, ya sea a que los observen o participar en intercambios sexuales. —sus manos bajan hasta mis nalgas. —Donde pueden hacer realidad la más pervertida de tus fantasías o el más alocado sueño que hayas tenido. —me dice mientras me roba un beso y se separa de mi sonriendo.

Me le quedo mirando fijamente, mientras siento mi respiración acelerada y mi corazón bombeando más fuertemente. Lo que Christian me acababa de decir había hecho que me excitara, y no entendía por qué.

—Mi más pervertida fantasía se hizo realidad cuando me tomabas contra el cristal panorámico de tu oficina. — le digo con una sonrisa.

Lo que me hacía preguntarme si el tenía alguna, y si yo sería capaz de hacérsela realidad.

Siempre he sido bastante tímida, la verdad. Y no puedo imaginarme teniendo sexo mientras otras personas me observan. Aunque no es del todo cierto. Aún recuerdo un sueño que tuve hace tiempo ya. Creo que ese sueño nunca lo olvidaré en mi vida. Es imposible que pueda olvidar un sueño tan intenso como ese, donde tenía dos Christian frente a mi dispuestos a satisfacer todas mis necesidades.

Pero sé que no estoy preparada mentalmente para pedirle a Christian hacer un trío. Lo cual me hacía preguntarme si él lo había hecho alguna vez.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho un trío? —le pregunto como si nada.

El me preguntó lo mismo hace un tiempo ya. Se que esa es una de las principales cosas con las que fantasean todos los hombres. Tener dos mujeres para ellos solos. Christian me mira asombrado por el atrevimiento de mi pregunta.

—Mejor sentémonos, esta conversación no se puede tener de pie. —me dice mientras tira de mi mano hacia el sofá.

Nos sentamos y se me queda mirando fijamente. pensé que estaría molesto por mi pregunta, pero su rostro muestra mi sonrisa preferida, la que enseña los hoyuelos.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—No lo sé. —le digo como si nada. Como si no tuviese otro motivo interior.

Christian me mira ahora un poco más serio.

—Sí. —no me esperaba esta respuesta.

—Sí lo has hecho, o sí, es la fantasía de todos los hombres.

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—O sea que ya has cumplido tu fantasía sexual. —le digo envalentonada.

Creo que acaba de esfumarse la oportunidad de hacer realidad su fantasía sexual. Si, porque haría cualquier cosa por satisfacer sus deseos sexuales. Cualquiera que sea.

—¿Por qué crees que esa era mi fantasía sexual Ana? —me pregunta con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso no es la fantasía de todos los hombres? —pregunto sin entender nada.

—No la mía. —me dice con una sonrisa pervertida.

Esto es nuevo. Le sonrío mientras le hago la pregunta que quiero que me responda en verdad.

—¿Cuál es tu fantasía sexual? —le pregunto ahora intrigada y con curiosidad.

Pero el solamente me sonríe. Y allí me quedo como una idiota, mirándolo fijamente y esperando una respuesta que sabía que no me iba a dar. ¿Porque le pregunté en primer lugar?

—Mi fantasía…—comenzó diciendo haciendo que abriera mis ojos ante la sorpresa. —…al menos una de ellas, es unirme al Mile High Club. —me dice mientras yo entrecierro los ojos tratando de entender lo que me dice.

—¿Mile high club? —inquiero con curiosidad sin saber a qué se refiere.

—¿No sabes qué es? —pregunta asombrado.

—¿Debería saberlo? —pregunto una vez más.

—No es un secreto para nadie. Es un club exclusivo que muchos desean integrar.

—¿Algún requisito para entrar en el club?

—No muchos, pero me voy a asegurar de que te unas al club junto conmigo. —me dice mientras me roba un beso. —Ahora porque no vamos hacia nuestra reservación.

Mientras vamos en el auto no puedo dejar de pensar en el Mile High Club. Miro a Christian y el me sonríe. Se que no me lo está contando todo con respecto a este club exclusivo al cual quiere pertenecer.

Y no sé porque asume que debería conocerlo. Durante la universidad tuve pocas amistades y la verdad nunca hablábamos de temas sexuales. Lo cual me hace pensar. ¿Qué tiene que ver el club con una de sus fantasías sexuales? Miro a Christian fijamente mientras el me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa. Sacudo mi cabeza hacia ambos lados y decido dejar de pensar en esto. Porque si no lo hago, sé que me voy a volver loca.


	52. Capítulo 52

**Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

El viernes, recojo a Kate bien temprano en el apartamento de Elliot y nos vamos juntas a escoger el vestido perfecto para la boda. Nos pasamos toda la mañana de una tienda de novias a otra. Mirando, probándome diferentes diseños, tratando de encontrar el ideal para mí. Ese que de tan solo mirarlo llamara mi atención. Uno que hiciera que Christian se quedara con la boca abierta. Y eso, sabía que iba a ser muy difícil de encontrar. Tenía que tener encaje, mucho encaje, pero también tenía que ser atrevido, sensual y sexy como la mierda.

—Creo que estás buscando algo que no existe. —me dice Kate mientras entramos en la siguiente tienda y ella se sienta en una silla.

—Se que existe, lo sabré en cuanto lo vea. —le digo mientras la encargada de la tienda se acerca a nosotras.

—Buenas tardes. En que las puedo ayudar.

—Ella se casa el domingo y está buscando un vestido de novia que no existe. —dice Kate mientras la encargada nos mira divertida a ambas.

—¿Qué tipo de vestido estás buscando?

—Quiero un vestido de novia que tenga encaje y que sea sexy y atrevido. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras ella se queda pensativa.

—Y ya le he dicho que no existe, más de 10 veces. —vuelve a decir Kate.

—Tengo un vestido de novia allí atrás que te puedo mostrar. —me dice un poco dudosa.

—Pero…—inquiero al ver su cara de inseguridad.

—Es extremadamente caro.

—No tengo problemas con el dinero.

—Pero te advierto, ninguna novia se lo pondría por lo atrevido que es.

—Déjame ver el vestido. —le pido mientras ella se marcha en su busca.

Un vestido atrevido.

Eso es lo que busco.

Kate y yo nos miramos fijamente por un rato hasta que la dependienta regresa con un vestido entre sus manos. El vestido aún está en la bolsa del diseñador. Ella cuelga el perchero con mucho cuidado y baja el zipper de la bolsa revelando el vestido. A simple vista puedo ver que tiene encaje, mucho encaje.

—Es encaje francés, chifón, tul…—he dejado de escuchar lo que me dice mientras admiro asombrada el vestido.

Ni siquiera me he percatado que la dependienta se ha marchado y que ha regresado con unos zapatos en las manos.

—Estos vienen con el vestido. —me dice con una sonrisa.

Miró lo zapatos que tiene en las manos.

—Puedes pasar al probador y ver como te queda. —me dice señalándome hacia una cortina en un extremo del salón.

Cojo el vestido, el velo y los zapatos y sin pensarlo dos veces voy hacia allí. Me desnudo, la zafo los pequeños broches de la parte baja de la espalda y me lo pongo. Me siento y me pruebo los zapatos, me quedan perfectos. Me levanto y observo el vestido nuevamente. Tiene una enorme cola. Me giro y me miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que está detrás de mí.

—¡Oh por dios! —exclamo mientras me cubro la boca.

—¿Estás bien? —me grita Kate desde afuera.

—Si, si estoy bien. —le digo mientras observo bien el vestido en el espejo.

Todo el frente es de encaje con intrincados detalles y bordados refinados que se deslizan delicadamente por mi cintura hasta formar junto a los tirantes, de encaje también, el enorme escote en V de la espalda que llega hasta la parte superior de las nalgas. El encaje frontal llega hasta mi cintura desde donde baja en forma de una franja, mezclándose con el tul, por todo el costado de ambos lados de mi cuerpo hasta el suelo. A medida que desciende el encaje por mi pierna, el diseño se va volviendo más sencillo, hasta que es prácticamente más tul que encaje. Solo queda de encaje el borde del vestido que se arrastra por el suelo.

En la parte baja de mi vientre comienza el chifón, que se mezcla elegantemente con el tul y el encaje de las franjas de los costados. Justo encima de mis nalgas continúa formando una franja amplia sobre cada una de ellas las cuales se unen con más bordados refinados en el centro. Justo por debajo de las nalgas el bordado deja paso al tul nuevamente con el encaje y los bordados hasta el suelo.

Cojo el velo conformado por una delicada tiara de flores y me lo pongo sobre la cabeza. Es doble, de dos largos diferentes. Lo pongo completamente hacia atrás mientras me admiro con el conjunto completo girando hacia ambos lados. El vestido se ajusta perfectamente a mis ligeras curvas.

—Acaba de salir Ana, me tienes ansiosa. —me grita Kate desde el salón.

—Ya salgo. —le grito mientras recojo la cola del vestido entre mis manos.

Cuando llego afuera suelto la cola y Kate y la dependienta se me quedan mirando con sorpresa y asombro.

—¡Mierda Ana! Nunca imaginé que un vestido como ese pudiese existir.

—Es la primera vez que alguien se prueba ese vestido.

—¿Cómo me veo? —les pregunto mientras doy una vuelta.

—Sinceramente, nadie se pondría ese vestido para una boda, es demasiado atrevido y sensual. —me dice la dependienta.

—Es justo lo que estoy buscando. —digo con una sonrisa.

—Le va a dar un infarto cuando te vea. —me dice Kate mientras yo la ignoro y me dirijo nuevamente al probador para sacarme el vestido.

Una vez fuera del vestido me pongo mi ropa y lo llevo nuevamente afuera.

—Me lo llevo.

—¿No quiere saber el precio?

—No. Lo que cueste. —le digo tendiéndole mi tarjeta.

—¿Va a llevar los zapatos también? —me pregunta mientras yo le sonrío.

—Desde luego.

He encontrado los zapatos y el vestido perfecto. Uno que hará que a Christian le entren ganas de sacármelo o de romperlo, pero que no podrá hacerlo. Pago por el vestido y este es colocado nuevamente en su bolsa negra de diseñador. Me lo coloco sobre un brazo y con una enorme sonrisa salimos en busca de mi auto. Coloco el vestido sobre Kate mientras me monto en el auto.

—Tienes suerte que el novio no pueda ver el vestido antes de la boda, porque es mala suerte, porque si lo ve, de seguro te prohibía ponértelo. —no puedo evitar reír a carcajadas ante su comentario. —Me alegra que te cause gracia mi comentario.

— No me va a prohibir ponérmelo Kate. Va a tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener las manos quietas y no quitármelo. —le digo mientras ambas reímos a carcajadas.

Dejo a Kate en casa de Elliot y después me dirijo a casa de mi madre.

Afuera hay varios camiones parqueados y muchas personas bajando cosas. Y como me imaginaba, en el interior el ajetreo es mucho mayor. Entro en la casa con el vestido colgando del brazo y busco a mi madre que se encuentra en la terraza trasera de la casa. Dando órdenes.

—Hola mamá. —le grito llamando su atención.

Ella viene hacia donde estoy y me da un abrazo.

—¿Ese es el vestido? —me pregunta mientras yo le sonrío.

—Si. El vestido perfecto. —le digo mientras ella deja lo que esta haciendo y me toma del brazo.

—Vamos, quiero ver como te queda.

Mamá tira de mi brazo hacia su habitación. Y cuando estoy allí me desnudo y saco el vestido para probármelo una vez más. Y mamá se queda literalmente con la boca abierta.

—Nunca había visto un vestido tan atrevido Ana. —me dice mientras yo doy una vuelta para que ella lo vea por detrás. —Ni tan…tatuado.

¡Mierda! Olvidé el tatuaje. Me giro rápidamente hacia mi madre. Que me mira con una ceja enarcada esperando que le explique.

—Me lo hice hace un tiempo ya. —le digo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Me explicas el concepto, porque no lo entiendo.

Ni lo iba a entender. Para entenderlo tendría que saber que su hijo tiene uno en toda la espalda y parte del pecho. Cosa que no pensaba contarle.

—Fue cuando estaba en mi descanso espiritual. —le digo tratando de que no me haga más preguntas.

—O sea que tiene algo que ver con Christian. —me pregunta mientras yo asiento. —Imagino entonces que debe tener uno muy parecido a ese.

—Sí. —le digo mientras intento cambiar la conversación. —¿Entonces que te parece el vestido?

Grace sonríe mientras se acerca donde yo estoy y me abraza.

—Que está hecho especialmente para ti. —me dice mientras alguien toca a la puerta.

—Disculpe, pero tenemos una situación en la terraza. —grita Jones del otro lado.

—Anda ve, voy a quitarme el vestido y salgo a ayudarte. —le digo mientras ella sale de la habitación.

En cuanto voy a zafarme el vestido mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Lo busco en los jeans y al ver la pantalla sonrío.

—Hola.

—¿Ya tienes el vestido? —me pregunta mientras yo me miro nuevamente.

—Ya tengo el vestido. —le digo con una sonrisa estúpida.

—Supongo que no me dejarás verlo hasta el domingo.

—Supones bien.

—¿Al menos me dirás como es?

—Es blanco, con tul, chifón y encaje. —omito la parte en que tiene mucho encaje.

—¿Qué así no son todos los vestidos de novia?

—La mayoría. —le digo mientras me río.

—¿Estás en casa?

Me causa gracia escucharlo decir en casa. Porque en eso se convertirá el apartamento a partir del domingo. Nuestro apartamento. Nuestra casa.

—Estoy en casa de Grace, voy a ayudarla un poco con los preparativos.

—De acuerdo, le diré a Sawyer que me deje allí cuando termine.

—Te espero, le diré a Jones que nos quedamos a cenar.

—De acuerdo. —hace una pausa. —Ana.

—Si.

—Te amo.

—Yo también Christian. — y cuelgo con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me quito el vestido lo guardo en la bolsa negra y salgo hacia la terraza a ayudar a Grace con los preparativos.

No sé cómo Grace a logrado buscar una organizadora en tan poco tiempo. Ella se acerca a mi y pide mi opinión sobre lo que ella planea hacer, y la decoración. Y la verdad es que me encanta la idea que tiene. Mientras conversamos sobre las decoraciones, no dejan de pasar personas por nuestro lado acomodando cajas y bajando mesas y sillas y paneles de vidrio. Hay tremendo alboroto en la casa, se parece mucho a la ultima vez que mi madre hizo una remodelación.

—Solo me preocupa el tema de los invitados. —le digo a la decoradora que en ese instante me mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya las invitaciones se enviaron.

—¿De veras? —inquiero atónita.

—Si, Grace se puso en contacto conmigo desde ayer y me envió una lista de invitados. Al momento me puse en ello.

—Tenía mis dudas sobre si se podría hacer todo con tan poco tiempo.

—No debes preocuparte por nada. Mañana descansa. Solo debes estar aquí el domingo al mediodía para comenzar a prepararte.

—¿Prepararme?

—Desde luego. La maquillista y la peluquera estarán aquí y se encargarán de que luzcas espléndida. Al novio le dará un infarto cuando te vea, vas a quedar irreconocible.

Seguro que sí.

Pero no por el maquillaje o el peinado que lleve.

Paso el resto de la tarde ayudando en lo que puedo. Veo a Grace a lo lejos mientras orienta donde acomodar las cosas. El domingo será un día importante para ella. Sus dos hijos se casan.

Christian llega justo para la hora de la cena y después nos sentamos en la sala con Grace, mientras ella cuenta anécdotas de ambos cuando éramos chicos. Nos marchamos cerca de las 9:00 pm. Decido dejar el vestido en casa de mi madre, no me fío de que Christian no le eche un vistazo en el apartamento mientras no estoy presente.

Estoy exhausta.

Me siento en la cama a quitarme los zapatos mientras él va hacia el baño.

—Todo está listo al parecer. —me grita desde el baño.

—Sé que Grace puede encargarse perfectamente de todo sin dificultades. —le digo mientras siento como abre el grifo de la tina.

Me quito los zapatos y masajeo los pies. Christian aún continúa en el baño, seguro que preparando un delicioso baño de espuma. Me quito la ropa y camino hacia el baño con solo la ropa interior.

Christian esta agachado encendiendo unas velas aromáticas junto a la bañera. Alza la vista en cuanto siente mis pasos. Se levanta del suelo.

—Ya he terminado. —me dice mientras cierra el grifo de la tina.

Lo observo mientras se desnuda, apaga la luz quedando todo alumbrado solamente por las velas y se mete en la tina tendiéndome una mano. Termino de desnudarme rápidamente y tomando su mano me meto también. Christian se sienta y yo me siento entre sus piernas. Esto es justo lo que necesito. Cierro los ojos y me recuesto a su pecho mientras el me abraza y descansa la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? —me pregunta en un susurro.

—Descansar para verme bonita el domingo. —le digo mientras el ríe a carcajadas.

—No necesitas descansar mucho para verte hermosa. —me dice mientras me besa el cuello y dejo escapar un gemido.

—¿Y tú?

—Elliot y Kate están preparándonos una despedida de solteros.

—Le dije a Kate que no quería nada de strippers. —le digo mientras me arrepiento de lo que acabo de decir.

—¡Strippers Eh! Eso mismo me dijo Elliot que iba a planear para mí.

—Son tal para cual. ¿Por qué cuando dices despedida de soltera tiene que haber un stripper involucrado?

—Porque es la tradición. —me dice mientras yo me giro brevemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Vas a un club de strippers? —inquiero con curiosidad.

—No. Amenacé a Elliot con no hacerlo. —me dice mientras yo me hecho a reír.

—Puedes ser muy intimidante a veces.

—Seguro, porque no volvió a tocar el tema.

Me giro nuevamente. Sus dedos se deslizan suavemente por mis brazos mientras yo cierro los ojos. Esto es todo lo que quiero en la vida. Estar así para siempre entre sus brazos. Sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada más que en nosotros, en sus caricias y en el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.


	53. Capítulo 53

**Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Alguien toca a la puerta desesperadamente. Abro los ojos, Christian está abrazado a mi cuerpo mientras duerme profundamente.

—¡Ana! ¡Acaba de salir de esa habitación de una maldita vez! —grita Kate.

Salgo de los brazos de Christian y me dirijo a la puerta. Ella vuelve a tocar y solo entonces me percato que está tocando la puerta de la habitación.

—Tienen cinco minutos para salir o voy a entrar y sacarlos con la ropa que lleven puesta. —dice hecha una furia.

Miro nuevamente hacia la cama donde Christian me mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Quién grita tanto?

—Mejor ponte una ropa rápido. —le digo mientras salgo corriendo hacia el armario. —Si no estamos vestidos Kate nos va a sacar con lo que llevemos puesto.

—Pero es muy temprano. —dice mientras mete la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Encuentro ropa de él y se la tiro hacia la cama para que se vista rápidamente.

—¡Vístete! No creo que quieras hacer enfadar a una mujer embarazada con hormonas revueltas. —le digo mientras comienzo a vestirme rápidamente.

—¿Y que hay del sexo matutino? —pregunta sentándose en la cama y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Creo que nos lo acaban de interrumpir. —le digo mientras voy hacia el baño.

Cuando salgo del baño, Christian está completamente vestido, pero aún sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Ven aquí. —me dice mientras yo camino en su dirección.

Me paro entre sus piernas y el enreda las manos en mi cintura. Pero rápidamente me gira y me carga haciendo que quede acostada en la cama y el sobre mí. Me sonríe perversamente. Y en ese mismo instante se abre la puerta de la habitación. Ambos miramos hacia allí. Kate camina con Elliot a su lado en nuestra dirección.

—Les dije que tenían cinco minutos.

Elliot llega donde estamos y literalmente saca a Christian de encima de mí. Christian no se resiste y puedo verlo reírse mientras somos separados. Elliot tira de él hacia afuera de la habitación.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, adiós. —le dice Kate.

Camino detrás de ellos mientras Elliot abre la puerta y ambos desaparecen del apartamento. Bueno, eso había sido algo nuevo. Literalmente, Kate los acaba de echar a los dos del apartamento.

—Ni siquiera lo dejaste darme un beso. —le digo mientras me cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar molesta con ella.

—Ya tendrán tiempo de arrumacos durante la luna de miel. —me dice mientras yo pienso en lo que acaba de decir.

—Mejor esta noche. —digo muy bajito mientras planeo sorprenderlo de alguna forma.

—Lo siento Ana, pero Christian no regresa esta noche. —me dice mientras yo la miro horrorizada.

—¡Que! —le grito mientras ella me ignora. —¡Kate! —la llamo nuevamente.

—Necesitas descansar, y verte radiante para mañana. —me dice mientras busca algo en su bolso. —Y como tu dama de honor, me encargaré de que todo salga perfecto.

—¡Kate! Ya te dije que no quiero despedida de soltera. —le digo en tono cansino.

—Lo sé, pero no te vas a negar a esto. —me dice mientras saca algo de su bolso.

—¿Me vas a llevar a un SPA? —inquiero con curiosidad.

—Algo tengo que hacer. Tenemos a nuestra disposición todos los servicios que queramos durante toda la tarde. —me dice mientras la miro atónita.

—¿Has alquilado un SPA solo para nosotras? —no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

—Considéralo un regalo de bodas, —me dice mientras me giña un ojo. —Ahora vamos. No querrás ver a una embarazada molesta, ¿cierto?

—¡Por dios no! —le digo mientras reímos a carcajadas.

Pasamos toda la tarde en el SPA. Debo decir que me han atendido como a una reina. Me han dado un masaje corporal super relajante, me han depilado, completamente, me han arreglado las manos y los pies y han exfoliado toda mi piel dejándola super sensible. Para cuando regresamos al apartamento me siento como si flotara, como si estuviese en una nube. Ya no recuerdo ni lo que Kate hizo esta mañana.

Mientras camino hacia la cocina veo una caja sobre la encimera.

—¿Y esa caja? —inquiero con curiosidad mientras Kate me sonríe.

—Esa, debe ser nuestra cena.

Kate tiene todo planeado. Al parecer no me va a dejar hacer absolutamente nada hoy. No sé de dónde saca tantas energías. Quizás el embarazo tenga ese efecto en ella. La ayudo a servir la cena mientras sonrío.

—¿Lista para unos strippers? —me dice cuando estoy sentada en el sofá.

—Kate, te dije que nada de strippers. —la reprendo.

—Ni siquiera si es Channing Tatum. —me dice mostrándome un DVD.

—Bueno, si es el no me molestaría verlo. —le digo mientras reímos a carcajadas.

En cuanto termina la película, Kate me ordena ir a dormir y yo obedezco sin protestar. Veo mi móvil sobre la mesita de noche. Tengo varios mensajes de Christian que no he podido revisar pues Kate me prohibió coger el móvil en todo el día.

 _"_ _Te extraño"_

 _"_ _Esto es una tortura"_

 _"_ _Elliot ha decidido castigarme en la cocina cortando verduras"_

No puedo evitar reír con este mensaje.

 _"_ _Quiero que llegue mañana para poder tenerte solo para mi"_

 _"_ _Te amo, piensa en mí, sueña conmigo._

Su último mensaje había sido hace más de quince minutos. Y decido contestarle sus mensajes.

" _Yo también te extraño. Mi tortura fue diferente a la tuya. Kate me llevó hacia un SPA, así que tengo todo el cuerpo hipersensible. Yo también deseo que llegue mañana. Te amo, sueña conmigo también…desnuda junto a ti."_

Me acuesto en la cama con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Christian no responde lo ultimo que le escribí, así que supongo que Elliot le quitó el teléfono. Me acuesto y cierro los ojos, mañana va a ser un día importante. Me estoy quedando dormida cuando siento el sonido de un mensaje.

" _Si te imagino de esa forma, no voy a poder dormir en toda la noche. Pero lo intentaré."_

Pongo el móvil en la mesita y con una sonrisa idiota me acurruco en la cama mientras me abrazo a la almohada de su lado.

Despierto a la mañana siguiente con abundante energía. Ni siquiera sé que hora es, solo sé que necesito algo de entrenamiento matutino. Llevo más de 24 horas sin sexo y necesito con urgencia gastar estas renovadas energías golpeando algo, así que me cambio de ropa, me tomo un jugo de la nevera y me dirijo hacia el estudio-gimnasio.

Mi entrenamiento es interrumpido por Kate.

—¿No has mirado la hora? —me pregunta mientras yo dejo de golpear el saco y la miro fijamente.

—No. —la verdad es que he perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Sé que la novia debe llegar tarde y todo eso, pero son casi las 2:00 pm.

—¡Que! —grito mientras salgo corriendo de la habitación.

¡Mierda! Debía estar en casa de mi madre al mediodía para comenzarme a preparar. Me desvisto rápidamente y me meto en la ducha. Me baño tan rápido como puedo y salgo igual de rápido. Kate me mira y lo único que hace es reírse mientras me despido de ella y voy hacia mi auto.

Cuando llego a casa de Grace me encuentro con dos mujeres furiosas que me miran el pelo asustadas. Sí se que lo traigo aún mojado y echo todo un desastre.

—¡Por dios! ¡ese pelo es un desastre! —dice una de las mujeres que examina me cabello.

—Al menos durmió anoche. —dice la otra mientras analiza mi rostro.

Y tiran de mi hacia la habitación de mi madre Cuando la estilista termina, sale de la habitación y regresa un rato más tarde. Y así transcurren cerca de dos horas. Me estoy poniendo el vestido cuando alguien toca a la puerta. La estilista que ha terminado con mi cabello va hacia allí.

—Si es el novio, no puedes entrar.

—Es la madre de la novia. —dice Grace del otro lado mientras le abren la puerta y la cierran rápidamente.

Grace luce un elegante vestido y ya está completamente arreglada. Se queda mirándome mientras me cierran los broches de la parte trasera del vestido.

—¡Ana! ¡Estás hermosa! —dice mientras puedo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Por favor no, que me harás llorar a mí. —le digo mientras intento contener las lágrimas al verla llorar.

—Te traje algo para que uses. —me dice mostrándome una caja de terciopelo negro que traen en sus manos.

No me había percatado que la traía. Me la tiende y yo la abro. Parecen antiguas, pero a la vez lucen sencillas. Dentro hay una cadenita de oro blanco con aretes a juego. De la cadena cuelgan tres piedras de forma cuadrada, la del centro un poco mayor que las otras, aunque todas lucen bastantes sencillas en conjunto. No son de tamaño exagerado. Los aretes son también tres piedras en forma vertical, todas de igual tamaño y un poco más pequeñas y sencillas que las del collar, engarzadas por oro blanco. La piedra del centro del collar y las que están en la parte superior de los aretes son de un ligero color azul mientras que las otras resplandecen.

—Parecen diamantes. —digo acariciando las joyas.

—Son diamantes y aguamarinas. —me dice Grace mientras yo aparto la mano rápidamente del collar. — Pertenecieron a mi madre, y ahora son tuyas. —me dice con una sonrisa.

—No puedo aceptarlo

—¿Cómo qué no? Mi madre me las dio a mi en mi boda, y ahora yo te las entrego a ti.

—Pero…

—Ningún pero Ana, tu eres mi hija también. —me dice acariciando mi rostro cariñosamente.

Y no puedo evitarlo esta vez. Una lágrima comienza a correr por mi mejilla.

—Dejemos esto que se te va a arruinar el maquillaje. —dice la maquillista mientras viene a retocarme.

Grace saca el collar de la caja y me lo coloca en el cuello.

—Te queda precioso. —me dice con una sonrisa. —Ahora si me disculpan saldré a ver si el novio llegó.

Dice ella mientras sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta. ¿Christian no ha llegado? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa y mientras me acomodan el velo en la cabeza ellas se percatan de mi nerviosismo.

—Iré a ver si llegó, no quiero que estés más nerviosa de lo que debes estar. —me dice Steph mientras sale de la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde ella regresa.

—Ya está aquí, no debes preocuparte. —me dice con una sonrisa reconfortante y dejo escapar el aire abruptamente. —Pero como es tradición. —me dice guiñándome un ojo. —Dejemos que espere un poco por ti.

Veinte minutos más tarde Grace entra nuevamente avisando que es hora de comenzar. Me ponen el velo sobre el rostro y Grace me toma del brazo mientras salimos de la habitación. Las puertas que dan a la terraza han sido cerradas. Por lo que no tengo ni idea de lo que me encontraré afuera.

—¿No deberías sentarte con el resto de los invitados? —le pregunto mientras miro nerviosa hacia los lados.

—No cuando tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Me le quedo mirando sin entender a que se refiere. Pero entonces me percato que no ha soltado mi brazo.

—Fui tu madre y tu padre, así que pienso que quien mejor que yo para entregarte. —me dice sonriendo.

Mierda, creo que voy a llorar nuevamente. Pero me contengo.

—¡Listas! —pregunta la organizadora mientras llega a nuestro lado.

—Si. —le contesto firmemente.

—Solo debes caminar recto hacia el final. —me dice mientras me coloca en la mano el ramo y se aparta a un lado de las puertas.

Da la orden por el micrófono que tiene en un costado.

¿Qué camine recto? ¿Y que hago con la enorme piscina que queda frente a mí? Pero apenas y tengo tiempo a pensar cuando comienzan a escucharse los acordes de Halleluya de Leonard Cohen y las puertas se abren lentamente.


	54. Capítulo 54

**Dejeneme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

No soy consciente de mucho. Por un segundo me quedo congelada asimilando todo frente a mí. Salgo caminando hacia el altar que han dispuesto al final de la piscina mientras Grace me sostiene por el brazo en el que llevo el hermoso ramo compuesto por rosas blancas y una negra en el centro. Sonrío porque sé quién está detrás de este arreglo floral.

Christian.

Alzo la vista y lo veo al final de la piscina. Está de pie vestido con un elegante traje. Está sonriendo. Justo detrás de él se encuentra Elliot, y al otro extremo Kate.

Bajamos los escalones frente a la piscina mientras suenan los acordes ahora a violín. Miro a un extremo de la terraza donde hay una plataforma en la que está el conjunto tocando la hermosa canción que suena de fondo.

Miro hacia el suelo. Frente a mí y hasta el final de la piscina, hay un pasillo de cristal lo suficientemente ancho como para que yo no caiga por el borde. Alzo la vista. Sobre mi cabeza hay un arco de madera torneada que cruza de un lado al otro de la piscina. Está decorado con enredaderas de pequeñas luces blancas. Los arcos se extienden a todo lo largo de la piscina, todos con igual decoración y separados a casi dos metros entre cada uno. Miro hacia los lados mientras camino por el pasillo, hay lámparas con formas de flores que flotan sobre el agua, algunas comienzan a encender a medida que el sol se pone.

Alzo la vista hacia el frente. De un arco al otro, cuelgan enredaderas de luces un poco más grandes. Y sonrió pues me hacen recordar por algún motivo a la suite de New York, específicamente la sala de Tv donde hicimos el amor.

Los árboles de la terraza también han sido decorados con enredaderas de luces blancas. A ambos lados de la piscina se encuentran las mesas de los invitados. Todos miran fijamente hacia mi. Sobre las mesas también cuelgan enredaderas de luces también. Llego al final del pasillo sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta. Grace me sonríe y le entrega mi mano a Christian.

Y por un momento me le quedo mirando fijamente. ¿Como es posible que luzca sexy de tantas formas diferentes? Su rostro luce una ligera barba. ¡Por dios! Con solo pensar lo que hará sobre mi piel depilada e hipersensible hace que todo mi cuerpo se retuerza de placer. Y por la forma en que me mira en este momento, puedo saber lo que está pensando.

—Si todos los presentes están de acuerdo, demos comienzo a la ceremonia.

La verdad es que no presto atención a nada de lo que dice el juez frente a nosotros. Solo soy consciente del calor de su mano junto a la mía y del latir acelerado de mi corazón. Hasta que llega el momento de intercambiar los anillo y de pronunciar los votos.

Ahí es cuando me percato que no he pensado en nada. ¡Mierda! Necesito pensar en algo rápidamente. Me giro hasta estar frente a él. Cojo su mano y el anillo. Pongo el anillo frente a su dedo y alzo la mirada hacia sus ojos.

—Christian Grey, prometo seguir amándote incondicionalmente cada segundo de mi vida. Y tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, siempre estaré a tu lado, incluso cuando me digas que no me necesitas… —hago una pausa y en ese instante todos ríen. —…te protegeré y te seré fiel hasta que mi vida termine. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras termino de colocarle el anillo.

Christian me sonríe perversamente mientras coge mi mano y el anillo. No tengo idea de en que momento desapareció de mi dedo, ni como está allí.

—Anastasia Steele, prometo amarte y adorarte cada segundo de mi vida. Protegerte de quien intente hacerte daño, cuidarte en momentos de necesidad. Prometo no más secretos, ni mentiras. Siempre te seré fiel, incluso en mis sueños…—hace una pausa y todos ríen. —…pero sobre todas las cosas, prometo siempre, siempre hacerte feliz hasta el resto de mis días.

—Si ninguno de los presentes se opone a esta boda…—hace una pausa mirando a los invitados. —…los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Christian levanta el velo por encima de la cabeza y lo deja caer hacia atrás. Sus manos acunan mi rostro y doy un paso al frente al igual que él para unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

Enredo mis manos en su cuello para atraerlo hacia mi. He extrañado mucho sus labios. No me importan los invitados, no me importa nadie más que él. Y el calor de sus labios contra los míos moviéndose lenta y sensualmente.

Todos los invitados estallan en aplausos y Christian se separa de mi a regañadientes. Sé que no quería hacerlo, y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Y rápidamente nos vemos rodeados por los invitados felicitándonos por nuestra boda.

—Ana, ha sido una boda hermosa. —me dice Kate mientras me abraza con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Recuérdame secuestrarte durante 24 horas en la tuya. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras ella finge inocencia.

Christian viene a rescatarme unos segundos después.

—Sra. Grey, están reclamando nuestra presencia para cortar el pastel. —me dice con una sonrisa.

Es la primera vez que escucho mi nuevo apellido en sus labios.

—Pues no hagamos esperar a los invitados Sr. Grey. —le digo tendiéndole mi mano.

Christian me lleva hacia el pastel. Cortamos entre los dos una cuña del pastel y la ponemos en el plato para después darnos de comer cada uno. Llevó el tenedor con una pequeña porción de pastel hacia sus labios. Y él la devora sin apartar su mirada de mí. Toma una porción con merengue y la lleva hacia mis labios. Y cuando acerca el tenedor a mi boca, puedo ver en su mirada y en su sonrisa, sus intenciones.

Efectivamente parte del merengue queda en la comisura de mis labios.

—Necesito arreglar esto. —dice mientras deja el tenedor a un lado.

Se pega a mí y acerca su dedo hacia mis labios. Y sensualmente, me quita el merengue que ha quedado fuera. Sé que lo hace a propósito.

—Listo. —me dice con una sonrisa antes de darme un ligero beso.

Después de eso nos sentamos en la mesa principal mientras todos los invitados comienzan a degustar el bufete que se ha preparado. Pero mientras miro el plato frente a mi, me doy cuenta que tengo el estómago demasiado hecho nudos como para comer algo. Y entonces anuncian el primer baile de los novios.

—¡Vamos!

Christian está de pie tendiéndome la mano que tomo rápidamente sin dudarlo. Christian me conduce hacia la pista de baile que han creado en un extremo de la terraza. La pista está rodeada por cortinas de luces blancas y sobre esta, al igual que sobre la piscina, cuelgan enredaderas de luces más grandes.

Christian coloca sus manos en mi cintura y yo enredo las mías en su cuello mientras los acordes de _Say you wont let go_ de _James Arthur_ suenan de fondo.

Mientras giramos por la pista, siento los dedos de Christian rozar ligeramente la piel desnuda de mi espalda baja.

—Nunca pensé que un vestido de novia pudiera ser tan sensual. —me dice mientras yo me estremezco ante su contacto. —Tiene mucho encaje.

—Eso ya lo sabías.

—Si, pero nunca imaginé que mostrara tanta piel también. —me dice mientras acerca sus labios a los míos. —En lo único que puedo pensar es en quitártelo. —susurra contra mis labios antes de alejarse sonriéndome.

—Esa era la idea. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras el me hace girar entre sus brazos. —Me encanta la decoración, me recuerda a New York. —le confieso con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que te guste. —me dice mientras lo miro fijamente. —Le di unas fotos que hice en New York a la decoradora y le pedí que lo ambientara todo inspirándose en esa habitación.

No puedo creerlo. Pero tenía sentido. Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que me amaba. Me pierdo en su mirada mientras nos movemos lentamente por la pista. Christian acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa unos segundos antes de que termine la canción.

Lo aplausos no se hacen esperar nuevamente. Elliot me pide un baile y Christian me ofrece a sus brazos.

—No dejes que nadie que no sea yo te saque ese vestido. —me dice en un susurro mientras va en busca de Grace para bailar con ella.

Bailo con Elliot sin perder la vista de Christian que baila con su madre. Y mientras lo hacen puedo ver que a ella se le salen unas lágrimas al recostar la cabeza contra su pecho.

Bailo con todo el que me lo pide, incluso lo hago con el Sr. Brown, el gerente del Drake que después de bailar conmigo pasa el resto de la noche bailando con Grace, mientras ella le sonríe muy alegremente.

Necesito beber algo. Me digo después de disculparme con la última persona con la que bailaba. Me dirijo hacia uno de los camareros y cojo una copa de champagne. Que llevo hacia mis labios.

—Sra. Grey, no creo que deba estar bebiendo con el estómago vacío. —me susurra en el oído mientras me abraza por detrás enredando sus manos en mi cintura.

—Necesito beber algo. —le digo mientras el me quita la copa de la mano antes de que pueda saborear el champagne.

—En ese caso, será mejor cambiar a esto. —me dice cambiándome la copa por la que él tiene en su mano.

Bebo un sorbo y frunzo el ceño. Me giro entre sus brazos sin separarme de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bebiendo agua?

—Sí.

—¿Alguna razón por la que no bebamos champagne en nuestra boda? —le pregunto mientras el me sonríe misteriosamente.

—Quiero comenzar nuestra luna de miel sobrios. —me dice mientras me besa apasionadamente.

Pero como toda la noche, nuestro beso es interrumpido.

—Siento interrumpirlos pero es hora ya de que salgan hacia el aeropuerto. —me separo de Christian mientras miro a la organizadora de la boda. —Debes cambiarte antes. —me dice señalando el vestido.

—No, puedo hacerlo, le hice una promesa que el lo haría. —le contestó mientras Christian aferra más fuerte su mano en m cintura.

—En ese caso, será mejor que se despidan de todos.

Todos comienzan a rodearnos mientras caminamos hacia el auto que nos llevará hasta el aeropuerto. Algunos lanzan arroz y otros confeti mientras llegamos frente al auto. Me detengo mientras miro hacia la multitud que se ha reunido afuera de la casa. Me suelto del brazo de Christian y camino hacia Grace y la abrazo.

—Te quiero mamá. —le digo mientras se me salen las lágrimas.

—Y yo a ti hija. —me dice con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Me separo de ella y me despido de Kate.

—Cuida a mi sobrina mientras no estoy. —le digo riendo.

—Deberías comenzar a trabajar en la mía. —me dice mientras ambas reímos.

Eso es algo en lo que aún no he pensado. Y de lo que Christian y yo aún no hablamos, pero sé que lo debemos hacer en algún momento. Pero por ahora, solo disfrutaré de mi luna de miel. Camino nuevamente hacia Christian y entonces recuerdo que aún sostengo el ramo en mi mano. Me pongo de espaldas y tras contar hasta tres lo lanzo y me giro. Para mi sorpresa el ramo lo atrapa Grace.

Christian abre la puerta del auto para mi y me ayuda a entrar antes de subir el también.

—¿Lista para comenzar una nueva vida?

—Si lo estoy. —le sonrío mientras el auto arranca.

Media hora más tarde está estacionando junto al jet privado en una pista lateral del aeropuerto. Christian me ayuda a salir del auto mientras alguien comienza a subir nuestro equipaje hacia el avión.

—¿Esta vez me dirás hacia dónde vamos? —le pregunto mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

—Creo que sabes hacia donde vamos. —me dice con su sonrisa enigmática.

Subimos al avión. Pero la decoración en el interior a cambiado algo desde la ultima vez. El espacio ahora es un poco más reducido. Solamente están los asientos. La cocina ahora es más pequeña y hay una puerta detrás que antes no estaba. Miro a Christian y el solo se encoje de hombros. Me siento en mi asiento y el a mi lado. El copiloto cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia la cabina nuevamente.

El avión avanza lentamente por la pista auxiliar hasta llegar a la pista principal y tomar velocidad para despegar. Media hora después de estar en el aire Christian desata su cinturón de seguridad y hace lo mismo con el mío. Se pone de pie, se quita la americana poniéndola en el respaldo del asiento y toma mi mano.

—Vamos. —me dice mientras tira de mi mano hacia el final del avión.

Se detiene frente a la puerta, me mira, me sonríe y después la abre haciéndome entrar. Entro en la habitación y me detengo junto a la cama. En una esquina se encuentra nuestro equipaje y en la otra hay una butaca. Siento a Christian cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

—¿Una cama? —inquiero con curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas cual era mi fantasía Sra. Grey? —me dice acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

—Unirte a un club del que no recuerdo el nombre. —le respondo mientras él me sonríe.

—El Mile High Club. ¿Nunca investigaste que era? —pregunta deteniéndose frente a mí.

—No. —se me había olvidado hacerlo.

—A ese club…—me dice mientras desliza un dedo por mi cuello y baja hacia mis hombros acariciando el tirante de encaje del vestido. —…pertenecen todos aquello que tienen sexo a más de 12 mil pies de altura.

—¿Y pretendes hacerlo ahora? —le pregunto con la respiración acelerada.

—Primero quiero sacarte ese vestido. —me dice mientras me da la vuelta. —Es en lo único que he pensado toda la noche. —me dice mientras yo rio a carcajadas.


	55. Capítulo 55

**Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Siento sus dedos en mi pelo, sacando las horquillas una a una y deshaciéndose del velo. Siento sus dedos en mis hombros, deslizándose lentamente hacia los tirantes del vestido. Pero continúa hacia los botones del vestido y los deshace uno a uno rozando ligeramente la piel expuesta debajo. Vuelve a subir las manos, rozando mi piel y delineando el contorno del vestido hacia los tirantes. Desliza uno hacia abajo y deposita un beso en el hombro y continúa besando a medida que lo desliza por todo mi brazo. Hace lo mismo con el otro. Y el vestido se desliza por mi cuerpo hacia el suelo. Christian me tiende una mano para ayudarme a salir del vestido.

—Mejor lo quitamos del medio. —me suelta la mano.

Recoge el vestido del suelo, lo acomoda sobre la butaca y después se gira hacia mí. Camina como todo un depredador en mi dirección y se detiene frente a mi mirándome completamente. Sé que él en estos momentos me lleva la ventaja, pero no se va a quedar así por mucho tiempo. Doy un paso al frente y dirijo mis manos hacia su corbata. La desato, dejándola colgando en su cuello y después continúo con los botones de su camisa. Cuando llego al pantalón lo alzo mi mirada hacia sus ojos. El no me ha detenido aún. En cuanto desato el botón del pantalón sus manos se aferran a las mías deteniéndome.

—Aún no. Ambos sabemos que, si te dejo continuar, terminaremos antes de lo que ambos deseamos. —aparta mis manos y da un paso lejos de mí.

Se quita la camisa y la corbata y la coloca en el espaldar de la butaca. Regresa nuevamente donde yo estoy y se detiene frente a mí.

—No creo que pueda resistir más encaje por hoy. —me dice en un susurro antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Enredo mis manos en su cuello antes de que el comience a descender por mi cuerpo besando toda la piel a su paso. Su ligera barba sobre mi piel hipersensible tiene el efecto que me imaginaba y mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar ante sus caricias. Ignora mis senos y continua su recorrido hacia su objetivo principal. Se detiene justo en el borde de las bragas y me mira desde el suelo mientras enarca una ceja. Sé lo que está pensando. Sé lo que desea.

—Estas sí, son tu regalo de bodas. —le digo cuando sus manos se aferran a mi cintura.

Me sonríe perversamente antes de dirigir sus manos hacia mis nalgas y siento como rasga la tela fácilmente. Lanza los trozos de tela hacia un lado y después se levanta del suelo y pega su rostro al mío.

—Yo no te he traído ningún regalo de bodas. —me dice mientras pega su cuerpo al mío. —Pero pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás. —me dice seductoramente.

Sé que es lo que quiero en estos momentos, pero quiero que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo, quiero disfrutar cada segundo, memorizar cada instante de nuestra nueva vida juntos. Puedo sentir su erección atrapada dentro de los pantalones. Deslizo mis manos por su espalda, las meto dentro de los pantalones y aprieto sus nalgas.

—Estuvimos separados seis meses…—le digo mientras voy empujándolo hasta que cae sentado en la cama. —…aún no nos hemos puesto al día. —le digo con una sonrisa.

Christian se apoya hacia atrás en las manos y me sonríe.

—De veras. ¿Pensé que nos habíamos puesto al día la otra noche?

Se a que noche se refiere. Se me escapa un gemido de solo recordar todo lo que hicimos esa noche.

—Tu te pusiste al día, yo aún no he quedado satisfecha. —le contesto con una sonrisa seductora mientras lo miro fijamente.

Estoy de pie entre sus piernas, desnuda, mientras el desliza su lengua por los labios y me observa como el depredador que sé que es. Coloco mis manos en sus hombros y las deslizo lentamente por su pecho, bajando lentamente hacia su abdomen. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se va tensando ante el toque de mis manos. Termino de desabrochar su pantalón y meto una mano dentro. Su miembro está duro y caliente y Christian deja escapar un gemido mientras lo acaricio. Comienzo a bajarle el pantalón y el me ayuda apoyándose en sus manos y alzando el trasero. En cuanto tiene el pantalón a media pierna cojo nuevamente su miembro en mi mano y acerco mis labios hacia él. Deslizo la lengua desde la base, lentamente hacia la punta mientras lo miro fijamente. Trazo círculos con mi lengua en la punta, haciendo que se le escape un gemido audible. Lo meto en mi boca, chupo y deslizo la lengua en círculos. Lo saco de mi boca y deslizo la lengua hasta la base.

Le sonrío antes de subir besando su cuerpo y unir nuestros labios. Me subo a horcajadas sobre él, su miembro duro y ansioso debajo de mí. Y el beso que comienza lento y sensual se transforma en desesperación. Puedo sentirlo en la forma en que aferra fuertemente sus manos en mi cintura. Su lengua se desliza dentro de mi boca y no puedo evitar gemir audiblemente.

Christian aferra mis caderas y en un movimiento rápido me veo acostada en la cama, con el sobre mí.

—¡A la mierda! —dice mientras rápidamente se deshace se la ropa que le queda. —Ya me lo tomaré con más calma la próxima vez. —me dice enterrándose en mí.

Se aferra a mis hombros mientras yo enredo las piernas en su cintura. Sus labios devoran los míos mientras nuestras lenguas compiten en la boca del otro. Es una batalla que ninguno de los dos va a ganar. Sus movimientos en mi interior son rápidos y con cada uno dejo escapar un gemido amortiguado. Christian separa sus labios de los míos cuando vuelve a embestirme. Duro, salvaje, sin contenciones. Gimo nuevamente mientras mi cuerpo comienza a estremecerse y mis paredes a apretarlo y retenerlo en mi interior.

Pero sé que no lo voy a poder retener mucho tiempo, no cuando comienza a moverse desesperadamente. Dejo escapar una maldición cuando el orgasmo arrasa conmigo. Lo miro fijamente, veo como aprieta la mandíbula y su rostro comienza a descomponerse de placer unos segundos más tarde y lo ciento llenarme completamente. Continúa embistiendo unas cuantas veces hasta que sale de mi interior y se deja caer junto a mí.

—Prometo durar más la próxima vez. —me dice mientras yo río a carcajadas.

Se incorpora apoyándose en una mano. Me giro hacia él y le aparto un mechón de pelo del rostro.

—Además en mi defensa debo decir que me has tentado toda la noche con ese vestido. —dice mientras mira hacia la butaca.

—La idea era esa. Quería ver tu reacción al verme con tanto encaje.

—En lo único que podía pensar era en rasgarlo lentamente. —me dice mientras comienza a besar mi cuello. —Y después hacerte el amor igual de lento. Pero creo que mas de 24 horas separados y sin sexo, me afectaron y cambie de idea.

Y lo entiendo, de verdad que sí. Ambos estábamos desesperados.

—Es una suerte que el vestido esté intacto. —le digo con una sonrisa.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de las bragas. —me dice señalando el suelo donde yacen mis bragas hecha trizas.

—¿Esta vez me dirás hacia donde vamos? —le pregunto mientras me inclino ahora sobre el y deslizo la mano sobre su pecho.

—Pensé que lo sabías. —me dice enarcando una ceja mientras me sonríe.

—¿Debería saberlo?

—Ya estuvimos en una ocasión, pero esta vez, la tendremos para nosotros solos. —me dice con esa sonrisa que muestra los hoyuelos.

Y sé exactamente hacia donde nos estamos dirigiendo.

—¿Deberíamos dormir entonces?

—Primero vamos a cenar algo. —me dice levantándose de la cama.

Me siento en la cama y lo observo mientras se pone el bóxer.

—No he probado bocado, y sé que tu tampoco, solo probaste el pastel. —se dirige hacia la puerta, y sale de la habitación cerrándola detrás de él.

Me dejo caer en la cama.

Apenas y puedo creer que estemos casados. Ha sucedido tanto en el último año, que aún no he llegado a comprender como fue que me enamoré perdidamente de este hombre. Como él logró meterse tan dentro de mí, literal y figurativamente. Y tampoco como es posible que su mirada y su presencia continúen afectándome como el primer día. La puerta se abre nuevamente y entra Christian con una bandeja en las manos, cubierta. Se sienta en la cama y me incorporo mirando la misteriosa bandeja.

—¿Puedo ver que hay debajo?

—Puedes.

Destapo la bandeja. Hay un plato de fresas, una botella de champagne con dos copas. También hay queso y aceitunas y un bote de Nutella. Alzo la vista de la bandeja porque de solo mirar la Nutella comienzo a ponerme nerviosa.

—¿Nutella? —le pregunto enarcando una ceja.

—Eso es en lo único que te has fijado de la bandeja. —me dice mientras la pone a un lado.

—No creo que vuelva a verla con los mismos ojos.

—Esta vez, es para las fresas. —me dice con una sonrisa mientras coge una de la bandeja y la pasa por la Nutella.

No puedo apartar mi mirada de la fresa que tiene en la mano mientras la lleva hacia sus labios. Christian sabe cómo hacer que el gesto tan simple de comerse una fresa sea seductor. Se detiene antes de llegar a sus labios.

—¿Quieres? —me pregunta de repente.

Mi corazón late deprisa mientras acerca la fresa hacia mis labios. Los entreabro sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Desliza la fresa por mis labios antes de que yo le dé un mordisco y el la aparte rápidamente haciendo que el jugo corra por el borde de mis labios. Christian se acerca a mi y desliza la lengua por la comisura de mis labios mientras se me escapa un gemido.

—¿Quieres más? —me pregunta seductoramente mientras acerca el resto de la fresa a mis labios.

—¿Me está seduciendo Sr. Grey o alimentando? —le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Estoy intentando alimentarla Sra. Grey, pero al parecer usted tiene algunas ideas en mente. —me dice mientras yo lo empujo con una mano y me siento a horcajadas sobre él.

Christian se ríe mientras yo me inclino hacia la bandeja y cojo el frasco de Nutella. Cojo una cuchara y saco una porción de Nutella que llevo hacia mis labios y saboreo lentamente con un gemido. Después bajo la cuchara hacia su pecho, pero no lo toco. Bajo más la cuchara y comienzo a esparcirla por todo su abdomen hasta que no tengo nada más en la cuchara. Pongo la cuchara a un lado y le sonrío.

—Quiero que cada vez que veas un frasco de Nutella te acuerdes de esta noche. —le digo mientras comienzo a devorar la Nutella de su cuerpo.

A medida que desciendo por su cuerpo me voy corriendo hacia abajo. Cuando termino con su abdomen, me siento sobre sus muslos y vuelvo a coger la cuchara y la lleno nuevamente de Nutella. A estas alturas el debe tener una idea bien clara de lo que pienso hacer. Le sonrío mientras desciendo la cuchara sobre su miembro duro y listo nuevamente para mi.

Christian gime en cuanto comienzo a esparcir Nutella a todo lo largo de su miembro. Lanzo la cuchara a un lado con manos temblorosas. Me es imposible continuar conteniéndome más. Bajo hacia su miembro y lo introduzco en mi boca haciendo que Christian deje escapar otro gemido, ahora más alto. La combinación del chocolate sobre sus miembro duro y caliente es extremadamente excitante. Deslizo mi lengua una y otra vez, sin importar que ya no quede chocolate. Pero no me detengo. No puedo hacerlo. Dejo escapar un gemido y sé que no puedo más.

Me incorporo apoyando una mano en su pecho y lo guio hacia mi interior. Acerco mis labios a los suyos e introduzco mi lengua en su boca en un ardiente beso lleno de amor y locura mientras comienzo a moverme y el me sujeta por las nalgas.

—Sabes a deliciosamente a chocolate. —me dice contra los labios.

Me vuelvo a incorporar apoyando ambas manos en las alas del fénix. Me muevo sobre él y cierro los ojos buscando esa deliciosa fricción que me lleve al éxtasis.

—Acaríciate. —su voz ronca hace que detenga mi movimiento y abra los ojos.

No aparto mi mirada de la suya mientras bajo una mano por todo su cuerpo acariciando cada músculo en mi recorrido hacia mi destino. Abro mis pliegues y me toco el clítoris. Una oleada de placer me recorre completamente y me hace cerrar los ojos mientras me aferro fuertemente con la mano libre a su pecho.

—Abre los ojos. — me suplica, me da una nalgada y vuelve a apretarme las nalgas.

Abro los ojos y vuelvo a fijar mi mirada en la suya. Como siga apretándome de esta forma creo que me va a dejar una marca. El deseo comienza a crecer rápidamente en mi interior mientras Christian me ayuda a moverme sobre él. Intento moverme también, pero la oleada de placer que está creciendo tan intensa dentro de mi mientras me acaricio el clítoris y me muevo sobre él, no tiene comparación con nada que haya sentido antes. Me es difícil concentrarme en tantas sensaciones y dejo de acariciarme.

—No, continúa. —me pide con la respiración acelerada mientras yo vuelvo mis dedos a su lugar.

Y de repente mis movimientos se vuelven incontrolables. Me apoyo sobre su pecho mientras me acaricio y me muevo sobre él desesperadamente. No hay nada que pueda hacer cuando mis paredes comienzan a apretarse a su alrededor nuevamente. Me ha pedido que no cierre los ojos, pero mientras dejo escapar un gemido me es inevitable no cerrarlos. Cada sensación se ha vuelto más intensa. Abro los ojos y me pierdo en su mirada gris. Puedo sentir su miembro duro en mi interior, mis gemidos mezclados con los suyos mientras siento como todo mi mundo desaparece en un instante. Mi vista se pone borrosa mientras entierro las uñas en su pecho, me muerdo el labio inferior y me dejo ir con una serie de maldiciones. Me dejo caer sobre su pecho, exhausta.

—No puedo más. —le confieso en un gemido sin apenas fuerzas para sostenerme.

Pero el no se detiene. Continúa moviéndome mientras me aferra fuertemente por las nalgas. Mi cuerpo aún no se ha recuperado del reciente y devastador orgasmo, aún estoy recostada sobre su pecho mientras el embiste contra mi. Pero mi cuerpo, cobra vida propia al sentirlo cada vez más duro en mi interior. Me incorporo, apoyo ambas manos sobre su pecho y comienzo a moverme desesperadamente sobre el sintiendo como otro orgasmo aún más potente comienza a crecer dentro de mí.

—¡Dios! —grito extasiada.

—¡No te detengas! ¡Me vengo! —exclama mientras lo siento dejar escapar un gemido.

No puedo dejar de moverme cuando lo siento llenándome completamente. Y continúo hasta que un nuevo orgasmo arrasa conmigo y me deja sin fuerzas desfallecida sobre su cuerpo.


	56. Capítulo 56

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Christian me despierta cuando nos avisan de aterrizar en Barcelona para hacer escala. Nos vestimos con las ropas de la maleta y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando Christian salió de mi interior y se acostó junto a mí.

En Barcelona cenamos algo antes de continuar nuestro viaje hacia las islas maldivas. Y el resto del vuelo pasa rápidamente mientras vemos varias comedias que no nos dejan parar de reír.

Christian lleva una mochila en la espalda y la otra en un hombro mientras enreda los dedos de la mano con los míos. Caminamos por el muelle hacia el yate. Esta vez no suelta mi mano mientras los dos saltamos hacia el yate.

Es de noche y lo veo que me conduce por las puertas traseras del yate. Me lleva hacia la cubierta inferior y hacia la puerta del final del pasillo. Abre y entra dejando las maletas en el suelo. Me quedo mirando la cama fijamente. Esta habitación me trae recuerdos excitantes. Siento a Christian abrazarme por detrás.

—Vamos a descansar, lo necesitaremos para mañana. —me dice mientras besa mi cuello y comienza a desnudarme.

—Acabas de decir que íbamos a descansar. —lo regaño mientras dejo que se deshaga de mi ropa.

—Y lo vamos a hacer, desnudos, piel contra piel. —me dice mientras continúa con su labor y yo río a carcajadas.

El movimiento del agua contra el yate y el sol en mi rostro me despierta. Christian no está a mi lado, por lo que supongo que está conduciendo el yate. Me siento en la cama y veo una nota en la almohada a mi lado.

 ** _Ponte algo para darnos un chapuzón, o no te pongas nada._**

 ** _Christian_**

Me levanto de la cama y busco en la mochila algo que ponerme. Mientras reviso me percato quien fue el que preparó el equipaje.

Christian.

Dentro de la mochila no hay casi ropa, solo algunas bragas, más de encaje que normales. Y un solo conjunto de bikini. Lo cojo y mis cosas de aseo y voy hacia el baño y sin pensarlo me lo pongo. Afuera el sol esta bien bajo, así que debo de haber dormido más de 12 horas. Salgo en busca de Christian y lo encuentro sin camisa, preparando un aperitivo, no creo que le pueda llamar desayuno a esta hora.

—Buenas tardes. —me dice cuando llego a su lado y le doy un beso en la comisura de los labios.

El solo me mira frunciendo el ceño, pero no dice nada. Solo llevo el conjunto de bikini, nada más. Me siento a comer la merienda ligera que ha preparado mientras Christian me mira de reojo.

Esa mirada.

Cuando termino, él recoge rápidamente las cosas sin darme tiempo a nada y me coge por las manos.

—¿Me acompañas? —me dice mientras tira de mi hacia la cubierta superior.

Estamos en medio del océano sin nada más que mar abierto en todas direcciones. La vista desde aquí arriba es impresionante. El sol casi se está poniendo y estamos aún lejos de la isla. Pero el océano esta en calma. El agua choca contra el yate creando un ligero balanceo apenas imperceptible. Me acerco a la barandilla de la parte trasera y apoyo mis brazos mientras admiro en atardecer frente a mí. Entonces siento un dedo deslizarse por mi cuello y bajar por mi espalda lentamente y un momento después está tirando de la tira de la parte superior del bikini. Y este cae al suelo. No me puedo mover de donde estoy parada, no cuando el me esta seduciendo de esta forma. Coloca ambas manos en mi cintura y las baja hasta ambos lados del biquini y tira de las tiras de los costados.

Estoy desnuda, sobre la cubierta del yate.

—¿Qué te parece el atardecer Ana? —me dice en un susurro en el oído.

—Espectacular. —le digo con la respiración acelerada.

—Quiero hacerte el amor... —me dice mientras me gira entre sus brazos. —…con ese atardecer de telón. —me dice mientras desliza un dedo por mis labios entreabiertos.

No puedo hablar, no puedo pensar, no cuando me mira de esa forma tan sensual. Subo mis manos hacia su pecho, acaricio las alas del fénix mientras me pierdo en su mirada.

—No te he detenido. —le digo en un susurro.

Y rápidamente tengo sus manos en mis nalgas y sus labios contra los míos. Salto y enredo mis piernas en su cintura. Sus labios devoran los míos desesperadamente. La ansiedad que ambos tenemos es desesperante. Lo próximo que siento es que me está acostando sobre una de las tumbonas. Separa sus labios de los míos y comienza a bajar por mi cuerpo. Intento enredar las piernas en su cintura, pero ya el esta en mi vientre. Baja las manos y abre mis piernas para devorarme lentamente haciéndome gemir.

Me aferro fuertemente al borde de la tumbona mientras abro más mis piernas para darle mejor acceso. Su lengua se desliza deliciosamente por mi clítoris. Y en ese instante se me ocurre alzar la cabeza un poco. Y lo veo, su mirada fija en la mía mientras desliza la lengua por mi sexo.

Recuerdan que dije que la imagen más erótica había sido al cruzar nuestras miradas en el cristal panorámico mientras me poseía. Me corrijo. Esto es mucho más erótico. Ver sus ojos oscurecerse de placer mientras desliza la lengua lentamente por mi sexo hace que rápidamente comience a convulsionar.

—¿Te gusta lo que te hago? —me pregunta haciendo una pausa.

—No te detengas. —le digo mientras el me sonríe y vuelve a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Esto es demasiado y llega un momento en que no puedo tener los ojos abiertos. Pero los abro rápidamente cuando introduce un dedo en mi interior a medida que sube por mi cuerpo. Mientras mueve el dedo lentamente en círculos y lo presiona contra la parte frontal de mi vientre yo gimo audiblemente. Al pasar por mis senos los devora, tirando de los pezones con los dientes, haciendo que me retuerza de placer debajo de él. Sus labios llegan a los míos, tira del labio inferior y después del superior antes de introducir la lengua en mi boca.

A cada segundo aumenta aún más el deseo en mí. Me aferro a su espalda fuertemente mientras entierro las uñas. Entonces dejo de sentir el dedo en mi interior. Christian separa sus labios de los míos, me mira fijamente mientras entra en mi interior. En ningún momento deja de mirarme. Y cuando se introduce hasta el fondo se queda quieto en mi interior.

—Quiero quedarme así por siempre… —me dice mientras roza su nariz con la mía. —…enterrado profundamente en tu interior, sin hacer nada más que mirarnos a los ojos.

—Suena tentadora la idea. —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Pero sé que eso no es lo que deseas. —me dice mientras se retira brevemente y entra lentamente en mi arrancándome un gemido. —Deseas que me entierre en ti una…—se retira y vuelve a entrar. —…y otra vez. —vuelve a salir y entrar en mí. — Aumentando la intensidad de mis movimientos… —me dice mientras comienza a acelerar las embestidas. —Haciendo que poco a poco comiences a perder el control. —enredo mis piernas en su cintura mientras me aferro fuertemente a sus hombros y su espalda. —Hasta que te olvides de todo y en lo único que puedas pensar es en mí, llenándote completamente.

Justo en ese instante Christian une sus labios a los míos y yo dejo de pensar coherentemente, mis paredes se aprietan a su alrededor mientras gimo contra sus labios. Puedo sentir cada roce, de su cuerpo contra el mío, el calor de su miembro en mi interior y como se pone a cada segundo más duro. Christian gime contra mis labios mientras se aferra a mis hombros fuertemente.

Sus movimientos de vuelven incontrolables mientras lo siento llenarme completamente y me dejo ir también. Sus movimientos comienzan a bajar de intensidad con los últimos gemidos que escapan de nuestros labios y Christian se deja caer junto a mi cuerpo con la respiración tan acelerada como la mía.

Le acaricio el pelo mientras veo el cielo naranja y violeta mostrar los restos del atardecer.

—Este es el mejor atardecer que he visto en mi vida. —le confieso con una sonrisa.

Christian ríe a carcajadas mientras se incorpora brevemente.

—Se cuanto te gusta mirar los atardeceres, y quería que vieras uno que no olvidaras jamás.

—Créeme, este nunca lo voy a olvidar.

—Quisiera que nos quedáramos así por siempre, pero debo llevar el yate hasta la isla. —me da un beso en los labios y se separa de mi.

Christian recoge su ropa del suelo y se la pone rápidamente antes de desaparecer por la escalera. Me siento y observo los restos del atardecer. Me levanto y recojo el bikini del suelo antes de bajar hacia la cubierta inferior. El yate comienza a desplazarse lentamente por el agua mientras me pongo nuevamente el bikini y me siento a ver como el agua rompe contra el yate. Voy tan entretenida que ni siquiera me percato cuando este se ha detenido, hasta que veo a Christian con la mochila al hombro.

—Hemos llegado. —me dice tendiéndome la mano.

Se ha puesto una camisa blanca y veo que me tiende un short y una blusa. Me los pongo rápidamente y bajamos del yate.

El muelle esta iluminado y salto rápidamente hacia el mientras Christian amarra el yate. Me toma de la mano y me conduce hacia la isla.

—Estoy muerta de hambre. —le digo mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina.

—Dejo las mochilas en la habitación y regreso a ayudarte.

Abro la nevera y me sorprendo al ver que está completamente equipada. Saco unos filetes de ternera y los pongo a descongelar mientras continúo buscando ingredientes en la nevera. Cojo un pomo de caldo concentrado y un paquete de papas precocidas.

Christian regresa, me roba un beso y desaparece nuevamente.

Busco en las despensas y saco un pomo de aceite de oliva, sal, pimienta. Vuelvo a abrir la nevera y saco ají, cebolla y ajo.

—Perfecto, ahora solo me falta el vino tinto.

—Este vino. —me dice mientras pone dos botellas de vino sobre la encimera de mármol de la cocina.

—Me leíste el pensamiento. —le contesto con una sonrisa mientras comienzo a preparar la cena.

Christian abre una de las botellas y coge dos copas para servir el vino.

Saco una tabla para cortar y cojo un cuchillo, pero Christian me lo quita de la mano.

—Este cuchillo es un peligro en tus manos. —me dice con una sonrisa mientras lo pone a un lado y comienza a lavar los vegetales.

Cojo la copa y le doy un sorbo antes de poner una sartén a calentar con aceite de oliva para freír las papas y la plancha para los bistecs. Acaricio a Christian cada vez que paso por detrás de él, y el solamente se ríe mientras continúa cortando. Pongo los bistecs en la plancha y las papas a freír. En cuanto Christian termina con las verduras las pongo con el caldo en una olla. El se gira hacia mí, me quita la espumadera de la mano y la pone a un lado de la meseta, me coge por la cintura y me sienta sobre esta.

—¿Como se supone que cocine de esta forma? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

Christian coloca las manos en mis muslos y abre mis piernas. Se coloca entre mis piernas y pega su frente a la mía.

—Tu te sientas ahí mientras yo te beso. —me dice mientras une sus labios con los míos. —Y me dices que debo hacer. —otro beso.

—Se nos van a quemar las papas. —le digo con una sonrisa.

Lo observo coger la espumadera y revolver las papas antes de sacarlas y ponerlas a escurrir. Echa más papas y revuelve el caldo mientras le agrega un poco de aceite de oliva. Vuelve a dejar los utensilios a un lado y se coloca nuevamente entre mis piernas. Coloca sus manos en mis caderas y me mira fijamente.

—Nunca te he preguntado donde aprendiste a cocinar.

—Ayudaba a Elliot de vez en cuando, y me enseñó algunas cosas. —me dice con una sonrisa.

—¿Te enseñó a hacer el delicioso bizcocho helado?

—Creo que esa receta no se la va a enseñar a nadie nunca. —me dice riendo mientras vuelve a separarse de mí.

Le da la vuelta a los bistecs en la plancha, revuelve las papas y el caldo que ya está mermando y comienza a desprender un delicioso olor. Regresa nuevamente donde yo estoy y coge su copa dándole un largo sorbo. Después coge la botella, rellena la copa y vierte un poco sobre el caldo.

—No creo que necesites que te indique lo que debes hacer, se te da muy bien la cocina. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras lo observo sacar las papas.

Cojo mi copa y me quedo hipnotizada viéndolo cocinar. Le aumenta la potencia al fuego del caldo y busca dos platos que pone sobre la encimera.

Apaga la parrilla y cubre los bistecs. Revuelve el poco caldo que queda que se ha convertido en una salsa espesa y lo apaga también cubriéndolo.

—La cena está lista, pero creo que deberíamos esperar a que se enfríe un poco. —me dice con una radiante sonrisa. —Podemos bañarnos mientras tanto. — me dice mientras camina en mi dirección.

—Pues vamos a bañarnos. —le digo mientras llevo la copa nuevamente a mis labios, pero Christian me la quita antes de que el vino llegue a tocarlos.

—No más vino hasta la cena. —me dice con una sonrisa mientras pone la copa a un lado y me coge de la mano. —Vamos.


	57. Capítulo 57

**Déjenme sus comentarios**

 **BirdsandStars**

Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me conduce hacia nuestra habitación y de allí hacia el baño. Me suelta la mano y lo veo comenzar a llenar la enorme tina y verter sales aromáticas y gel. Abre un estante y saca varias velas pequeñas que coloca estratégicamente por todo el baño y comienza a encender. No me muevo de mi lugar y lo observo preparar todo estupefacta. Para cuando termina de colocar y encender las velas ya la tina esta casi llena. Cierra el grifo y camina en mi dirección, apaga las luces del baño y se detiene frente a mí. Me sonríe mostrando los hoyuelos y después me desviste lentamente dejando caer la ropa al suelo.

El baño ha quedado iluminado solo por las velas. Aspiro profundamente el delicioso olor a vainilla que inunda toda la habitación y solamente me pregunto si es producto de las velas o de las sales aromáticas.

Christian se saca el teléfono del bolsillo, sonríe mientras mira la pantalla y busca algo en el. Unos segundos después la música está inundando la habitación. Se deshace de su ropa rápidamente y esta se acumula junto a la mía en el suelo de la habitación. Me tiende la mano y me ayuda a entrar en la bañera. Me siento en un extremo de la enorme bañera blanca y el hace lo mismo en el extremo opuesto.

—¿Quien canta? —le pregunto al no reconocer la música.

— _Minnie Riperton, Lovin' you._

Coge uno de mis pies y comienza a masajearlo suavemente. Cierro los ojos mientras me relajo ante sus caricias.

—Ana.

—Mmmm. —murmuro mientras el cambia hacia el otro pie.

—¿Eres feliz?

Abro lo ojos de repente. No sé a qué viene su pregunta en estos momentos. Frunzo el ceño.

—No creo que pudiese ser más feliz. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pero el se queda en silencio. Retiro mi pie de sus manos y me acerco hacia él. Pego mi frente a la suya mientras me siento a horcajadas sobre él.

—Christian. ¿Por qué preguntas si soy feliz?

—Aunque no lo creas Ana, tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Miedo de perderte. —me dice muy serio.

—No vas a perderme Christian. —le digo con una leve sonrisa tratando de animarlo, pero él no sonríe. —¿De donde viene este miedo repentino?

—Hay algo que desconoces sobre los exagentes de la CIA.

—Imagino que me lo vas a contar.

—Aunque no estés activo, siempre queda el temor de que alguien venga a por ti.

—Pensé que no habías dejado ningún cabo suelto, que por eso te habías tardado seis meses.

—Y no los dejamos. —me dice mientras puedo ver la preocupación nublar su rostro.

—Pero.

—Pero he tenido un mal presentimiento últimamente.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?

—No quería preocuparte. Aunque quizás todo ha sido una invención mía. Estrés.

Le sonrío brevemente mientras enredo mis manos en su cuello y le sonrío.

—Creo que el que necesita el masaje eres tú. —le digo mientras me muevo sugerentemente sobre él.

Christian me sonríe mostrando los hoyuelos que tanto me gustan. Y aferra sus manos en mi cintura.

—Eso no suena mal en lo absoluto.

La música cambia una vez más. Cierro los ojos absorbiendo la letra de la canción. Y me parece haberla escuchado alguna vez, solo que no recuerdo donde. Pienso por un momento tratando de identificar quien canta.

—Se llama _Truly Madly Deeply_ es de _Savage Garden._ —me dice leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Tiene una letra muy hermosa.

—Y un ritmo especialmente sensual para hacer el amor. —me dice mientras me besa breve y sensualmente. —Ya te lo demostraré más tarde. —me dice mientras echa gel en sus manos y comienza a deslizarlas lentamente por mi espalda sin apartar los ojos de los míos.

Me encanta el Christian amoroso y tierno que me mima y me cuida y me da masajes deliciosos. Christian termina antes que yo y sale del baño dándome un beso.

Termino y me dirijo hacia el comedor.

—Puedes poner los cubiertos que ya voy con la cena. —me dice mientras yo me dirijo hacia la alacena.

Busco los cubiertos, los coloco en la mesa y me siento a observarlo.

Saca los bistecs de la parrilla y los coloca uno en cada plato. Coge la salsa y la vierte sobre los bistecs. Le pone las papas fritas a un lado y después me sonríe mientras coge los platos y los trae hacia donde yo estoy.

—Creo que ya podemos cenar Sra. Grey. — me dice mientras va rápidamente por las copas y la botella de vino.

El olor que desprende la comida es exquisito. Se sienta a mi lado mientras yo miro hambrienta la comida frente a mí. Muero por probar esto. Corto un trozo de la carne y la llevo a mi boca.

—Mmmm. —cierro los ojos y gimo mientras saboreo la comida en la boca. — Esto está exquisito. —digo mientras los abro nuevamente y cojo otro bocado.

—Me encanta escucharte gemir de placer. —me dice mientras yo lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. —Así sea por un bocado de comida, siempre suena tan sensual.

Tomo otro bocado y vuelvo a gemir mientras lo miro a los ojos fijamente. Christian no aparta su mirada de la mía. Mientras transcurre la cena, puedo ver como su mirada va cambiando, se va oscureciendo. Cuando terminamos de cenar se levanta de la mesa y coge la botella de vino.

—Trae tu copa. —me dice mientras el coge la suya.

Lo sigo hacia la piscina y lo observo mientras se sienta en una tumbona y pone la copa y la botella en la mesita que está junto a esta. Me tiende la mano para que lo acompañe y me siento entre sus piernas mientras el me abraza por detrás.

Hoy no hay luna.

—Si hubiese menos iluminación se podrían ver mejor las estrellas. —le comento mientras el me besa el cuello.

—Espera aquí. —me dice separándose de mi.

Regresa unos minutos más tarde con unas velas que coloca y enciende alrededor de nosotros y a la orilla de la piscina.

—¿Qué estás tramando?

—Ya lo verás. —me dice mientras se marcha nuevamente.

Y unos minutos después se apagan todas las luces. Espero a que mis ojos se acostumbren a la poca iluminación que hay alrededor de mí. Justo en ese instante Christian llega a mi lado y se vuelve a sentar detrás de mí, abrazándome nuevamente.

—¿Se ven mejor ahora las estrellas? —me pregunta mientras yo miro hacia el cielo.

Es un espectáculo maravilloso. Estamos en una isla en medio del océano índico, con la única iluminación a nuestro alrededor de unas pequeñas velas. El cielo luce majestuoso. Como nunca antes lo había visto. Como solo se ve en las fotos tiradas con los telescopios.

—Creo que nunca en mi vida había visto tantas estrellas. —le digo emocionada.

—Aún nos queda algo pendiente. —me dice en un susurro mientras sus labios calientes besan mi cuello y sus manos acarician mi vientre.

—No recuerdo que te deba nada.

—Pero yo si lo recuerdo muy bien, dos cosas en realidad. —me dice mientras se levanta nuevamente.

Coge su copa la coloca en el borde de la piscina, donde también coloca su teléfono.

Entonces comienza a desvestirse rápidamente y me sonríe perversamente antes de saltar a la piscina con un elegante clavado. No necesito pensarlo. Coloco mi copa junto a la de él, me desvisto y salto al agua. Christian nada en mi dirección, me estrecha entre sus brazos y me besa apasionadamente mientras me mueve hasta acorralarme contra la pared de la piscina.

Se separa de mi con la respiración acelerada.

—Voy a necesitar de todo mi autocontrol en este momento. —me dice mientras le da un trago a su copa y busca algo en su teléfono.

Unos segundos más tarde está sonando la canción con la que prometió que iba a hacerme el amor más tarde.

—¿En la piscina?

—Creo que quedó pendiente Sra. Cooper. —me dice mientras se pega a mi dejándome sentir su erección.

—Esto promete Sr. Cooper. —le digo mientras le doy un sorbo a mi copa antes de enredar mis manos en su cuello.

—Sexo húmedo, ardiente, lento y sensual a la luz de las velas y bajo las estrellas. —me dice mientras pega sus labios a los míos.

—Cuando lo dices así, suena a que va a ser alucinante.

Y no puede hablar más. Sus labios cubren los míos y comienza a hacerme el amor al suave ritmo de la canción que se repite una y otra vez.

El sol me molesta en los ojos. Me los cubro con un brazo hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz intensa que entra en la habitación. Estoy desnuda en la enorme cama de la habitación. Me giro hacia el otro lado, Christian no está. Esto es extraño. Pesaba que después de todo el sexo de anoche estaría tan exhausto como yo. Me levanto de la cama y busco una ropa antes de ir al baño.

Cuando salgo voy hacia la cocina buscando a Christian, pensando que podría estar preparando algo para comer. Pero no está ahí.

Salgo corriendo de la casa, quizás se está bañando en el mar, así que me dirijo rumbo al muelle. Y me detengo de repente.

No puede ser. ¿Dónde está el yate?

¿Acaso salió sin decirme nada?

No, él no se marcharía sin decirme nada dejándome preocupada.

Comienzo a ponerme cada vez más ansiosa.

Echo a correr por toda la orilla de la playa, buscando algún indicio de su presencia. Nada. Quizás está en la piscina, ejercitándose. Corro hacia la piscina, pero tampoco está ahí. Allí solo está la botella y las copas. Pero al fijarme bien veo que una de ellas está rota en el suelo.

No recuerdo que hayamos tropezado anoche mientras íbamos besándonos hacia la habitación. Lo único que recuerdo es caer en un sueño muy profundo.

Esto solo puede significar una cosa.

Alguien a secuestrado a Christian. Pero quien.

Busco el teléfono y marco al de Christian. Comienza a sonar, pero lo siento muy cerca de mí. Eso solo me confirma mis sospechas.

¿Cómo escapas de una isla en medio del océano Índico?

Solo tengo una opción en estos momentos. Busco en los contactos el último número al que me gustaría llamar. Miro el número fijamente. No tengo muchas opciones. Marco el número y espero. Al segundo tono contesta.

—¡Anastasia!

—Han secuestrado a Christian.

—Sí, lo sabemos, un agente estará llegando en poco tiempo y te pondrá al tanto.

Eso es lo único que dice antes de colgar.

No puedo creer que el lo supiera y no me hubiese llamado para informármelo.

Siento el sonido del motor de una lancha acercándose. No tengo idea de quien puede ser, así que decido pasar a la acción. Me escondo cerca de la orilla, entre la vegetación de la isla. Y espero. No creo que sea el agente que han enviado. Es demasiado rápido para que llegue. El sonido del motor se detiene. Agudizo mis sentidos. Siento sus pasos por el muelle. Siento como la madera cruje a cada paso que se acerca hacia la casa. Dejo de sentir los pasos y sé que está caminando por la arena. Va vestido de negro. Y no es precisamente un uniforme táctico militar. Más bien está usando un traje.

Salgo sin hacer ruido de mi escondite y me abalanzo sobre él tomándolo por sorpresa. Me aferro fuertemente intentando derribarlos. Me coge por las manos y en un giro inesperado, me da la vuelta por encima de su hombro y me estrella contra la arena.

Me levanto nuevamente dispuesta a enfrentar, cara a cara a mi agresor. Me pongo en guardia y lo miro fijamente. Solo entonces me quedo congelada con los puños en alto, mientras mi mirada se pierde en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

—¿José?


	58. Capítulo 58

**Déjenme sus comentarios**

 **BirdsandStars**

¿Qué mierda hace el aquí?

No bajo la guardia.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. Después de ese día, no he vuelto a saber nada de él. Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiero con mirada furiosa.

—Henry Stevens me ha enviado por ti. —me contesta muy calmado.

—Es imposible que llegues tan pronto, acabo de hablar con él por teléfono.

—Estaba en Singapur en una misión, y me han reasignado aquí.

—¡Que!

—Será mejor que te sientes Anastasia. Yo también soy un agente encubierto. —me dice mientras yo bajo los puños y caigo sentada en la arena.

No lo puedo creer. Con todo lo que me ha sucedido. Esto, es lo menos que me esperaba que sucediese. ¿Por qué mi pasado tiene la costumbre de ponerse al día conmigo?

José me tiende la mano y me ayuda a levantarme mientras entramos en la casa. Me siento en una silla mientras él se quita la americana y va por un vaso de agua. Me lo ofrece y después se sienta frente a mí.

—¿Desde cuando trabajas para la CIA? —le pregunto después de tomar un sorbo de agua.

Aunque creo que para lo que me va a contar, necesitaré algo más fuerte que esto.

—Unos años antes que tú.

—¿Lo sabías? —estoy impactada porque el tuviese conocimientos de mi formación, cuando Christian no lo sabía.

—En realidad estaba allí para vigilarte Ana.

—¡Que! —grito horrorizada.

Esto no me lo esperaba.

—¿De verdad crees que todo fue coincidencia? Todo estaba planeado que sucediera de esa forma.

—¿Que saliéramos juntos? ¿Entonces nunca sentiste nada por mí? ¿Todo fue planeado? Una actuación.

—Al principio sí. —me dice mirándome fijamente mientras yo abro los ojos ante su respuesta. —Por eso tuve que hacer lo que hice.

—Engañarme en frente de todos. —le digo con sarcasmo.

—Era la única forma de que me reasignaran a otro lado.

—Me hiciste mucho daño José. —su traición me había dolido mucho.

—Lo siento. Pero era mejor de esa forma.

—¿Mejor para quién?

—Se suponía que no me enamorara de ti Ana. Porque si lo hacía, pondría en peligro la misión.

—¿Estabas enamorado de mí? —le pregunto ahora frunciendo el ceño.

El jamás me había confesado sus sentimientos. No me contesta, solo me mira fijamente. Su silencio me da la respuesta. Si lo estaba.

—Por eso hice lo que hice antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Eso es una idiotez.

—No lo es. Sé que tu entrenamiento fue diferente al nuestro. Pero la primera lección que nos enseñan es a no tener sentimientos por nadie relacionado con nuestra misión.

—Eso no lo sabía. —le digo asombrada.

—En cuanto aparecen los sentimientos, todo comienza a complicarse. Y podemos poner en peligro a esa persona y la misión.

—¿Esa regla de no sentimientos, aplica para todos los agentes?

—Si, incluso con Christian.

—¿Christian?

—¿Nunca te lo dijo?

—¿Que debía decirme?

—Que tenía prohibido cualquier relación contigo.

—¿Porque estaba involucrada en su misión?

—Exactamente. Le advirtieron, como a mí, que se mantuviese alejado de ti.

—Pero el no hizo caso.

—Y por eso la CIA tomó algunas medidas para intentar que te alejaras de él.

—¿Unas medidas?

José me mira fijamente. Puedo ver en su mirada que no quiere contarme lo sucedido.

—¿Qué hicieron exactamente José?

—Planearon el asalto en New York.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —por eso es que querían que me alejara de él.

—La historia no termina ahí. —me dice mientras vuelvo mi atención nuevamente a él. —Los seis meses que estuvo detrás de Giselle fue algo planeado. Alguien la ayudó a escapar y a mantenerse escondida para que el estuviese más tiempo detrás de ella. Y así alejado de ti.

—¿Quién podría planear todo esto?

—Tengo mis sospechas.

—¿Me dirás quién es?

—Estoy por pensar que Henry Stevens está detrás de todo esto. —me dice mientras yo lo miro incrédula.

—No lo creo.

—Yo tampoco lo creía. Pero han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas en los últimos meses.

—¿Cosas extrañas?

—Sí. Como no estás activamente en la agencia, no tienes acceso a la información. Pero leí el reporte de la captura de Giselle, Ana. ¿Cómo es posible que se escapara si él era el único que estaba allí?

—¿Como dices? Tenía entendido que el FBI estaba en camino, que se harían cargo pues no teníamos jurisdicción allí.

—¿Quién te dio esa información?

—Él me llamó por teléfono. Además, ¿que ganaría el en todo esto? ¿Qué ganaría con alejarme de Christian? —le pregunto apartando la mirada de él pensativa.

—No perdería a su mejor agente. —me dice mientras yo levanto la vista y vuelvo a mirarlo.

Y entonces pienso. Hay algo más. Algo que solamente Christian sabe. ¿Estará involucrado con quien copió el Hard Drive?

—¿Que sucede Ana?

—Nada. Solo es que me has hecho pensar en algunas cosas que han sucedido recientemente.

—¿Hay algo más que yo no sepa?

—En realidad no lo sabe nadie, solo Christian y yo. —y por un momento me debato en si se lo cuento o no.

Lo miro a los ojos. Y decido que necesito a alguien de mi lado en estos momentos.

—Alguien copió el Hard Drive con la información del PIANANO mientras estábamos en Londres.

—¿Y no saben quién fue?

—No. Pero todo lo que me estás contando me está haciendo pensar. ¿Y si él está detrás de todo esto?

—No lo dudaría. Pero entonces deberíamos preocuparnos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si lo que quiere es alejarte de Christian, entonces debemos suponer que está detrás de su secuestro.

—Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes. —le digo mientras salgo corriendo y busco mi teléfono.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunta el cuando me ve sonriendo a la pantalla.

—Lo primero es localizarlo, y sé exactamente en donde está. —le digo mientras le muestro la pantalla donde un puntico parpadea en medio de un mapa.

En ese mismo instante mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Es un número desconocido. Lo contesto rápidamente mientras lo pongo en altavoz.

—Ya veo que lo has localizado, buen trabajo. Si quieres verlo con vida. Tráeme el PIANANO y el Hard Drive con toda la información. Tienes 72 horas para entregarlo. Me pondré en contacto dentro de 24 horas nuevamente. —y colgó.

—¿No reconociste la voz?

—No. Al parecer estaba usando un modulador de voz para que no lo reconocieran. Pero no creo que Henry sea el que esté detrás de esto. El PIANANO está bajo su custodia, el es el único que puede sacarlo de allí, el único que tiene la autorización. ¿Por qué pediría que se lo trajéramos?

—¿Y si todo esto es solo una artimaña para no levantar sospechas e inculpar a otra persona?

Esa también es una posibilidad. Pero aún no estoy del todo segura.

—Creo que lo descubriremos a su debido tiempo, ahora será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha hacia Chicago. —le digo mientras salgo caminando rumbo al muelle donde está la lancha en la que él ha venido.

José me sigue y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto donde nos está esperando un Jet Privado que nos lleva hacia Chicago.

—No puedo ir contigo hacia TecFall. —me dice afuera del aeropuerto de Chicago.

Me detengo junto al auto que el ha alquilado.

—¿Dónde nos encontramos entonces? —le pregunto mientras él mira su reloj.

—Aquí mismo dentro de dos horas. Y Ana, no hables con nadie.

—Lo sé. Sé lo que debo hacer. —le digo mientras el me entrega las llaves.

Me monto en el auto y lo veo marcharse en otra dirección mientras pide un taxi.

Conduzco hacia TecFall a toda velocidad.

Todos me miran fijamente cuando entro en el ascensor. Si soy consciente de que la ropa que llevo no es la más adecuada, pero no tenía tiempo de ir a cambiarme. Y eso que esta ropa está mejor que la que tenía cuando aterrizamos en Barcelona para reponer combustible. Creo que si llego a venir en shorts, sandalias y blusa de tirantes corta, a todos les da un infarto. O los guardias de seguridad no me dejan pasar. Así que con unos jeans y una blusa más adecuada y unas converse, todo debe funcionar.

Las puertas se abren en la planta 25 y salgo rápidamente con un solo objetivo en mente.

—¡Ana!

¡Mierda! Me olvidé de Kate.

Y ella se me queda mirando asustada.

—¿No estabas de luna de miel? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Kate, lo siento, estoy apurada. —le digo ignorándola y caminado rápidamente hacia la oficina.

Introduzco la combinación en la caja fuerte y la abro sacando el Hard drive. La puerta de la oficina se abre de repente y entra Kate cerrando detrás de ella. Camina en mi dirección y se detiene junto a la mesa.

—Se que sucedió algo importante y que no me quieres contar, por algún motivo.

—Kate, por favor. —le digo mientras paso por su lado.

Ella se queda mirando lo que tengo en las manos.

—¿No debías entregarle eso a la CIA? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

La ignoro y camino hacia la puerta.

—No vas a salir de aquí hasta que no me expliques que está sucediendo. —me dice tirando de mi brazo haciendo que me gire hacia ella.

La miro fijamente. No puedo ocultárselo. Ella debe saber lo que sucedió.

—Han secuestrado a Christian y voy a rescatarlo.

—¿Cómo que lo han secuestrado?

—Kate, no puedo darte más explicaciones, por favor. No quiero que te veas involucrada en esto.

—¿Cómo se supone que tu lo rescates? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Debes llamar a la policía y que ellos se encarguen.

Creo que ha llegado la hora de que le cuente la verdad a Kate. La cojo por las manos y hago que se siente en una butaca. Me siento agacho frente a ella aun sosteniendo sus manos.

—Aún hay algo que no conoces de mi. —le digo haciendo una pausa mientras ella me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. —Yo también trabajaba para la CIA.

—¡Que! —grita mientras yo le pongo la mano en la boca para hacerla callar.

—Es una historia larga yno puedo contarte ahora como comenzó todo, pero lo básico es que voy a ir a rescatarlo, estoy entrenada para eso.

—Pero no puedes ir tu sola Ana.

—No voy sola, José va conmigo.

—¡José! ¿El idiota?

—Sí, el idiota resultó ser una gente de la CIA también. —le digo mientras ella me mira estupefacta. —Se que es mucho que asimilar Kate, pero debes prometer no contarle nada a nadie.

—¿Tu madre sabe que regresaste?

—Nadie lo sabe, solo las personas que me han visto, así que cuanto más tarde s entere mejor. Pero por ningún motivo debe enterarse de lo que hemos hablado, del verdadero motivo por el cual regresé. —le digo mientras me levanto del suelo y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Pero Ana.

—Prométemelo Kate. No quiero poner a más personas en peligro, por favor.

—De acuerdo, no contaré nada.

—Ni siquiera a Elliot. —le advierto.

—Muy bien.

Camino nuevamente hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Sé porque lo hago. Kate es mi mejor amiga y no sé si esta sea la ultima vez que la vea. No sé lo que sucederá en Rusia. Cuando siento que mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas me separo de ella. Doy media vuelta y me marcho sin mirar atrás.


	59. Capítulo 59

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Aún tengo tiempo, así que me dirijo hacia mi apartamento. Siempre mirando que nadie me esté siguiendo. Entro con cautela y voy hacia la habitación. Busco donde la vi por última vez. Aún está ahí. La cojo y le monto el cargador que está a su lado. Perfecto. Cojo otro cargador de repuesto y lo guardo en mis jeans. Me coloco la funda y busco una chaqueta de cuero que me pongo por encima. Mucho mejor.

Pero aún me queda algo pendiente por hacer. Necesito el PIANANO. Así que esta vez sin dudarlo llamo a Henry que me contesta rápidamente.

—Recibimos una llamada exigiéndonos el PIANANO y el Hard Drive con la información del proyecto a cambio de su vida.

—Lo sabemos.

—¿Lo saben?

—Lo siento Ana, pero hemos hackeado tu teléfono. —esto no me lo esperaba.

—Entonces saben que lo deben llevar.

—Si. Yo mismo me haré cargo personalmente. Me pondré en contacto con ustedes cuando lleguen a Rusia. —y colgó.

Me quedo mirando fijamente el teléfono. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que el llegara al extremo de hackear mi teléfono. Si yo estuviese en su lugar. También lo hubiese hecho.

Salgo del apartamento rumbo al aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra. Para mi sorpresa en cuanto me bajo del auto, José me está esperando.

—¿Lo tienes?

—Si. —le digo mientras toco el bolsito que traigo colgado a mi lado. —Henry se pondrá en contacto con nosotros en Rusia. —le digo mientras el me mira y me sonríe levemente.

—Bien. Pues vamos.

Ser un agente de la CIA tiene sus ventajas. Al menos no tenemos que pasar por seguridad y todos los trámites necesarios para abordar un avión. Veo que José carga una bolsa grande hacia el avión.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Ropa táctica. ¿No creerás que voy a hacer esto vestido de traje y corbata? —me dice mientras yo me río. —Siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa. —me dice de repente mientras yo dejo de reír. —Lo siento, ese comentario ha estado fuera de lugar.

—No, no te disculpes. —le contesto algo incómoda.

—Te he traído ropa para ti también. —me dice mientras se sienta en un asiento.

—Gracias. —le digo mientras me siento en otro asiento en el lado opuesto.

Me pongo el cinturón mientras saco el móvil del bolsillo. Reviso su estado. Aún está vivo. Y sé que todas mis esperanzas están en el Hard Drive que llevo conmigo. Esta es mi única oportunidad. Mientras lo tenga sé que no le pasará nada.

En cuanto nos bajamos del avión hay un todoterreno negro parqueado esperando por nosotros.

Le entregan las llaves a José y después de él acomodar la maleta en el asiento trasero nos montamos en el auto.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Nos quedaremos en una casa segura que tiene la CIA aquí. Ahí esperaremos la llamada.

—Pero sabemos dónde lo tienen. ¿No podemos ir y rescatarlo?

—Estamos en su terreno Ana, lo mejor será apegarnos a sus condiciones.

Me dice mientras arranca y comienza a conducir. Mientras lo hace busco mi teléfono y compruebo nuevamente sus signos vitales. Está bien.

La casa de la CIA está aproximadamente a unos 20 kilómetros de Christian.

—Deberías dormir algo, se que no lo hiciste durante el vuelo. —me dice José mientras me indica una habitación.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo.

—Necesitamos descansar los dos. —me dice mientras comienza a quitarse la americana. —Aún nos quedan unas horas antes de que se pongan en contacto con nosotros. —me dice ahora aflojándose la corbata.

Debo apartar la mirada de él. No siento nada por el, pero en algún momento los sentimientos por José habían sido tan intensos como lo son por Christian. Y lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es que mi mente se confunda aún más.

—Descansaré un poco. —le digo mientras me dirijo hacia la habitación.

Cierro la puerta con seguro. No sé porque. Me siento en la cama de la pequeña habitación. Miro la pantalla de mi celular fijamente. Tiene bastante carga. Pongo una alarma para dentro de 4 horas y lo coloco en la mesita de noche. Es lo que falta para que se cumpla el plazo de 24 horas que dijeron que llamarían. Me quito la chaqueta que traigo que oculta la pistola.

Su pistola.

Me la quito y la coloco debajo de la almohada.

Me recuesto en la cama, aunque sé que no voy a poder dormir. No cuándo mi mente se desplaza a 20 kilómetros de distancia. Donde está Christian esperando que lo rescaten.

La alarma del teléfono suena y me despierto sobresaltada. Son casi las 6:00 pm. No recuerdo quedarme dormida. Reviso el teléfono. Aún no llaman. Me coloco nuevamente el arma y la chaqueta y salgo hacia la sala. José está durmiendo en el sofá. Su ropa, esta acomodada en el espaldar de este. Y por un segundo, solo un segundo me quedo observando su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. No es tan musculoso como Christian, pero tiene su cuerpo perfectamente definido. Aparto mi mirada de él y en ese mismo instante suena el teléfono que llevo en la mano.

José se despierta de repente. Pongo el teléfono en la mesa y mientras le activo el altavoz respondo la llamada.

—¿Imagino que tienes todo lo que te pedí?

—Sí. —le digo a pesar de que aún Henry no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros.

—Muy bien, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, estaré esperándote junto a él a las 10:00 pm. El guardia que está en la entrada te dejará pasar. Te lo advierto, tu sola, no quiero a ningún agente correteando por ahí o no lo verás con vida.

—¿Cómo sé que está vivo? —pero no me contesta y finaliza la llamada.

Unos segundo más tarde me llega un mensaje. Es una foto de Christian.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le han hecho?

Está golpeado, tiene las manos atadas y la sangre le corre por el rostro. Vuelvo a buscar en el teléfono. Sé que esta vivo. No necesito que me envíe una foto para saberlo. Solo quería escuchar su voz. Pero al parecer, ellos no piensan de esa forma.

—¿Aún no se ha puesto en contacto contigo Henry? —me pregunta José mientras se levanta en busca del maletín.

—No, aún no lo ha hecho, pero imagino que lo debe de hacer en algún momento.

José pone el maletín sobre el sofá y lo abre. Saca varias armas y me ofrece una.

—Esta es para ti. —me dice tendiéndome una pistola y varios cargadores.

Cojo el arma que me tiende y los cargadores. No le menciono que tengo otra.

—Y esto también. —me dice mientras me tiende un uniforme táctico. —Espero que te quede bien. —me dice con una sonrisa.

Lo veo sacando su uniforme.

—Mejor nos vamos preparando y saliendo. Cuanto antes terminemos esto, mejor.

—¿Irás también?

—No creerás que te voy a dejar sola. Además, que creo que lo mejor sería si los sorprendemos.

—Pero ya lo escuchaste.

—No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de entrar sin ser descubiertos. —me dice mostrándome una sonrisa. —Ahora ve a prepararte.

Me dirijo hacia la habitación con todas las cosas. Las coloco sobre la cama y me quedo mirándolas fijamente. El tiene razón. Deberíamos tomarlos por sorpresa. No creo que me dejen entrar armada hasta los dientes. De hecho, creo que no me dejen entrar armada. Y necesito entrar al menos con un arma.

Sin pensarlo más, me desvisto y comienzo a prepararme. Mi móvil suena y al ver quien llama lo cojo rápidamente.

—Escúchame con atención Ana. No confío en nadie, absolutamente en nadie para entregarle el PIANANO.

—¿Ni siquiera en sus agentes?

—Ni siquiera en ellos, solo confío en ti y solo lo hago porque tu madre es la dueña de la compañía que lo desarrolló.

—Han llamado para que hagamos la entrega a las 10:00pm.

—Perfecto, terminaré de coordinar con mis agentes aquí y nos vemos en el sitio a esa hora. No digas a nadie que me he puesto en contacto contigo.

—¡Pero señor! —la llamada finalizó.

Marco su número, debo informarle que vamos a adelantarnos para tomarlos por sorpresa.

— _"_ _El móvil al que usted llama está fuera de servicio."_

¡Mierda!


	60. Capítulo 60

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Cuando salgo de la habitación, completamente vestida, veo a José sentado en el sofá revisando unos planos. Me acerco a él y el alza la vista de lo que hace.

—Necesitarás memorizar los planos.

—Puedo hacer algo mejor. —le digo mientras los coloco sobre la mesa y les saco una foto.

Y al igual que ya hice en otra ocasión, la superpongo a la locación donde lo tiene cautivo. Sonrío mientras le muestro el teléfono a José.

—Eso ha sido impresionante.

—Unas habilidades que adquirí en la universidad. —le confieso con una sonrisa.

—Si estás lista. Vamos.

José le da una vuelta al lugar antes de aparcar el auto a varias cuadras del lugar donde lo tienen retenido. No es un almacén abandonado, ni siquiera está a las afueras de la ciudad. Es una enorme mansión que tiene guardias y cámaras de seguridad por todas partes.

—Espérame aquí. Iré a explorar. —me dice mientras sale del auto dejándome sola.

Lo observo desaparecer.

Busco mi teléfono y compruebo los signos vitales de Christian. Sus latidos se han ralentizado. Debe de estar inconsciente.

Vuelvo a revisar los planos. En ellos aparece donde están todas las cámaras de seguridad y las postas. Pero lamentablemente, no tengo el equipo necesario para acceder y tomar el control de las cámaras.

Han pasado 15 minutos desde que José se marchó a revisar el perímetro. No creo que pueda seguir aquí sentada esperando que el regrese. La ansiedad me está matando. Estoy a punto de levantarme y salir cuando la puerta se abre y el entra.

—He encontrado la forma de entrar. —me dice mientras lo veo abrir una bolsa y sacar otra pistola y ofrecérmela. —Es de dardos tranquilizantes.

—¿No tienes una para ti? —le pregunto al ver que solo hay una.

—Ya la tengo en el cinturón. —me dice tocándose el costado.

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

—En la esquina oeste hay una cámara de 180 grados y dos guardias en una posta, debemos ser rápidos y eliminar los guardias y saltar el muro antes de que la cámara nos detecte.

—Pues pongámonos en marcha. —le digo mientras abro la puerta del auto.

—Sígueme. —me dice mientras me conduce por un callejón.

Damos varias vueltas, saltamos varios muros hasta que llegamos a una esquina. Me paro en un extremo y observo cuidadosamente. Estamos en un callejón oscuro. Frente a nosotros un muro de tres metros de altura. En una de las esquinas está la cámara y a unos diez metros de esta la posta.

—¡Lista! —me pregunta mientras yo sostengo la pistola de dardos con ambas manos.

—Lista.

—En cuanto te diga vas a por el guardia de la garita, yo iré por el que está debajo de la cámara.

—De acuerdo. —le digo mientras siento como la adrenalina del momento comienza a apoderarse de mí.

—¡Ahora! —me dice en un susurro mientras me hace una seña.

Ambos corremos en direcciones opuestas. El guardia de la garita apenas tiene tiempo a reaccionar cuando le disparo el dardo y unos segundos después cae rendido. Me dirijo al muro donde me espera José y con sus manos me impulsa hacia arriba. En cuanto apoyo las manos en el muro comienza a sonar una alarma. Al parecer el muro tiene un sensor infrarrojo y lo he activado. Le tiendo la mano a José desde arriba. La toma y sube hasta el muro.

Ambos saltamos dentro del patio de la enorme mansión. Nos escondemos detrás de unos arbustos. Podemos ver el movimiento de varios guardias en dirección a donde nos encontramos.

Se encienden varios reflectores en el patio mientras los guardias comienzan la búsqueda del intruso.

—Quédate aquí, trataré de distraerlos hacia otro lado.

—¡Te van a coger!

—No, no lo harán. Me comunicaré contigo en cuanto esté en un lugar seguro. —me dice mientras me sonríe.

José sale de los arbustos a la vista de los guardias y echa a correr. Los guardias rápidamente lo siguen obviando que hay alguien más aquí escondido. Espero un rato. No hay mas guardias por donde yo estoy, pero aún están encendidos los reflectores. Espero pacientemente. Diez minutos después los reflectores se apagan y veo a dos guardias caminar a unos metros de mí. Me asomo cuidadosamente. Intento localizar alguna cámara. Pero no veo ninguna aquí adentro. Los guardias están parados en una esquina. Saco mi teléfono y reviso nuevamente los planos. Tienen a Christian en algún lugar del segundo piso y en el extremo opuesto de donde me encuentro. Cerca de donde estoy hay una puerta, no tengo idea de hacia donde me llevará. No hemos tenido tiempo de estudiar bien la locación. Así que no tengo muchas opciones. Compruebo la pistola con los tranquilizantes, solo tengo dos. Genial. Me coloco las gafas térmicas y me asomo lentamente. Los guardias aún están en la esquina, están fumando unos cigarros. Están a unos diez metros de mí. Si corro rápido puedo dispararles a los dos antes que noten mi presencia. Vuelvo a subir las gafas hacia el casco y mientras respiro profundamente salgo de mi escondite.

Corro a toda velocidad con la pistola en la mano y apenas y tienen tiempo a reaccionar y sacar su arma cuando les estoy disparando un dardo a cada uno.

Perfecto.

Boto la pistola que ha quedado inservible y oculto lo mejor que puedo los cuerpos. Me acerco a la puerta mientras me coloco las gafas térmicas. Dentro no hay nadie. Saco la pistola de Christian y le coloco el silenciador y la linterna en el riel. Compruebo el cargador y la aferro con una mano mientras abro la puerta y entro.

A salvo y fuera de la vista, busco el teléfono y compruebo el mapa. Estoy en una habitación de empleados al parecer. Y veo que después del recoveco de pasillos al final hay una puerta que da al interior de lo que parece la cocina o la lavandería. El lugar donde me encuentro está perfectamente iluminado así que no voy a necesitar las gafas de visión nocturna. Aferro la pistola con ambas manos mientras comienzo a avanzar lentamente mirando en las esquinas antes de doblar. No quiero tener ninguna sorpresa. Tras varios giros llego a la puerta del final. Me coloco las gafas térmicas. No hay nadie del otro lado. Miro el mapa y memorizo brevemente hacia donde tengo que dirigirme ahora.

Abro la puerta y me encamino hacia mi destino. El piso superior.

Atravieso la cocina lentamente. Puedo ver que estaban en los preparativos de la comida. Pero no veo a nadie aquí. Tengo varias puertas más. Una me lleva hacia el comedor, otra rumbo a las habitaciones de invitados de la planta baja y otra hacia el patio interior.

Me pongo las gafas térmicas y veo con otra perspectiva mis opciones. La más rápida es a través del comedor y de allí a la sala principal y las escaleras. Pero veo más de veinte personas allí algunas armadas. Al parecer están reunidos.

Por lo que debo apresurarme. Solo me quedan dos opciones habitaciones de invitados y patio interior. Siento el sonido de las voces acercándose así que me meto en la puerta mas cercana que tengo. La que da al patio interior.

Este corredor esta levemente iluminado. Paso las gafas a visión nocturna y avanzo por el pasillo hasta el final. Detrás de la puerta está el pequeño patio interior. Hay un guardia en el haciendo una ronda. No veo a nadie más. Espero a que esté de espalda a mi antes de quitarme las gafas y salir de mi escondite.

Alzo la pistola y le doy un tiro. Cae al suelo al instante. Lo alzo y lo arrastro hasta el pasillo de donde salí. Y entonces rápidamente me dirijo a la escalera que me lleva al piso superior. Debe ser la que utiliza el personal de servicio.

No detecto señales térmicas detrás de la puerta y entro rápidamente.

Me encuentro en una habitación llena de sábanas y toallas y accesorios de tocador. Vuelvo a revisar el mapa en el teléfono. Christian está cerca. Solo me separa de él un pasillo y una puerta detrás de la que se encuentra en una enorme habitación. Salgo al pasillo a toda velocidad con un solo objetivo en mi mente. Llegar donde él está.

Pero debí de haber comprobado primero si había alguien.

En cuanto salgo al pasillo casi me golpeo con el guardia que tengo delante. La pistola se cae de mis manos y rápidamente con una patada me deshago de la que el sostiene. Alzo mis puños y me enfrento a él como si fuera el saco de boxeo que tanto golpee durante 6 meses.

Esquivo sus golpes, lo mejor que puedo y trato de golpearlo y hacer que pierda el equilibrio. Pero es muy rápido. Llego a alcanzarlo con un golpe, pero atrapa mi mano y en unos segundos me veo de espaldas a el mientras me hace una llave. Lo golpeo con el codo en el abdomen y aprovecho su fuerza para volcarlo sobre mi hombro contra el suelo, dejándolo medio aturdido.

Tengo que aprovechar.

Tengo la pistola cerca.

Corro y la cojo rápidamente antes de que se levante del suelo. Y sin darle tiempo, le pego un tiro.

Tengo la respiración acelerada.

No puedo seguir aquí, necesito continuar y encontrarlo.

Escondo el cuerpo detrás de la misma puerta por la que salí mientras dejo un rastro de sangre en el suelo que sé que será difícil de ocultar por mucho tiempo y tarde o temprano lo encontrarán.

Mejor me apresuro.

Camino rápidamente por el pasillo hasta la puerta que me separa de la enorme habitación y de donde se encuentra Christian. Esta vez me coloco las gafas antes, no quiero otra sorpresa. Solo hay una señal térmica dentro. Y la posición en que se encuentra no me gusta nada.

Me saco las gafas y abro la puerta que para mi sorpresa está sin seguro. La habitación está tenuemente iluminada. Miro a mi alrededor y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

Puedo ver una mesa de madera, una cruz con esposas en la parte superior e inferior, estantes con diferentes juguetes sexuales. Estantes con varas, látigos, fustas, sogas, arneses. Nunca imaginé que alguna vez estaría en medio de una de estas habitaciones, para este tipo de prácticas sexuales. Me olvido de todo y me concentro en lo importante. La luz más intensa se encuentra en el centro de la habitación.

¡Oh Dios!

Corro en su dirección olvidándome donde me encuentro.


	61. Capítulo 61

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Se encuentra arrodillado en el centro de la habitación. Sin camisa, solo lleva unos jeans desgastados y rotos. Sus manos están estiradas hacia arriba. Sigo el recorrido de sus brazos. Tienes unas esposas de metal en las muñecas que tiran de sus brazos con unas cadenas hacia una especie de jaula que cuelga del techo. Tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante. Me agacho a su lado. Está inconsciente. Cojo su rostro entre mis manos. Tiene varias heridas en el rostro y otras en el abdomen al igual que algunos moratones que comienzan a aparecer, como si le hubiesen dado una fuerte paliza sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Miro nuevamente a mi alrededor.

Estamos en medio de una sala para practicas de BDSM, la cual han utilizado como salón de torturas.

—¡Cariño! ¿Qué te han hecho? —le digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No le hemos hecho nada que no se mereciera. —dice una voz a mi espalda.

Me giro rápidamente ante la voz femenina que acabo de escuchar y me encuentro con el rostro de una mujer elegantemente vestida. Aunque está semioculta por la tenue luz, puedo ver que su pelo es rubio y lo lleva largo cayendo en cascada por sus hombros. Saco rápidamente la pistola y le apunto.

—Querida, yo tu mejor guardo eso, si quieren salir con vida de aquí lo mejor sería que hagas lo que te digo.

Ella no está armada, y está sola. Guardo la pistola lentamente sin apartar mi mirada de ella.

—¿Qué le han hecho?

—Lo necesario, después de lo que el me hizo a mí.

—¿A ti?

—Creo que esta iluminación no te deja ver bien. —me dice mientras da un paso hacia la luz del centro de la habitación.

Ahora la puedo ver bien y rápidamente reconozco su rostro.

Es Elena Smirnova. Pero en cuanto veo su rostro, alguien me golpea fuertemente por la cabeza haciendo que todo mi mundo se ponga negro.

Me duele mucho la cabeza. Llevo una de mis manos hacia donde me han golpeado. Tengo sangre y duele mucho. Busco la pistola a mi lado pero esta ha desaparecido al igual que la otra que llevaba en el costado.

Me siento en el suelo. Christian a mi lado aún no ha recobrado el conocimiento. La puerta se abre nuevamente.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, me he estado aburriendo. —dice mientras se acerca nuevamente a mi.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunto mientras ella se detiene en la penumbra.

—Porque nadie se burla de mi cariño. Acaso creíste que no iba a averiguar quien estuvo detrás de mi secuestro. Quien impidió que me hiciera del PIANANO.

No entiendo nada. Christian había organizado el escuadrón que se encargó de ella, pero él no había ido.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunto sin apartar mi mirada de ella, siguiendo cada movimiento que esta hace por toda la habitación.

—Solo necesité encontrar a la persona correcta. Y esta persona me dijo que tendría un premio doble si lo capturaba a él.

—¡Que!

—Si lo capturas a él, tendrás a la que se hizo pasar por tu hermana. Eso fue lo que me dijo. Y tenía razón.

—Deberías agradecernos, si hubieses ido a esa subasta no hubieses salido viva, te lo aseguro.

Elena lanza una carcajada y vuelve a mirarme fijamente.

—No tienes ni la más remota idea de a que te enfrentas.

—¡Quién fue el traidor! —le grito enojada.

En ese mismo instante se abre la puerta por la misma que yo he entrado.

—Ya era momento de que llegaras amor. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—Estaba dándome una ducha, y cambiándome de ropa. —ha cambiado el acento, pero esa voz me suena extrañamente familiar.

El hombre entra en la habitación arreglándose las mangas del traje oscuro que lleva puesto. Se acerca con paso elegante hasta Elena y la besa ardientemente.

—Te he extrañado tanto. —le dice ella mientras se separa de él.

—Solo me fui por unos días. —cuanto más escucho esa voz, mas siento que la conozco. —Te dije que tendrías el premio doble. —le dice con una sonrisa mientras la abraza por la cintura.

—Nunca debí dudar de ti, ahora solo nos hace falta hacernos con el PIANANO.

Él mira la hora en su reloj.

—No debe tardar en llegar.

Su teléfono comienza a sonar y él contesta.

—¿De veras? Iré personalmente a verificarlo. —dice colgando. —Ya está aquí, iré a darle la bienvenida. —se despide con un beso de Elena y se marcha.

Estoy mirando como camina y sale hacia la puerta cuando un quejido a mi lado hace que vuelva mi atención hacia Christian.

—¡Amor! —le digo mientras acaricio su rostro suavemente.

—¡Ana! ¡Viniste por mí! —me dice con voz suave mientras me da una leve sonrisa.

—¡Siempre! Recuerdas, te lo prometí. —le digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por favor, esto me da nauseas. Iré a ver qué sucede. —dice Elena mientras se aleja de nosotros y sale de la habitación.

—Ana, no debiste de haber venido a por mí. —me dice tratando de incorporarse un poco. —Esto es una trampa.

—¿Y que se suponía que hiciera? ¿Olvidarme de ti? ¿Sufrir nuevamente tu ausencia, pero esta vez de verdad? ¡No! ¡Me escuchas! Saldremos de esta juntos. —le digo mientras él me sonríe levemente.

—Eres igual de testadura que Grace.

—Mira quien habla.

—Hay algo que debes saber Ana. —hace una pausa. —Nos han traicionado.

—¿Quién?

—Otro agente. —Christian levanta una pierna y lo ayudo a incorporarse para que no esté con sus brazos estirados. —Enamoró a Elena y la ha hecho creer que obtendrá lo que desea cuando sus intensiones son otras. —dice con un quejido.

—¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

—Lo he intentado, pero no me escucha. Está demasiado cegada por una ilusión que terminará de un momento a otro en cuanto él logre su objetivo.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Quién es él?

—No sé su nombre verdadero, solo conozco su apodo de agente. El Lobo.

En ese instante la puerta se abre. Entran dos hombres sosteniendo a otro medio inconsciente entro los dos. Llegan donde estamos nosotros y lo sueltan lejos de la luz, cerca de nosotros, y se marchan nuevamente.

—¿Te puedes mantener en pie solo? —le pregunto mientras el asiente.

Corro hacia él hombre que han lanzado al suelo mientras Christian se queda apoyado en sus piernas con un quejido. Lo giro. Es José, está todo golpeado.

—¿Qué sucedido? —le pregunto mientras el se queja.

—Que me han dado una paliza de mil demonios. Querían saber dónde estaba el disco con la información y el PIANANO.

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Nada, no han podido sacarme nada. Pero es probable que regresen a por ti para sacarte información. Dime que escondiste el disco.

—No, lo siento. Lo tengo conmigo. —le digo mientras me toco el bolsillo donde llevo escondido el Hard Drive.

Me quitaron las armas pero no se percataron de esto.

—¿Y el PIANANO?

—Está en camino mientras hablamos.

—¡Ana! ¿Quién es él?

—Es el agente que enviaron a ayudarme en tu rescate.

Las puertas se abren en ese instante y entra Elena nuevamente acompañada de un hombre al que no le puedo ver el rostro, pero por su constitución física, se que no es el mismo que estaba aquí antes.

Ayudo a incorporarse a José, que se queda sentado en el suelo y yo agachada a su lado. Ambos miramos fijamente hacia las dos personas que acaban de entrar en la habitación. Las luces aumentan de intensidad hasta casi dejarme ciega por un instante. Entrecierro los ojos sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Elena y su acompañante.

Cuando mis ojos se adaptan a la luz puedo reconocer a su acompañante y no lo puedo creer.

Es Henry.

Después de todo José había tenido razón todo este tiempo. Henry es el traidor.

Henry se queda mirando en mi dirección mientras frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué haces con él? —pregunta mientras mira con desprecio a José.

—Que acaso olvidaste que lo enviaste en mi rescate. Olvidaste acaso todo lo que planeaste. ¿Qué relación tienes con Elena? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? —le grito frustrada recordando todo lo que ha sucedido.

—No he hecho nada.

—Me vas a decir que no nos mentiste con respecto a Giselle, y después que no lo hiciste desaparecer—le digo señalando a Christian. — haciéndome creer durante 6 meses que estaba muerto. Desde el inicio nos has mentido y nos has engañado. Y todo para qué.

—Sé que envié a alguien para ayudarte, pero no fue a él. —me grita mientras yo me levanto y doy un paso atrás lejos de José.

José mira hacia atrás en mi dirección.

—¡Aléjate de él Ana! —escucho lo voz ahora furiosa de Christian a mi lado.

Miro a Christian mientras doy otro paso inconscientemente atrás y me pego a él.

—Querido, ya has terminado con este tonto jueguecito. —dice Elena mientras mira en dirección a José.

—Sí, creo que es suficiente.

José se levanta del suelo, camina en dirección a Elena y después le dan un empujón a Henry en mi dirección. Solo entonces me percato de la pistola que no había visto y con la que ella le estaba apuntando.

Henry pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Lo ayudo a levantarse.

—Él es el traidor. —dice Christian mientras yo lo miro y después miro nuevamente a José. —Es el Lobo.


	62. Capítulo 62

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Observo como José saca un arma y nos apunta a mí y a Henry.

—No alarguemos más esto, si son tan amables de darme el PIANANO y el Hard Drive. —dice tendiendo una mano en nuestra dirección.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunto sin tener idea de porque se ha puesto en contra de sus propios compañeros.

—Porque esa es la primera fase de mi plan. —dice mientras sonríe malévolamente.

Definitivamente, esta no es la misma persona de la cual llegué a enamorarme alguna vez.

—¿La primera fase? —pregunto.

—La segunda es deshacerse de Elena. —dice Christian en un quejido.

—No hables idioteces, nunca se deshará de mí, vamos a casarnos. —dice ella mientras le brinda una sonrisa a José y este le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Para hacer eso, primero tendría que divorciarse. —le dice Christian nuevamente.

—¿Estás casado? —le pregunta ella dudosa.

—No les hagas caso amor, solo quieren distraerte.

—Porque no lo cuentas la verdad José, o es que tienes miedo.

—¿Qué verdad? —le pregunta ella mientras se aleja unos pasos de José.

—De que todo este tiempo te ha estado usando con un único objetivo en su mente. Te ha engatusado, te ha seducido y dentro de unos minutos se deshará de ti. —le dice Henry mientras la mira fijamente.

—¿De qué están hablando José?

Entonces rápidamente él gira el arma hacia ella y le dispara en el abdomen. El impacto hace que ella caiga al suelo gritando de dolo mientras se sujeta el abdomen del que brota la sangre. Intento levantarme para ir en su ayuda, pero José vuelve a apuntar en nuestra dirección.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —me dice mientras camina hacia Elena. —Tarde o temprano tendría que deshacerme de ti.

—No te entiendo. —le dice ella en un gemido de dolor.

—Tu no eres ella. Mi esposa tiene grandes planes para el PIANANO. Tu solo has sido un peón en mi juego y a los peones, tarde o temprano hay que eliminarlos. —le dice mientras recoge el arma del suelo y le da una violenta patada en el rostro dejándola inconsciente.

Camina nuevamente en nuestra dirección mientras nos apunta ahora con las dos pistolas.

—Solo necesitaba dos cosas, el Hard Drive y a Henry.

—¿Por qué lo necesitabas a él?

—Porque es él único que tiene autorización para que liberen a mi esposa.

—Nunca lo conseguirás.

—Tengo mis métodos de persuasión. Ya ella está aquí, pronto la conocerás. O mejor dicho, la verás nuevamente. Creo que ya ella tuvo el placer de conocerlos.

Miro brevemente a Christian y a Henry.

—¿Quién es su esposa? —les pregunto.

Pero no tienen tiempo a contestar. En ese mismo instante las puertas se abren y veo entrar a una mujer que camina elegantemente en nuestra dirección.

—Vaya, vaya, que adorable reunión. —dice mientras camina en nuestra dirección. —Pero si es el agente secreto, el gran jefe y la puta de Chicago.

En cuanto escucho esas palabras, sé quien es ella antes que se detenga frente a nosotros.

Giselle.

—¡Tu! ¡Porque insistes en jodernos la vida! —le grito.

—No tengo nada contra ti querida, solo estás en el lugar equivocado, momento equivocado, con las personas equivocadas.

Llega junto a José y le da un breve beso en los labios. ¿Ella es su esposa?

—¿Desde cuándo es tu esposa? —le pregunto furiosa.

—Quien lleva la cuenta. —me dice con una sonrisa. —Casi cuatro años. —me contesta mientras yo comienzo a sacar cuentas rápidamente.

—¿Estabas casada con el mientras estabas comprometida conmigo? —le pregunta Christian a mi lado mientras intenta moverse con un quejido de dolor.

—¿Pensaba que ustedes sabían todo de mí? —le dice ella con una risa. —Veo que no lo saben todo.

—Deberíamos contarles nuestra historia querida, así hacemos más amena la velada. —le dice el con una sonrisa.

—Estupenda idea. Y después nos deshacemos de ellos. —le contesta mientras ambos ríen a carcajadas.

Giselle va hacia uno de los extremos y coge una silla que coloca justo frente a nosotros. Se sienta y después comienza a narrar la historia.

—Nos conocimos mientras el realizaba una misión en Londres, debo decir que fue amor a primera vista y nos casamos inmediatamente en secreto. Ya yo tenía mis propios planes en marcha desde hacía un tiempo. Había puesto la mira en el empresario más joven y talentoso de TecFall. Ryan Chasting, aunque ya todos sabemos que ese no es tu verdadero nombre. —dice mientras lo mira sonriendo. — Hice lo que tenía que hacer para lograr mi objetivo.

—Pero las cosas se comenzaron a complicar cuando me asignaron a Chicago. —dice José interrumpiéndola mientras pasea por la habitación sin dejar de apuntarnos.

—Ya él sabía a qué yo me dedicaba. —continúa ella. — y yo sabía cuál era su verdadera profesión. Eso solo hizo que nos uniéramos más ya que ambos teníamos prácticamente el mismo objetivo en mente. Yo quería el dispositivo que estaban desarrollando en su compañía y a él lo habían asignado a que te vigilara a ti en la sede principal. —dice mientras me señala. —Así que, con ese objetivo en mente, nuestro próximo paso fue hacer que yo desapareciera. Eso fue bastante complicado, tuvimos que sobornar a muchas personas y falsificar montones de documentos, nada que no hubiésemos hecho ya. En cuanto yo desaparecí, trazamos nuestros planes a largo plazo, que sabíamos que al final nos traerían resultados. José se marchó a Chicago. Y comenzó a vigilarte de cerca. Al igual que hizo con Elena, te sedujo he hizo que te enamoraras de él. Pero nuevamente las cosas no estaban a nuestro favor. Lo reasignaron a otra misión porque creyeron que se había enamorado de ti. Imbéciles. Estuvimos tan cerca en ese momento de lograr nuestro objetivo. —Giselle se levanta de la silla y camina hacia una esquina donde hay unas botellas y unas copas. Se sirve un trago y comienza a beberlo.

—Al estar yo fuera de juego y Giselle también, solo nos quedó esperar. Esperar a que terminaran de desarrollar el dispositivo y entonces planear como robarlo. Mientras el tiempo pasaba te vigilamos. —dice mientras señala a Christian. —vimos como ibas ascendiendo rápidamente en la compañía y como te nombraron nuevo CEO de TecFall, eso no nos lo esperábamos. Como tampoco que te asignaran a Chicago. Eso comenzó a complicarlo todo. Así que comenzamos a vigilarlos a ambos. No nos esperamos que él se fijara en ti. —dice señalándome. —Pero como ya lo conocíamos, sabíamos que no descansaría hasta tenerte en su cama.

—Esa fue una velada entretenida en verdad. —dice Giselle desde la esquina mientras prepara algún trago. —Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a un baile de máscaras tan entretenido.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Ellos estaban allí?

—Sabíamos que después de esa noche, él se iba a deshacer de ti, así que no serías más un obstáculo para lograr nuestro objetivo. Pero no fue así. Cuando comenzó a ponerte seguridad extra supimos que algo andaba mal. Algo había cambiado esa noche del baile de máscaras y comenzamos a investigar. Y descubrimos que los dos habían estado en la misma fiesta dos años atrás. Eso nos hizo cuestionarnos si ya se habían acostado anteriormente. Era la única explicación lógica para su cambio de actitud respecto a ti. Esa necesidad de protegerte por miedo que le sucediera lo mismo que a su prometida. —dice mientras ríe a carcajadas. —Así que cuando se fueron a New York, decidimos darte un susto, solo queríamos que te alejaras de él para nosotros poder hacer nuestro trabajo. No queríamos a la hija de la dueña de la compañía metida en todo el asunto. Pero siempre estabas acompañada. Hasta esa noche en el club. Pero eso no bastó para asustarte, ni para que te separaras de él. Por el contrario, solo hizo que se unieran más.

Giselle regresa a la silla con dos tragos en las manos y mientras le quita una de las pistolas de la mano, le ofrece un trago a José.

—Cuando los vimos bailando en el club y después cuando pasearon por New York como dos tontos enamorados, eso nos confirmó que había algo entre ustedes. —dice Giselle mientras le da un trago a la bebida que sostiene en la otra mano. —Así que cuando regresamos a Chicago esperamos nuestra oportunidad para deshacernos de ti de una vez por todas. —dice señalándome. —No nos importaba que fueras la hija de la jefa, solo queríamos sacarte del medio para poder continuar con nuestros planes. Pero tú, —dice señalando a Christian. —siempre arruinándolo todo, tenías que descubrir la bomba. Después de ese intento fallido, decidimos esperar la exposición del PIANANO en Londres y aprovechar esa oportunidad para robar el dispositivo, pero no esperábamos que alguien se nos adelantara. Estábamos tan cerca. Así que cuando recibimos el mensaje de la subasta en el mercado negro, supimos que todo estaba llegando a su fin.

—Pero ustedes dos, siempre entrometiéndose. —dice José furioso.

—Cariño. —le dice ella con voz dulce. — Al final logramos tener el dispositivo, al menos por unas horas. Hasta que la puta tuvo que involucrarse nuevamente y echarlo todo a perder.

—Olvidémonos de todo eso, creo que ya se saben el resto de la historia. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

—¿Cómo lograste secuestrarlo? —le pregunto queriendo saber esta parte de la historia que aún no la han contado.

—Fue muy sencillo en verdad. —dice José mientras me muestra su sonrisa seductora, la que antes hacía que cayera a sus pies. —Teníamos interceptado el teléfono de la cuidadora de la casa de la isla, pues sabíamos que, en algún momento, ustedes se casarían y se irían allí de luna de miel. Por suerte no tuvimos que esperar mucho. Así que cuando ella salió en busca de suministros para abastecer la nevera, nosotros entramos y le inyectamos somníferos a todas las botellas de vino. Solo tuvimos que esperar a que se durmieran y entrar.

—¿Por qué no me llevaron a mí también? —les pregunto. —Podían haber exigido el PIANANO a cambio de nuestras vidas.

—Nuestro plan ya estaba elaborado, hacer cambios de última hora, no iba a salir bien. Además, que sabíamos que Henry solo confiaría en ti, en nadie más, y sin eso, nuestro plan no funcionaría. Creo que es suficiente de historias, ¿cierto? —dice mirando a Giselle.

—Aún no, creo que ella necesita saberlo, necesita saber lo que se siente que te mientan, que te engañen, que te persigan durante seis meses y que te encierren lejos de la persona que amas.

—¡Y crees que no lo sé! ¿Acaso crees que no he sufrido por la persona que amo? No tienes ni idea de nada. Sé que se siente que te mientan, que te engañen, y no solo que lo hagan, sino que lo haga la persona que amas. Sé que se siente estar lejos de esa persona. Yo lo estuve durante seis meses. ¿Crees que no me dolió su ausencia? ¿Crees que no sufrí cuando me engañaron haciéndome creer que estaba muerto? Sé que se siente estar en tu lugar Giselle, lo he vivido y no se lo deseo a nadie. —le grito mientras siento como las lágrimas caen de mis ojos y las limpio antes de que las noten.

Giselle se queda mirándome fijamente.

—Creo que hemos terminado. —dice ella mientras pone el trago en el suelo y se levanta de la silla apuntándonos con el arma.


	63. Chapter 63

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

—Muy bien Henry, tu turno. ¿Dónde está el PIANANO? —le pregunta José mientras camina en nuestra dirección.

—No vayas a cometer una estupidez José, si me matas jamás saldrás de la cárcel. —dice mientras abre su chaqueta y saca una pequeña cajita transparente donde está el PIANANO.

José se la quita de la mano con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya tenemos una parte. —dice mientras le da un golpe con el arma a Henry haciendo que caiga inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Nooo! —grito mientras intento ayudarlo.

—¡Tu turno, puta! —me grita impidiendo que haga nada mientras pega el cañón del arma en mi cabeza. —¿Dame el disco?

Me muevo con cuidado. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saco el Hard Drive con cuidado. Se lo doy lentamente. Sé que esto será todo. En cuanto el tenga las dos cosas, ya no nos necesitará más.

José coge el disco y me sonríe.

—Es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.

En ese instante la puerta se abre de repente. Giselle apunta, pero el tiro le da rápidamente haciendo que ella caiga al suelo. Aprovecho la distracción que ha creado quien ha entrado y me abalanzo sobre José haciendo que la pistola caiga de su mano. Cuando lo tengo en el suelo comienzo a golpearlo, pero el me da un empujón deshaciéndose de mí. Alcanza su pistola y sé que todo terminará en unos segundos.

—¡Ana! —escucho que Christian me grita impotente de no poder hacer nada y un segundo después el sonido del tiro resuena en la habitación mientras yo llevo mi mano hacia la herida y caigo al suelo.

El dolor es increíblemente insoportable. Es la primera vez que recibo un tiro. Me incorporo brevemente y observo el resto de la escena que se desarrolla frente a mí.

José a caído al suelo también. Quien sea que ha entrado le ha disparado justo a tiempo. Aunque no lo suficiente para que me diera a mi antes. Unos segundos más tarde, más personas entran en la habitación, todas empuñando un arma. Llevan trajes tácticos y los rostros cubiertos. La que le ha disparado a Giselle y a José se acerca hacia mi y solo cuando está frente a mi baja su arma y se quita el casco y la máscara.

—¡Leah! —exclamo conteniendo un gemido de dolor.

—Un gusto verte nuevamente Ana. —me dice con una sonrisa.

—¡Desátenme! ¡Por favor! —grita Christian detrás de mí. —Elena tiene la llave colgando en una cadenita de cuello. —le dice desesperado.

Uno de los agentes se acerca a Elena que no se ha movido del suelo. Lo más probable es que esté muerta. Le quitan la llave y se la lanzan a Leah que rápidamente se dirige hacia Christian para zafarle las esposas.

—Llama a una ambulancia, apenas está viva. —escucho que dice uno de los agentes mientras veo que le presionan algo sobre la herida para intentar contener el sangramiento.

—¡Ana! —Christian llega a mi lado y se deja caer junto a mí. —Pensé que te había perdido. —me dice mientras sujeta mi rostro entre sus manos.

Hago un esfuerzo por mantener mis ojos abierto. Veo su rostro ahora bien a la luz. Está muy golpeado. Pero también veo lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

—Estoy bien. —le digo en un gemido de dolor mientras subo una de mis manos para acariciar su mejilla.

—No, no lo estás, ninguno de los dos. ¡Leah! —le grita y en un segundo Leah está a su lado.

Veo como dos agentes cargan a Henry y lo sacan de la habitación aún inconsciente.

—Las ambulancias están llegando.

—No puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que ellos lleguen.

—Ni lo intentes. —le digo al ver su intención en la mirada.

—No creo que estés en posición de protestar. —me dice mientras mete un brazo debajo de mi cuello y otro por debajo de mis piernas. —presiona fuerte esa herida cariño, esto nos va a doler a ambos. —me dice mientras con un grito de dolor de ambos, se pone de pie.

—¡Déjame ayudarte! —le dice Leah.

—No te va a dejar. —le digo conteniendo el dolor. —Es muy testarudo.

—Los dos lo somos. —le dice mientras comienza a caminar conmigo.

Leah camina delante, no sé si es temiendo que aparezcan más guardias, pero imagino que es solo por precaución. No deben de haber dejado a nadie vivo. No sé de dónde el ha sacado las fuerzas necesarias. Pero carga conmigo como si unos minutos antes no hubiese estado inconsciente. Como si no lo hubiesen apaleado hasta que el no pudiese aguantar más. Camina lentamente. A cada paso que da veo como aprieta las mandíbulas. Sé que le duele todo. Que el esfuerzo que está haciendo no será bueno para él. Pero decido no decirle nada más, no conseguiré nada.

Christian me lleva hacia afuera de la mansión donde están las ambulancias esperando. Veo como se llevan a Elena en una de ellas y esta rápidamente sale a toda velocidad.

En cuanto los paramédicos nos ven salir, viene corriendo en nuestra dirección con una camilla. Christian me deposita en la camilla y me sonríe.

—Te dije que te sacaría y lo hice.

—Sí, gracias por rescatarme. —le digo con una sonrisa.

Christian me sonríe levemente y entonces lo veo desplomarse en el suelo.

—¡Christian! —grito mientras Leah se agacha a su lado y los otros paramédicos corren a atenderlo.

Intento sentarme, pero el dolo hace que grite y me sangre más la herida.

—No se mueva o será peor. —me dice el paramédico.

Pero yo lo ignoro mientras empuja la camilla hacia la ambulancia. Necesito saber que le están haciendo. Respiro profundamente y me siento con un grito de dolor. Veo como lo suben a una camilla y la mueven hacia mi lado donde está la otra ambulancia esperando.

—¡Que le sucede! —preguntó asustada al ver la cara de los paramédicos.

Pero nadie me contesta.

Comienzan a subir mi camilla hacia la ambulancia.

—¡Necesito saber que le sucede! —le grito al paramédico.

—Parece tener varias costillas rotas y es parece que tiene una hemorragia interna, lo mejor será que nos apresuremos, es probable que se le haya perforado el bazo y si es así necesitará cirugía urgentemente. —y veo como le ponen una máscara de oxígeno y lo suben a toda velocidad a la ambulancia.

—¡Christian! —le grito.

El dolor a aumentado. Me dejo caer en la camilla mientras la suben hacia la ambulancia. Y entonces todo comienza a ponerse borroso. No sé que me sucede. Comienzo a tener mucho sueño, apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. Me pesan demasiado. Lo ultimo que veo es la máscara de oxígeno que me ponen en el rostro.

Siento un pitido de fondo, y también siento las voces de los médicos hablando, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dicen. Sé que hablan en ruso, pero mi cabeza está tan entumecida que no logro concentrarme en lo que están diciendo. Intento abrir los ojos. La luz intensa me molesta y los vuelvo a cerrar.

Lo intento una vez más. Esta vez los entrecierro mientras miro a ambos lados.

—¡Está despertando! ¡Llama al médico! —abro los ojos completamente y me encuentro con un rostro familiar.

—Tranquila, tómalo con calma.

—¡Leah! —inquiero al ver su rostro un poco borroso.

—Sí. No intentes levantarte. El médico vendrá enseguida a verte.

Siento la puerta abrirse nuevamente y Leah se aparta de mi lado. Su rostro es sustituido por uno canoso y con varaba y de mirada gentil.

—Hola Ana. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —me pregunta mostrándome una amable sonrisa.

—Algo aturdida, tengo la boca reseca.

—Es algo normal después de perder el conocimiento y de salir de una cirugía. —me dice mientras me alcanza un vaso con un absorbente. —Bebe un poco. —me dice acercando el absorbente a mis labios.

Le doy un sorbo al vaso y el doctor lo aparta de mí.

—Deberás mantenerte acostada al menos hasta mañana. Tuviste suerte, la bala no atravesó ningún órgano interno, pero tuvimos que operar para extraerla. Por el momento descansa. —me dice palmeando mi brazo.

—¡Doctor! —lo llamo haciendo que el se gire nuevamente en mi dirección. —¿Mi esposo, como está? —le pregunto y el se queda mirándome fijamente.

—Yo no soy el médico que atendió su caso, pero le pediré que venga y te ponga al tanto de su estado. —me dice dando media vuelta y se marcha.

—¡Leah! ¿Dime que sabes cómo está? —le pregunto mientras ella me mira fijamente sin saber que decir. —Por favor no me mientas.

—De acuerdo. —dice soltando el aire. —No está bien. Tiene varias costillas fracturadas y una de ellas perforó el bazo. Tuvo que recibir cirugía urgentemente.

El pitido que sentía antes comienza a aumentar, sé que esto no es bueno. Rápidamente entra una enfermera, comprueba mis signos vitales y después de preparar algo lo administra en la vía intravenosa que tengo en el brazo.

—Lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar ahora. —escucho que dice mientras veo a Leah alejarse.

Rápidamente comienzo a tener sueño, debe de haber puesto algo en mi brazo.

—¡Le…!—pero las palabras mueren en mis labios mientras mis ojos se cierra solos.


	64. Capítulo 64

**Déjenme sus comentarios. Solo falta un capítulo.**

 **BirdsandStars**

No sé qué tiempo he dormido. Pueden haber sido minutos, horas o días. He perdido la noción del tiempo.

Cuando vuelvo a recuperar la conciencia, es de día. Abro lentamente mis ojos. Ya no siento el pitido de antes. Pero también puedo ver que no estoy en la misma habitación.

—¡Leah! —la llamo.

Siento los pasos de alguien caminar hacia mí, pero no es Leah quien llega a mi lado.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Según la chica que estaba aquí, casi 24 horas.

—¿Cómo está Christian? —eso es lo que necesito saber.

Puedo ver el dolor reflejarse en los ojos de Grace.

—¡Mamá! ¿Dime que está bien por favor?

—Ya lo han pasado a la sala, pero aún no recobra el conocimiento.

—Me ayudas a sentarme, no puedo estar más tiempo acostada. —le pido.

Con cuidado Grace alza la cama hasta que quedo semisentada.

—Necesito verlo. —le digo mientras siento como las lágrimas comienzan a inundar mis ojos.

—Iré por el médico a ver qué dice. —me dice dándome un beso en la frente.

Grace sale de la habitación y regresa unos minutos más tarde acompañada por otro doctor.

—¿Cómo te sientes Ana?

—Bien.

—¿Tienes nauseas o dolor de cabeza?

—No.

—Examinemos la herida. —me dice mientras desata las tiras de la bata de hospital que llevo. —Está sanando bien, pero no es recomendable que hagas muchos movimientos bruscos.

—¿Puedo ir a ver a mi esposo? —le pregunto mientras el vuelve a atar mi bata.

—Le pediré a una enfermera que te traiga un sillón de ruedas para que te lleve. —me dice brindándome una sonrisa cálida.

—Gracias. —le digo mientras lo observo marcharse de la habitación.

—¿Quieres un poco de jugo? —me pregunta Grace mientras se sienta a mi lado en una silla.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras ella va hacia la nevera que hay en la habitación. Vierte un poco de jugo en un vaso y me lo alcanza con un absorbente.

—Despacio. —me advierte.

Comienzo a beber dando pequeños sorbos hasta que se termina todo. Grace pone el vaso a un lado y se queda mirándome fijamente.

—¿Quién te avisó? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Un tal Henry me llamó por teléfono. No me dio muchos detalles, pero me dijo que los habían secuestrado para conseguir el PIANANO.

—En realidad, a quien secuestraron fue a Christian. —le confieso mientras ella abre mucho los ojos. —Yo fui a rescatarlo.

—Ana. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a rescatarlo?

—Mamá. Hay algo que nunca te conté y creo que va siendo momento que lo sepas. —le digo mientras me incorporo un poco y me siento en la cama. — Sabes que tengo habilidades con una computadora.

—Si lo sé, eso no me ha pasado desapercibido.

—Pero lo que no sabes es que antes de cumplir 18 hackee los servidores de la CIA y gracias a eso me gané la beca en la universidad.

—¿Pensaba que te la habían otorgado?

—No. La CIA se encargó de que tuviese una buena educación y un buen entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento? —pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sí. Yo también era algo así como un agente secreto.

—¿Algo así? ¿Lo eras o no lo eras?

—Me entrenaron hasta que necesitaran mis habilidades. Y ya las han utilizado, ya no pertenezco a la CIA, ya pagué mi deuda con ellos.

—¿Entonces todo lo que sucedió, fue por conseguir el PIANANO?

—Si. —le contesto mientras ella se queda por un momento pensativa.

—¿De que forma puedo contactar al director de la CIA? —me pregunta mientras yo frunzo el ceño.

—En mi celular está su contacto. —le digo mientras ella se levanta y me lo alcanza. —¿Ahora?

—Sí. Cuanto antes resuelva este asunto mejor.

No tengo idea que se trae mi madre entre manos, pero mejor no averiguarlo. En ese instante, llega una enfermera con un sillón de ruedas.

—Vamos, te llevaré para que lo veas. —me dice parqueando el sillón junto a la cama.

Me ayuda a levantarme con cuidado y a sentarme en el sillón.

—Un segundo. —le digo a la enfermera mientras marco el número de Henry, esta vez no está fuera de servicio.

—¿Sucedió algo Ana?

—No Sr. Mi madre necesita hablar con usted. —le digo mientras le tiendo el teléfono a Grace.

Y la dejó allí en la habitación, hablando con Henry por teléfono mientras la enfermera me conduce junto a Christian. Para mi sorpresa, la habitación donde se encuentra está junto a la mía. La enfermera abre la puerta y empuja el sillón dentro de la habitación hasta detenerlo junto a su cama.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —le pregunto.

—Está estable. Le administramos sedantes durante las primeras 24 horas para mantenerlo calmado. Se los hemos retirado hace unas horas, así que debería despertar en cualquier momento.

—¿Estará bien?

—Hay que esperar que despierte, pero todo indica que sí. Te dejaré unos minutos a solas con él y después vendré por ti.

—Gracias. —le digo mientras ella se marcha.

La cama de hospital luce relativamente pequeña con Christian sobre ella. Puedo ver su pecho subir y bajar con una lenta cadencia. Aún está conectado al monitor que registra sus signos vitales. Y también tiene una vía intravenosa suministrándole antibióticos. Estiro mis manos hacia la cama y tomo la suya entre las mías.

—Debes despertar. Grace te necesita. Yo te necesito. —le digo mientras acaricio su mano suavemente. —Debes despertar para poder cuidarte nuevamente. —le digo mientras acerco mis labios y beso su mano. —Necesito escucharte decir que me deseas, que me necesitas, que me amas. —le digo mientras siento que mis ojos se humedecen.

—¿Lista para irnos?

—Sí. —suelto su mano y me limpió las lágrimas antes que caigan.

La enfermera llega donde yo estoy y empuja nuevamente el sillón rumbo a mi habitación.

—¡Ana!

—¡Espere! ¡Ha despertado! —le grito a la enfermera que rápidamente detiene el sillón.

—Iré por el médico. —me dice dejándome en medio de la habitación.

Impulsándome con la mano del lado sano y mis piernas, me acerco hasta su cama nuevamente y vuelvo a coger su mano entre las mías.

—¡Estoy aquí! —le digo entre lágrimas que esta vez no puedo contener.

—Nunca he dejado de desearte… —me dice lentamente haciendo una pausa. —…y jamás dejaré de amarte. —me dice mientras me brinda esa sonrisa seductora que me hizo enamorarme de él.

Le sonrío de regreso mientras las lágrimas de felicidad caen de mis ojos.

La puerta se abre y entra el médico, seguido por la enfermera y por Grace. Grace mueve mi sillón lejos de la cama para que le doctor pueda examinarlo mejor. Intercambiamos una mirada y puedo ver que también tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Ambas estamos felices.

El doctor termina de examinarlo.

—La herida está bien, tus signos vitales también. Es normal que sientas algún mareo o nausea. No intentes hacer esfuerzo físico durante un tiempo y al menos hasta que te demos de alta intenta moverte lo menos posible.

—¿Cuándo podremos regresar a Chicago?

—No recomiendo que vuelen hasta dentro de 10 días al menos.

—¿Es posible mover mi cama hacia esta habitación? —le pregunto al médico que se me queda mirando con curiosidad. —No veo el objetivo de estar en la habitación de al lado si al final voy a estar el día entero aquí a su lado sentada. —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos ciertas normas. —me dice haciendo una pausa. —Pero veremos que puedo hacer. —dice mientras se marcha de la habitación.

Grace empuja nuevamente mi sillón hacia su lado.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tengo que reír. Le ha preguntado exactamente lo mismo que yo.

—He venido a cuidar de mis dos hijos, fin de la historia. —contesta con una sonrisa mientras toma su mano entre las de ella.

Unas horas más tarde, mi cama está junto a la de Christian. Al final llegaron a la conclusión de que iban a cuidar mejor de mí si estaba acostada que sentada en un sillón de ruedas el día entero.

Le insisto a Grace que se marche a un hotel por la noche a descansar, pero ella es tan testaruda como su hijo y se recuesta en el sofá de la habitación. El cansancio hace que se quede dormida. Me siento en la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunta Christian mientras ve que me levanto con cuidado de la cama.

Cojo una manta y me acerco a ella. La cubro y después camino lentamente hasta donde está Christian.

—No puedo soportarlo más, necesito sentir tu calor. —le digo mientras me siento en el borde de la cama donde no tiene la operación.

Christian me hace un lado en la cama.

—Ven aquí con cuidado. —me dice mientras yo me recuesto y me abrazo a su cuerpo.

—Esto es justo lo que necesitaba. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras cierro los ojos.

Leah pasa nuevamente por el hospital y se alegra al ver que ya Christian ha despertado y se encuentra bien. Esta tarde antes de ella marcharse, y mientras Christian conversa con Grace, me acerco a ella.

—¡Leah! ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué sucedió con Elena?

—Perdió mucha sangre y aún no despierta del coma.

—¿Está en este hospital?

—Si, a unas habitaciones de esta. —me dice mientras se marcha.

Ella no ha salido por la puerta cuando veo a Henry que entra en la habitación.

—Veo que están mejorando.

—¿Como se encuentra?

Le pregunto recordando que a él también lo habían golpeado.

—No fue tan complicado. Vine a ver a tu madre. —me dice mientras Grace deja de conversar con Christian y se acerca a Henry. —Un placer conocerla en persona Sra. Grey.

—El placer es todo mío. ¿Trajo lo que le pedí? —le pregunta ella mientras yo observo aquella conversación. Me alejo un poco de ellos y veo que Henry saca dos cosas de un bolso, una de ellas es el PIANANO y después saca dos Hard Drive.

—¿Dos? —pregunta Grace con curiosidad.

—Sí. Uno de nuestros agentes había hecho una copia por seguridad. —dice el apenado.

—Muy bien, creo que es hora de terminar de una vez por todas con esto. —dice ella mientras pone las cosas en el suelo y extiende la mano hacia Henry.

Henry mete la mano en el bolso nuevamente y saca un martillo.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer eso? —le pregunta Christian desde la cama.

—Muy segura, no quiero que ninguno de mis dos hijos esté en peligro nunca más. —dice ella mientras se agacha y destruye todas las cosas.

Las golpea con tanta furia que al final solo quedan trozos irreconocibles en el suelo.

—Listo. —le devuelve el martillo a Henry y este lo guarda nuevamente en el bolso. —Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

—Un placer. —dice mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. —Cuídense. —y se marcha.

Me quedo mirando impresionada el destrozo en el suelo. Alzo la vista hacia mi madre y la veo sonreír mientras camina hacia Christian. Ella tiene razón.

Ya nadie más estará en peligro.

Los días en el hospital comienzan a pasar lentamente. Grace, no se marcha ni un día. Me recuerda a cuando cuidó de mi cuando tenía 10 años. Todas las noches, me escabullo en la cama junto a Christian. Así el tiempo pasa más deprisa.

Al tercer día, por orden del médico lo mandan a comenzar a caminar. Yo estoy de alta para el cuarto día, pero decido esperar junto a Christian hasta que le den la de él. Así que oficialmente a la semana nos están dando el alta a ambos. Christian se sienta en un sillón de ruedas mientras una enfermera empuja el sillón rumbo a la salida. Mientras caminamos por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor. Recuerdo algo.

—¿Cuál es la habitación de Elena? —le pregunto a la enfermera.

—Es justo esa. —me dice señalando una habitación.

—Quisiera verla antes de marcharme.

—Veré si puedes verla. —dice mientras se aparta del sillón y se dirige hacia la habitación.

Unos segundos después sale y me sonríe.

—Puedes pasar a verla, pero solo unos minutos. —nos dice mientras yo me dirijo hacia la habitación.

Abro la puerta y entro en la habitación. Sé que ha despertado del coma, pues Leah me mantuvo al tanto de su estado. Me acerco hasta su cama. Junto a ella hay una chica que se gira hacia mi en cuento me ve. Y la reconozco por el parecido conmigo. Es su hermana.

—Nos puedes dejar a solas. —le pide Elena a su hermana.

—De acuerdo, iré por algo de comer. —dice saliendo del a habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto mientras le sonrío levemente.

—Mejor de lo que merezco. ¿Por qué querías ayudarme? —me pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama.

—Porque no te merecías que te utilizaran como el lo hizo. Nadie se lo merece.

—Yo sí. —dice ella mientras agacha la mirada.

—Sé que cometiste errores, pero lo mejor de cometerlos, es aprender de ellos.

—Creo que he aprendido mi lección, pero aún me queda un tiempo de penitencia para después poder remediar todo el daño que he causado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que debo cumplir una sentencia por lo que hice.

—No he visto policías afuera.

—No quiero que mi hermana se entere de nada. Para ella me voy a tomar unas largas vacaciones para recuperarme.

—¿Y está de acuerdo?

—Ella está acostumbrada a mis vacaciones extensas. Así que no supondrá un problema.

—Espero que salgas pronto. —le digo mientras me despido de ella y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Gracias. Y lo siento, de veras lo siento mucho. —me dice cuando estoy en la puerta.

—Se lo diré. —le contesto mientras salgo de la habitación.

Llego junto a Christian y le sonrió mientras continuamos hacia el ascensor.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder allí adentro? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Creo que Elena no supondrá más un problema para nosotros. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras las puertas se abren y entramos.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—Se disculpó por todo lo que hizo.

—¿De veras?

—Sí.

—¿Aprenderá la lección?

—Esperemos que sí. Yo la he aprendido, ahora lo que necesito son unas largas y relajantes vacaciones en una playa tropical. —le digo mientras todos en el ascensor ríen a carcajadas.


	65. Capítulo 65

**Este es el capítulo final. Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia. Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars.**

 ** _Cuatro meses más tarde._**

Estoy acostada en una tumbona, a la sombra de una palmera, bebiendo una piña colada mientras veo la arena blanca y las aguas cristalinas. Aspiro y cierro los ojos mientras el delicioso olor a mar inunda mis fosas nasales. Y entonces, algo mucho más importante que la brisa fresca y las olas del mar llama mi atención. Y eso es el hombre que me quita el sentido, me vuelve loca y está saliendo del agua en estos momentos. Estamos en una playa privada, de una isla del caribe. Bueno, privada no. No sé cómo lo ha logrado, pero tenemos la playa solo para nosotros desde hace casi un mes ya. Esta noche regresamos a Chicago y mañana comenzamos a trabajar. Ya tenemos preparado el equipaje y el jet privado debe de estar llegando en cualquier momento.

Está comenzando a atardecer y decidimos darnos un ultimo chapuzón antes de marcharnos. Bueno, al menos Christian se está bañando. Yo, voy por la tercera piña colada mientras disfruto del paisaje.

Camina en mi dirección con ese elegante caminar que siempre lo ha identificado. Se ha dejado el pelo largo, y la barba. Al principio me molestaba cada vez que rozaba mi piel, pero con el pasar de los días, ya me he acostumbrado a verlo así y no molesta en lo absoluto. Se detiene junto a mí, goteando agua salda sobre mi cuerpo mientras se sienta a un lado de la tumbona.

—¿No vienes? —me dice con una sonrisa.

Me bajo l as gafas de sol y lo miro sonriendo.

—En cuanto termine esta piña colada te acompaño. —le digo mientras llevo la copa a mis labios. Christian me quita la copa de la mano y se la bebe toda de un trago.

—Listo. —dice poniendo la copa en la arena. —Ahora te vienes conmigo. —me dice mientras se tira la toalla en un hombro y me carga sobre el otro mientras yo río a carcajadas. Cuando estamos en la orilla de la playa Christian me baja, me da un beso en los labios y después lo veo tender la toalla en la arena. Se gira hacia mí, y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—Aún nos queda bautizar esto. — me dice en un susurro.

Esto era algo a lo que nos habíamos dedicado desde que llegamos a nuestra residencia. Una hermosa casa junto a la orilla de la playa. Christian se empeñó en bautizar cada superficie de cada habitación. Y cuando digo todas, créanme, se lo tomó muy en serio. Lo único que le faltó fue el techo.

—¿Qué no bautizamos la playa ayer? —le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

—Quien dijo algo de la playa, la toalla. —me dice con una sonrisa.

Christian se sienta en la toalla y me tiende la mano para sentarme junto a él. Sus labios se giran hacia mí, y mientras besan mi cuello, sus diestras manos deshacen el nudo de mi biquini y este cae a la arena. Deshace el nudo a ambos lados del tanga y rápidamente estoy desnuda. Lo siento reír mientras me recuesta en la toalla. Al estirar las piernas el agua de las olas roza mis pies.

Se queda mirándome fijamente mientras me sonríe como idiota. Lo único que extraño es los hoyuelos que se le forman cuando sonríe. Con la barba que tiene, no se le notan.

—Muy bien Sra. Grey, por ser el último día, le voy a dar a escoger cómo quiere bautizar esta toalla. Arriba o abajo.

—Abajo. —le contesto sin dudarlo.

—Muy bien. —me dice acostándose a mi lado e inclinándose sobre mi mientras pega sus labios tentadoramente a los míos. — ¿Y por donde quieres que comience? —me pregunta mientras mi respiración ya comienza acelerarse y solo estamos al comienzo de lo que imagino será una larga seducción de su parte.

Todo ha sido últimamente sexo salvaje y descontrolado. Sin pensar, sin preámbulos. No necesitábamos nada más que una mirada para saber lo que el otro pensaba y unos segundos más tarde, ambos estábamos desnudos poseyéndonos el uno al otro salvajemente.

Pero debo admitir que extrañaba esto. La seducción, los preámbulos, su mirada sobre mí, sus labios recorriendo mi piel lentamente.

—Puedes comenzar por aquí. —le digo mientras cojo una de sus manos y la llevo hacia mi sexo.

—Tentadora. —me dice mientras comienza a deslizar la mano sobre mi sexo. —¿Qué más? —inquiere alzando una ceja mientras yo intento concentrarme en sus palabras y no en el delicioso hormigueo que estoy sintiendo en la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

—Tu otra mano en mis senos. —le digo conteniendo un gemido y deseosa por sentir al menos un dedo en mi interior.

Christian lleva su otra mano a mis senos y comienza a masajearlos. Los ha ignorado tantos días que están extremadamente sensibles. El solo roce de sus dedos sobre ellos me hace gemir de placer.

—Aún puedo hacer algo más. —me dice con la respiración acelerada y los ojos oscuros de placer.

Se aprieta contra mi dejándome sentir su excitación.

—Quiero...mmm. —es un poco difícil pensar algo coherente cuando tengo una mano acariciando mi sexo, otra mis senos, tirando de los pezones, su mirada oscura penetrante y deseosa posada en mí mientras presiona su miembro contra mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres Ana? —me dice en un gemido. — Pídeme lo que quieras, ya sabes que te lo daré. —me dice acercando sus labios a los míos, pero sin besarme.

Por un instante pasa por mi mente sexo salvaje, que me posea. Pero desecho la idea. Quiero que se tome su tiempo conmigo mientras el agua del mar roza nuestras piernas y el sol comienza a ponerse lentamente en el horizonte.

—Te quiero lento y sensual. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras el me la devuelve.

—¿Sexo virginal? —inquiere mientras levanta una ceja burlón.

—No soy virgen hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero quieres que te haga el amor con cuidado. —me dice mientras baja sus labios a mi cuello. —…con cariño... —comienza a descender sus labios hacia uno de mis pechos. —…con adoración… —lo coge entre sus labios y succiona mientras yo gimo de placer. —…como si nunca nadie te hubiese tocado antes…—siento un dedo deslizarse entre mis pliegues. —…como te tocaría un amante cuidadoso. —siento como introduce un dedo lentamente en mí y mi cuerpo se arquea involuntariamente contra su mano. —¿Eso es lo que deseas Ana?

Abro los ojos.

¡Dios!

Sus palabras, su toque, sus caricias, el calor de sus labios. Todo hace que me vuelva loca de placer y de deseo por este hombre.

—Si. —le digo jadeando de placer.

Christian aparta sus manos de mi cuerpo y se deshace rápidamente de su short. Se acomoda sobre mi cuerpo.

—Pues lo haremos lentamente. —me dice mientras entra lentamente en mi haciéndome gemir.

Se retira un poco y vuelve a embestir muy suavemente. Subo mis manos hacia sus hombros y me aferro a ellos mientras mi mirada se queda fija en la suya. Christian baja sus labios hacia los míos y al igual que sus movimientos en mi interior, comienza a besarme. Sus labios se deslizan suavemente sobre los míos, sin prisas si anhelos. Su lengua juguetea con la mía lentamente haciéndome sentir un delicioso hormigueo en los labios.

Subo una de mis piernas y la enredo en su cintura mientras lo presiono por las nalgas.

A pesar de lo que le he pedido y de que me está dando exactamente eso, mi cuerpo me traiciona.

—¡Ana! —jadea contra mis labios mientras comienza a acelerar sus movimientos.

—Sabes que es lo que deseamos ambos. —le digo en un gemido mientras me aferro más fuerte a sus hombros.

—Solo un poco más. —me pide en un susurro sin aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Y así continúa. Lentamente. Sus labios bajan hacia mi pecho y comienza a devorar igual de lento mis senos. Esto es una deliciosa tortura.

—¡Christian! —gimo de placer mientras siento como mis paredes se aprietan más alrededor de su miembro.

Enredo mis manos ahora en su pelo y tiro ligeramente de él haciendo que a Christian se le escape un gemido audible. Subo mi otra pierna a su cintura. Ya no puedo soportarlo más. Christian separa sus labios de mi cuerpo y se apoya en las manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo mientras me mira fijamente. Y entonces acelera sus movimientos. A cada instante más rápido, más duro. Haciéndonos gemir a ambos.

—¡Lista cariño! —me dice con la respiración acelerada.

—¡Si! —jadeo.

Se aferra a mis hombros y esta vez sí me embiste duro. No necesito mucho más. Alcanzo el orgasmo con un grito de placer. Veo su rostro descomponiéndose de placer sobre mi mientras lo siento llenarme completamente. Se deja caer sobre mi y acaricio su pelo suavemente mientras estiro mis piernas nuevamente.

El mar refresca mi piel sobrecalentada. Giro mi rostro hacia el sol que está terminando de ponerse y sonrío. No creo que haya nadie más feliz que yo en estos momentos.

La alarma del teléfono suena insistentemente. Me giro hacia la mesita y la apago. Quiero seguir durmiendo un rato más. Pero sé que debo levantarme y prepararme para el trabajo.

Cuando salgo del baño abro el armario y cojo mi ropa preferida, con la que lo conocí. Los jeans ajustados que el me prohibió usar. Sonrío mientras me los pongo.

Christian ya se ha marchado, al ser el primer día quería estar bien temprano y hacer unos ajustes según él. Salgo vestida hacia la cocina. Sobre la encimera está listo el desayuno y junto a este una nota.

 ** _Me ha costado mucho separarme de ti esta mañana, no me hagas esperar mucho._**

 ** _Tuyo_**

 ** _Christian_**

Sonrío mientras comienzo a desayunar.

Aparco el auto en el parque subterráneo de la empresa. Está nevando levemente. Es la segunda nevada de esta temporada de invierno. Las puertas del ascensor se abren en el piso 25 y salgo caminando con la gabardina colgando del brazo y una enorme sonrisa en mis labios. Saludo a la chica nueva que está detrás de la recepción. Ya Kate está de licencia. En cualquier momento nos llama y nos da una sorpresa. Llego a mi oficina, cuelgo la gabardina en la percha y me siento detrás de mi escritorio. Enciendo la computadora y espero. Comienzo a revisar los correo. Tengo uno de Christian.

De: Christian Grey

Para: Anastasia McClean

Fecha: lunes, 31/10/2017, 7:30 AM

Asunto: Oficina.

La necesito en mi oficina en cuanto llegue.

Christian Grey Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall.

Que formal

Me levanto y camino hacia su oficina. Toco a la puerta y espero.

—Adelante. —escucho su voz desde dentro.

Abro la puerta y entro con paso decidido. Christian está sentado detrás de su escritorio y en cuanto sus ojos se posan en mi casi que pierdo el equilibrio.

Se ha afeitado, aunque el pelo aún lo trae largo y se lo ha peinado y recogido hacia atrás, pero unos mechones caen en su rostro. Lo repito una y otra vez y creo que nunca me cansaré de decirlo. ¿Cómo puede lucir sexy de tantas formas diferentes?

Esto nunca va a cambiar al parecer. Lo que él me hace sentir.

Me detengo frente a su escritorio y lo miro fijamente. El me mira de arriba abajo, deteniéndose más tiempo del debido en los jeans. Se levanta de la silla y camina hasta detenerse frente a mí.

—¿Me necesitaba para algo Sr. Grey? —le pregunto mientras lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Acabo de olvidar que era en cuanto he visto esos jeans aparecer frente a mí.

—Puedo refrescarle la memoria si lo desea. —le digo mientras acerco mis manos hacia su rostro.

Deslizo mis manos por sus mejillas y tiro de él hacia mí para unir nuestros labios en un ligero beso. Christian coloca sus manos en mis nalgas y el beso se sale de controlo momentáneamente. Aprieta mis nalgas y yo subo mis manos hacia su pelo. Entonces se separa de repente de mi jadeando y con el pelo algo desordenado.

—¿No traes ropa interior?

—Pensé que era la única forma en que me permitirías ponérmelos.

—Hummm. Ya haré algo al respecto de esos jeans más tarde.

—¿Más tarde o esta noche?

—Mas tarde. —me dice mientras se gira hacia su escritorio y coge un sobre en sus manos girándose nuevamente hacia mí. —Esta noche, tenemos otros planes. —me dice mientras me entrega el sobre con mi sonrisa favorita en el rostro.

Abro el sobre y miro en el interior. Saco las dos invitaciones que hay dentro. Las miro fijamente y leo el contenido.

—¿Es hoy? —pregunto asustada.

—El tiempo a tu lado vuela amor mío. Sí, es hoy.

—Lo olvidé por completo, olvidé que era tu cumpleaños. —le digo espantada pensando rápidamente en qué hacer para compensarlo.

—Puedes compensarme esta noche en el baile. —me dice alzando mi rostro.

—¿Vas a pasar tu cumpleaños en el baile de máscaras nuevamente?

—Por que no. Ahí fue donde comenzó todo. —me dice estrechándome entre sus brazos. —Ahí conocí al amor de mi vida. —me dice robándome un beso. —Así que esta noche, iremos al lugar donde nos conocimos y bailaremos nuestra canción.

—¿No sabía que teníamos una canción?

—La tenemos. —me dice con una radiante sonrisa mientras me alza por el aire y me hace girar. —La bailaremos esta noche nuevamente, justo como lo hicimos un año atrás cuanto te propuse matrimonio, por segunda vez, y aún más atrás en el mismo baile al que iremos esta noche.

—Suena perfecto.

—Lo es. Lo será. Esta noche al igual que aquella noche tan lejana ya, será perfecta. —me dice mientras une sus labios con los míos.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
